Harry potter et le masque de jade
by steedandpeel
Summary: (BONUS !Fic Terminé! sans l'erreur du chapitre 26) LISEZ!,spoiler5 ; Harry entre en 6°, dans un monde plus sombre, plus humain et plein de tumultes, une menace plane et les enigmes et les combats ne sont pas prêt de cesser! Review!
1. ennemi intérieur

Cette fanfiction, me tient à coeur, et à ma correctrise également, sans qui vous ne pouriez pas lire confortablement cette histoire. j'espère que vous vous plairez à suivre la trame de ces avanture qui tente de prolonger l'esprit de la saga. merci encore pour votre lecture! et peut-être vos remarques?  
  
Chap 1 : l'ennemi intérieur  
  
-« Sirius ! Sirius ! accueil -Il est mort, Harry c'est trop tard -Non Sirius ! Sirius .... »  
Harry se réveilla brutalement à cinq heures du matin , dans des draps trempés de sueur , il venait de faire pour la deuxième fois durant cette nuit ce cauchemar dont il ne pouvait plus compter ses récurrences . Cela faisait trois semaines qu'Harry avait quitté Poudlard. Il avait décidé de s'exercer tous les jours à l'occlumancie. En effet, depuis la mort de son parrain, il était bien déterminé à ne plus laisser à Voldemort la possibilité de le manipuler. De plus, depuis qu'il était au courant de la prophétie et de tout ce qu'avait fait Vous-savez-qui pour tenter de l'obtenir, il refusait de lui servir celle-ci sur un plateau en le laissant lire dans ses pensées, ce qui rendrait vain le sacrifice de Sirius.  
Un hibou, d'un gris cendre, frappa à la fenêtre du jeune sorcier. Harry prit l'exemplaire de La Gazette des Sorciers et plaça une noise dans la petite bourse de l'animal. En première page il lut le titre suivant « Sirius Black blanchi par le ministère » Il poursuivit alors la lecture : « Le célèbre évadé de la prison d'Azkaban, à qui on attribuait jusqu'alors la mort de quatorze personnes en plein Londres, a été blanchi de toutes accusations suite au témoignage indiscutable d'Albus Dumbledore, le décrivant comme membre important de son Ordre contre Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Doit- Pas-Prononcé-Le-Nom, ordre dont nous ne pouvons faire jusqu'à présent que des suppositions quant à ses membres et leurs rôles. Le ministère qui a pourchassé le fugitif durant près de 3 ans avec l'aide des détraqueurs, a désormais pour priorité ces derniers qui l'ont trahi, au même moment où l'innocent jamais jugé trouvait la mort dans des conditions obscures au département des mystères.  
Un hommage lui sera rendu au ministère d'ici deux jours où ses proches pourront lui dire au revoir et recevoir sa décoration de l'Ordre de Merlin à titre posthume... »  
Harry relut plusieurs fois l'article sans pouvoir néanmoins trouver le réconfort qu'il espérait. Il se décida après quelques heures de réflexions à descendre déjeuner. Alors qu'il préparait du bacon, il remarqua que l'oncle Vernon, dont la tête était cachée derrière le Daily Mail, posa soudainement le journal sur son assiette. Son visage violacé tourna alors au rouge et il se mit à fixer Harry, comme si ce dernier avait fait une énorme bêtise, avec un regard méchant lui rappelant le soir du onzième anniversaire de Dudley. Harry comprit aussitôt de quoi il s'agissait lorsqu'il lut à l'envers l'inscription géante sur la photo du journal annonçant « Ta fin est proche Harry ». Il voulut alors prendre le journal pour le lire mais l'oncle l'avait déjà attrapé refusant de le lui passer . Harry monta donc directement dans sa chambre sans rien avoir avalé , décidant d'examiner son propre journal . En effet l'article sur son parrain avait occulté à ses yeux tous les autres bien que celui concernant l'inscription place Trafalgar Square n'occupait pas plus d'un quart de celui consacré a Sirius Black :  
« ...Cependant d'après les autorités , rien ne prouve que ce graffiti soit lié au célèbre Harry Potter et les rumeurs sur l'apparition de la marque des ténèbres ne sont pas fondées ... » Harry continua de lire les articles secondaires du quotidien où il n'apprit que quelques faits divers tel que le vol d'artéfacts païens au Vatican, les nouvelles taxes sur les cheminées, les exploits monstrueux d'un norvégien à crête, et la rumeur d'une nouvelle nomination au poste de directeur d'Azkaban.  
Hedwige étant partie chasser ,il se trouvait dans l'incapacité d'envoyer une lettre à qui que ce soit . Durant la matinée pendant qu'il faisait ses corvées ce qui l'occupa jusqu'à midi , il pensa à aller voir Mrs Figg , une cracmol de son quartier , supposant qu'elle devait bien avoir d'autres moyens de communication. Par conséquent après le déjeuner où il mangea peu et dans une ambiance plutôt froide ,il se rendit vers Magnolia Crescent .  
Sur le chemin il croisa un jeune garçon de onze ans souvent persécuté par Dudley et sa bande . Arrivé chez Mrs Figg l'odeur insupportable des chats le dérangeait moins que d'habitude , celle ci étant déjà au courant le rassura .  
  
- On te préviendra et quelqu'un viendra te chercher pour que tu puisses assister à l'hommage , évidemment ! Elle ajouta , tu sais j'ai déjà perdu de nombreux chats ... c'était une perte immense à chaque fois mais la vie continue. Que seraient devenu les autres si j'avais renoncé ?  
  
Harry ne trouva rien à répondre à cela ,ne parvenant pas à comparer son parrain à un chat .Il écourta la conversation et rentra au 4 Privet Driver .  
Dans la soirée il reçut deux lettres parvenues avec deux hiboux simultanés qu'il reconnut assez vite . La première fut d'Hedwige qui lui amenait un message dont l'écriture lui était familière :  
Cher Harry Sache que tu n'est pas seul ! Nous sommes avec toi et nous le seront d'ailleurs à l'hommage rendu à Sirius, j'ai prévenu Ron de ne pas t'écrire pendant un moment pour te permettre de réfléchir et d'accepter cet événement tragique , il te suffira de nous écrire pour recevoir de nos nouvelles dés que tu le souhaiteras.  
Affectueusement, Hermione.  
  
La seconde était de Dumbledore :  
Cher Harry Maugrey viendra te chercher demain pour que tu puisses assister à l'hommage rendu à ton parrain.  
Dumbledore.  
  
Harry referma précautionneusement les lettres comme s'il ne voulait pas qu'elles changent d'avis et se persuada d'aller se coucher en espérant ne pas revivre un énième cauchemar.  
Il se voyait marcher le long d'un couloir vers une porte entrouverte, traverser une salle circulaire entourée de portes et de flambeaux bleus, parcourir une pièce cathédrale vers une porte noire, descendre de sombres escaliers donnant au sommet d'un amphithéâtre, dévaler celui-ci en direction d'un léger rideau qui ondulait au rythme d'un souffle « - Harry...Harry...je suis là... -Sirius ? -Harry...je suis là...derrière -Sirius où es-tu ? -Harry...derrière...le rideau » Harry se dirigea vers l'arcade de pierre que couvrait la toile et entendait murmures et chuchotements. Lorsqu'il tendit la main vers le tissus noir, celui-ci ondula plus vite et, tel un fluide, se jeta sur lui en l'étouffant. Une main dégagea le vieux rideau de son visage ne laissant à Harry qu'une peur encore plus saisissante quand il vit ces deux yeux rouges. « -Harry, je suis content de te revoir. Tu passes de bonnes vacances ? -Laissez-moi partir ! Où est Sirius ? -Voyons la mort prend toujours les meilleurs d'entre nous, c'est pourquoi je ne suis pas prêt de partir. -L'Ordre vous détruira ! -L'Ordre, excellent sujet de discussion, parlons-en. -Quoi ? ...Jamais ! -Harry ne sois pas si buté, dit-il en sortant sa baguette, la pointant sur lui. -Vous n'êtes pas réel ! -Oh ! Je le suis crois-moi et nous nous reverrons, Endoloris !  
Harry était parcouru de douleurs immenses à travers tout son corps et empreint à des spasmes incontrôlable. Il ne put ouvrir les yeux pendant plusieurs minutes à cause de sa célèbre cicatrice qui brûlait son front. Lorsque son regard se posa enfin sur le plafond de sa chambre, il réalisa que ce cauchemar n'avait rien d'ordinaire, même pour lui. 


	2. la vie est un long fleuve

Chap2 : La vie est un long fleuve  
  
Harry était assis dans le salon un vieux sac de Dudley à ses pieds contenant entre autres quelques vêtements de rechange dont sa belle robe de cérémonie vert émeraude, immobile face à l'oncle Vernon, attendant l'arrivée imminente, du moins il l'espérait, de Maugrey. Cette attente était surréaliste vu qu'il n'avait plus la notion du temps puisqu'il avait passé toutes ses journées léthargique dans sa chambre.  
Néanmoins un semblant de joie naquit en lui dès qu'il entendu l'arrêt d'un véhicule devant le 4 Privet Drive. Par la fenêtre il put voir un vieil homme sortir d'un break vert. Il n'y avait aucune hésitation possible vu l'allure du conducteur : un chapeau melon ne laissant voir qu'un nez meurtri, un costume marron et une jambe de bois digne de tout pirate. Harry sortit si vite que le visiteur n'eut pas le temps de sonner. « -Bonjour Fol'Œil . -Salut petit. -Allons-nous en vite d'ici. »  
  
Durant le trajet qui dura prés d'une heure et demie, personne ne dit quoique ce soit et Harry entendit sans l'écouter la radio des sorciers. Il lui sembla un moment entendre le groupe qui avait animé le bal de sa quatrième année. La jungle urbaine avait disparu depuis plus d'une heure lorsqu'il aperçut une bâtisse excentrique et pourtant familière. « -Harry mon chéri ! Comment vas-tu ? Oh mais tu m'as l'air assez pâle. »  
C'était Mrs Weasley, une femme rondouillette mais d'une générosité sans pareil, qui continua pendant une bonne minute à se soucier de sa santé.  
Il posa ses affaires dans la chambre de Ron, son meilleur ami, qu'il retrouva avec joie. Ce dernier lui proposa, pour l'occuper, d'aller comme lors de ses dernières visites faire quelques passes de quidditch sur la colline avoisinante. Harry, dans la perspective d'un court oubli, accepta et partit rejoindre la sœur de Ron, Ginny, qui s'entraînait ardemment pour réintégrer l'équipe de quidditch de Grinffondor en tant que poursuiveuse.  
Le soir, quand Mr Weasley arriva en plein milieu du dîner du fait d'une affaire énorme impliquant son service, une large discussion s'ouvrit.  
  
« -Il y a des semaines que je n'ai pas aussi bien mangé, dit Harry. -Ils n'ont toujours pas compris ces...tes...ton oncle et ta tante. -Je dois avouer que je n'avais pas trop l'appétit ces derniers temps. -Mais demain c'est différent hein Harry ?, dit Ron, c'est un...enfin...  
-Un grand jour quoi qu'on en dise, cela faisait quinze ans qu'il  
attendait que la vérité éclate, rétorqua Ginny regardant sans ciller  
Harry dans les yeux. -Euh oui... Après un long silence il reprit -Au fait où sont Fred et Georges ?  
-Ils occupent un appartement au-dessus de leur boutique, répondit Mr  
Weasley. -Un véritable taudis, ajouta Mrs Weasley dans un souffle.  
-Il est petit, jonché de pièges, sombre et avec vue sur le chemin de  
traverse, dit Ron avec un sourire, ça c'est cool. » Quand Harry retrouva la chambre de Ron, les deux amis discutèrent de tout et de rien pendant une bonne heure. -Je me demande Ron, comment va ce passer l'hommage selon toi ?  
-Sûrement dans le département des mystères je crains, mon père a déjà  
du se rendre là bas pour une cérémonie funéraire d'un de ses collègues  
et il était revenu vraiment bouleversé, il n'a pas voulu qu'on y  
aille. -Il avait disparu également ? demanda Harry.  
-Non un produit importé illégalement, enfin je crois, répondit Ron,  
mais pourquoi ? -C'est seulement que j'ignore comment se déroule un enterrement.  
-Moi aussi, mes grands parents paternels sont mort avant ma naissance  
et ma mère était fâché avec les siens, enfin les miens... -Oui je comprends.  
-Bref elle y est allée seule à celui de grand mère, et je vois presque  
jamais grand père.  
-Oui...Mais maintenant que j'y pense, on sait tout les deux que dans la  
salle du temps est entreposé des remonte-temps, si l'on pouvait  
parvenir dans cette pièce, on réussirait à....  
-Harry, cela fait trop longtemps et ce soir là il y avait dix  
mangemorts, nous ne pourrions jamais changer... -J'ai déjà sauvé Sirius comme ça, j'aurai du y penser tout de suite...  
-Non, Harry ! cette fois il est trop tard, tu ne l'avais pas vu  
disparaître la première fois. Harry savait que Ron avait raison mais ne pouvait toujours pas se résoudre à accepter le cours de la vie et encore moins sa fin et ce que lui avait dit son ami le confrontait de nouveau à ceci, il ne parla donc plus de toute la soirée.  
  
Le lendemain, il se leva de bonne heure enfila sa robe de cérémonie et descendit rejoindre le reste de la famille Weasley, déjà levée au son du coq. Après un bref mais copieux petit déjeuner, ils se rendirent au ministère avec la poudre de cheminette. Ils sortirent de l'atrium en direction des cachots qu'Harry n'avait pas emprunté depuis ce tragique soir. Il traversa une nouvelle fois la salle circulaire escorté par trois langues de plomb jusqu'à la salle de l'arcade. 


	3. abysse

Chap 3 : Abysse  
  
Harry reconnut à peine cette salle qu'il avait laissé dévastée, les gradins intacts étaient à moitié vide et il ne put reconnaître dans l'immédiat qu'une fille aux cheveux bouclés courant vers lui : Hermione.  
« -Harry salut, ça va ? Non qu'est-ce que je dis, bien sûr que ça ne  
va pas mais je voulais...  
-Hermione sincèrement je vais bien et cesse de te mettre dans tous ces  
états. -Oui tu as raison. Salut Ron, Ginny, Mr et Mrs Weasley. -Bonjour, dirent-ils tous en cœur mais sur un ton pathétique.  
-Je suis assise à côté de Neville et Luna, pas loin de Fred et  
Georges. Il reste des places, suivez-moi. »  
  
Harry croisa brièvement le regard triste de Dumbledore avant de s'asseoir devant Tonks et Lupin à qui il fit un signe amical, la femme avait ce jour là des cheveux mi-longs noirs. Il fut surpris de voir apparaître Dédalus Diggle en longue robe d'un bleu impérial qui faisait contraste avec ses vêtements quotidiens et son chapeau de haut de forme , celui ci se dirigea vers une estrade devant le rideau puis racla sa gorge avant de prendre la parole « - Il est inutile de dire pourquoi nous sommes réunis aujourd'hui tous ensemble, mais il est plus dans nos traditions de savoir pour qui nous le sommes. Il est vrai que nous n'avons pas de corps sur lequel pleurer et même si celui ci était là nous aurions encore son âme à regretter, je ne l'ai pas connu aussi longtemps que certains d'entre vous mais j'ai appris de lui des forces que j'ignorais de l'homme , celle de résister à ses démons intérieurs en ne se raccrochant qu'à la vérité aussi triste soit- elle , mettre à mal son honneur pour protéger ceux en qui il tient , jusqu'au péril de sa vie. Sirius Black aurait maintes fois dû prouver son innocence mais son évasion n'était en aucun cas pour le faire , risquant en effet une pire sanction qu'il a vu en face, mais dans le but de repousser un danger menaçant son filleul . Avant même que toute cette affaire éclate il y a d'ici plus d'une quinzaine d'années, Sirius avait toujours était un ami fidèle . Qui ici n'a pas été témoin de cette relation fraternel qui le liais à James , lui qui fut témoin à son mariage , et je peux vous jurer que je revois son regard aussi joyeux que les mariés. Lui qui n'avais connu que des amours tragiques les a pourtant vécut intensément et jusqu'au bout . L'homme dont la soif bestial de la vie me marquera à jamais, à pourtant quitté ses années d'isolement à Azkaban ...avec une étincelle de vie dans le regard lorsque bien d'autres la perde avant d'y entrer . Je pourrais durant des heures vous raconter les quelques anecdotes qui ont relier nos vies , mais elles ne seraient pas comparable à celles qui ont marqué l'ensemble de ce comité . Si quelqu'un souhaite ajouter quelques mots à la mémoire de ce grand sorcier qui fut avant tout un grand homme ? »  
  
Durant le discours Harry avait put revivre les moments intenses qu'il avait passait avec son parrain pendant ces deux dernières années autant que les souvenirs racontés où revécus , ce qui ne fit qu'augmenter le malaise qui l'envahit lorsque les regards se posèrent sur lui à la fin des paroles de Dedalus , il ne fit qu'un signe de la tête montrant son désir de rester silencieux .  
  
« -Bien , reprit tristement le sorcier , dans ce cas faites amener la couronne . »  
Une couronne de fleur , des roses d'un éclat rouge , lévita vers le rideau , qui comme empreint d'un courant d'air l'engloutit tel une bouche .  
  
Le sol damé laissa surgir d'un carreau un pilier sur lequel fut gravé le nom de Sirius Black au-dessus d'une innombrable liste, il fut également inscrit à côté de son épitaphe le symbole d'une médaille entourée de houx.  
Ceci fait un petit homme fit signe à Dedalus puis monta sur l'estrade dans un costume à rayures et tenant un chapeau melon dans les mains, le ministre de la magie Cornélius Fudge s'apprêtait à dire quelques mots « -Je ne vais pas vous déranger longtemps , dit il avec hésitation , je me permets de prendre la parole pour vous informer d'une nouvelle que la plus part d'entre vous trouverons bonne . N'ayant pas pu me justifier ma politique durant cette année, les choix que j'aurais du prendre et la vérité que j'ai souhaité nier, il me semble que je ne suis plus suffisamment responsable pour prétendre au poste de ministre, c'est pourquoi je vous donne ma démission et prépare de nouvelles élections pour d'ici un ou deux mois. Ah avant que je ne vous quitte j'aimerais également vous confirmer la rumeur qui annoncé la nomination d'Alastor Maugray au poste de directeur d'Azkaban et j'espère que mon successeur aura autant que moi aujourd'hui confiance en cet homme . Voilà ... euh puissiez vous comprendre ou peut être pardonner mes actes . Bien merci de votre attention . »  
A ces mots il sortit de la salle , suivit par la majeure partie de l'assemblée. Dans cette agitation, Harry se leva puis s'approcha de l'arcade pour presque caresser le tissu ou entendre des bruits familiers .  
« -Je vous en pris M. Potter ne touchais pas le rideau avant votre  
heure , dit la voie faible de M. Diggle . -C'est donc ça votre profession . -Entre autres oui, souhaitez vous en parler ? -Non je n'ai vraiment pas envie de parler . -Si vous changer d'avis M. Potter . »  
  
Harry alla rejoindre les Weasley et quelques membres de l'ordre dans la salle qui contenait des cerveaux il y a moins d'un mois, là était projeté des souvenirs de l'être perdu sur chaque mur, ce qui ne l'émue qu'un faible temps avant de le pousser à fuir vers un coin . Mais Luna l'occupé déjà, ce qui ne le gêna pas, peut être était elle à sa connaissance la seule à pouvoir comprendre sa situation .  
« - Bonjours, dit elle d'une voie énergique en dépliant un ourlé avec sa  
baguette, c'était un joli hommage .  
- Oui  
- Mais il ne t'a pas apaisé n'est ce pas ?  
- Non ,... Mais pourquoi t'es tu sentie obligée de te déplacer ?  
- Il me semble naturel d'aller dire au revoir à ceux qui parte .  
- Tu veux dire adieux ?  
- Non je crois sincèrement les revoir un jour .  
- Mais tu ne le connaissais pas .  
- Et j'ai pourtant tenté de lui sauver la vie .  
- Oui .. et nous n'avons fait que la lui faire perdre.  
- Nous n'avons pas tué Sirius Black ! ne l'as tu pas compris ?  
- Si et comme Neville, Bellatrix me doit une vengeance, mais.. Le regard de Luna était inhabituellement profond et serein.  
- Mais je n'ai même pas pu dire quelque mots sur lui, termina  
Harry.  
- En avais tu envie ?  
- Non pas comme cela , pas ici , devant ces gens mais j'aurais dû  
essayer pour lui.  
- Ce n'est pas pour les défunts que nous prononçons les hommages,  
bien que nous soyons si près de la mort dans cette salle, je ne pense  
pas qu'ils entendent plus clairement nos paroles que nous les leurs  
quand nous tendons l'oreille . Nos discours ne nous aident qu'à faire  
le deuil Harry, à laisser la mort nous imprégner .  
- Et si je ne veux pas qu 'elle m'imprègne.  
- Beaucoup de sorciers ont voulu y échapper, en cherchant dans  
l'immortalité un moyen, qui en vérité ne les rapprochait que de la  
mort .  
- Comment sais tu qu'on ne puisse pas y échapper ?  
- Tu n'as pas appris la mort de Nicolas Flamel ? Et ne connais tu  
pas un sorcier qui tente de vaincre la mort au point de lui subtiliser  
son nom ? » dit elle presque vexée de la question d'Harry avant de  
retourner parler avec Ginny près du banquet .  
  
Il laissa planer dans son esprit les derniers mots de Luna et préféra ne  
pas retourner sur le devant de la scène, d'où il était il pouvait voir  
Kingsley et Lupin réconforter Tonks dont les cheveux s'étaient allongés,  
plus loin Ginny épaulée par les jumeaux à côté de qui était assis sa  
dernière interlocutrice et Neville, dont la grand-mère semblait plus  
distante et moins dominatrice qu'à l'accoutumé. Malgré un réel désir  
d'aller passer ce temps avec eux il n'hésita pas à suivre le professeur  
Dumbledore qui semblait pressé de retourner à l'Atrium. Harry se faufila  
donc hors de la salle des souvenirs et suivit son directeur, qui par delà  
la pièce circulaire, en haut des marches, l'aperçut .  
« - Tu ne devrai pas être ici mon garçon .  
- Il y a bien des choses que je ne devrais pas faire .  
- En effet, dit Dumbledore dans un léger rire, mais viens ceci ne  
t'est pas entièrement étranger.  
Il lui tendis la main et s'écarta pour qu'il puisse observer une partie  
du grand corridor  
- La commission international des Mages , êtres et créatures  
magique douées de conscience, finit il. » 


	4. fragile alliance

Chap 4 : Fragile alliance  
  
Harry n'en crus pas ses yeux, devant lui défilait un cortège haut en couleurs composé de mages venant du monde entier avec leur drapeau en guise de banderole , des êtres magiques qu'il savait fort susceptibles comme les centaures, une cage dorée pareil à un château suspendu à des montants sur roues, les vampires, les harpies, une forme végétal se déplaçant sur deux jambes, une espèce d'ange aux tatouages inconnus, une gigantesque piscine en verre occupé par une sirène, des elfes de maisons...  
- Dobby !?  
- Oh M. Harry Potter, Dobby est promu émissaire des elfes monsieur  
.  
- On se verra après Dobby .  
  
Toutes les délégations traversant l'atrium s'engouffrèrent dans une salle qu'il n'avais pas aperçu jusqu'ici. Le regard surpris du jeune homme fut suffisant pour faire naître la réponse à ses questions dans la bouche de Dumbledore.  
- C'est une conférence extraordinaire de toute la famille magique  
et de quelques représentants moldus, dont le but est de coordonner nos  
agissements en vue de futures troubles, comme la monté en puissance  
d'un certain mage noir .  
- C'est à ça que vous avait passé toute l'année en volant de  
conférence en réunion tout en m'évitant .  
- J'ai comme tu le dis contribué à la formation de cette  
commission de sécurité, quant à notre relation elle a était suspendue  
pour des raisons que tu connais déjà, il serait plus sage que tu  
retournes ....  
- Pleurer ! il n'en est pas question .  
- Faire le deuil de Sirius .  
- Non je ne peux pas le faire, dit Harry en regardant en bas des  
escaliers, ...dans cette salle où quelque soit le mur que je fixe son  
visage apparaît .  
- Bien, entre donc discrètement dans cette antichambre, le temps  
que la première session ne se tienne, tu as une bonne demi-heuree pour  
te reposer.  
- Merci  
  
Harry entra donc par une porte juxtaposée à celle par laquelle Dumbledore disparut . Quant à lui il entra dans une grande pièce d'un rouge uniforme, entourés de divans séparés des murs que par des plantes. Il s'allongea un moment puis ferma les yeux mais avant qu'ils les réouvre il comprit qu'il s'étaient assoupi bien plus de temps qu'il lui avait été imparti et n'eux que le temps de sauter derrière le sofa avant que les grandes portes coulissantes qui reliaient l'antichambre à la salle de conférence ne s'ouvrent.  
Des plan fusèrent d'abord dans sa tête pour quitter cette pièce : se mêler aux représentants ; il était trop jeune pour qu'il eut une chance. Mais les discussions en ensuite prirent le relais dans son esprit et il écouta avec intérêt les dire de la réunions. Deux sorcières aux caps et cheveux noirs s'assirent à proximité de lui.  
- Ils ont osé les inviter, à une réunion des plus importante, ces  
moldus ! et surtout ces espèces de monstres.  
- Les druides noirs prétendent ne plus avoir de mauvaises  
intentions, quant aux moldus leurs présence est logique vu que tu-sais-  
...  
- Je me fiche des moldus !... Ce sont ces erreurs de la nature qui  
n'ont rien à faire ici, tu sais bien ce dont ils ont été capable à  
Salem, notre patrie à bien put leur pardonner mais chaque fois que je  
sent l'une de leur présence j'ai une envie de vomir ... et celle là plus  
que les autres nous nargue .  
- C'était une autre génération qui par les même idées que les  
tiennes s'est vu exclure de notre communauté.  
- Avec raison !  
- Nous les avons créé, ils ont participé à notre puissance, depuis  
des siècles nos forces résultent de celles que les grands druides de  
l'antiquité ont su leur tirer. Et si tu continues à les mépriser ils  
se retourneront de nouveau contre nous.  
- Mais ils sont les seuls à pouvoir inhiber notre magie.  
- Ainsi que celle de nos adversaires. Soit donc polie avec Phobia,  
je t'en pris.  
- Elle est la pire de tous .  
- Et la plus forte de tous.  
  
Après ces mots l'une des sorcière se dirigea vers des membres qu'Harry ne voyais qu'à moitié, Ils étaient dans des vêtements d'un sombre digne de Rogue, certain ressemblait à des moldus mais celle qui semblait les diriger portait parfaitement le nom de druide noir avec sa long robe assez miteuse et le long bâton à sa main malgré le jeune âge de son visage. Il tenta de se déplacer le long de plante pour se rapprocher de la sortie et entendit un nom qu'il savait peu prononcé .  
- Voldemort ?  
- Bien sûr, pourquoi crois tu que nous sommes là mon garçon, dit  
avec un ton aristocratique un sorcier noir en habit de cérémonie au  
plus jeune de son groupe, on ne réunit pas le conseil de l'ordre de  
Merlin pour assurer la sécurité d'une simple réunion ou de quelques  
moldus.  
- Bien que ces derniers n'est pas confiance aux médaillons qu'on  
leur a confié, dit un grand asiatique que était de loin le doyen de  
cette bande, nous devons jouer les médiateurs entre les différentes  
délégations c'est notre rôle et vous vous y attacherez avec diplomatie  
.  
- Je ne suis pas une grande oratrice , souffla une femme d'une  
blancheur mortelle dont les contours semblaient être brumeux.  
- Ma chère Clara tu me laisseras donc parler, répliqua une autre  
femme qu'Harry aurait juré être une moldu vu qu'elle portait un  
tailleur vert, des cheveux coupés au cou à la dernière mode et tenait  
un portable à sa main. Je suis bien plus doué devant une commission  
que devant un dragon.  
- Nous connaissons ta spécialité Elisabeth , dit la sorcière  
blanche avec un rictus.  
- Oh Mais nous sommes bien plus proche que tu ne le crois.  
- Je vous en pris un peu de tenu, repris le vieil homme, j'ai  
demandé personnellement l'aide dans cette tache de Damien Noxe et  
Titus Brafore.  
- J'apprécies beaucoup Damien, dit Elisabeth, mais Titus ne  
connais rien à ce monde, il n'est pas sorcier.  
- Damien non plus.  
- Mais lui est plus sage que nombre d'entre nous.  
- Titus a une grande destinée, sais tu combien de moldu ont été  
lié à un dragon ?  
- Deux en comptant Titus .  
- Le dernier a détruit un empire, mieux vaut il qu'il apprenne  
l'étendu de ses pouvoirs comme toi Rouscov, dit il en regardant le  
jeune, avant que quelqu'un d'autre ne s'en charge. Est ce claire un  
sage et un soldat ne sont pas de trop pour notre but ?  
  
Il ne voyais pas l'importance de continuer à espionner ce prétendu conseil de l'ordre ainsi que les autre membres, mais ayant presque atteint la porte, il tomba nez à nez avec une petite lumière laissant une traîné doré, celle ci l'observa pendant un instant puis siffla un son aigu qui ameuta d'autre de ces congénères. Harry sauta sur le divan puis plongea sur le sol, où au-dessus de lui une des lumières prit une taille humaine, une fille aux oreilles pointus volant avec des ailles de papillons se pencha sur lui et lui demanda.  
- Qui es tu toi ?  
- Moi.. ?  
- Que faisais tu là à nous espionner ?  
- Je n'espionnais pas ! Un centaure traversa à toute vitesse la salle et observa comme toute l'assemblé le jeune homme allongé.  
- Vous !dit le centaure  
- Salut, Bane c'est ça ?  
- Oui et votre nom déjà ?  
- Heu .. Harry. Mais il fut claire que tout le monde regarda immédiatement son front à moitié caché par ses cheveux devenu plus long pour apercevoir sa célèbre cicatrice. La fille qui était en réalité une fée tenta de dégager l'éclaire, mais sans réussir en effet Harry déteste les moments comme celui ci où un silence se pose lorsqu'on le regarde .  
- Voyons Philéginy ! Bane ! , si il y a bien une personne qui ne  
risque pas de nous espionner c'est bien lui, dit avec léger accent un  
homme aux yeux jaunes vêtu tel un Maharaja lui tendant une main,  
voulez vous bien vous relever M. Potter .  
- Merci c'est gentil.  
- Il a violé la zone d'exclusivité de cette réunion, repris le  
centaure.  
- Je suis sûr qu'il avait une très bonne raison de se trouver dans  
cette salle, n'est ce pas ?  
- Heu oui... je me reposais,  
- Je n'appelle pas ceci une excuse.  
- Moi oui ! répondit le sorcier, permettez que je me présente :  
Ruban Krischnia ex-membre du conseil de l'ordre de merlin .  
- Conseil que tu as quitté toi-même ! dit le sorcier asiatique  
s'approchant, Quon Quin Jin c'est un honneur M. Potter.  
- Tu sais très bien que j'ai d'autres obligations désormais.  
- Bien sûr Ruban.  
- Je suis enchanté, dit avec un fort accent le sorcier noir,  
Moussou Ali grand marabout de Guinée.  
- Pourquoi cet accent ? chuchota Harry.  
- J'en fait trop c'est ça ? dit il dans un anglais impeccable .  
- Elisabeth Newman, j'ai beaucoup entendu parler de vos mérites  
- N'en croyez rien.  
- Clara White, nous nous rencontrons enfin.  
- Rouscov Dumas, je suis le jeune apprenti que tout le monde  
chaperonne.  
- Je connais ça, dit il avec les yeux tourné vers Dumbledore qui  
apparut entre les portes coulissantes.  
- Il est insupportable, dit Moussou en prenant Rouscov par le cou  
tout en riant. Harry rechercha à nouveau son directeur du regard en vain , quand il sentit une main tirer sur le bas de sa robe. En se retournant il aperçut les deux globes vert qui servaient d'yeux à Dobby, l'elfe de maison qu'il eut libéré à la fin de sa deuxième année.  
- M. Harry Potter ne devrait pas être ici, la noble famille  
Weasley vous cherche partout monsieur, dit Dobby en le prenant par la  
manche et le tirant vers la sortie.  
- Bien, Mesdames Messieurs au revoir....  
  
Harry suivit l'elfe et le pria de lâcher sa manche tout en lui promettant de ne pas s'enfuir ce qui n'était en aucun cas son intention. Lorsqu'il retourna dans l'Atrium, Ron et Hermione se précipitèrent avec un nombre conséquence de questions dont que faisait il dans la chambre de conférence. Il leur raconta sa rencontre avec les membres de la réunion et le conseil de l'ordre de Merlin.  
- Le conseil de l'ordre ! cria Ron, j'ai presque toutes leurs  
cartes chocogrenouilles , dire qu'il ne se sont reformé que depuis  
deux semaines.  
- J'ai lu que leur rôle était de défendre les chartes des  
conventions magiques, reprit Hermione, c'est une sorte d'OTAN pour les  
mages.  
- L' ota.. ?  
- Peu importe Ron, s' ils ont réuni le conseil de l'ordre pour  
Vol..Voldemort, c'est certainement pour l'arrêter et ainsi finir ce  
que tu as commencé Harry.  
- Oui espérons, dit il sans grand enthousiasme repensant à la  
prophétie. Il resta encore un moment dans ses pensées lorsqu'il revu le professeur Dumbledore en pleine discussion avec un...  
- Un vrai Pan ! rugit de nouveau Ron, je n'en avait jamais vu  
encore.  
- Ils sont dit immortels, n'est ce pas, reprit Hermione, lui a tu  
parler dans l'antichambre ? a t'il dit son âge ? Ils ont tous plus de  
mille ans et sûrement la grande connaissance qui va avec.  
- Non je ne l'ai pas vu mais le professeur semble bien le  
connaître, croyez vous qu'il sache si...  
- Quoi ?  
- Non rien.  
- Les enfants nous devrions y aller, leur cria Mm Weasley.  
- Mais man ! on est plus des enfants ! lui rétorqua Ron.  
  
Harry passa encore trois jour au terrier, jusqu'à son anniversaire, où les Weasley presque au complet et une partie de l'ordre du phénix furent présents . Mais malgré ses quelques jours de repos, il ne put oublier qu'il devait retourner au 4 Privet Drive. Pour le reste des vacances d'été. Lors de sa dernière nuit Harry revécut un mauvais moment dans ses rêves.  
- Harry...Harry...je suis là...  
- Sirius !  
- Harry ... derrière le ...  
- Sirius !  
- Harry ... le rideau...  
- Sirius ! C'est toi ? Le voile de l'arcade se décrocha violemment et laissa apparaître le mage noir, ce qui fit tomber Harry foudroyé par la douleur qui le pris place sur son front.  
- Harry , comment était l'hommage de ton regretté parrain, on ne  
m'en a dit que du bien.  
- Je ne vous..... permet.. pas...  
- Ne te fatigue pas à répondre. Je préférerais que nous parlions  
de ces nouvelles réunions qui ont lieux au ministères.  
- C'est beau les rêves.  
- Voyons Harry, nous avons tout notre temps, dit il en sortant sa  
baquette.  
- Non ! je...  
- Vous allez gentiment me parler de ce que je veux.  
- Jamais ! Jamais...ahhhh ! cria t-il en subissant de nouveau le  
sortilège Endoloris . Il se réveilla en sueur, avec de légers tremblements et un regard angoissé vers Ron qui continuait à dormir paisiblement, seul les yeux de Ginny dans l'entrebâillement de la porte avec son aire grave et le silence de malaise fit un haut le cœur à Harry. 


	5. les chicaneuses

Chap5 : Les Chicaneuses  
  
Le mois d'août fut d'un ennui sans précédent pour Harry, sans les tortures orales des Dursley grâce aux menaces de l'ordre, le temps passait à la vitesse d'un véracrasse néanmoins la première partie de ce mois lui permit d'abords d'éplucher à fond le cadeau commun de Sirius et Rémus, le livre de sort pour sa défunte armée de Dumbledore, du quel il tira les sorts auquel il s'exercerai en premier. Mais avant qu'il n'eut fini ce classement, un hibou de l'école de magie était venu lui porter une épaisse lettre écrite à l'encre verte émeraude, il l'ouvrit et tira plusieurs lettre de l'enveloppe. Dont le très attendu bulletin de notes de ses BUSE .  
Cher M. Potter J'ai le privilège de vous informer des résultats de vos examens de fin de premier cycle. Sortilège : Excellant Métamorphose : Excellant Botanique : Acceptable Défense contre les forces du mal : Optimal Potion : Excellant Soin aux créature magiques : Excellant Astronomie : Acceptable Divination : Passable Histoire de la magie : Passable  
  
Soit neuf BUSE dont cinq avec un bon niveau. Vous êtes donc désormais un sorcier de deuxième cycle. Avec les avantages qui en découle, l'usage de la magie hors de Poudlard vous est autorisé avec les restrictions évidentes du décret de secret de la magie.  
Cordialement votre humble représentante. Massy Crew.  
  
Comment avait il put oublier que la restriction magique n'avait plus court pour les sorciers de second cycle. Une légère joie refit surface en lui, puis il prit la lettre suivante.  
  
Cher M. Potter  
  
Votre admission en sixième année au collège de sorcellerie de Poudlard étant automatique vu vos résultats acceptables, vous êtes prié être le premier Septembre à la gare King's Cross .  
La liste des ouvrages dépendant de vos choix quant aux ASPICS que vous souhaitez préparer durant vos deux prochaines années, il est donc nécessaire de nous fournir votre décision au sujet de votre orientation avant que nous vous informions de manuels recommandés.  
Nous attendons votre lettre avant le 25 août . Respectueusement, professeur M.K. McGonagall.  
  
Harry répondit aussitôt à la demande du professeur McGonagall, elle avait toujours veillé à ce qu'il puise atteindre les ambitions qu'il s'était fixé, depuis l'an dernier celui de devenir aurore, ainsi il n'hésita pas en remplissant sa réponse.  
Puis il n'attendit pas immobile la réponse , il profita de ces quelques semaines pour s'exercer en pratique aux sorts qu'il avait choisi dans les mesures où sa chambre le contraignait.  
Mais lors du retour d'un hibou qui ne fit que suivre l'entrée d'Hedwige avec sa dernière proie, il n'était pas possible de savoir laquelle des lettres lui fit le plus plaisir, celle contenant le ticket de train ou l'autre lui annonçant que c'était Fred et Georges qui viendraient le chercher le 28 .  
Le jour tant attendu, les deux Weasley sonnèrent à la porte du 4 Privet Drive avec les accoutrements de commerçant de début du siècle et la familière Jaguar break . Harry s'était attendu à des réactions de peur de la part des Dursley vis à vis d'eux et il ne fut pas déçu de cette arrivée . Les jumeaux se séparèrent et provoquèrent le plus grand quiproquo qui eut lieux dans tout le quartier. Harry aurai eut le temps de ranger sa malle six fois si l'oncle Vernon n'en avais pas eu assez et les avait poussé dehors avec le reste de courage qui lui restait.  
Harry reprit place à l'arrière de la voiture verte, dans laquelle Fred et George essayèrent d'être sérieux durant le premier kilomètre avant de dire.  
- Dit Harry, ça ne te dérangerait pas que nous allions plus vite  
n'est ce pas ?  
- Quoi elle peu voler elle aussi !  
- Non , l'ordre l'aurait remarqué, mais Lee à travaillé tout l'été  
au service des magicobus, il nous a gentiment informé de quelques  
sorts forts utiles, dit avec un large sourire Fred au volant  
- Bien sûr nous ne les avons pas encore testé, reprit George, et  
ça nous démange, quand dis tu ?  
- Qu'attendez vous ? Partez ! Un Bang ! retentit et le véhicule fut projeté dans un paysage complètement différent rappelant une grande ville. Ils étaient tous cloué à leur siège et pouvaient voir tout les obstacles s'écarter à leur approche, les lumières défilaient si vite qu'Harry ne compris pas sur l'instant que la jaguar remontait la Tamise jusqu'à la City où elle fit une embardée et prit une longue et étroite rue déserte, malgré l'obscurité ils ne cessaient pas d'accélérer en direction d'un imposant mur de brique coupé une deux par un pilier.  
- A droite Fred !  
- Non c'est toujours à gauche .  
- Non le passage est à droite.  
- Gauche ! laisse moi conduire ! Harry n'en crut pas ses yeux, les jumeaux hésité maintenant du mur sur lequel ils allaient s'écraser.  
- Comme tu veux ! cria George  
- Oh bon sang ! c'est à droite, dit Fred en braquant violemment le  
volant. Harry se cramponna aux sièges avants en espérant que les jumeaux sachent se qu'il faisaient, un flash l'éblouit arrivant sur le mur et la vision qui suivie ne le rassura pas si s'était possible. La jaguar semblait ralentir dans une allée mais plus de dix mètres du sol , c'était à vrai dire une succession d'arrières boutiques.  
- Bien venu dans l'Arrière de traverse !  
- Comment ça s'appelle comme ça ?  
- Euh... non mais on trouve que ça sonne bien. La voiture avança encore plusieurs mètres avant de s'immobiliser et d'entamer une chute rapide vers le sol.  
- Ah désolé j'ai pas l'habitude des atterrissages.  
- C'est pas ça qui m'a dérangé.  
- Pourquoi ? qu est ce qui t'a dérangé ? demanda George.  
- C'est sûrement les fauteuils, dit Fred, j'ai dit à Maugrey que  
le velours n'est pas confortable mais il reste un vrai adepte des  
vieilles matières. Harry passa deux jours remarquables dans le petit appartement des jumeaux et sur le chemin de traverse, qu'il n'avait pas revu depuis sa troisième année d'études, Il flâna dans les boutiques, retrouva avec plaisir Tom le barman du chaudron baveur, Florian Fortarôme le glacier, certains de ses camardes de classe, mais avec plus d'appréhension le vendeur de baguette M. Olivander qui ne lui disait que des bonjours accompagnés des profonds regards argentés qu'il pouvait avoir. Mais ce qui fut le plus mémorable durant le séjour fut sans nul doute son entrée dans la boutique des jumeaux. La pancarte qui ornait l'entrée annonçait Weasley & Weasley farces pour sorciers facétieux en lettre d'or, la caverne d'Ali Baba n'aurai pas fait meilleure impression, les étagères débordaient littéralement d'objets et de farces dont plus de la moitié était inconnue à Harry, le sol était jonché de vieux prototypes, les meubles en bois massif pouvaient sans prêter garde s'affaisser sous leurs poids, les pantins présents sur le comptoir étaient capables de tenir une conversation pendant plus de vingt minutes avant d'être à cour de mots.  
- Ils seront bientôt rechargeables, jura George  
- Dés que nous saurons ensorceler une puce électronique, rajouta  
Fred, d'ailleurs, as tu fait tous tes achats et es tu allé chercher  
quelques gallions à Gringotts ?  
- Oui  
- Tu parles comme maman Fred.  
- La ferme ! Bien je peux donc y aller Sandra m'attend au  
Tarentule.  
- Ouh ! le Tarentule, ça doit être chaud entre vous ?  
- C'est quoi le Tarentule ? demanda Harry les yeux fixé sur Fred.  
- Un pub dans l'allée des embrumes, c'est très... spécial.  
- Je peux venir ?  
- Quand tu sera majeur, promit on t'y emmène, mais aujourd'hui tu  
restes ici avec George.  
- Ouai ça va être .... Pouf super ! dit ce dernier avec un ton amer.  
  
Le lendemain les jumeaux le réveillèrent de bonne heure pour qu'il puisse les aider à faire un tri dans la boutique, contre quelque farces inédites Harry accepta de poser des prospectus dans la salle commune de Griffondor ainsi qu'à la bibliothèque dés son arrivé. Puis vers onze heure il fit ses nouveaux adieux au chemin de traverse et reprit avec les jumeaux la jaguar pour se rendre à la gare. Il retrouva rapidement le reste de la famille Weasley ainsi qu'Hermione, à l'avance pour une fois il eurent le temps de choisir un compartiment vide où ils posèrent leurs bagages, avant que Ron et Hermione aillent dans le wagon des préfets, Harry et Ginny furent vite rejoint par Neville et une bande de filles de cinquième année parmis lesquelles seul Luna ne sembla pas impressionné par le survivant, Ginny fit les présentations des deux élèves qui accompagnées Luna.  
- Je te présente tout d'abords Florence Dubois, elle est à  
Griffondore dans ma classe.  
- Dubois ? ne serais tu pas la sœur d'Olivier ? demanda Harry.  
- Si mais on s'entend comme chien et chat.  
- Et elle c'est Mafalda Galvez, je l'ai rencontré l'année dernière  
dans mon cour commun de botanique avec les Poufsouff .  
- Enchanté Mafalda . Après cette sommaire présentation, les filles entrèrent dans une passionnante discussion dont les garçons ne purent entendre que des brides de mots, ainsi mise à l'écart Neville se tourna vers Harry pour lui faire la conversation.  
- Ah euh... alors as tu passé de bonne vacances ? enfin je veux dire  
il n'y a pas d'ennuis ... enfin des problèmes...  
- Ça ne c'est pas si mal passé, merci et toi, comment c'est  
déroulé ton séjour chez ta Grand-mère ?  
- Bien mieux que d'habitude, elle avait vraiment eu peur pour moi  
le soir ou nous sommes allés au ministère mais je pense qu'elle est  
également fière. Elle ne ma pas posé de question quand je lui ai  
demandé une nouvelle baguette.  
- A t-elle appris pour Bellatrix ?  
- Je pense que oui, le professeur Dumbledore a dût lui en parler,  
mais elle n'a rien dit je crois qu'elle ne me voyait pas encore prêt  
pour savoir certaine chose . Harry ne rajouta rien, il savait trop bien ce que pouvait être la protection des anciens, il n'avait appris la prophétie que depuis plus deux mois. Mais des sons très reconnaissables se dirigeaient vers le compartiment et prirent toute son attention. La traditionnelle tournée de Malfoy et ses hommes de mains, un jeune homme blond ouvrit la porte du compartiment , il ne fit d'abord qu'un signe de mort à Harry, puis ajouta.  
- Alors, Pote Potter on regrette toujours son pauvre sinistros, y  
parait que c'est toi qui à causer sa mort ! Ayant passait tout l'été à s'exercer à l'occlumencie, ce n'est pas les quelques sarcasmes de Drago qui allaient lui faire perdre ses moyens, mais se n'était pas le cas pour Ginny qui s'apprêtait à se jeter sur Malfoy avant qu'Harry l'en empêche, il vit après la présence d'un fil de fer entre les deux jambes de Grabbe et Goyle qui escortaient Drago.  
- Tu est fou ! tu l'aurais blessé ! cria Harry.  
- Et cela aurai été dommage, répondit Drago avec un sourire.  
Les serpentards ne revinrent pas durant le trajet et le les quatre filles s'éclipsèrent hors du compartiment, Harry en profita pour rattraper les heures de sommeil perdu la nuit précédente. Les deux préfets de Grinffondore entrèrent dans le compartiment quelques temps avant la fin du voyage et étaient épuisés de s'être chargés de plus de trois querelles entre les Serpentars et des élèves d'autres maisons.  
- A croire qu'ils veulent entamer cette année dans les pires  
conditions possibles, dit Hermione en s'affalant sur le sofa.  
- Je pense qu'ils ont plutôt l'intention de battre leur record  
annuel de retenus, dit Ron tout essoufflé, mais de toutes façons ils  
les passent toujours avec Rogue qui les chouchoute.  
- Je les ai tous vu faire des signes à Drago à chaque fois qu'on  
en attrapait un, reprit Hermione, il les utilise comme le fait un  
commandant, mieux vaut ne pas fréquenter cette maison cette année.  
  
Arrivé à la gare de Prés-au-Lard Harry retrouva un court moment Ron et Hermione ainsi qu'il put faire un clin d'œil à Hagrid qui devait faire passer les premières années par le lac, Lui prit place dans une des calèches tirés par des sombrales en compagnie de Seamus, Dean et bien sûr Neville. Après avoir passé l'imposant portail aux sangliers aillés, une des calèches les doubla puis pris de l'altitude et fini par dévier du chemin, on pouvait entendre les cris reconnaissables de Drago et des beuglements de Pansy Parkinson. Ils ne purent quitter du regard la calèche folle jusqu'à ce qu'elle passe derrière un monticule. Harry se précipita pour ouvrir et tirer de sa malle la carte des Maraudeurs en espérant pouvoir suivre le parcours du sombral qui effrayait tant les serpantards, lorsque l'attelage déchaîné passa au-dessus du lac le nom d'Hagrid le suivit et prit moins d'une minute pour l'arrêter.  
  
Harry recroisa les serpentards à son entrée à Poudlard, là se tenaient les trois bruts et cette vache de Parkinson complètement trempés, apparemment leur voiture avait dût touché à plusieurs reprises l'eau, le professeur Rogue apparut à leurs côtés avec son caractéristique regard noir.  
- M. Potter aurez vous l'amabilité de nous suivre, dit il, j'ai à  
vous entretenir du récent incident. Il suivit Rogue vers sont son bureau dans les cachots entouré des quatre élèves de sa maison drapé dans des couvertures.  
- J'ai la drôle impression que ce sombral ne s'est pas énervé tout  
seul, je pense même, que vous pouvez être responsable de sa  
surprenante fougue.  
- Et pourquoi aurai t-il fait ceci ? demanda le professeur  
McGonagall qui venait d'entrer dans le bureau  
- Pour se venger ! répondu rapidement Drago.  
- Et de quoi ? aurait il une raison de se venger de vous ?  
- Euh... non madame. Dirent les quatre élèves.  
- Bien a t-il une preuve au moins ?  
- Leur haine commune, dit le professeur Rogue, à part ça rien.  
- Bien dans ce cas je présume que nous pouvons tous rejoindre la  
cérémonie de répartition.  
- Bien sûr. Harry n'eu pas besoin de dire un mot pour sortir du bureau de Rogue mais préféra assurer au professeur McGonagall, qu'il n'avait rien avoir avec cette grosse farce. Lorsqu'il rejoignit la grande salle, le choixpeau magique avait déjà fait sa chanson et plus de la moitié des premières années, trempés d'ailleurs, avaient été déjà répartis. Puis il se demanda qui pourrait bien cette année lui enseigner les courts de défense contre les forces du mal, mais ne put voir que le fauteuil vide à la table des professeurs, un fauteuil occupé par des professeurs différent chaque année pour des raisons toujours insoupçonnable, un véritable poste maudit.  
Il conta vite l'épisode du cachot à Ron et Hermione lorsqu'ils eurent fini de s'occuper des nouveaux, et resta plus longtemps qu'eux dans la salle commune à réfléchir à cette nouvelle année qui débutait. Quand il se décida à aller se coucher, Ginny se précipita vers lui pour lui parler.  
- Hé Harry attend ! je voudrais m'excuser de t'avoir mis dans ce  
pétrin avec Rogue.  
- Quoi ? C'était toi ?  
- Heu ... oui et les autres Chicaneuses, on voulait vraiment se  
venger de ce qu'il avait dit dans le train.  
- Et bien... c'est bien joué il a eu chaud, en fait froid dans le  
dos serait plus juste.  
- Mais on pensait pas qu'ils iraient voir Rogue.  
- C'est normal ! ils ont volé au-dessus du lac, puis c'est le  
professeur Rogue, Harry n'aurai jamais cru dire ça un jour, enfin joli  
coup quand même.  
- Merci, mais tu diras rien hein ?  
- Non, et maintenant que j'y pense Chicaneuses c'est un nom bien  
choisi, mais ne prenez pas trop des risques. Ok ? Il était sincèrement impressionné par le premier coup qu'il connaissait des filles mais il n'était pas sûr que Ron et encore moins Hermione l'apprécient à sa juste valeur, il alla donc se coucher en espérant un lendemain aussi radieux. 


	6. spéro umbrus

chap. 6 : Spéro Umbrus  
  
Harry passa bizarrement une nuit calme, sans le moindre rêve, et prit son petit déjeuner à la table des Grinffondores en attendant son emploi du temps, mais ce fut d'abords une fille de septième année qui s'approcha de lui avec un regard déterminé, Katie Bell étant cette année la plus expérimentée de l'équipe de quidditch des Grinffondores, elle avait était nommée capitaine et donna à son gardien et à son attrapeur leur convocation pour participer en tant que jury au recrutement des deux batteurs et des deux poursuiveurs manquants.  
- Ginny va tenter de décrocher une des places de poursuiveurs, dit  
Ron avec fierté à Katie.  
- Peut être qu'elle fera équipe avec son amie, répondit elle,  
elles m'en ont déjà parlé ensemble.  
  
La première journée s'annonçait assez raisonnable, sortilège la matinée et DCFM jusqu'à cinq heures, le premier cours, bien que plus long que l'an passé, ne sembla pas interminable même avec l'attente de découvrir leur nouveau professeur dés l'après midi. Le déjeuner pris, ils se rendirent devant la classe habituel de DCFM en priant pour avoir un enseignant de meilleur qualité que l'horrible mégère d'Ombrage. A la sonnerie la porte s'ouvrit seule et une voix qu'Harry avait déjà entendu, dit.  
- Entrez je n'en ai que pour une minute ! Les élèves prirent place à leur table en sortant leur manuel, mais quand le silence fut à son zénith, un homme d'une quarantaine d'années apparut portant une barbe, un costume oriental bleu et un turban de même couleur, en marchant vers son bureau avec un bâton orné d'un cristal violet.  
- Bien le bonjour ! je me présente, je suis Ruban Krischnia votre  
nouvel enseignent de défense contre les forces du mal. Etant donné que  
vous êtes des élèves suivant cet ASPIC nous approfondirons ensemble la  
totalité de ce que vous avez peut être déjà effleuré et verrons  
également les plus noirs dangers auxquels nous pouvons vous préparer.  
Des questions sur cette palpitante mais trop courte année.  
- Euh oui ... excusez moi mais ne seriez vous pas le sorcier qui a  
tenté de monter un vert gaulois il y a une dizaine d'années ? demanda  
Ron avec un regard illuminé.  
- Si et je ne ferai plus ce genre d'exploit ridicule  
- Et n'avez vous pas découvert les anciens sorts du Pharaon Kheops  
? rajouta Seamus.  
- Oui aussi, mais ceci était une recherche en collaboration avec  
le ministère Egyptien pour une étude de la quantité de magie au cour  
du temps.  
- La quantité de magie ? interrogea Hermione  
- Ne vous a t'on pas expliqué ce qu'était la magie en elle-même ? La classe resta silencieuse et même Hermione ne semblait pas avoir le moindre début de réponse.  
- Bien voici quelque chose d'autre à mon programme, n'y a t'il  
plus de question ?  
- Si euh... encore une, comment dire ? pourriez vous retirer votre  
turban par simple mesure de sécurité ? la remarque de Dean fit rire  
l'ensemble de la classe tout comme le nouveau professeur.  
- Oui on me l'a aussi demandé ce matin, une certaine mésaventure  
il y a cinq ans c'est ça ? tout en répondant il retira son couvre chef et s'assit sur son bureau face à la classe après lui avoir montrer son crane  
- J'ai vite appris certaines choses sur cette établissement et  
voici ce que j'en tire, il vous sera prié de bien vouloir m'appeler  
par mon prénom, je préfèrerais qu'il en soit ainsi ne voulant pas que  
vous écorchiez perpétuellement mon nom et puisque je ne pense pas que  
nous aurons le temps de réellement fraterniser en une année, ce n'est  
pas que je souhaite partir dés l'an prochain mais il semble que se  
soit une tradition bien encrée et je serai ravis de finir ces trois  
trimestres vivants, une bonne cinquantaine de sorts de défense de  
toutes sortes vous est demandé pour vos épreuves anticipées auxquelles  
viendront s'ajouter d'autres optionnels, il ne sera donc pas du luxe  
que vous les mettiez en pratique en dehors de mes cours dans des  
groupes de travail tel que celui inégal l'année dernière, j'ai  
d'ailleurs appris que j'avais un concurrent dans cette classe, dit-il  
en se tournant vers Harry. N'ayant pas de cours très littéraire  
désormais je me laisse la liberté de vous inculquer bien plus que des  
contre sorts, mais également le moyen de juger de vos actes, appelez  
ceci de la philosophie ou comme il vous plaira mais rassurez vous il  
n'y aura pas d'interrogation sur ce sujet. Bien commençons ! Le cours dura trois heures. Ils eurent l'occasion de parcourir les deux premiers chapitres ayant pour sujet respectif les vampires et les loups- garou, les archétypes classiques de démons et par la même donc ayant le plus de préjugés infondés.  
- Cette année va sûrement devenir ma préférées, lança Ron dans la  
tour commune ayant déjà fini son rouleau de devoir, nous ne faisons  
que recommencer les programmes des années précédentes.  
- Mais ça ne va pas durer, dans un mois les leçons inédite vont  
commencé, dit froidement Hermione.  
- Ne me gâche pas mon plaisir Hermi ! beugla t il devant plusieurs  
condisciples appréciant le surnom.  
- Hermi ? s'interloqua t elle  
- Quoi, il n'y a que Graup qui peut t'appeler ainsi ? demanda Ron  
en souriant.  
- Tu peux rire Ron ! dit elle le regard noir, mais j'en ferai de  
même quand tu tachera de faire un sortilège de troisième composition.  
- Un sortilège de quoi ? dit il cloué sur place. Il passa dix bonne minute à courir derrière elle pour s'excuser, pour ne pas compromettre ses chance de s'exercer avec elle.  
La première semaine arrivait presque à son terme quand le cours du vendredi matin, celui de potions, commença avec un discours peu engageant face au parterre composé de Grinffondores et de Serpentards.  
- Vous venez d'intégrer ma classe d'ASPIC potions ne vous attendez  
en aucun cas au même manipulations et cours élémentaires des années  
précédentes. Cette discipline est un art auquel, je le sais, peu  
d'entre vous, dit-il en regardant les Grinffondores, ont l'affinité et  
les qualités nécessaires. Les enfantillages ne seront plus permis  
ainsi que les soupes ou textures empoisonnées que vous me rendiez l'an  
dernier en guise de remèdes ou de soit disant médicaments. Il vous est  
donc conseillé de prendre note dès à présent des méthodes et  
fonctionnements de ces travaux pratiques, car durant deux ans vous  
n'aurez principalement que ceci. Ma menace vous étant déclarée,  
j'invite tous ceux qui pensent désormais s'être trompé de voie à lever  
la main pour sortir avant que nous ne commencions. Malgré ce long laïus prometteur de Rogue, le cours fut comme à l'accoutumé bien que là aussi plus long et donnant lieu à une substance marginale comparée à celle des autres. Le seul événement qui mit à mal le sang froid d'Harry fut les allusions désobligeantes du professeur, enrichies par les moqueries des élèves de sa maison, envers Neville qui, contrairement à son habitude, était bien mieux parti que la plus part des Serpentards. Ce dernier poussé par tant de remarques ne parvint pas à finir à temps sa potion que Rogue n'accepta pas.  
- C'est indigne d'un professeur de se comporter ainsi, grogna Ron,  
il ne l'avait pas raté pour une fois.  
- Je sais Ron mais il peut se permettre d'établir les règles qu'il  
souhaite dans son cour, dit non convaincu Hermione.  
- Mais il défavorise volontairement des élèves ! répondit il, il  
n'y a aucune excuse pour cela.  
C'est dans cet état qu'ils arrivèrent l'après-midi en cours de DCFM, où Rubane avait préparé trois armures ensorcelées pour qu'ils puissent s'exercer dessus mais voyant les premiers essais infructueux il brisa le charme des armures qui tombèrent dans un fracas et prit la parole.  
- Bien...c'était horrible, un désastre. Vous n'êtes absolument pas  
concentrés, pour être franc peu m'importe les raisons, seules les  
conséquences m'intéresse et celles-ci ne me conviennent pas. Vous êtes  
donc priés de vous libérer de toute colère ou sentiment trop impulsifs  
avant de vous exercer à quelques sorts difficiles.  
- Et comment fait-on cela ?, demanda Neville la respiration encore  
haletante.  
- Voilà qui est une bonne question. Veuillez tous vous rapprocher  
de mon bureau. Vous allez prendre note de ce sort qui peut s'avérer  
fort utile à tous ceux qui souhaitent expulser un trop plein de colère  
: le spéro umbrus.  
- Peut-on avoir une démonstration ? demanda un élève.  
- Vu le déroulement de ce cours il ne me sera pas difficile de  
vous le montrer. Spéro umbrus ! Une forme obscure et gazeuse s'échappa de sa baguette et tel un nuage orageux grondait avant de prendre l'apparence d'un chat enragé quasiment matérialisé qui fit même tomber deux livres du bureaux. Chaque élève s'exerça alors à reproduire ce sortilège, Hermione y parvint la première et donna un tatou plein de fougue qui affronta vite le furet de Ron, Neville qui semblait le plus colérique de la classe fit apparaître un vautour d'une taille conséquente. Le rapace plana un long moment au-dessus de la pièce avant de suivre la panique générale des autres umbrus provoquée par l'arrivée d'un cobra plus grand qu'un homme s'attaquant à tout ce qui bougeait à moins de deux mètres. L'umbrus d'Harry avait de loin plus de rage que tous les autres réunis. Harry n'avait pas conscience jusqu'à présent de refouler de rancunes en lui mais au de-là de cette révélation la forme de son umbrus lui posa un grand nombre de questions dont il avait peur des réponses. 


	7. héritages et descendances

chap. 7 : Héritages et descendances  
  
Le premier Week-end enfin arrivé, Harry en profita pour aller voir l'un de ses meilleurs amis qui n'était autre que le gardien des clefs et des lieux de Poudlard ainsi que le professeur de soins aux créatures magiques, Hagrid ne lui ferait cours que Mardi, et il préférait passer dés à présent un moment agréable dans sa chaleureuse cabane, tout en évitant de goûter ses gâteaux à la fouine (qui comme leur noms l'indiqué, demandé une conception différente du goût), il descendit donc en compagnie de Ron et Hermione. Mais lorsqu'ils frappèrent à sa porte, seul les aboiements de Crokdur, son chien, leur indiqua qu'ils devaient faire le tour pour les retrouver, Hagrid venait juste de couvrir d'une couverture miteuse une masse important, ce qui intrigua plus vite qu'une énigme nos trois compères.  
- Hagrid ! Que faisiez vous ? demanda Hermione avec de la peur  
dans le regard En effet, leur ami a toujours eu une trop grande affection pour les monstre en tout genre.  
- Oh salut les enfants ! dit il en se frottant les mains, ça me  
fait plaisir de vous voir, ne voulez vous pas prendre un thé à  
l'intérieur ? Qu'en dites vous, j'ai fait des brioches aux clous de  
girofles .  
- Euh non ça ira, mais qu'y a t il sous cette cape ? demanda Ron,  
Une surprise pour notre cours de Mardi ?  
- Sous la cape, quelle cape ? y a rien et puis ça ne concerne pas  
les soins aux créatures magiques.  
- Donc il y a bien quelque chose ? reprit Hermione, est ce pour un  
certaine personne dans les bois ?  
- Graup ? Non et puis cessez de fouiner, c'est une très mauvaise  
habitude ! je n'ai pas fini ce que je prépare et tant que ce ne sera  
pas le cas vous n'en saurez rien.  
- Bien dans ce cas, moi j'accepterai bien une tasse de thé si nous  
la prenons ensemble, dit Harry en regardant dans les yeux d'ourson  
d'Hagrid, le principal c'est d'être avec vous.  
- Euh ... bien sûr .... Ah si vous insistez, de toute façon vous ne  
pourrez pas la conduire avant d'avoir l'âge et qu'elle soit finie, dit  
il résolu comme un ours grognon ne pouvant pas résister à leurs  
regards d'enfants tristes, ils avaient cultiver avec lui. Il tira la couverture qui laissa apparaître une moto toute poussiéreuse et légèrement cabossée, et reprit son bidon d'huile pour la graisser avant de regarder Harry qui ne prit que quelques secondes pour réaliser qu'il s'agissait de la moto de Sirius dont il avait entendu parler le noël de son évasion, le véhicule ne paraissait pas en très bon état mais selon Hagrid, seul le temps et la nature était responsable de cette apparence passagère. Le jeune homme ne sut pas quoi dire et laissa son ami Ron remplir le silence d'explications sur les sorts que son père avait utilisé sur leur défunte Angéla jusqu'aux prévisions qu'il avait sur la future équipe de Quidditch, d'ailleurs Ginny entra peu de temps après dans la cabane, toute en sueur comme si elle avait couru à travers bois, elle parvint à avaler au moins deux des brioches et fut très impressionnée par la moto, à laquelle elle portait autant d'intérêt que Ron.  
L'après-midi venu, les sélections pour la nouvelle équipe ameutèrent un grand nombre de Griffondores au terrain de Quidditch, la plus part en tant que spectateurs et avec un nombre conséquent de postulants. Il n'avait pas posait de problème qu'Harry reprenne son poste d'attrapeur vu que Ginny préférait postuler au poste de poursuiveur quant aux batteurs de l'an dernier il n'avait pas étaient aveugles face aux résultats et étaient ravis de passer la main. Les postes de poursuiveurs furent vite et sans surprise attribués à Ginny et son amie Florence, c'est à finir par croire que ce sport est héréditaire et que les poursuiveur son nécessairement des filles. Mais une nouvelle, deux pour dire vrai, firent sensation devant le parterre des Griffondores, Deux deuxièmes années minuscules tels deux gouttes d'eau blondes ce nommant respectivement Mathias James et Ménélas Queen, volant sur leur Nimbus-fighting comme s'ils faisaient un ballet aérien, s'échangeant à plus de vingt mètres du sol leur balais et parvenaient à repousser tous les coniards avec une batte pour deux. Leur prestation ne laissa aucune chance aux autres, les deux jeunes blonds rejoignirent donc les rangs de l'équipe avec des applaudissements.  
- Vous êtes frères ? demanda Ron  
- Non, répondirent ils en même temps  
- Et vous avez préparé cette chorégraphie ? interrogea Ginny  
- Non, dirent ils d'une voix, c'était de l'improvisation .  
- Et vos Ninbus-fighting, ce sont des balais de course, ils ne  
sont pas faits pour le Quidditch, dit Katie, il vous faudra d'autres  
balais je pense.  
- Ah non ! nous savons faire....  
- Des choses que peu de batteur savent tirer de leur monture, nos  
N-fichting ont des capacités insoupçonnées par...  
- Les équipes adverses et nous laisse l'avantage...  
- De notre vitesse.  
- Vous finissez toujours les phrases de l'autre ? demanda Harry  
avec admiration car il n'avait presque jamais vu une telle symbiose  
entre deux amis. Les semaines suivantes n'étaient qu'alternance de cours et d'entraînements avec l'équipe et les anciens membres de l'AD, la densité des leçons ne leur permettait pas de pouvoir vraiment se reposer, ce qui était encore plus pénible pour Ron et Hermione qui devaient gérer leurs rondes en tant que préfets. Les clubs de sort organisés durant les déjeuners dans une salle de cours permirent à Harry de revoir à nouveau Cho, qui ne semblait pas avoir gardé une haine spectaculaire envers lui, mais n'ayant pas non plus des sentiments permettant d'envisager de renouer de profonds liens, néanmoins il profita de l'annonce qu'il avait pu lire le matin même dans la gazette des sorciers, qui apprenait l'élection d'Amélia Bones au poste de ministre de la magie, qui n'était autre que la mère de l'amie de Cho pour aller la féliciter et dire ainsi bonjours au deux Serdaigles avec qui il s'était quitté en mauvais termes l'année précédente.  
- Elle t'a dit quoi ? demanda Ron à mi-voix à la table des  
Griffondore.  
- Déjà, « bonjour », expliqua Harry, et « j'espère que tu va bien  
» mais sur un ton sincère je crois, bien qu'elle ne m'ai pas  
regardait.  
- Ah ! laisse la tomber, reprit Ron en changeant sa voix, je suis  
sûr qu'elle se coltine toujours avec cette traître de Bones.  
- Sois plus gentil avec elle maintenant !  
- Qui Cho ?  
- Non, son amie, dit calmement Harry, elle a passé plusieurs moi  
avec des pustules et j'apprécie sa mère, elle ma comme même fait  
acquitté.  
- Mais sa fille nous a dénoncé ! rugit Ron.  
- Hey ! du calme le furet, elle a de toutes façons changé d'avis,  
d'où le fait que nous n'ayons pas été expulsé l'an précédent.  
- ...Sinon, tu compte persister à lui parler ?  
- Je lui pardonne serte, mais...  
- Non , à Cho ?  
- Ah !... j'en sais rien. Les cours n'étaient pas finis et ceux de DCFM prirent de la vitesse en apprenant plus de trois contre-sorts à chaque séance.  
- Bien l'important est de se concentrer sur l'idée du sort que  
vous souhaitez faire, précisait Ruban, l'incantation n'est que le  
signifiant du signifié, l'image qui représente ce que vous devait  
faire, une image qui vous aide à apprendre ses sorts mais qui avec de  
l'expérience peut être supprimée. La plus part des sorciers ne  
prononcent plus les stupéfix pour paralyser un adversaire, gênant pour  
un aurore qui veut être discret, ainsi il peut avoir plusieurs  
incantations pour le même sort, et il ne faut donc pas vous fier  
aveuglément à un seul de vos sens.  
- Oui mais ne pas utiliser de formule c'est une chose, dit  
Hermione, mais qu'en est il des sorts sans baquette ?  
- C'est au professeur Flitwick qu'il faudrait poser la question,  
répondit Ruban avec un sourire, mais il est vrai que désormais la  
barrière entre nos deux cours est fort mince, bien il est appelé  
magiciens les sorciers qui parviennent à manipuler aisément les magies  
du troisième niveau.  
- Il y a des niveaux en magie ? demanda Neville avec une surprise  
sur son visage.  
- Oui , ce n'est bien sûr pas un plan que vous êtes censé  
apprendre, les chercheurs se sont mis d'accord pour classer en trois  
classes les différents domaines de la magie. Le premier étant ce des  
manipulations et des potions puissantes fort utile mais de base, les  
différentes incantations et formules réalisées à l'aide de baguette où  
tout autre catalyseur magique, et enfin les actes de magie produits  
par votre seul esprit et la force naturel qui vous parcourt. La classe était comme fixée à ses lèvres, et fit un mouvement en arrière lorsqu'il alluma sur son bureau une flamme en claquant des doigts.  
- Tout est en réalité dans l'esprit, une parfaite concentration et  
une grande expérience vous permettra de faire la même chose sans  
brûler toute la pièce, néanmoins ne vous attendez pas à faire ceci  
avant des années, ceci est une école non une fac. Bien où en étais je  
?  
- Le signifiant des formules et leurs signifiés. Dit Parvati.  
- Oui en effet, le principal est le sort et non la formule qui le  
produit, mais face à des ennemis, quel qu'il soit il ne faut pas  
toujours penser qu'une incantation sera forcément la meilleure  
solution, j'attends de vous une plus grande ingéniosité. En disant ceci, il leva sa main libre, ce qui fit ouvrir la porte et entrer en courant dans un bruit horrible deux armures des couloirs.  
- Voyons si Seamus peut mettre hors d'état de nuire ses deux  
gardes du XIVième siècle, oui en vous levant et allant vers mon bureau  
avec votre baguette ! Seamus lança sans surpris deux stupéfix qui ricochèrent sur le métal et alla pour l'un toucher Neville, l'autre fut dévié de la main par Ruban vers la fenêtre.  
- Bien deux sorts sans effets , quand vous auriez pu donner un  
coup de pied sur leurs jambes très mal rattachées à leur buste, dit  
Ruban en faisant abattre les armures d'un coup dans leur tibia.  
- Mais si se n'était pas des armures ? demanda Seamus  
- Et ben... nous ferions autrement, car il n'y a pas de cas d'école  
dans la réalité est ce clair ? Personne ne peut vous retirer vos  
pouvoirs c'est pourquoi on vous piègera toujours sur vos choix et  
votre stratégie.  
- Et les druides noirs ne peuvent ils pas inhiber nos pouvoirs ?  
questionna Harry avec un doute sur ce qu'il avait dit et la réponse  
qu'elle entraînerait sans remarquer que toute la classe le regardait.  
- Ho ... c'est un excellent contre exemple. Heu ... je répondrai à  
votre remarque dans un prochain cours, tout ce que je peux dire  
aujourd'hui c'est ne touchez jamais un druide noir. Bien le court est  
terminé !  
- Euh monsieur ! dit Dean j'ai une dernière question sur les  
magiciens, à quoi ça sert de claquer des doigts si tout est dans la  
tête ?  
- Juste pour le style M. Thomas, juste le style.  
  
Harry suivit normalement ses cours pendant les semaines qui suivirent et le seul événement que l'on puise vraiment souligner fut la présentation de Touffu en cours de soin aux créatures magiques pour illustrer la leçon sur les chiens tricéphales, il ne paraissait plus aussi géant qu'à leur première année, néanmoins il refusèrent d'aller le caresser même sous les conseils d'Hagrid, ils craignaient qu'une des têtes ne se souviennent d'eux.  
- J'aime franchement Hagrid mais il finira par avoir des  
problèmes, dit Ron en reprenant le chemin du château, s'il persiste à  
attacher tant d'importance aux créatures... disons hors norme.  
- Il ne les considère pas de cette manière, lui répondit Hermione  
pourtant tremblante, selon lui tous les êtres mérite autant de vivre  
que de recevoir de l'affection quels qu'il soit même s'il ne nous sont  
pas utile.  
- Et quel intérêt y a t'il ? rajouta Ron.  
- Les animaux n'existe pas pour servir à l'homme, il existe pour  
eux même, et c'est tout autant respectable. Elle prit ensuite de la vitesse pour ne pas être trop trempée par la pluie qui commençait  
- Je pense comprendre pourquoi Hagrid nous avait fait élever ces  
scroutts à pétards, songea à haute voix Harry.  
- Moi c'est la présence d'un gros chat orange dans notre tour qui  
me semble plus explicable.  
Les entraînements de Quidditch s'intensifiaient vu que leur premier match, qui serait contre Serdaigle, ne cesser d'approcher et Harry put remarquer hormis les exploits des Nfighting, le comportement inhabituel de Ginny et Florence qui ne se faisait pas prier pour quitter le terrain mais étaient pourtant à chaque fois en retard lors des dîners. Ce qui lui rappela avec précaution les agissements de ses deux frères jumeaux, il profita d'un service que Ginny lui demanda pour tenter de résoudre le mystère.  
- Tu veux quoi !?  
- Juste durant une semaine, dit Ginny, c'est disons pour assurer  
nos arrières.  
- La carte des Maraudeurs n'est pas un jouet ! qu'est ce que tu  
mijotes ?  
- C'est pour des travaux pratiques...et puis j'ai pas à t'en dire  
plus.  
- Pour être tranquille avec un petit ami ?  
- Non ! et même si c'était le cas je te le dirais pas, si c'est  
pour avoir Ron sur le dos en moins de cinq minutes ! Bon tu me la  
prête cette carte oui ou non ?  
- J'hésite, dit Harry avec l'envie de dévoiler ce que cachait  
Ginny.  
- Bon alors met le en jeu, un vif d'or, deux balais, dans le parc  
et celui qui l'attrape a ce qu'il souhaite ?  
- Toi la carte et moi ton secret ? ok ! 


	8. la chute de l'Hybris

Chap. 8 : La chute de l'Hybris  
  
La rumeur traversa l'école en moins d'une journée, et le dimanche venu une foule, sans connaître les enjeux, s'était groupé dans le parc pour voir le duel entre les deux attrapeurs qui avaient fait la gloire de Griffondore ces derniers temps. Harry ne pensait pas rencontrer de grandes difficultés à capturer le vif avec son éclair de feu mais il fut surpris de voir son adversaire sur un des Nimbus fighting des Blondinets. Ce modèle ressemblait trait pour trait à l'avant à un Nimbus ordinaire mais son arrière train semblait avoir explosé et Harry avait même cru un jour voir des flammes en jaillir lorsque Mathias avait piqué un sprint. Bien que Ron et Hermione ne comprirent pas plus que les autres le but de ce duel ils ne purent pas l'empêcher même en tant que préfets. Dès le vif lâché les deux concurrents se lancèrent coude à coude à sa poursuite, lorsque l'étincelle dorée se glissa à la lisière des bois, les deux pilotes entamèrent des acrobaties entre les arbres sur une bonne cinquantaine de mètres avant de se rapprocher de la cabane d'Hagrid, quand la balle volante prit un virage vers l'enclos des sombrales qu'Harry préféra éviter au contraire de Ginny qui traversa d'une traite le troupeau en les effrayant, ce qui lui donna une avance conséquente et lui permit de ressortir de la forêt la première, mais son léger avantage envers son ami diminué de plus en plus en allant vers le lac. Si Ginny ne tentait rien d'ici peu de temps Harry rattraperait le vif en la doublant, profitant de sa proximité avec la paire d'ailles dorées et qu'elle s'approchait de l'eau, elle prit appui sur son balais et sauta devant celui ci et fit une chute d'une dizaine de mètres dans le lac. Harry fondit vers l'étendu pour aller à son secours, ce dont elle n'avait pas besoin. Elle sortit de l'eau trempée comme ses précédentes victimes mais avec un sourire qui fit redouter aux supporters du survivant le pire échec, en effet elle leva le bras en l'air en ne laissant apparaître entre ses doigts que des ailles qui battaient encore, puis cria.  
- Harry, ma carte ! s'il te plait ! Harry ne sut que répondre hormis le fait qu'il allait respecter son engagement, sans pour autant entrer dans les détails devant la foule.  
Malgré les supplications de Ron, aucune information ne quitta sa bouche, d'ailleurs ne sachant toujours pas ce que manigancer les Chicaneuses, ceci n'aurait fait qu'accroître son sentiment de stupidité.  
Mais il eut de quoi oublier ce week-end, le cours de Fliwick fut l'un des plus impressionnant qu'ils aient suivi, au sujet d'un sort qui introduisait de la magie de troisième classe. Bien que le sort demandait une baguette au début seul la concentration du mage permettait de maintenir le charme.  
- C'est le charme d'in stonpo , qui permet de figer dans le temps  
tout ce qui ne touche pas le sol, dit dans sa petite voix le  
professeur. Bien ! je vais lancer ce sot de sable en l'air et le  
garder immobile grâce à mon esprit. Il fit ce qu'il annonça, et parvint à stopper la chute du sable avec l'incantation, mais gardait constamment le bras gauche, tremblant, levé pour ne pas rompre le sort. Après cette démonstration faite avec naturel chaque élève tenta de reproduire à son tour l'enchantement, mais presque personne ne put maintenir suspendu dans le vide les quelques graine de saule plus de cinq secondes, seul Hermione en prit vingt avant de craquer, elle ne fut dépasse que par Neville qui grâce aux sorts de Ron qui rendirent Seamus et Dean muet, put se concentrer. Un autre court tout aussi passionnant leur fit grand effet, celui du professeur McGonagall sur les Métamorphmagus, qui en plus de pouvoir se rapprocher de l'apparence de tout à chacun, avait une plus grande capacité à tendre vers l'état animal s'ils le souhaitaient, ce qui fit réfléchir Harry sur les réelles facultés de Tonks. Le professeur Ruban indiqua avant d'entreprendre l'énumérations de contre- sorts, qu'un club de duel aller bien rouvrir ses portes et qu'il sera animé en alternance par Fliwick, Rogue et lui même. Dans cette même perspective, il préféra avancer la leçon sur les sorts dit d'attaque.  
- Il existe un multitude de sortilèges d'attaque commun et dont  
les conséquences sont très dangereuse ! Néanmoins chaque duelliste  
n'utile qu'une petite palette d'incantations qu'il maîtrise dont  
certain lui sont propre du faite qui les a créé.  
- On peut créé des sorts ? demanda Dean .  
- Bien sûr, l'expélliamus n'est pas un don de la nature, j'ai moi  
même créé quelques formules. Répondit Ruban  
- Pourriez vous nous en montrer une ? interrogea Hermione dont le  
visage s'illuminait.  
- Bien, ... Extracto Eméris ! Une flamme d'un rouge vif jaillit de sa baguette puis prit la forme d'une lame qui la prolongea, puis Ruban mit la main sur sa bouche et parla d'une voix grave.  
- Je suis ton père Luck ! dit il avec cette intonation mais en  
voyant le regard stupide de la classe il reprit, vous n'avait aucune  
culture. Bien passons dés à présent aux moyen de se défendre face à  
une Harpie.  
  
Harry suivit avec attention cette semaine de cours, il parvint même à rendre une potion d'amnésie correcte à Rogue au grand désespoir de Drago qui tenta durant tout le cours de le distraire par des sarcasmes qui en vinrent même à énerver le directeur de sa maison qui devait sûrement attendre plus d'imagination de sa part. Mais le Week-end enfin venu Harry profita de ce moment de répit pour passer plus de temps avec ses meilleurs amis, le jour précédent le premier match coïncidant avec la traditionnelle sortie à Pré-au-Lard pour Halloween. Sur le chemin le plus rapide mais aussi le plus sombre pour ci rendre ils croisèrent une petite meute de chiens devant ce qui devrai être une maison sous un bon mètre d'herbes folles et d'autre plantes grimpantes, dans l'entrebâillement d'une porte d'un bois gris, une vieille femme dans une de ces anciennes robes noir aux dentelles déchirés d'un autre siècle, appelait ses bêtes en lançant des regards noir aux trois amis.  
- Elle c'était Mopsy aux milles dents, dit comme pour se redonner  
de l'assurance Ron, Mes frères mon déjà parlé de cette femme, un peu  
dérangé selon les habitants du coin.  
- Mais pourquoi ils disent ça, lança Hermione choqué, elle ne  
semble pas accueillant en passant, mais c'est peut-être seulement... un  
leurre !  
- Elle abrite dans sa cabane tous les chiens errants, dit avec une  
grimace Ron, c'est loin de plaire à ses voisins, l'odeur , le bruit... .  
De toutes façons elle donne bien plus d'affection aux animaux qu'aux  
autres humains.  
- Et qui lui donner de l'affection à elle hormis ses chiens,  
reprit Hermione, ma grand tante aussi a connu ce moment de la vie où  
plus personne ne vient vous rendre visite, elle a accumulé plus de  
cages d'oiseau q'un magasin, au point d'être renvoyé d'où elle  
habitait. C'est injuste !  
- Ah ! je comprends maintenant ton intérêt pour les petites bêtes,  
glissa gentiment Ron.  
- Attendez ! cria Harry qui se retourna vers le tumulus végétal,  
tu as dit qu'elle recueille tous les chiens errants ?  
- Oui, pourquoi ? Un large sourire apparut spontanément sur le visage d'Harry, depuis bien longtemps il n'y était pas revenu, à la vu de cette meute, il aurai été si facile d'espérer en voir sortir Sniff, au contraire cette image apaisa pour la première fois le souvenir encore brûlant de Sirius. A la suite de cette courte halte ils allèrent comme à leur accoutumée prendre une table au Trois balais où Mrs. Rosmeta leur servit des choppes de bièraubeurre, après une longue discussion ils se mirent d'accord sur un point ; cette année ne semblait leur offrir aucun mystère à par bien sûr celui que cachait les chicaneuses. Hermione qui avait poursuivit deux cours en plus que les garçons rentra prendre de l'avance dans ses devoirs, les deux autres la suivirent vu qu'il ne souhaitaient en aucun cas manquer le banquet d'Halloween pour prendre des forces avant le lendemain, durant ce même festin qui fut fabuleux, un aigle entra par la trappe réservé au hiboux et se posa devant la table des professeur pour porter une lettre au Professeur Rubane ce qui intrigua toute l'assemblée un court moment.  
Le soir même Harry se coucha avec la ferme attention de prendre une bonne nuit de repos pour entamer le championnat de quidditch avec la meilleure forme possible. Mais il ne put s'empêcher de faire un rêve qu'il ne connaît que trop bien.  
- Harry... Harry... derrière...  
- Sirius ! c'est toi ?  
- Harry ... derrière ... le voile...  
- Sirius ! Sirius ! Mais le voile se déchira une nouvelle fois ne laissant apparaître qu'un mage noir aux yeux rouges.  
- Harry ! Harry ! ça faisait si longtemps ! comment vas tu ? prêt  
pour cette rencontre du tonnerre ?  
- Vous !  
- Et oui moi. Sache que je porte beaucoup d'intérêt à ta vie, pour  
mieux envisager ta mort bien sûr.  
- Laissez moi ! laissez moi dormir !  
- Te laisser dormir ? mais qui crois tu qui vienne te hanter ? Ce  
n'est pas le maître Orphéus qui te dérange chaque nuit mais le  
seigneur des ténèbres lui même qui se déplace n'as tu pas compris ?  
- Hein ? comment ?  
- Bien sûr que non tu n'as pas compris, tu dors tel un enfant, dit  
il en sortant sa baguette, mais je vais t'aider à comprendre,  
Endoloris ! Harry se réveilla parcouru de maux, y compris à sa cicatrise, et de courbatures, dans ses draps humides de sa sueur, tout le dortoir était tourné vers lui.  
- Quoi ? lança Harry, j'ai mal dormis, ça arrive. 


	9. Prédateurs en proie à un danger

Merci à ceux qui on bien voulu lire jusqu'à ce chapitre, poussé pour la curiosité ou l'ennuie, et aux quelques qui on pu me répondre ( oui vous les jumelles, et un potter d'un cru remarquable!) . Il est vrai que cette fiction peut paraître peu ordonnée, mais les réponses à toutes vos questions existent! dans de prochains chapitres ou tomes. Quant à ceux qui ne voit pas d'entrée le sens des titres, j'avoue qu'il m'arrive souvent d'être tordu sur ce point, tout comme mes références au volumes précédents.  
Vous allez être enfin ravis d'apprendre, que l'action commence enfin!!!  
  
chap. 9 : Prédateurs en proie à un danger  
  
Bien que la nuit précédente ne fut pas aussi réparatrice qu'il espérait Harry alla se préparer pour le match en compagnie de Ron et d'Hermione qui ne manquerait de les encourager que pour passer un examen ou aller voir un géant dans la forêt. Les entraînements ayant été prévu pour préparer cette rencontre la nouvelle capitaine ne fit aucun discours mais regarda dans les yeux de chaque membre de son équipe comme pour leur prier de tout faire pour gagner. Il entrèrent sur le terrain et allèrent rejoindre l'autre équipe près de Mrs Bibine, le coup de sifflet lancé rien ne put empêcher le vif d'or de disparaître en un éclair du champs de vision laissant Harry aussi perplexe que Cho l'attrapeuse Serdaigle de septième année. Les commentaires de Crivey permettait à Harry de suivre le coure du match tout en cherchant le moindre reflet doré.  
- L'équipe que Katie Bell à mis en place semble dés à présent  
dominer le jeu, le souaffle est d'ailleurs déjà entre ses mains, elle  
passe à Dubois, Weasley, encore Dubois, oh une belle reprise de Bell  
qui s'apprête à marquer. Mais non ! Hurrican renvoie la balle à... Harry ne faisait que des cercles au dessus du terrain en espérant apercevoir un mouvement, mais rien ne lui parvint jusque là. Durant un de ses tour il put voir dans les tribune des Serpentars, le professeur Rogue en capuchonner dans sa cape comme s'il couvait une grippe ce qui auurai fort étonnent pour un professeur de potion.  
  
- Nous sommes maintenant à vingt points pour Griffondore et dix  
pour Serdaigle, mais c'est encore les rouge et or qui tentent une  
attaque, fantastique ! les batteurs escortent Florence vers les buts  
en lui tournant littéralement autour c'est très ingénieux pour  
repousser les défenses ennemies.  
- Adverses ! reprit le professeur McGonagall  
- Oui bien sûr et pendant ce temps le fabuleux survivant...  
- M. Crivey !  
- Je veux dire HARRY ! s'occupe de détourner vers lui les coniards  
qui pourraient menacer les autres poursuiveurs... et But !! trente  
points pour Griffondore. Grâce aux applaudissements de la foule Harry put seul repérer la tache dorée qui flottait à l'horizon mais un commentaire de Crivey indiqua à Cho la manœuvre d'Harry, elle qui était plus près de leur objectif put arriver côte à côte avec lui avant ...avant...  
- Un feu d'artifice sur le terrain gêne les attrapeurs ! rugit  
Crivey.  
- Mais qu'est ce que c'est ? cria Harry qui ne distinguait plus le  
vif dans cette pluie de paillette doré. Il reprit donc de la hauteur pensant que le vif avait dû en profiter pour s'enfuir, Cho quant à elle espérait toujours trouver son aiguille dans cette botte de foin. Lorsqu'il arriva au dessus du nuage or, il comprit vite que les rires aigus qu'il entendait étaient ceux de plaisantins, mais ces gloussements venaient bizarrement des tribunes réservées aux Poufsouffles. Quand il arriva en face il comprit que les deux êtres assis parmi les élèves et habillés dans des tenus orientales, n'étaient pas humains, leur visage trop rond et leur voix si aigue ne le permettaient pas.  
- Mais qui êtes vous ? cria Harry  
- Nous nous sommes les ....  
- Djinns impériaux du vizir ....  
- Et grand ambassadeur d'Albani, pour ...  
- Vous servir monsieur. Non !Je plaisante !ahahahah ! Dirent ils en terminant la phrase de l'autre.  
- Qui vous envoie ? rugit Harry  
- Quelqu'un qui souhaite que vous compreniez M. Potter, dit le  
plus petit des deux avant des claquer des doigts . Ce qui fit disparaître l' éclair de feu et entraîna l'attrapeur dans une courte chute. Après un moment de flottement, il ouvrit les yeux et vit apparaître les deux djinns qui reclaquèrent des doigts et firent tomber son balais sur sa tête.  
- Va te charger de ses amis Momosa, dit le petit à son compère.  
- Quelle couleur j'harcèle Nabili?  
- Les deux voyons ! bien parlons ensemble petit avant que tu  
partes sur ton balais.  
- Que me voulez vous ? répondit Harry en sortant sa baguette.  
- Oh pour l'instant on ne te veux rien crois moi, dit il en tenant  
son bras droit en l'air dont seul l'index bougeait, mais tu ne devrais  
pas tenter quelque chose contre nous. Puis il disparut après ces mots, Harry comprit la menace du petit Nabili quand il vit Cho ne plus contrôler son balais et monter en altitude. Momosa pour sa part se comportait comme un chef d'orchestre sur le terrain, il retourna d'un geste de la main le balais de Katie ce qui lui fit faire un, puis...  
- Deux, trois !! loopings avant de aïe ! cria Crivey quel crash !  
Mais attendez, oui, oui, Ménélas tente d'attaquer le ... le machin avec  
sa batte !  
- Crivey ne dite rien je reviens, dit McGonagall.  
- Mais où est sa batte !? oh il s'est fait assommé par sa propre  
batte ! rugit il avec une voix qui tendait vers les octaves, oh bon  
sang ! oh bon sang ! les coniards s'entrent l'un dans l'autre et ils  
pourchassent les poursuiveurs, et d'un ! et de deux poursuiveurs de  
Serdaigle au sol ! c'est pas possible ! c'est de la folie !!! Les  
trois batteurs encore en vol se forment en escadrille et s'abattent  
sur... sur lui mais oh !!oh !! les Serdaigles se sont littéralement  
rencontrés, et ce pauvre Mathias il n'a pas dût apprécié  
l'immobilisation de son balais vu le plongeon qu'il a fait. Mais voici  
Mrs Bibine qui fond comme un faucon sur sa proie, MAIS OU EST ELLE  
?...ah oui en effet elle se trouve ...dans le mur opposé ! ça doit faire  
mal, je la pleins. Pendant ce temps Harry avait vite rejoint Cho mais ne pouvait s'approcher d'elle sans risquer de la faire tomber, et vu la hauteur qu'il avait atteint il n'aurait pas droit à l'erreur s'il devait la rattraper, en dessous d'eux les professeurs s'étaient interposés entre les tribunes et le terrain, en l'encerclant, plusieurs d'entre eux avait pris des balais mais n'étaient pas monté à plus d'un mètre du sol, dont Ruban qui se dirigeait vers Nabili, McGonagall qui ordonnait aux joueurs de regagner le sol ce que tous tentèrent, des éclairs s'abattirent sur Momosa avant qu'il ne transplane plus loin, éclairs qui venaient de Dumbledore lui-même qui n'avait pas besoin de monture pour voler.  
Ron eut le temps de rattraper le dernier poursuiveur Serdaigle avant que son balais ne cabre mais ne vit pas que Ginny avait pris de la hauteur et ne tenait plus en place comme lors d'un rodéo. Harry se trouvait maintenant entre deux filles qui ne maîtrisait plus leur balais et était conscient de pouvoir finir comme elle, quand Nabili réapparut devant lui.  
- On nous avait dit que M. Potter était un courageux chevalier, ou  
balayeur ! Mais prêt à courir de grands dangers pour des âmes en  
peine, c'est tout à votre honneur.  
- Dit à ton maître que..., dit il en se cramponnant au manche, que  
j'ai compris !  
- Bien c'est déjà une chose de faite, au revoir monsieur. Lui  
renvoya le Djinn avant de disparaître ainsi que les balais de Cho et  
Ginny. Harry n'eut pas le temps de réfléchir et prit une décision tel un reflex, il piqua vers sa coéquipière qu'il attrapa puis entama une boucle avant de laisser son balais fondre sur Cho en espérant qu'elle puisse le prendre, quant à lui il avait bien avant sorti sa baguette et criait en pointant le sol  
- .... Il était parvenu à ralentir leur chute avec ce sort de répulsion et avaient atterri sur le dos d'Harry, dans un petit cratère trace de la force qui les a amorti, Cho les survola et se posa juste à côté.  
- Ouille ! couina Harry, tu n'est plus si légère que ça Ginny.  
- Harry ! Ginny vous allez bien ? demanda avec insistance Cho.  
- Oui oui, et toi comment tu trouve mon balais ?  
- Toujours aussi rapide, ça fait plaisir !  
- Tu peux pas te lever Harry ? interrogea Ginny qui craignait le  
pire.  
- Je vais resté la cinq secondes encore, pour... pour me reposer. Le visage d'un vieil homme au nez aquilin et à la longue barbe se profila au dessus de lui.  
- Quand cesseras tu de jouer les héros ? dit dans un sourire  
Dumbledore  
- Ils se dirigent vers les bois je les prends en chasse, dit Ruban  
debout sur le plus épais balais qu'Harry ai vu.  
- Hors de questions si vous êtes seul ?  
- Avec Sévérus ?  
- Non allez-y avec Hagrid, personne ne connaît mieux la forêt  
interdite que lui. Les jeunes rescapées s'était assis autour du trou avant d'entendre les bruits de battements d'ailes, le vif d'or n'était qu'à une dizaine de mètre d'eux au niveau du sol, Harry et Cho échangèrent un regard comme pour attendre le consentement de l'autre  
- Tu l'as vu ?  
- T'es prêt ? demanda l'attrapeuse Ils coururent comme pour sprint mais le fragile héros tomba à mis parcourset laissa son adversaire remporter le match.  
- Je croyais que tu aller bien ? dit la gagnant  
- Je la croyais aussi, mais là j'ai un doute. Harry et quelques autres furent amenés à l'infirmerie, où Mrs Pomfresh eut du mal à contenir les visites. Ron et Hermione bien qu'habitués aux crises de l'infirmières quittèrent également la salle de repos quand le directeur le leur demanda, dans le but de parler au jeune homme.  
- Il n'est pas commun que des Djinns s'introduisent dans  
l'établissement, et encore moins qu'ils menacent des élèves tout en  
leur faisant la conversation.  
- Où voulez vous en venir ? demanda Harry.  
- Que t'ont-ils dit ?  
- Ils voulaient que je comprennes.  
- Comprendre quoi Harry ? dit il en regardant dans les yeux vert  
du garçon.  
- Comprenne que certaines choses sont vraies... Il ne put pas finir sa phrase car la porte de l'infirmerie vola en éclat devant la masse imposante d'un être gigantesque. Hagrid renversait tous les lits vides et se rapprochait dangereusement du coin qu'occupaient les blessés.  
- Hagrid !arrêtez ! cria Dumbledore, oh ! Il vous contrôle.  
- Hagrid !qu'est ce qui vous prend !? lança Harry.  
- Ses yeux Harry ! ils sont jaunes comme un vieil ennemi. Dit le  
professeur avant de repousser le demi-géant de l'autre coté de la  
salle. Hagrid je vous en pris résistez à ce charme ! Le garde de chasse se leva hésitant et après un moment d'immobilisme reprit son attaque contre le groupe mais un lasso de lumière lui enchaîna le cou par derrière.  
- Il a dût tomber dans une de leur embuscade, rugie Ruban en le  
faisant basculer en arrière, je vais essayé de le sortir d'ici... Mais le possédé tira sur le lasso qui n'était qu'un sort jaillit de la baguette, désormais au sol de ruban.  
- Titus de l'aide s'il te plait . marmonna le professeur sur  
lequel se tenait Hagrid. Un homme apparut et bondit sur l'agresseur et entama une lutte avant de passer par la fenêtre avec son adversaire, ce qui demandait de la force pour contraindre un demi-géant à faire ceci. Harry aurai juré voir un dragon les suivre.  
Dumbledore et Ruban coururent vers l'ouverture pour tenter d'observer la suite des événements.  
- Comment va Hagrid ? demanda Harry.  
- On ne le voit pas ! répondit Ruban  
- Il doit se cacher dans le lac pour l'instant, reprit le  
directeur, il a connu pire chute crois moi.  
- Je vais aidé Titus !  
- Inutile, vous ne le trouverez pas ! Les deux Adultes remirent de l'ordre dans la pièce avant de la quitter en assurant que cette incident ne se reproduira pas et demandèrent aux patients de dormir dés à présent. Mais Harry ne put tenir plus d'une demi- heure sans nouvelles de son géant ami, il décida donc de quitter discrètement l'infirmerie profitant de l'absence de Mrs Pomfresh qui devait être choquée, et parvint devant la gargouille qui gardait le bureau de Dumbledore. Il dut essayé une bonne trentaine de nom de friandises avant de réussir à trouver le mot de passe ; crème canari , une des inventions des jumeaux Weasley. Mais arrivé devant la porte du bureau il n'osa pas frapper à cause des bruits qu'il entendait, en réalité il comprit vite que le directeur était en pleine discussion.  
- Je croyais Albus que c'était l'ordre de phœnix qui assurait la  
sécurité d'Harry et non le conseil de celui du Merlin.  
- Mais c'est le cas mon cher, mais j'ai demandai l'aide de Quon  
Quin Jin pour celle de l'école, ainsi un de leur membre est  
constamment ici.  
- Je croyais que C'était la raison pour laquelle Ruban était  
professeur.  
- Non il a ses propres démons pour l'instant et est un excellent  
enseignent.  
- Bien donc dans ce cas ils ne savent rien à propos de la  
prophétie ?  
- Non, hormis son existence, et malgré notre amitié j'espère  
garder secret le plus longtemps possible ses termes exactes.  
- Bien sûr Albus mais qu'en est il du petit ? lui avait vous  
parler ces derniers jours ?  
- Je pense que sa blessure de l'année passée ne s'est pas encore  
refermée, mais il semble qu'il ouvre les yeux sur la réelle menace de  
Voldemort.  
- Sa blessure ne se refermera probablement jamais et sa destinée  
n'attendra pas, on ne peut pas le ménager indéfiniment !  
- Je sais Amphissas, mais il reste à mes yeux le fils de James et  
de Lilly.  
- Et vous espérez pouvoir l'aider tout le long du trajet ? j'ai  
connu nombre d'élus qui on finalement du suivre seul leur voie, il en  
sera de même pour lui !  
- Il n'accepte déjà pas de devoir être bourreau ou victime, alors  
devoir quitter tous ceux à qui il tient !  
- Ils sont toujours seul tôt ou tard face à leur destin, qu'il le  
veuille ou non, je ne connais qu'un seul mage qui aie pu changer une  
prophétie, et vous en connaissez les conséquences.  
- Qu'aurait été une école basée sur un assassinat, Salazar n'avait  
pas à mourir.  
- Godric n'a pas voulu sacrifier un ami devenu fou, il a préféré  
nous laisser en héritage son descendant et sa chambre des secrets.  
- Ils se sont tout de même affrontés ! tel que l'oracle l'avait  
dit.  
- Oui mais le lion n'a pas mangé le serpent ! cette fois ci un des  
deux doit périr. Harry était figé sur place, la réunion du ministère lui avait jusqu'ici laissé espérer qu'il n'aurait pas à rencontrer de nouveau le seigneur des ténèbres, mais les dires du compagnon de Dumbledore le secoua tellement qu'il était arrivé devant le tableau de la grosse dame avant de se rappeler qu'il devait passer la nuit à l'infirmerie et que Hagrid n'avait toujours pas réapparut. 


	10. Défense redoutable

Ces nouveaux chapitres montrent, je l'espère l'attention que je porte à dépindre un univers magique, moins féérique que le décor de shrek. Une tendance qui sera loin de disparraître dans le futur de l'histoire.  
  
Chap. 10 : Défense redoutable  
  
Harry passa plus de jours que nécessaire à l'infirmerie, dans un espoir exhaussé de voir arriver dans un lit le corps endormi d'Hagrid.  
- Il a été retrouvé dans les bois, par son propre chien, dit le  
professeur McGonagall à l'infirmière, il y a donc quelque chose à  
tirer de cette bête.  
- Mais il va bien n'est ce pas ? se risqua Harry.  
- M. Potter que faites vous encore ici, dit elle, vos études ne  
vous permettent pas de prendre une semaine sabbatique.  
- Mais il va bien ?  
- Oui oui. Il ne paraissait plus possédé, mais étant donné qu'il dormait ceci était normal, le jeune homme resta toute la journée au chevet du géant et réussit à faire entrer le molosse près de son maître avant que la nuit l'oblige à rejoindre la tour Grinffondore.  
Dés le lendemain, les cours de DCFM semblaient avoir subit l'influence du match d'Halloween, le professeur expliqua rapidement la nature des agresseurs qu'ils avaient rencontré.  
- Les Djinns sont la dernière espèce de génie encore existante,  
d'origine du moyen orient, ils se sont répondus dans tout le bassin  
méditerranéen mais ne se reproduisent que lorsqu'ils ont accumulé  
suffisamment de magie pour se dédoubler. Néanmoins les Djinns ne sont  
pas foncièrement mauvais, ils ne font qu'obéir à leur maître auquel  
ils sont reliés par un pacte magique, ils font tout ce que peut leur  
ordonner celui ci et toute leur grande puissance lui est réservée.  
- Comment peut on les vaincre ? demanda Seamus.  
- Pas avec une batte, glissa Ron  
- Les affrontements directes sont fortement déconseillés, ils ont  
la faculté d'imiter chacun des sorts que vous pourriez utiliser.  
- Alors comment peut on défendre Poudlard d'une de leurs attaques  
? demanda Hermione anxieuse.  
- Le directeur a... disons, appelé quelqu'un que les Djinns ne  
peuvent pas imiter, C'est d'ailleurs pour ce la que je souhaite vous  
faire aujourd'hui la tant attendu définition de la magie. N'en  
déplaise à beaucoup, la magie n'est que de l'énergie, tout comme le  
bois qui brûle dans une cheminée, nous sommes donc nous des êtres avec  
un surplus d'énergie comme l'arbre qui a des branches, du bois en plus  
de son tronc. Cette énergie devrait se maintenir au fil du temps mais  
apparemment elle tend à diminuer, poussant depuis des siècles à un  
certain nombre de dit Cracmols qui n'on pas assez de magie à  
apparaître tel les moldus, des arbres sans branches pour suivre la  
métaphore.  
- C'est pas intéressent d'être un moldus donc ? demanda Parvati.  
- A mais les moldus trouvent de l'énergie ailleurs, ils en  
trouvent beaucoup même mais elle n'est pas liée à leur essence comme  
chez les sorciers. Je disais donc, notre magie diminue au fil des  
siècles et nous n'utilisons plus ces bâtons, dit il en montrant sa  
canne, nous préférons nos baguettes moins puissantes mais plus  
précises.  
- On peut donc utiliser des bâtons aussi ? interrogea Neville.  
- Ah comment vous faire comprendre, une démonstration sera peut  
être plus efficace, dit il avant de fermer les yeux, Lumos La salle fut inondée d'un intense éclat, Harry crut un moment être aveugle avant de discerner à nouveau les formes de son bureau et celles de ses camarades.  
- Bien, vous comprenez pourquoi on ne les utilise guère, mais  
revenons à l'énergie magique, il y a de ça des millénaires, des  
druides sont parvenus à contre balancer cette tendance, en tirant des  
moldus la magie qu'ils souhaitaient, dit il dans un silence glacial,  
en transformant les donneurs en druides noirs.  
- Ils en sont morts ?  
- Non, au contraire le sort que les druides ont créé, a fabriqué  
en eux de... enfin on surnomme ceci de l'anti-magie, comme la matière et  
l'anti-matière en physique.  
- La quoi, lancèrent plusieurs élèves.  
- Peu importe, l'essentiel est que la rencontre physique d'un  
druide noir et d'un sorcier ne donne nullement deux moldus, mais se  
résulte systématiquement par la mort tôt ou tard du sorcier, la magie  
peut disparaître, l'anti-magie non !  
- Voilà encore un danger devant lequel en ne peut pas se défendre  
avec un sort ? demanda Seamus.  
- Oui en effet M. Finigan , les sorciers ont su seuls créer leurs  
propres dangers tel que les Djinns en les dominant ou les druides  
noirs.  
- N'est ce pas un préjugé de dire que les druides noires sont une  
menace, interrompit Harry se souvenant de son séjour dans  
l'antichambre, ils prétendent vouloir relier des liens d'amitiés  
depuis les événements qui... qui se sont passés.  
- C'est vrai ils ne sont que des dangers potentiels, dit il avec  
un léger grognement, mais je voulais seulement que vous sachiez qu'il  
n'était pas malin de se jeter dans les bras d'un d'entre eux, si vous  
ne souhaitez pas perdre toutes vos forces ainsi que quelques  
souvenirs.  
- Les traiter comme des ennemis ne les poussera qu à le devenir,  
répliqua Harry, tout comme les géants le sont devenus.  
- J'apprécie cette vision utopique de votre part mais la rancœur  
entre les druides noirs et les sorciers est plus profonde que vous ne  
pensez, et si ne serait-ce qu'un d'eux nous trahi pour l'autre camps  
il sera et de loin leur meilleur soldat. Ruban continua à regarder Harry qui ne contait pas ciller, il n'avait vu que trop bien la portée des préjugés dans ce monde et pour la deuxième fois un envers les druides noirs.  
Il ne pouvez pas réaliser, il venait de tenir tête à un professeur en plein cours, mais pour la première fois ce n'était pas un enseignent critiquable et ses camarades ne comprenaient pas pourquoi il avait eu ce comportement, même Ron et Hermione n'était pas sûr qu'il ait bien agis.  
Les cours suivirent leur déroulement normal durant plusieurs semaines avec les habituelles séances glaciales du Cachot de Rogue, les démonstrations et formules pour rendre vivant le moindre objet était toujours à l'ordre du jour dans les leçons du professeur McGonagall, les découvertes encore plus surprenantes en soin des créatures magiques assurés pendant un temps par Mrs Gobe-planche, ils avaient d'ailleurs étudié les sphinx, Harry en avait déjà rencontré une durant le tournoi des trois sorciers. Mais tous les entraînements avaient été annulés jusqu'à l'arrivée d'un surveillant particulier.  
Lors d'une de ses rares après-midi de libre, Harry se promenait seul dans le parc pour une fois quand il fut rattrapé au gallos par Firenze, le centaure enseignant l'art de la divination dans les astres.  
- Firenze ? comment allez vous ?  
- Bien , Harry. Vous recherchez le grand air pour méditer ?  
- Oui et, sans vouloir vous vexé, je devais chercher la solitude.  
Mais ne devriez vous pas être en cours ?  
- Le professeur Trelawney n'a pas besoin de moi pour torturer les  
troisièmes années avec les boules de cristal, dit il dans un souffle.  
- Oui mais pourquoi vous promener dans le parc ?  
- Mais pour assurer votre sécurité hors des murs du château,  
Hagrid étant hors d'état d'assumé cette tache, elle mit incombe.  
- Hagrid ne ma jamais épié ! et je n'ai pas besoin d'être  
surprotégé.  
- Votre protection n'a pas était mise en place sur de simple  
supposition M. Potter et quant à nos faculté à vous protéger, sachez  
qu'il ne vaut pas sous-estimer vos professeurs, hormis les fois où  
vous déjouez volontairement notre surveillance par des moyens  
ingénieux, nous parvenons à garder le contrôle la plus part du temps.  
- Vous rendez vous compte que vous me révélez un plan ?  
- Bien entendu, mais il me semble qu'on m'en ait donné  
l'autorisation de plus votre maturité vous permet d'apprécier cette  
entreprise dorénavant.  
- Oui, enfin si vous le dites, mais je reste....n'est ce pas Ronan  
qui se dirige vers nous ? ...il est pas armé là ?!  
- Fuiez jeune Harry ! dit Firenze en prenant de la vitesse pour  
contrer l'attaque inopinée du centaure . Les deux êtres se cognèrent avec une telle force que le sol trembla, et après un moment de flottement, ils entrèrent dans une joute de sabots et de poings qui dura plusieurs minutes durant lesquelles chacun d'eux se retrouva plusieurs fois au sol sous les coups de l'adversaire, mais lorsque tout deux se cabrèrent et se mirent en position de lutte, Ronan sortit son arc et pointa la flèche sur la gorge de Firenze.  
- Voyons mon frère que t'arrive t-il ? interrogea sans peur dans  
la voix la nouvelle cible, qu'est il arrivé à tes yeux ?  
- Un cadeau d'un grand seigneur pour me les ouvrir. A ce moment là une femme toucha le demi-homme et le poussa à quelques mètres.  
- Amenez le petit à l'abri beau blond, cria elle en sortant un  
long bâton de sa cape noir, l'archet est pour moi.  
- Harry je vous avait demander de fuir pas de reculer !  
- Quant à toi animal quadrupède, dit elle en allant vers Ronan et  
en sortant un lame pour faire de son manche une faux, nous devons  
discuter tous les deux ! Elle brassa le vent avec son arme mais Ronan chargea de nouveau en sa direction, elle esquiva l'attaque et le fit trébucher avant de reprendre contact sur son torse, puis dés qu'il bougea le relança encore plus loin, le centaure n'avait plus la force de poursuivre l'affrontement. Il cabra et rugit.  
- Nous allons te faire comprendre M. Potter, puis disparut entre  
les arbres. Quand la femme revint vers les deux agressés, elle était pareille à l'apparence dont les gens ce font de la mort, à part le fait que sa capuche était retombée sur ses épaules et laissait voir un visage fort ravissant, des cheveux longs et raides d'un noir profond tout comme ses yeux qui scrutaient Harry désormais.  
- Bien sûr j'aurais du me rappeler de notre jeune espion, dit elle  
avec un sourire , et vous êtes ?  
- Professeur Firenze, j'enseigne la lecture des astres.  
- C'est fort intéressant ! pour ma part je me nomme Phobia Adikas,  
on m'a envoyé ici dans le but d'assurer la paix dans cet  
établissement, d'où ma question auriez vous remarqué des incidents  
bizarres ces derniers temps ? dit elle avec le plus grand sérieux  
avant de laisser échapper un nouveau sourire. Elle fut présentée à l'ensemble de Poudlard le soir même au repas, mais les sentiments des élèves furent mitigés entre doute et peur. Se fut encore plus flagrant à, la table des professeurs où à part la bonne humeur perpétuelle de Dumbledore, les autres ne paraissaient pas fou de joie de sa présence, particulièrement Ruban qui la regardait avec un visage dégoûté.  
Harry retourna à la tour Griffondore en compagnie de Ron et Hermione, et ne souhaita pas suivre leur partie d'échec jusqu'au bout, mais alla se coucher pour se remettre de cette journée particulière.  
- Harry...Harry...  
- Sirius ! où es tu?  
- Harry...derrière ...  
- Sirius !  
- Harry ... le voile... Mais arrivé devant, le tissu se fondit en deux pour laisser passer le mage aux yeux rouges. Le jeune sorcier tomba de nouveau en arrière et fut paralyser par sa présence.  
- Mon cher Harry, comment vont les études ?  
- Cessez de m'harceler ! quittez mes rêves !  
- Nous appelons ceci des cauchemars. D'ailleurs c'est le moyen le  
plus discret pour pouvoir parler tranquillement avec toi, chose que je  
désire beaucoup !  
- Je ne vous laisserai pas entrer dans mes pensées !  
- Non en effet mais tu vas me révéler consciemment ce que je veux  
savoir.  
- Jamais !jamais !  
- Oh mais j'ai tout mon temps mon cher, et des moyens très  
persuasifs, dit il en sortant de sa cape un disque percé de plusieurs  
trous qu'il mit sur la visage du jeune homme.  
- Que faites vous ? dit il en ne discernant que des formes jaune  
désormais.  
- Ne sois pas si résistant, tu risques de manquer d'air. En effet l'ouverture de cette sorte de masque permettant à Harry de respirer diminuait très vite, l'étouffant à présent.  
- Maintenant mon garçon, tu vas comprendre que je serai toujours  
là et que tu n'a pas encore enduré les pires souffrances que je sais  
donner.  
- Hemmmmmm !  
- Harry tu veux dire quelque chose ?  
- Hemmmmmmmmm !  
- Harry ? sois plus explicite !  
- Hemmmmmmmmm !  
- Harry?  
- Hemmmm!  
- Harry !! réveille toi! Criait Ron au dessus du lit, tu  
t'étouffais dans ton sommeil ! ça c'était pas un rêve ordinaire hein ?  
- Non, dit en sueur Harry, on appelle ça des cauchemars. 


	11. Sweet November

Ceci est un conceil général et non particulier à ce chapitre : Il est loin d'être stupide, d'emtamer une rapide relecture, certains détailles pour naturellement s'estomper. Mais je fais particulièrement confience à votre mémoire, c'est une question d'instinct!  
  
Chap 11 : Sweet November  
  
Le mois continua son cours, avec les habituels cours toujours aussi prenants, les devoirs de deux rouleaux et les interrogations surprises. Les entraînements avaient repris dans l'intention de pouvoir rattraper le retard de cent points prit lors de la mémorable rencontre avec les Serdaigles. Un samedi, qu'Hermione avait dédié au SALE et que Ron occupait à réparer son balais, Harry retourna dans le parc déterminait à ne pas se laisser reclure dans le fort par les menaces, plus conscient qu'avant qu'un grand barbu caché entre les arbres devait l'observer. Mais sa méditation ne fut pas cette fois dérangée par un professeur mais par une fille dont il était loin d'attendre la venue.  
- Cho ! dit il surpris, ça va ?  
- Salut, dit elle avec un sourire, oui ça va mais c'est à toi  
qu'il faut poser la question.  
- Oh je vais bien, je profite des derniers rayons de soleil.  
- Mais à part ça, es tu sûr que tout va bien ? je ne crois pas les  
plaisanteries que fait Drago, mais ce ne serait pas étonnant que tu  
fasses des cauchemars après tout ce que tu as vécu.  
- Oui, je ne sais pas comment il a appris que je dormais mal, mais  
c'est loin d'être aussi grave.  
- Je sais que nous ne nous sommes pas séparés en de bons thermes,  
mais si tu as besoin de parler...  
- Tu devrais t'allonger, il fait encore bon.  
- Oui tu as raison, dit elle après avoir hésité, moi aussi j'ai  
perdu quelqu'un qui m'était cher.  
- Je t'ai dit que ce n'est pas si grave.  
- Tu as réveillé les filles de ta tour ! lança t-elle avec  
détermination.  
- Je l'ignorais, dit il gêné.  
- Tu devrais accepter l'aide que l'on te propose, moi et tes amis,  
Mrs Pomfresh a dans ses placards un remède pour dormir d'un sommeille  
sans rêve, puis elle marqua une pause, je l'ai déjà utilisé.  
- Moi aussi, mais ce ne sont pas des rêves qui hantent mes nuits.  
- Que veux tu dire ? si ce n'est pas....Oh ! Une grenouille géante venait de passer au dessus d'eux et fut suivie par trois de ses congénères, elles étaient montées par des filles qu'Harry reconnut vite. Argus le concierge leur courait après.  
- Qu'ont elles fait encore ? se demanda Harry.  
- Revenez ici petites pestes ! rugit Argus.  
- Désolé faut que j'aille aider quatre idiotes et un parchemin,  
dit il à Cho avant de courir vers le château. Comment avait il put oubliait de reprendre la carte des maraudeurs aux filles et maintenant il devait comme un devoir courir, les sortir d'un gué- pied qu'elle n'auraient peut-être pas trouvé sans la carte. Aussitôt arrivé dans le dortoir il tira sa cape d'invisibilité et repartit vers la forêt interdite où elles avaient disparu, mais ne put qu'un moment suivre les traces des amphibiens avant des les trouver un peu plus petits que tout à l'heure. La baguette à la main il espérait trouver les chicaneuses avant le sadique concierge, après avoir parcouru plusieurs bornes en tournant en rond il stoppa face au corps inerte d'un être mi-homme mi-cheval ; Ronan. Harry vérifia que le centaure n'était pas mort et entendit des bruits de pas derrière lui, il fut ravis de voir Ruban arriver en sa direction.  
- Professeur ! c'est Ronan il est inconscient il a besoin d'aide.  
- Je sais les secours devraient bientôt arriver.  
- Quand ?demanda Harry surpris par la réponse du professeur.  
- Dés qu'ils auront remarqué ton absence petit Potter !  
Experlliamus ! La baguette quitta la main du jeune homme prit de court et il comprit tout de suite dans quel situation il se trouvait.  
- Vous êtes possédé n'est ce pas ?  
- Mon hôte avait bien avant les yeux jaunes ce qui est très utile  
pour garder l'effet de surprise. Dit l'homme avec une voix fort grave.  
- Vous allez me tuer ?  
- Vous le seriez déjà si telles étaient mes intentions, attendons  
plutôt vos secours ! Harry n'avait prévenu personne et espérait que Cho aurait compris sa manœuvre, il se doutait qu'elle ne le dénoncerait pas avant la nuit, attendre aussi longtemps en compagnie d'un pantin de Voldemort n'était pas pour lui une bonne perspective.  
- Stupéfix ! crièrent plusieurs voix féminines Les quatre rayons touchèrent le professeur indou qui tomba au sol, et Harry put voir les chicaneuses sortir des buissons avec des grimaces de joie sur leur visage.  
- Ca vous fait rire les filles !  
- Non, bien sûr, mais sauver le grand Harry Potter. Dit Florence  
- Mais qu'est ce que tu fais là ? demanda Ginny.  
- Il parait qu'il fait froid la nuit dans la forêt, je vous amène  
une couverture pour la passer, dit il en sortant de sa robe la cape  
d'invisibilité.  
- Super ! merci Harry.  
- Oui mais je l'échange avec une carte qui aurait du être dans ma  
malle depuis un mois.  
- Bien sûr tiens ! dit Ginny.  
- De toute façon on a fait une copie améliorée, rajouta Luna.  
- Mais on a pas pu reproduire le sort des petits points, dit  
Mafalda, très utiles d'ailleurs.  
- Bien, je vous laisse cinq minutes d'avance avant de lancer un  
signal de détresse. Hagrid arriva vite suivit d'Argus déçu de ne pas voir quatre filles, d'autres centaures se chargèrent de Ronan quant à Ruban il fut conduit à l'infirmerie. Lorsque Harry entra tard dans la salle commune tous les Griffondores le scrutèrent sachant bien qu'il ne ferait pas de discours sur son aventure, mais lui aperçut les deux chipies assises comme de rien n'était qui lui firent un clin d'œil.  
La semaine commença aussi bien que les précédentes, bien qu'ils purent voir la surveillance intensifiée des professeurs entre les cours, la plus grande présence de la druide noire dans le parc et le terrain de Quidditch où les séances d'échauffement ne s'étaient pas relâchées. Un jour qu'Harry parcourait un des corridor en compagnie de Ron et Hermione, une porte s'ouvrit violemment laissant échapper Phobia qui se cogna sur le mur en face, l'étendard au dessus d'elle se détacha et plana dans les airs avant que Ruban ne saute dessus et passe par la première fenêtre comme s'il utilisait un tapis volant.  
Harry craignait désormais de voir surgir dans la classe de DCFM, l'ombre obscure de son professeur de potions, comme il l'avait fait en troisième année, mais au lieu de cela il vit l'ombre obscure d'une femme aux cheveux longs et raides.  
- Bien je pense qu'il est inutile de refaire les présentations  
ainsi que de vous informer de la raison pour laquelle M. Krischnia ne  
peut pas assurer son cours.  
- Mais excusez moi de vous poser la question, dit dans un saut de  
bravoure Neville, je croyais que vous ne pouviez pas faire de sorts.  
- En effet M. Longdubat, mais heureusement pour vous la défense  
face aux forces du mal ne se limite pas aux incantations, vous n'aurez  
peut-être pas toujours votre baguette en main, dit elle en regardant  
chaque élève puis se tourna vers Harry, Dites moi, M. Potter avez vous  
utilisé un sort face à un certain Basilic ?  
- Non, je n'ai pas pu.  
- Pourquoi cela ? insista t-elle.  
- Quelqu'un m'avait pris ma baguette.  
- Comment avez vous donc tué le serpent ?  
- Avec une épée, dit il sans monter la voix toute la classe était  
à ses lèvres.  
- L'épée de qui ?  
- Celle de Godric Griffondore.  
- Une épée, utilisée par deux sorciers, c'est un moyen rustique je  
l'avoue mais efficace et il me semble que l'apprentissage des armes  
plus conventionnelles vous fait cruellement défaut, je vais tenter d'y  
remédier. Sachez que vous ne tomberez pas toujours sur des ennemis  
fans de duels loyaux. Le cours introduisit le maniement de différentes lames, art dans lequel Ron ne s'en sortait pas si mal, il fallut tout de même plusieurs heures pour que les entraînements rappellent à Harry les vieux films de capes et d'épées que l'oncle Vernon adore. La manipulation finit même par plaire à la classe qui fut déçu d'apprendre que Phobia laissera bientôt sa place à un vrai professeur de magie quand ils auront assimilé toutes les différentes armes qui leur restaient, arcs, bâtons et autres. Harry profita d'une après-midi pour passer remercier Hagrid d'être venu la dernière fois dans la forêt et après une tasse de son bouillant thé il put voir que les travaux de la moto avançaient.  
- Hagrid, vous êtes sur que tout vas bien ? demanda Harry  
- Oui, c'est juste que je me sens encore coupable de ne pas avoir  
résisté lors de mon attaque à l'infirmerie.  
- Ce n'est pas votre faute, vous étiez possédé !  
- Pas tout à fait, dit il en se frottant les mains et en les  
passant ensuite dans sa barbe, il est d'abord très dur d'envoûter un  
demi-géant, mais j'ai eu l'impression que quelque chose de physique  
s'introduisait en moi, j'ai tout d'abord vu tout en jaune, puis j'ai  
comme était aspiré par ma bouche, j'aurai juré qu'on...  
- Qu'on vous mettez un masque ! dit Harry qui fit échappé sa  
pensée.  
- Comment le sais tu ? Mais Harry ne répondit pas à la question et finit sa tasse de thé tranquillement assis dans un fauteuil rigide de la cabane chaleureuse de son ami, de laquelle par les fenêtres il pouvait silencieusement observer les premières neiges de décembre tomber comme des feuilles mortes. 


	12. Quand elle descendront du ciel

Là, action est de retour! le plan de vous-savez-qui se précise.  
  
chap. 12 : Quand elles descendront du ciel  
  
Une couverture blanche avait recouvert toute la région, ce qui n'avait pas empêché les cours des prétendants aux ASPICs de continuer à suivre les programmes, programmes qui avaient pris du retard par plusieurs absences, celle de Ruban bien sûr mais bizarrement celle de Rogue également. Hermione a juré l'avoir vu se tenir la poitrine comme si une douleur à l'intérieur le brûler.  
- Pas possible il aurait un cœur lui, dit Ron étonné par les  
révélations.  
- Ça pourrait être grave, reprit Hermione, je n'ai jamais vu Rogue  
rater des cours.  
- Avec de la chance il sera encore souffrant d'ici vendredi, lança  
Ron plein d'espoir.  
- Ron ! Il est professeur, cria Hermione, il mérite du respect  
n'est ce pas Harry ?  
- Euh je ne sais pas, mais pour ses problèmes ce ne sont pas nos  
affaires tant qu'il ne nous agresse pas pendant un de ses cours.  
- Tu souhaites faire une enquête seulement pour te venger ! rugit  
Hermione.  
- Agresser physiquement ! Hermione, je sous-entendais  
l'implication de Voldemort ! A ce nom tous deux tremblèrent mais firent comme si de rien n'était.  
- Bien, oui je pense que tu as raison Harry, attendons. Les deux semaines qui le séparait des vacances passèrent si vite qu'il oublia presque qu'il l'y avait une sortie à Près-au-Lard, la veille du départ d'Hermione et de Ron, celle ci devait rejoindre ses parent dans un chalet des Pyrénées avant de visiter l'Espagne quant à Ron il ne cessait de parler de son futur séjour en Roumanie chez son frère Charlie.  
- On voudrait que tu puisses venir avec nous mais tu sais que  
Dumbledore refusera, et il n'y a que cette année ou les professeurs  
nous laissent tranquille, dit Hermione assez gênée, c'est dommage tu  
te serais mieux conduit que n'importe quel sorcier avec nous en  
Espagne.  
- Hé , je me serais bien conduit avec tes parent moi aussi ! rugit  
Ron, et pour toi Harry tu sais je ne vois pas assez Charlie, il est  
très fière que je soit dans l'équipe et il m'a promis que je pourrai  
voir plusieurs dragons en liberté, bref se serait trop dangereux que  
tu viennes il parait que les mangemorts y sont quand même nombreux là  
bas.  
- Ne vous inquiétez pas ce ne sont pas les premières vacances que  
je passe seul, répondit Harry voyant bien que ses amis se sentaient  
coupables, il pourrait y avoir pire que Poudlard d'ailleurs, et  
j'espère bien avoir de vos nouvelles tout de même ?  
- Bien sûr mais..., dit Hermione, mais c'est que nous avons pas  
passé beaucoup de temps ensemble entre les cours, les entraînements et  
nos charges de préfets, je.. je ne veux pas que notre amitié se perde.  
- Ça n'arrivera pas ! reprit énergiquement Harry.  
- Ah ça non ! rajouta Ron, qui pourrions nous avoir comme autres  
amis, elle fait trop peur avec ses livres et ses bonnets tricotés,  
tout le monde ne fait que s'intéresser à ta cicatrice et la réputation  
de mes frères me précède. Sincèrement ce serait un miracle que nous  
nous séparions. Ron avait en quelques mots rendu le sourire à Hermione, étonnant pour quelqu'un qui faisait l'inverse constamment.  
- De toutes façons là maintenant on devrait se préparer pour la  
sortie, il n'est pas question que vous partiez sans prendre vos  
cadeaux avec vous, dit Harry pour changer la conversation qui devenait  
trop nostalgique pour lui.  
- Oui, en effet ! Ils pensaient descendre avec plusieurs camarades, mais ne trouvèrent que Neville, les autres devaient déjà être au village. Harry de plus, ne s'étonnait pas de ne pas voir les quatre délinquantes juvéniles et pensait qu'elles devaient préparer un de leur nouveau plan.  
Malgré le fait que les rues de Près-au-Lard étaient remplies d'élèves, nos trois amis étaient parvenu à faire tous leurs achats de Noël et avaient même pu trouver une table libre au Trois Balais. Après vingt bonnes minutes, où ils se souhaitaient d'excellentes vacances et se promettant de s'envoyer mutuellement des cartes, ils entendirent des cris aigus venant de l'extérieur. Ils ne furent pas les seuls à sortir pour voir d'où ils provenaient, mais les passants également l'ignoraient, hormis qu'ils pensaient que ces hurlements naissaient par delà les nuages et n'avaient pour réponses que ceux agressifs des chiens.  
Des dizaines de gens comme Harry fixaient les gris cumulus qui couvraient la région, lui même ne comprenait pas pourquoi jusqu'au moment où il crut voire au premier abord un ange, puis une chauve-sourie géante, enfin une femme démon aux ailles reptiliennes et aux membres munis de griffes, suivi de ses congénères...  
- Harpies ! tous à l'abris ! crièrent plusieurs habitants.  
- On dégage ! hurla Harry  
- Non ! je veux dire, Hermione était paniqué mais put articuler,  
Ron et moi devons défendre les plus jeunes.  
- Mais c'est une attaque d'Harpies, reprit Ron en la regardant  
dans les yeux, bien ! nous on descend la rue.  
- Pas sans moi ! rajouta Harry.  
- Mais on ne pourra peut-être pas remonter ensuite ! dit avec  
fougue Ron.  
- On passera par le sous-terrain d'Honeydukes s'il le faut !  
- Sûrement pas tout seul vu le nombre qu'ils, qu'elles sont, dit  
avec crainte Hermione la baguette à la main et se jetant dans la masse  
pour rejoindre le bas du village. Les harpies s'étaient concentrées en fin de la grande rue et attaquaient quiconque bougeait, ce qui n'empêcha pas au trio de débarquer leurs maléfices devant eux pour ouvrir une voie, ils ne furent pas les seuls heureusement à venir défendre leurs condisciples, la plus part des autres préfet était déjà présent, même Neville accompagné d'autre camarades ne reculait pas face aux assaillantes. A leur arrivée la majorité des volatiles étaient encore en vol sous les aboiements de dizaines de chiens et ce ne fut que du tire sur cibles mobiles, mais leur nombre était si conséquent qu'elles finirent par toucher terre et à s'en prendre à tous ceux qui ne dégainaient pas leur baguette, les stupéfixes montrèrent vite leur inefficacité quant aux sorts particuliers aux harpies, ils ne pouvaient être utilisé prêt de passants innocents. Après deux bonnes minutes encore contrôlables par nos amis, quelques uns de leurs camarades et des centaines de morsures canines, les professeurs firent leur entrée dans la bataille, Mrs Bibine offrit une couverture aérienne, Mrs McGonagall en abattait plus que deux élèves, Firenze les décrochait des cieux à l'aide de son arc, Mrs Chourave les paralysait grâce à une poudre violette, Hagrid lançant moins de sorts que de coups de poing, Phobia découpait celles qui étaient sur son passage, M. Fliwick pour sa part arriva à la tête d'une armée d'armures qui nettoya toutes les rues de ces bestioles volantes, la majorité des enseignants avait rejoint Prés-au-lard, même Mrs Trelawney affrontait trois d'entre elles. Ce qui fut sûrement déterminant était la présence d'un étonnant dragon, plus petit que celui qu'Harry avait affronté, mais il faisait néanmoins suffisamment peur aux rapaces pour les pousser à fuir. La replie des Harpies commençait mais dans leur fuite plusieurs d'elles tentait d'enlever des élèves, Harry fut surpris de voir cette meute volante se figer en vol, avant de comprendre quel sort fut utilisé en regardant, le professeur Fliwick, Albus Dumbldore en personne libérait chaque étudiant de son école et les quelques habitants emportés, laissant le soin à ses collègues de se débarrassaient des monstres. Les trois amis continuèrent de descendre vers le la rivière qui marquait la fin du village, quand ils entendirent des bruits venant d'une des ruelles avoisinantes, ils trouvèrent trois chicaneuses les baguettes furieusement fixées vers une harpie bien vivante et tenant avec ses longues griffes le cou d'une Mafalda figée en l'air.  
- Mais qu'est ce qui s'est passé ? demanda doucement Ron dans la  
même position que sa sœur.  
- Disons que Mafalda n'a pas eu de chance quand M. Fliwick a lancé  
son charme, répondu Ginny le regard verrouillé sur la bête, la Harpie  
elle était bien au sol.  
- Que faisons nous alors mes chers enfants ? dit dans une voix  
ocre l'harpie, la vie de cette fille ne vous intéresse peut-être pas,  
si c'est le cas tentez la moindre chose et elle meurt.  
- Elle ne mourra pas ! rugit Harry, ce n'est pas elle que vous  
voulez n'est ce pas ?  
- En effet, mais ma vie m'importe.  
- Prenez moi, dit il en s'approchant, et laissez la partir, votre  
maître sera ravi de me voir.  
- Mais qui es tu pour penser cela ?  
- Harry Potter. Prononça t-il lentement en montrant sa cicatrice.  
- Le jeune Harry Potter est tellement arrogant qu'il croit être la  
seule priorité de ma princesse et de son commanditaire, dit elle en  
reculant, les ténèbres ont d'autres enjeux qu'un garçon prétentieux.  
- Lesquels ? reprit il.  
- Non, non, non, le garçon est également bête au point de penser  
que je révèlerai nos buts ? voyons ! A ce mot Mafalda reprit vie, et fut jetée par la harpie sur Harry qui était trop près, elle s'envola entre les sorts lancés, les élèves la poursuivirent jusqu'à la grande rue, où ils virent que le nuage d'harpies s'engouffrait dans les bois voisins, les élèves étaient tous sains et saufs mais Harry ne put pas voir le professeur Dumbledore.  
- Professeur Fliwick ! cria Hermione, joli sort ! Mais où est le  
directeur ?  
- Minerva a été capturée par un de ces satanés djinns, dit il  
d'une petite voix essoufflée, ils ont transplané jusque dans la forêt,  
Albus craignait que se soit un piège il y est allé seul.  
- Mais si s'en est un ? demanda Harry, il ne se croit comme même  
pas assez chanceux pour y échapper ?  
- Il faudrait plus que des djinns pour vaincre Albus Dumbledore ! Continuant leur semblant d'inspection, ils espéraient voir bientôt sortir d'entre les arbres leur directeur et la responsable de leur maison, mais au lieu de cela, ils entendirent des sons et des rugissements qu'ils ne purent identifier, juste après, à la grande peur de tous les habitants, un géant apparut tenant dans sa main le corps inconscient de Dumbledore : Graup. Un troupeau de centaures les suivait et sortit de la lisière des bois armes à la main, l'un d'entre eux portait Mrs McGonagall dans un même état. Quelques harpies quittaient la cime des arbres pour retourner dans les nuages, le corps d'un troisième sorcier fut jeté à travers la clairière, Ruban se relevant n'eut le temps de voir que les regards interloqués des élèves encore présents avant de transplaner.  
Les centaures avaient prétendu avoir trouvé les corps inconscients des deux enseignants en la mauvaise compagnie du géant et de mages, ils n'étaient intervenus au départ que pour la bonne raison qu'ils haïssaient plus les harpies que les sorciers. Graup, malgré les cris d'Hagrid pour le pousser à collaborer avec les enquêteurs du ministère, s'enfuit de nouveau dans les profondeurs de la forêt interdite, en ne laissant que peu de chances d'être retrouvé même par son frère, qui tenta tout pour expliquer que Graup ne pouvait pas avoir fait de mal à Albus. Ceci avant que la vieille Mopsy vienne avec sa canne pour rassembler sa propre troupe, qui s'était battu aussi vaillamment que les élèves, élèves parmi lesquels ont ne compté que trois blessés graves. Le professeur McGonagall retrouva vite des forces à l'infirmerie, mais dut prendre part intermittence la direction de Poudlard, vu que le professeur Dumbledore n'avait toujours pas reprit connaissance, il fut même dés la soirée envoyé à St Mangouste.  
Au dîner elle remercia tous ceux qui avaient participé à la défense de Près-au-lard, puis les blâma de ne s'être pas mis à l'abris, Harry aperçut également le professeur Rogue qu'il ne se rappelait pas avoir vu au village, il était sans nul doute très souffrant mais ne portait pas les stigmates d'un combat. La directrice adjointe demanda en fin de repas à parler à Harry.  
- M. Potter, je n'ignore pas votre intention de passer ces  
vacances au sein de l'établissement, mais les derniers incidents ont  
retiré bien plus que la crédibilité de ce site, dit elle d'une traite.  
- Comment va le professeur Dumbledore ? coupa Harry.  
- Comme je le disais Poudlard n'est plus un lieu aussi sûr depuis  
ce matin, de plus ces vacances serait une occasion de rêve pour...enfin  
bref veuillez préparer vos affaires pour vous rendre au quartier  
général de l'ordre.  
- Je ne veux pas retourner là bas !  
- Je vous prie de bien vouloir faire vos bagages, vous prendrez  
demain le Poudlard express, la famille Weasley a bien voulu retarder  
ses départs en voyage pour vous conduire là où vous séjournerez,  
d'autres membres prendront soin de vous ultérieurement.  
- Je n'ai droit à aucune remarque.  
- Aucune, à part peut-être, voulez vous un sapin ou des  
décorations particulières pour ce Noël à Square Grimmaurd ?  
- Non rien merci, dit il avec un ton résolu. Harry n'eut pas besoin d'expliquer la situation à ses amis, Ron avait déjà reçu un hibou , lui et Hermione passeront une journée de plus ensemble, ils savaient que pour Harry la perspective de passer les vacances dans l'ancienne demeure de Sirius était loin de l'enthousiasmer, tout là bas lui rappellerait son parrain. La seul chose qu'il fit avant de se coucher, fut de regarder longuement par la fenêtre, il savait que là où il irait la vue n'était pas aussi magnifique ici, et il eut la chance de revoir la dragon qui les avait secourut au village, en train de se désaltérer en vole au dessus du lac comme planent les canadairs. 


	13. l'instinct de Buck

Chap 13 : l'instinct de Buck  
  
Le trajet se passa calmement, les chicaneuses ne devaient pas s'être remises de leur mésaventure, les Serpantars n'avaient pas le culot d'entreprendre quoique ce soit et les autre élèves n'avaient pas plus d'entrain. Les parents de Ron accueillirent la petite bande et les escortèrent dans la même vieille Jaguar vers le 12 square Grimmaurd, après plusieurs détours pour sûrement éviter d'être suivis, ce qui expliquerait le fait qu'ils soient passés deux fois par l'arrière cour d'une résidence. Harry se força à penser au mot que lui avait écrit Dumbledore quand il lui apparut un bâtiment entre le 11 et le 13, tout y était comme à la triste habitude, sombre et poussiéreux.  
- Bien Harry nous allons tous passer la nuit ici, dit en essayant  
d'être joyeuse Mrs Weasley, Tonks et Rémus arriverons bientôt, je  
pense que Kingsley pourra se libérer demain et nous rejoindre avant  
que nous partions.  
- Il faut que j'aille faire quelque chose, dit Hermione d'une voix  
éteinte en les quittant pour longer le couloir.  
- Oui oui, Ron vas donc aider Harry à préparer sa chambre, Ginny  
est déjà montée faire la sienne, moi je cours préparer le repas  
d'ailleurs j'aurai besoin de ton aide Arthur.  
- Moi ? répondit il étonné, mais...volontiers... La corvée ne leur prit pas plus de vingt minutes maintenant qu'ils pouvaient utiliser la magie mais tous ce que put dire Ron pour occuper son ami semblaient sortir de sa tête aussi vite qu'ils y entraient. Hermione revenue en leur compagnie ne parvint pas à faire mieux, ce lieu paraissait paralyser l'esprit d'Harry, heureusement Tonks (d'un fuchsia homogène ) et Remus ne tardèrent pas. Ils expliquèrent le programme des deux prochaines semaines et invitèrent tout le monde à installer les décorations de Noël.  
- J'avais demandé qu'il y ait pas de sapin, dit le jeune homme  
devant l'arbre.  
- Mais tu n'est pas le seul a passer les fêtes dans cette maison,  
dit Tonks presque choquée, et puis cette demeure est suffisamment noir  
pour maintenir ta mauvaise humeur quoi qu'il y ait comme ornement sur  
le sapin.  
- Tu ne vas pas passer ces vacances seul Harry, dit Remus dans sa  
voix rassurante, il y aura toujours quelqu'un avec toi, moi ou Tonks,  
nous sommes là pour toi.  
- Pourrons nous aller à St Mangouste ? pour..., demanda t'il à voix  
basse.  
- Nous essaierons, d'accord, répondit il. Malgré les sourires des deux sorciers, il ne pouvait pas accepter cette situation d'immobilisme, la même que son parrain avait vécu. Il profita de l'entrée autant surprenante que bruyante des jumeaux Weasley venus faire une visite amicale, pour quitter la pièce en voulant retourner dans sa chambre. Mais en passant devant le rideau qui couvrait le portrait de Mrs Black, il entendit ; Bâtard ! Après un arrêt, il tendit l'oreille et entendit les paroles de la peinture.  
- Tous là, la honte se répand de nouveau dans cette demeure ! les  
bâtards ! les indignes ! les demi-hommes! ils souillent notre  
héritage, notre sang ! la mort de mon chien de fils les avaient  
repoussé un moment, voilà qu'ils...  
- N'insultez plus jamais Sirius ! cria Harry en en écartant les  
draps, je vous préviens Des cris hantèrent toute la maison, n'amplifiant que les insultes gémies par le portrait, avant qu'Harry ne sorte sa baguette et déclenche sans prononcer un mot un feu sur l'encadrement. Le personnage prit peur, ayant cessé de crier elle quitta le tableau pour son voisin, celui d'une nature morte, mais au grand malheur de la mère de Sirius, le feu c'y déclencha également sans qu'Harry ne pointa sa baguette, il pensa que les flammes pouvaient prendre le même pont magique que les portrait pour sauter d'une peinture à une autre, Remus arriva vite et éteignit d'un coup de main le petit incendie avant qu'il ne ravage le second tableau.  
- Harry ! qu'est ce qui t'a pris ?demanda Remus  
- Je n'ai rien dit.  
- Mais tu l'a pensé apparemment, c'est dangereux d'allumer un feu  
dans une bâtisse en bois !  
- Elle n'avait qu'à ne pas injurier Sirius !  
- Harry...  
- Désormais, dit clairement Harry en direction du personnage  
recroquevillé, plus un mot ou je termine le travail.  
- Harry ! Mais les réprimandes de Remus n'eurent aucune effet sur lui alors qu'il courait vers sa chambre, il tenta de se coucher mais n'y était pas parvenu quand Ron entra à son tour plus d'une heure après. Vers minuit, l'ennuis et la faim le gagnant il décida de descendre à la cuisine pour peut-être réussir à retirer le poids qui pesait sur lui. Après avoir fini une pomme et bu un bon verre de bièreaubeur, il entendu de nouveau du bruit celui de petits pas, il hésita à les suivre vers un deuxième couloir, ce genre de sons l'avait toujours conduit à des problèmes, mais quelque chose de plus fort le poussa à rattraper ces bruits. L'instinct qui lui disait à qui ils appartenaient, le vieil elfe de cette demeure, comment n'avait il pas tout de suite couru sous cette chaudière pour tuer l'un des être qui avait contribué à la mort de son parrain, quand Harry rattrapa le petit elfe il le poussa au sol en moins de temps qu'il lui fallut pour sortir sa baguette.  
- Kreature ! encore vivant ?  
- Oh le bâtard Potter semble en colère, il n'a pas apprécié la  
plaisanterie de la cheminée.  
- Tu as trahi ton maître !  
- Mrs est ma seul vrai maîtresse désormais.  
- Dommage j'ai brûlé son tableau, répondit Harry avec un sourire.  
- Non ! non ! maîtresse ! monstre vous n'avez aucun respect.  
- Oh ! si j'adore les traditions tu veux rejoindre tes ancêtres  
sur les piques ?  
- Harry ! Non ! cria Hermione derrière lui, je lui avais pourtant  
dit de ne pas sortir, laisse le en vie ce n'est pas digne de toi.  
- Il a tué Sirius ! répondu Harry froidement.  
- Il est autant responsable que moi, toi, Dumbledore et Voldemort,  
mais si tu veux le tuer seulement parce qu'il a montré de  
l'agressivité alors tu ne mérites pas ce à quoi Sirius te comparait,  
dit elle avec la voix qui tremblait.  
- Mon père n'est plus si idéal que ça à mes yeux !  
- Je pensait plutôt à ta mère, reprit elle froidement, comme tous  
ceux qui te regarde dans les yeux. Harry hésitait vraiment à présent à donner le coup fatal au vieil elfe, mais sa colère était à son apogée et n'était maîtrisée que par les dernier mots de son amie.  
- Spéro Umbrus ! se décida t'il à lancer  
- Merci Harry, souffla Hermione la main sur le cœur Le cobra sortit du morceau de bois et prit une taille importante, il parcourut la courte distance entre le garçon et la petite créature, et entoura cette dernière en la menaçant comme s'il allait réellement l'engloutir, l'elfe courut finalement à travers le spectre obscur, qui le suivit jusque dans sa cachette. Harry remonta suivi de son amie.  
- Hermione, dit il à voix basse les yeux vers le sol, heu..  
- Quoi ?  
- Merci à toi, reprit il en la regardant dans les yeux.  
- Bien... bon bonne nuit.  
- Bonne nuit....  
  
Il ne put pas trouver un sommeil suffisamment profond pour ne pas se réveiller dés que Ron quitta la chambre, il resta pourtant dans son lit pendant encore une bonne heure à réfléchir sur ce qu'il avait failli faire hier soir. La sonnette de la porte d'entrée le força à sortir de sa chambre pour retrouver toute la maisonnée dans la cuisine de laquelle les cris de joies de Tonks sortaient, où aussi Kingsley fit la surprise d'avoir amené des pains chauds pour tout la monde, M. Weasley avait déjà rejoins le ministère, Harry se contenta de faire semblant d'être heureux mais n'osa pas regarder de quelque manière Hermione, peut-être par honte.  
Les deux aurores et Remus restèrent dans la petite pièce pour discuter avec les sixièmes années, les jumeaux étaient monté avec Ginny et sous la surveillance de leur mère dans la salle de dessin pour montrer leurs dernière inventions, Mrs Weasley qui ne voyait toujours pas d'un bon œil le fait que les garçons n'aient pas terminé leur septième année, ne pouvait tout de même pas nier qu'ils avaient un certain talent dans le domaine qu'ils avaient choisi. La réunion de la cuisine entreprit de revoir les choix d'orientation que chacun des trois élèves avait pris, ce n'était plus un secret qu'Harry avait souhaité suivre la carrière d'Aurore, mais lui même ignorait les choix personnels de Ron et Hermione. Son ami n'était pas encore décidé, bien qu'il admire le travail des aurore il ne s'en sentait pas la carrure, il ne voulait pas pour autant se résoudre à être un simple fonctionnaire administratif du ministère même s'il était fier de son père, il envisageait sérieusement une profession qui pourrait le faire voyager comme celles de ses deux frères aînés. Harry n'eut pas la chance d'entendre les désirs de son amie, bien avant qu'elle commence le bras de Remus commença à trembler, sous les yeux de Tonks dont les cheveux rétrécirent à vu d'œil, les yeux de Lupin changèrent d'aspect et il ne put crier que.  
- Reculait ! Puis il sauta lui même en arrière entre les rayon de lumière bleue qui passaient entre les planches des fenêtres. Sa métamorphose fut si rapide qu'ils n'eurent pas le temps de sortir de la pièce, mais les deux aurores par reflex lancèrent deux stupéfixes qui assommèrent le loup-garou sur le coup, Kingsley d'un geste de baguette transforma la table en cage de plus d'un mètre d'envergure.  
- Comment ce fait il qu'il... ,dit Tonks sous l'émotion  
- Je ne sais pas Nymphie ! répondit Kingsley, mais je pense que la  
meilleure chose à faire est de l'emmener au ministère, Gabriel est un  
spécialiste...  
- Bien je m'en charge, coupa Tonks, mettons le dans cette boîte et  
je l'y conduirai avec la Jaguar.  
- L'entrée des magicobus  
- Je sais... Quand Kingsley eut fini d'aider Tonks, qui partit à toute vitesse, il demanda aux deux qui allaient bientôt les quitter de monter rejoindre Molly pour préparer leur bagages, lorsque Fred dévala l'escalier.  
- Kingsley ! c'est Buck, il est plus nerveux que d'habitude.  
- Ce doit être à cause de Remus !  
- Pourquoi, reprit Fred, peu importe, il fait vraiment beaucoup de  
bruits.  
- Bien je monte tout de suite.  
- Moi aussi ! rajouta Harry, c'était... je l'ai déjà monté, il sera  
en confiance.  
- D'accord, de toutes façons Buck n'est plus aussi vivace depuis  
la disparition de .., mais il ne put pas finir sa phrase. Arrivé devant la chambre de Mrs Black, où George les attentait, ils entendirent des gémissement et des coup de griffes dans les murs.  
- les jumeaux de chaque coté de la porte , lança il, ouvrez quand  
je vous le dis, Harry reste quand même en arrière... prêt ? 1,2,3, ok ! La porte ouverte, l'hippogriffe se calma tout de suite s'arrêtant sur sa lancée de détruire la fenêtre, et leur lança un regard de ...  
- Peur ! rugit Kingsley, oh bon sang il a sentit que nous étions  
attaqué !  
- Quoi ? dirent en chœur les trois autres  
- Les Hippogriffes ont un huitième sens ! les jumeaux suivez moi. Il coura à la salle de dessin où les autres rangeaient leur affaires.  
- Fred prend Ron, George toi Ginny, Molly chargez vous d'Hermione!  
Cria t'il, transplanez loin, très loin !  
- C'est interdit !  
- C'est pressé surtout !répliqua t'il Ils entendirent la porte d'entrée exploser, ce qui couvrit les pop que produisit la disparition de tout ce joli monde, Kingsley envoya un sort d'obscurité en bas de l'escalier en tirant Harry vers le haut.  
- Nous on ne transplane pas ? demanda le jeune homme.  
- Trop dangereux !  
- Les autres !  
- Ils ne cherchent pas les autres, dit il en ouvrant la porte de  
la chambre de Buck, de toutes manière les sorts qui abattent les  
personnes qui transplane produisent une onde de choc sur des  
kilomètres !  
- Et on s'enfuit comment ? on s'enfuit n'est ce pas ?  
- Bien sûr , dit il en montant sur Buck, j'adore voler, pas toi ? Kingsley explosa les derniers restes de la fenêtre, Buck n'attendit aucun geste pour quitter la pièce et entamer un vol entre les immeubles de la capitale britannique, ils prirent plusieurs virages très sérés au dessus des rues encombrés de voitures, ils purent même planer à côté de la jaguar avant d'échapper de peu à un tir. Des mangemorts, les poursuivaient en balais.  
- Bien Harry, on a de la compagnie, tiens toi ! Buck prit de la vitesse, tourna au premier carrefour, au bout de deux rues, les trois mangemorts commençaient à les rattraper, jusqu'au moment où le magicobus croisa leur chemin, l'hippogriffe dirigé pas l'aurore suivit le véhicule violet et s'en rapprocha énormément.  
- Harry sois gentil tu restes, sur Buck, en vie et à portée de mon  
regarde, ok ? demanda Kingsley avant de se jeter sur le toit du double impérial, les mangemorts arrivèrent dans cette rue juste après que Buck et reprit son altitude normale, les trois mages se firent abattre en plein vol par les sorts de l'aurore embusqué, il put rattraper en vol un des balais avant de s'écraser sur la chaussée, il zigzagua dangereusement entre plusieurs véhicules qui ne pouvaient pas heureusement le voir, puis prit de la hauteur pour reprendre place sur Buck avec une petite acrobatie. Après ces frayeurs, ils prirent la direction de Trafalgar Square.  
- On va pas être vu par des centaine de personnes ?  
- Il est obligatoire pour tous propriétaires d'animaux magique  
volant d'utiliser un sort de désillusion et l'ordre respectons la loi,  
de plus nous somme bientôt arrivé au ministère.  
- Par ici ?  
- Tu pensez tout de même pas, Harry, que nous allions prendre une  
cabine d'ascenseur avec un hippogriffe ? dit il avec un sourire en  
entamant un pique à pleine allure vers la fontaine de la place.  
- C'est pas risqué ? demanda dans un cri Harry.  
- Si ! c'est ça qu'est drôle ! 


	14. Le première étage express

oui! noël va être long, et alors?  
  
chap. 14 : Le premier étage express  
  
Ils ne touchèrent même pas l'eau, traversant comme un mur d'air pour réapparaître dans un gigantesque puit, dans lequel ils continuèrent leur chute. Les parois visqueuses emprisonnaient quelques harpies et autres monstres volants, celles qui n'étaient pas encore piégées par les murs s'écartèrent au passage de l'hippogriffe, qui emprunta une galerie dont le font leur offrait les bruit d'une fontaine. Bien que Buck ne battait plus des ailes se laissant porté par un violent courant et qu'il produisait des mouvements nerveux, les harpies ne les rattrapaient pas sûrement par peur de l'animal, tandis que les sons aquatiques commençaient à donner leur explication, en effet un rideau de pluie rose les attentait en fin de parcours, ce qui ne ravissait pas du tout leur monture. Un passage s'ouvrit et se referma après eux aussi vite, pour ne laisser aucune chance aux créatures volantes, seule une tenta à son péril de passer et fut comme brûlée par cette rosée.  
Ils atterrirent à peine plus loin au centre d'un hall au toit haut comme une église, un sorcier en costume raillé venait à leur rencontre.  
- Voyons milord, dit il dans un ton respectueux, vous saviez bien  
que l'entrée des harpies à était condamnée depuis des semaines.  
- Bien sûr Bernard, répondit Kingsley, mais j'était pressé, ce  
jeune homme n'était pas en sécurité hors de ces souterrains !  
- M. Potter c'est un honneur, dit il en faisant une révérence  
avant de se tourner de nouveau vers l'aurore, et vous avez risqué sa  
vie à lui aussi ?  
- Vous savez bien que les hippogriffes sont des prédateurs  
naturels des ces sales bêtes, répondit il, et puis on m'a dit qu'il  
savait bien se défendre face à ces volatiles.  
- Tous ces jeunes vont finir par croire que c'est ça le métier  
d'aurore, milord voyons ! dit il dans l'espoir de faire naître des  
remords chez Shacklebolt, bien suivez moi l'atrium est par là, oh  
milord ! j'ai déjà reçu des félicitations pour votre acrobatie sur un  
bus..... Tout le chemin qui les conduisait de la salle où il avaient laissé Buck, à l'atrium fut jonché de reproches résolus sur le comportement de Kingsley.  
- Il t'appelle milord ? demanda Harry en marchant.  
- Lord Kingsley Lewis Matthews Shacklebolt troisième du nom,  
étonnant un aristocrate à la peau foncé ?  
- Non, ça ne m'étonne plus.  
- Bernard est trop protecteur avec tous les aurores, rajouta t-il,  
on a l'impression d'avoir une seconde mère, tu devrais voir lorsqu'il  
se dispute avec Tonks, oh pardon ! Nymphadora, termina t-il en imitant  
Bernard. Arrivés dans l'atrium, ils découvrirent un majestueux vert la où se tenait jadis la fraternité magique, mais ce qui leur fit réellement plaisir était de retrouver leurs camarades de Grimmaurd square, tous sains et saufs. Bernard les invita à se reposer dans l'antichambre, n'ayant pas de session ce jour là, Arthur était bien sûr déjà présent et s'inquiéta de la santé d'Harry autant qu'il l'avait fait pour Ron. Mais peu de temps après l'ami de Kingsley revint avec un message de la ministre de la magie, demandant expressément à s'entretenir avec les deux nouveaux venus, l'ascenseur ne fit aucun arrêt jusqu'au premier étage réservé à la nouvelle dirigeante, et ils entrèrent dans le spacieux et très éclairé bureau de Mrs Bones.  
- Bonjour Messieurs, dit elle dans une voix claire, quelqu'un vous  
a t-il souhaité la bienvenue entrant ?  
- Non, répondirent les deux hommes surpris.  
- C'est normal, nous ne nous attendions pas à une bonne venue de  
la part de cette entrée, c'est à nous d'être étonnés ! reprit elle,  
pourrais je savoir la raison pour laquelle vous pénétrez ainsi dans  
mes locaux avec un hippogriffes ?  
- Le QG a été attaqué par des mangemorts, dit aisément Kingsley.  
- Le quartier général de l'ordre, je suis déjà au courant et j'ai  
envoyé des hommes, reprit elle presque fâchée, ça n'explique pas la  
présence de cette bête, et n'est elle pas ce fameux Buck recherché  
pour être exécuté depuis trois ans ?  
- Vous n'allez tout de même pas le tuer ? demanda Harry.  
- J'aimerez éviter, si quelqu'un à une excuse valable pour le  
gracier, je lui en serai grée.  
- Il m'a quand même sauvé la vie aujourd'hui, risqua Harry.  
- Ah oui, cette ballade en centre ville, où vous faisiez un ballet  
aérien avec des poursuivants à la grande peur d'un double impérial qui  
coûte un petite fortune au département des transports, dit elle avec  
une certaine colère qui se calma vite, bien...bien, si vous n'avez pas  
mieux, ce devrait faire l'affaire, d'ailleurs M. Shacklebolt vous  
aurez l'obligeance de me faire un rapport sur vos vols dirnembules  
dans les rues londoniennes sur des animaux volants.  
- C'était un cas d'urgence madame, dit Kingsley presque gêné.  
- Mais j'espère bien que vous le noterez monsieur. A ces mots un papier sortit d'une des fentes du bureau, Amélia Bones le prit et le lut.  
- Qu'est ce que c'est ? risqua encore Harry.  
- C'est sensé être confidentiel, dit elle en le regardant dans les  
yeux, mais en l'occurrence cela vous concerne, Gabriel ne parvint  
toujours pas à rendre sa forme humaine à Remus Lupin, Nymphadora est  
toujours à ses côtés. Vous devriez la rejoindre Kingsley et n'oubliez  
pas de contacter Alberforth, hormis Albus il est le seul à connaître  
tous les membres de l'ordre. L'aurore quitta la pièce laissant le jeune homme face à la ministre.  
- Vous connaissez bien l'ordre du phénix apparemment ? laissa  
échapper Harry.  
- Disons que c'est une affaire de famille, répondit elle sans  
enthousiasme.  
- Oui bien sûr... oh désolé, dit il se rappelant la photo de  
Fol'œil, votre Edgar...et sa famille.  
- J'ignorais que l'on vous montrait un monument aux morts pour  
tous ceux tombés au combat.  
- Si on veut, dit il gêné ne voulant pas mentionner la  
photographie, mes relations face à l'ordre sont plus que complexes, et  
maintenant, qu'il est affaibli.  
- Comment ça affaibli ? demanda t-elle, l'ordre continue ses  
agissements dans d'autres locaux depuis longtemps, l'absence  
temporaire d'Albus ne dérange que peu l'organisation.  
- Comment va t-il ? coupa Harry  
- Toujours inconscient mais les guérisseurs restent perplexes  
quant à la raison, mais assez parlé de ça, j'ai tout d'abord un  
hippogriffe en trop dans mon ministère, il ne serait pas malin de le  
ramener à Poudlard dés maintenant, qui était son dernier propriétaire  
?  
- Sirius Black, répondit il clairement.  
- Bien comme toutes ses propriétés il est maintenant à vous donc,  
dit elle.  
- Quoi ?  
- Oui vous êtes peut-être mineur pour recevoir les clefs de  
coffres et des demeures des Potter et des Black, mais la charge d'un  
hippogriffe vous incombe.  
- J'ai hérité de Sirius ?  
- Tel qu'il le souhaitait, bien sûr seul vos tuteurs ont la charge  
de vos autres intérêts, et ce ne sont pas les Dursley heureusement  
pour vous, mais Dumbledore auparavant et moi à présent.  
- Vous ? interrogea le jeune homme étonné.  
- Je m'occupe de votre cas personnellement, puis se pinçant les  
lèvres, Albus a toujours eu de bonnes raisons de s'intéresser à ce qui  
lui était cher, ai-je donc une bonne raison de m'occuper de vous ?  
- Euh..., Harry pensa bien sûr à la prophétie mais préféra dire, je  
ne pense pas pouvoir vous le dire.  
- Oh ! ça ne me dérange pas voyons ne faites pas cette tête, dit  
elle pour l'apaiser, nous avons .... Un nouveau papier jaillit de son bureau et fut aussi rapidement lu.  
- Bien, mes hommes n'ont pas pu trouver le QG, ce qui signifie que  
le charme de fidélitas n'est pas brisé, Albus à donc révélé à un  
traître son emplacement.  
- C'est impossible !  
- C'est la seul explication que je voie, mais si vous avez autre  
chose, néanmoins cela ne change rien il faut vous loger autre part,  
vous vous installerez pour ces vacances dans les quartiers pour  
invités, bien qu'ils soient occupés par les membres des réunions,  
nombre de sièges ont été désertés, des chambres ont du faire de même.  
- Je vais passé noël au ministère ?  
- L'aile des quartiers privés ressemble presque à un hôtel, et  
puis entouré des sorciers du conseil de l'ordre de Merlin, votre  
sécurité est plus qu'assurée je l'espère.  
- Ce ne sera pas pire qu'une demeure sombre, dit tristement Harry.  
- Et vous pourriez même assister aux conférences si vous vous  
ennuyiez, rajouta t-elle en vu de le réjouir, je ne voie pas qui vous  
refuserait ce droit. Bien Bernard va s'occuper de vous, ce qui fera de  
vrais vacances aux aurores. Ah ! encore une chose, où dois-je faire  
mener l'hippogriffe ? 


	15. Destins croisés

Apprennez deux, trois truc sur des personnages qui ne sont pas de la décoration, (du moins pas ici!) noël promet d'être instructif !  
(PS destiné à deux soeurs : oui, "steed" c'est moi ! l'auteur james bondique de l'institut français!)  
  
Chap 15 : Destins croisés  
  
Harry, s'installa donc dans une des chambres de l'ailes des invité après avoir dit au revoir aux Weasley qui avant de finalement partir presque tous en Roumanie chez Charlie, on installaient Buck au Terrier sachant qu'il était capable de se nourrir seul en leur absence, Hermione quant à elle a rejoint ses parents à Camilarez grâce au nouveau réseau européen de cheminée. Il ne put pas voir Remus avant d'aller se coucher, mais Tonks l'assurait sans vraiment y croire que tout aller bien pour lui même s'il n'avait pas eu le temps de prendre la potion tue-loup, elle avait toujours une coupe très courte mais plus foncé qu'à la matinée, assortis aux petites traces de mascara coulé. Sa chambre grand comme la moitié de son dortoir, contenait un lit à matelas d'eau, un bar scellé par un puissant sort, un poste de radio réglé sur la RITM (radio indépendante à transmission magique), plusieur objet décoratif dont une fameuse fenêtre magique par laquelle il pouvait voir une plage des Caraïbes. Son sommeil après une journée aussi longue fut vite trouvé, mais marqué par un de ces mauvais rêves récurrents.  
- Harry...Harry...je suis là  
- Sirius ! où !  
- Harry...là...derrière...  
- Sirius ! Sirius !  
- Harry...le....voile.. Ce même voile se détacha, tournoya dans les airs avant de prendre l'apparence du mage noir aux regard de serpent.  
- C'est pas croyable ! ton inconscient ne comprendra donc jamais  
que je ne suis pas Sirius ?  
- Non ! où est il ?  
- Ne t'inquiète donc pas pour ton défunt parrain, répondit il dans  
un rire, j'ai en ma merci quelqu'un d'autre qui t'es cher.  
- Qui ? libérez le tout de suite !  
- Oh ! du calme mon garçon, cela faisait si longtemps que je  
souhaitais me réconcilier avec ce chez professeur Dumbledore...  
- C'est faux ! cria Harry, il est en sécurité à St Mangouste.  
- Si j'était toi je vérifierait qui ils gardent dans cette  
clinique, dit il en se rapprochant, mais si tu tiens profondément à  
lui nous pourrions envisager une collaboration ?  
- Jamais ! vous mentez ! vous n'êtes pas réel !  
- Je pensais que tu avais compris ?  
- Je m'exerce à l'occlumentie...et je me concentre...  
- Voyons pénétrer tes penser et discuter dans un rêve sont de  
chose très différente, mes si tu veux encore une preuve, Endoloris !  
- Ahhahahahahahahah ! Des douleurs parcourraient tout sont corps en partant de son front, le faisant tremblé comme un malade, avant qu'il est l'impression de se noyer entre ses draps. Il nageait littéralement dans son lit et seul la main d'un inconnu au visage poilu maintenait sa tête hors de l'eau.  
- M. Potter je présume, dit le petit être argenté, vous êtes bien  
plus bruyant que mon précédent voisin.  
- Sincèrement désolé, répondu gêné Harry.  
- Que c'est il passé Damien ? demanda Moussou Ali entrant  
brusquement.  
- Un cauchemar je pense, répondit le petit être, me suis je trompé  
?  
- Non. Non j'ai juste fait un mauvais rêve !  
- Bien, permettez que je me présente, Damien Noxe je suis un  
Farguis.  
- Un quoi ? reprit Harry.  
- Peu importe nous ne sommes plus assez nombreux, répondit Damien.  
- Bien, interrompit Moussou, je pense que tu a suffisamment  
pataugé dans ce liquide, nous ferions mieux de descendre déjeuner,  
qu'en pense tu junior ?  
- Oui bonne idée, dit Harry peu sûr de lui.  
- On ferez bien de dire à Bernard de changer ce matelas pour un  
plus traditionnel, rajouta Damien, je suppose que tu ne veux pas  
prendre une douche ? le jeune homme acquiesça de la tête.  
- Attention petit te voilà maintenant dans les méandre du conseil  
de l'ordre de Merlin, dit d'une voix grave qui grandissait le  
marabout.  
- Arrête Moussou ! reprit le farguis en bayant, tu va réveiller  
quelqu'un d'autre. Ils prirent leur petit déjeuner sur les rives d'un canal parcouru de gondoles, le toit en voûte avait reçu le même sort que celui de la grande salle, ce qui donnait à cette endroit des aspects d'un quartier de Venise. Mais vu l'heure très matinale la terrasse était presque vide, ils ne discutèrent que des plats qui étaient servis aux ministère et à son école avant l'arrivé des autres membres du conseil.  
Lorsque tous les autres membres à qui il avait été présenté arrivèrent ainsi que l'inoubliable Titus Brafort, la discussion se dirigea vers un sujet bien plus intéressant, comme les derniers événements.  
- Alors un des notre est tombé dans un piège, dit Quon Quin Jin,  
Albus était pourtant l'un des meilleur d'entre nous.  
- Il a fait partis de conseil ? demanda Harry étonné, bien sûr  
répondit il, et membre un jour membre toujours quoi qu'on dise.  
- Mais pour quel raison l'aurai poussé de suivre seul ces deux  
stupides djinns ? interrogea Clara.  
- Ils avaient enlevaient le professeur McGonagall...  
- Minerva ? interrompit Elisabeth, mais elle va bien ?  
- Oui, elle a juste perdu momentanément conscience, répondit il  
intrigué, vous vous connaissez ?  
- Disons que nous nous fréquentions dans une autre vie. Dit elle  
dans un ton qui ne lui permettait pas de suivre sur cette voie.  
- Et...donc vous avez fuit une attaque sur un hippogriffe hier ? dit  
Rouscov pour briser le silence, j'adore tous ce qui est un peu  
extrême, racontez moi. Harry leur fit le court récit de leur escapade, mais reprit ses questions pour savoir un peu l'histoire de chacun des mages et autre personnes assis à sa table.  
Il passa la matinée à écouter les récits de quelques unes de leur aventures, où chacun pouvait contester un détail d'un autre, à sa surprise plusieurs d'entre eux connaissaient la plus part de ses mésaventures à lui.  
- Non ? une centaine de détraqueurs ? s'interloqua Moussou, pour  
un garçon de treize ans, pour un sorcier même c'est très fort.  
- C'est pas comparable avec l'hydre à douze têtes que vous avez  
repoussé en Malaisie, dit Harry pour diminuer son exploit.  
- Peut-être mais cela n'aurai pas était si dure s'il n'avait pas  
coupé les six têtes avants, intervint Clara, oublier qu'elles repousse  
en double ces stupide.  
- Oh ! Clara tu as également faits des stupidités, dit Moussou en  
prenant un faux visage vexé, rappèles toi ce village mongole que tu  
avais gelé à moitié, tu glaces toujours tout.  
- Je pensais que la chimère s'y trouvait ! dit elle, et puis elle  
a bien fini par attaquer ce village.  
- Tu l'y as aidé !  
- J'ai remédié à la situation en la capturent avant qu'elle ne tue  
le moindre villageois. dit elle avec sa vapeur blanche qui semblait  
tournoyer.  
- En détruisant leur temple.  
- Oui, c'est vrai, mais on l'a reconstruis, répondit elle gêné.  
- A l'envers ! ils nous en veulent encore.  
- Vous avez fait tout cela aussi ? interrompit Harry, je ne  
connais pas la moitié des sort que vous auriez pu utiliser.  
- Si tu le souhaites ? nous pourrion t'invité lors d'un de nos  
entraînements, dit sur le coup Rouscov avant de regarder les yeux  
noirs de Quon Quin Jin.  
- Bien sûr, à une des séances, dit il en calment son visage, mais  
pas aujourd'hui d'accord. L'après midi venu une conférence était prévue, les membre du conseil insistèrent, sauf Clara resté stoïque et Elisabeth cloué à son mobile, pour qu'il assiste à la réunion, son arrivé ne se fut pas dans une apparente évidence.  
- Que fait ce jeune homme au tour de cette table ? demanda presque  
indigné Bane, il n'est pas permit d'inviter qui vous semble  
sympathique !  
- Détrompez vous mon cher ! prononça Amélia Bones en entrant par  
la grande porte, la présence de quelqu'un qui a put rencontrer  
plusieurs fois ...Voldemort ! nous sera sûrement d'une grande utilité. Harry sentis immédiatement un poids tomber sur ses épaules, ainsi que le regard de tout l'assemblé composée d'une multitude de dignitaires. Ceux qu'il avait déjà vu, Gobelin, Sirène, Fées...les Harpies n'y étaient plus présentes. Mais il put voir également des représentant qu'il lui avait échapper tel que le Lutin des bois assis sur la table à coté des Nains, des Nymphes, quelques chamans des coins les plus reculés des contrés britanniques tout comme bien d'autre être qui lui étaient inconnus. Phobia venait de lui faire un clin d'œil quand il remarqua les trois hommes et la femme, en costume moldu et portant chacun un pendentif en cristal bleu, et comprit vite qu'il ne s'agissait pas là d'autre sorciers excentriques où s'étant reclus du monde magique mais belle et bien de délégués des gouvernements moldu, au moins d'Europe.  
- Nous devrions faire le point il me semble, reprit la ministre en  
s'asseyant, grâce à nos efforts conjugués nous avons fait des progrès  
considérables mais des problèmes restent encore en suspends. Tout  
d'abords il est gratifient de voir que le taux d'arrestation soit  
monté en flèche, nous enregistrons la plus forte croissance de la  
prison d'Azkaban, qui sera peut-être trop petite d'ici la fin de  
l'année !  
- N'empêche il me semble que le nombre de flagrant-délits ainsi  
que d'arrestation facile n'est pas normal, dit dans sa petite voix  
Damien, cela doit cacher une plus grande menaces que ces mangemorts  
qui je jettent presque dans nos bras.  
- En effet plusieurs agissements occultes, les attaques il peut  
encore organiser et les différents objets antiques qu'il a put se  
procurer, doit hélas, nous fait craindre que le seigneur des ténèbres  
cache un plan que nous ne soupçonnons même pas. C'est pour cela que je  
souhaite récapituler les informations qui sont en notre possession. M.  
Weasley ! Un jeune homme, se leva rapidement sans pourtant montrer un signe de précipitation, Percy Weasley, qu'Harry n'avait pas vu, avec des cheveux plus mal coiffés que d'habitude, un visage fatigué mais n'ayant plus sa tenu cérémonieuse de ces dernières années.  
- Heu...Heu...voilà comme vous devez vous rappeler, des artéfacts ont  
été dérobé dans plusieurs musée, les plus dangereux à notre  
connaissance sont ceux qui se trouvaient sous la protection du conseil  
Adriatique. Ils sont on majorité de l'époque Etrusque mais certain ont  
été ramener par les Romain des pays celtes.  
- Quels sont leurs pouvoirs ? demanda un êtres munis d'ailles et  
d'un tatouage sur sont visage.  
- N'ayant pas étaient étudié, repris Percy en lisant ses notes,  
nous ne pouvons faire que des théories. Mais la récente transformation  
en pleine journée d'un loup garou, par exemple, montre que l'une de  
ces relique est bien le médaillon de sang de la légende loup garou, et  
si les autres sont bien.....  
- Nous ne nous laisserons pas faire ! interrompit un des vampires,  
il n'est pas question que qui conque puisse nous manipuler.  
- Et pourtant j'ai lu le rapport de Gabriel, dit calmement la  
ministre, la transformation est presque terminé mais elle a duré plus  
longtemps qu'à la normal et fut plus violente malgré les calmants.  
- Les nombreux messages venant de tout les parcs naturel confirme  
une suractivité de tout les créatures magiques et il ne faudrait pas  
que cela se passage...  
- Ne nous comparez pas à des simples animal, reprit le suceur de  
sang, les Vampires ont détruis tout les menaces qui ont put nous faire  
face.  
- Mais pas la croie de Genève ! ajouta courageusement Percy.  
- Elle n'existe pas ! le vampire en se levant.  
- Oh si ! dit une voix plus ocre que l'assemblée chercha pendant  
un seconde, elle existe je l'est vu moi même, tu devrais le savoir  
Concalius puisque j'était avec ton père ce jour là.  
- Amphissas vous vous joignez à la conversation enfin, reprit  
l'autre, mais rappelez moi en quel année était ce ?  
- L'année a peu d'importance ainsi que ma mémoir, mais les effet  
qu'elle a eu sur ton paternel ; eux si ! valent la peine que nous en  
parlions, que vous vous moquiez ou non de moi.  
- Assez de cet joute ! cria Amélia, la croie n'est pas notre  
priorité mais nous ne pouvons pas l'oublier, le faite qu'une armée  
d'Harpie ai rejoins ses rangs me semble plus prioritaire. Harry pouvait enfin coller une apparence à l'être qui lui avait apparemment donné une destinée à suivre dans le Bureau de Dumbledore, ce n'était autre que le Pan qu'il avait croisé dans le ministère le jour de la cérémonie funéraire. La réunion perdit vite de son intérêt dés que des négociations sur diffèrent règlements commencèrent à être débattu. Le jeune invité se concentra plus sur les participants au débat qu'a son sujet, il remarqua que quelqu'un vint donner un message à Percy, celui ci le lu vite et fut visiblement peu content des son contenu, mais fini par acquiescer de la tête va à la question du messager.  
Heureusement pour Harry une pause fut vite donner et la session fut suspendu, il se dirigea au départ vers l'antichambre en suivant le conseil. Il n'entama qu'une discussion sur les sports dangereux moldus avec Rouscov, avant que Quon Quin Jin vient interrompre selon lui un sujet mal choisis, de toutes façons un vieil ami aux yeux vert était venu le chercher, Dobby l'avait jusqu'à un petit fauteuil où les attendait un autre petite créature.  
- Dobby voulait qu'Harry Potter connaisse l'elfe de sa vie.  
- L'elfe de votre vie ? Harry regarda mieux l'elfe assise dans une robe d'enfant avec des motifs de cerises, mais pourtant accompagné de deux ou trois chaussettes, elles même qui n'ornaient plus les habit plus cérémonieux de Dobby pour les réunions.  
- C'est Wally monsieur, dit il avec un large sourire, je l'ai  
rencontré durant un séjour chez un abbassadeur, je l'ai convaincu de  
demander sa liberté et de me rejoindre pour commencer une nouvelle  
vie.  
- Bonjour M.Potter, dit elle avec un léger accent, Dobby m'a  
parler de ce que vous avez fait pour lui.  
- Il a dû omettre ce qu'il a fait pour moi, répondit Harry en  
regardant les oreilles de l'elfe rougirent.  
- Désormais que nous sommes libres tous deux, reprit Dobby, nous  
pouvons nous marier officiellement. Voudriez vous bien y assister en  
tant que témoin ?  
- Bien sûr Dobby ! quand aura lieu la cérémonie ?  
- Les elfes n'ont pas besoin de maître de cérémonie, dit il avec  
la tête qui paraissait aux anges et déballant si vite ses mots, un  
simple serment les engagent face à la communauté et à la loi, nous  
espérions le faire le soir de noël.  
- Ce sera formidable ! je tacherai d'y être. L'elfe était tellement content qu'il le serra pendant un bon moment entre ses petits bras. Harry ensuite sortir de la salle, il ne désirait plus entendre les dires et les quelques paroles qui arrivaient à ses oreilles dont la majorité était des plaintes ou des critiques envers un autre membre de la commission. Il s'était assis sur les marches d'un escalier, devant le gigantesque sapin que des fées décoraient au même instant, en réalité il comprit que ces lumières étaient ce dont il pouvait voir de l'une de leur cité en construction dans ce conifère, une des fameuse colonie impérial dont il avait entendu parler. Il aperçut en suite de nouveau Percy se dirigeant vers une jeune femme élégant mais apparemment fatigué, il semblait être assez en colère en vers elle mais ne voulait sûrement pas déclencher une dispute au milieu de Atrium, il tenta sans s'énerver de calmer la femme commençait à craquer, Harry n'entendu que quelques mots violents avant que Percy ne persuade la jeune femme de le suivre dans une salle plus privé pour continuer leur discussion mouvementé.  
Harry se décida enfin à aller rejoindre les autre membres, quand dans un couloir une main le tira à l'intérieur d'une petit pièce sombre. Il reconnut avec difficulté son professeur Ruban, qui n'avait plus de turban et un de ses magnifiques costumes.  
- C'est urgent Harry ! dit il avant de baisser sa voix, une grande  
menace se profile à l'horizon.  
- Professeur Ruban ? allez vous bien ?  
- C'est le masque Harry ! le masque la menace !  
- Mais de quel masque parlez vous ?  
- Le masque vert ! le masque de pierre ! criait il, Le fameux  
masque Inca de jade fabriqué par le prêtre de temple de Patchacama  
pour contrôler le roi, dit il à grande vitesse comme parles les  
aliénés en fuite, d'autres mages noirs on utilisé avant que nous ne  
perdions sa trace, continua t il avec un tic qui naissait à son oeil  
droit, mais je ne peut pas t'en dire plus je crois qu'il me recherche.  
- Pourquoi ? et qui vous recherche exactement ?  
- Mais le masque je t'ai dis, reprit il à toute vitesse, je pense  
qu'il sait que j'ai compris son plan, il ne te menace pas encore, si  
non tu serai déjà mort, il veut s'en prendre à Dumbledore, il n'avait  
pas cessé de répéter ceci dans ma tête... il m'avait possédé pendant des  
jours, je ne savais plus mon nom.  
- Vous devriez consulter dés à présent un médicomage et il....  
- Non ! je doit resté dans l'ombre pour protéger Albus , comme tu  
doit le faire dans la lumière ! Harry ! dit il avec ses yeux hors de  
leur orbites, ne laisse pas le masque approcher de lui, il est la clef  
de...je ne peux plus m'en souvenir... protège le quoi il arrive...chut !  
- Quoi..., Ruban avait déjà mit sa main sur sa bouge.  
- Quelqu'un approche, dit il dans un murmure, surtout ne fait  
confiance à personne et encore moins aux druides noirs. Il le lâcha et couru après avoir lancer une incantation vers la fausse fenêtre et parvint à passer à travers, nageant dans le décors ver une autre sortie.  
- M.Potter ! où êtes vous ? cria Bernard, la session va bientôt  
reprendre !  
- J'arrive, dit Harry en sortant.  
- Que faisiez vous ?  
- Rien je me reposais, seul !  
  
( Non, croiyez-vous que le titre était un pure hasard? le plan est plus suivis qu'il y parait .) 


	16. Rise and fall

cherchez pas, j'aime bien la chanson. attention! ce chapitre est l'un des plus jonchée d'indices et de références aux autre tomes ! peu pas dire plus.  
Commentez si vous le voulez!  
  
Chap 16 : Rise and Fall  
  
Les jours passèrent rapidement et vint vite le réveillon de Noël, pour lequel la famille Weasley avait fait l'effort de venir passer la nuit en Angleterre. Mais là durant la journée même, Harry eut la surprise de voir arriver à l'accueil de l'aile des invités deux personnes qu'il connaissait bien mais attendait encore de les apercevoir ensemble.  
Bill et Fleur étaient venu le chercher pour l'emmener comme il l'avait demandé, rendre visite à son directeur dans l'une des chambres de St Mangouste. En effet Albus Dumbledore n'était toujours pas sorti de son sommeil comme l'avait indiquait durant une réunion Mrs Bones.  
A sa grande surprise ils n'utilisèrent pas la vieille jaguar, l'hôpital était suffisamment proche pour s'y rendre à pied, ils traversèrent la même vitrine délabrée et n'eurent besoin que de dire un mot à l'accueil.  
- Tu sais Harry ? dit à mi-voix Bill devant l'entrée de la  
chambre, plusieurs membres de l'ordre se relais à son chevet, et les  
guérisseurs sont à pied d'œuvre pour le réveiller.  
- Oui selon Podmok , rajouta Fleur dans son joli accent en  
s'asseyant sur une chaise près de la porte, il n'est que dans un  
sommeil profond, duquel il semble qu'il ne parvienne pas à sortir,  
mais c'est loin d'être douloureux pour autant,... veux tu que nous  
entrions avec toi Arri ?  
- Non je viens seulement lui rendre visite, dit il gêné comme pour  
se justifier, il a été si souvent au pied de mon lit à l'infirmerie ,  
si je n'en faisais pas de même...  
- Oui, bien sûr Harry, acquiesça Bill, le médecin passera peut-  
être bientôt.  
Il entra donc seul dans la chambre où l'unique lit était occupé par le  
corps inerte et pourtant serin du professeur Dumbledore, dans une pièce  
baignée par des lueurs bleutées passant entre les volets. Il s'assit  
devant ce visage si réconfortant d'habitude avec sa longue barbe grise et  
son nez aquilin.  
Il ne parvenait pas à réaliser que celui qui parmi tout les sorciers,  
réussissait à faire naître la peur en Voldemort, le roc qui devait le  
protéger jusqu'à ce qu'il puisse enfin affronter son destin, le gardien  
des lieux qu'il habitait et le seul homme encore vivant qu'il prenait  
sans s'en rendre compte pour modèle, soit désormais presque vaincu devant  
lui, immobile et ne pouvait plus le sauvait de la nouvelle menace que  
fait planer le seigneur des ténèbres.  
Il fit plusieurs fois le tour de la couche espérant pouvoir voir un  
autre mouvement que la faible respiration qui berçait les draps, mais une  
fois résolut à la gravité du mal il resta un moment sans bouger près de  
la petite lampe à abat-jour pourpre, avant qu'un reflet venant du tiroir  
à peine ouvert, n'attire son attention. Il retira du meuble entre  
quelques affaires de son directeur, une montre aux multiples aiguilles  
dont certaines tournaient, dans un désordre, on pouvait y lire de petites  
inscriptions dessus et là où elles pointaient, mais il n'eut pas le temps  
de les déchiffrait avant que la poigner de la porte ne tourne pour  
laisser entrer un grand homme d'un certain âge dans une blouse blanche.  
- Dr Padmok , Harry Potter je présume, dit il avec essence, comme  
vous le constatez le professeur Dumbledore est toujours endormi pour  
le moment, mais j'ai hélas aucune idée du moment où il reprendra  
conscience si...  
- Si il se réveille un jour ! dit durement Harry, on ne peut pas  
se permettre de se passer de lui.  
- Du calme mon garçon, reprit il en s'asseyant sur un siège qu'il  
fit apparaître, je sais parfaitement ce qu'il doit représenter à tes  
yeux, j'ai suivis de près tous les articles mentionnant vos exploits à  
tout deux, il y a à ma connaissance de professionnel et celles de mes  
collègues aucune raison pour qu'il ne soit pas encore réveillé, si au  
moins nous savions se qui à bien put arriver dans les bois.  
- Etes vous du moins...dit il en essayant d'entrevoir ce risque, ...du  
moins sûr qu'il s'agit bien ici d'Albus Dumbledore ?  
- A vrai dire la question ne m'était pas venu à l'esprit, dit il  
étonné, du fait que lorsque je suivais mes études à Poudlard, le  
professeur Dumbledorre enseignait déjà la métamorphose, néanmoins il  
est vrai que j'aurais pu oublier son visage, s'il n'était pas si  
célèbre, mais ce qui est plus troublant de votre part c'est que vous  
êtes encore dans cet établissement n'est ce pas ?  
- Je sais bien qu'il parait évident qu'il s'agit de lui, mais j'ai  
eu durant dix mois un faux professeur, j'ai moi même pris déjà  
l'apparence d'un Serpentard, et il y a bien d'autres moyens magiques  
de modifier les formes et...  
- Nous avons analysé la signature énergétique du professeur, dit  
il plus sérieusement, et hormis quelques manques et trous résultant  
d'un traumatisme que nous ne parvenons pas à déterminer, cela signifie  
qu'il ne peut pas avoir de doute quant à l'identité de cet homme.  
- Tant mieux ! fit échapper Harry heureux que les menaces de ses  
cauchemars n'aient apparemment pas de fondements. Il ne resta guère plus longtemps, ne supportant plus de voir dans cet état le magicien qu'il admirait. Les deux amis qui l'avaient accompagné se levèrent d'un bond à sa sortie de la chambre, il ne dit aucun mot et prit la direction de la sortie, suivi des autres, le retour se fit aussi silencieux que l'allée, bien qu'avant de prendre la cabine de téléphone pour entrer, Bill tenta de reprendre une conversation sur un sujet plus gai. Harry comprit pourquoi quand il entra dans un des salons d'invité où les Weasley, que même les jumeaux complétaient, et plusieurs membres de l'ordre dont les trois héros du 12 place Grimmaurd, étaient tous en pleine décoration d'un sapin d'une taille plus raisonnable que celui de l'Atrium, plusieurs petites piles de cadeaux étaient réparties dans la pièce, où au milieu un elfe de maison dans un très joli costume faisait les cents pas en se frottant les mains comme à l'habitude d'Hagrid, puis courut vers le jeune homme dés qu'il le vu. Après avoir longuement demander des nouvelles de son ancien maître, Dumbledore, il finit par enfin révéler la raison pour laquelle il était anxieux comme un chef d'un quatre étoile.  
- Ah monsieur, Dobby est effrayé par ce qu'il va devoir faire dans  
quelques heures, il préférerait récurer mille fois la même théière  
que...enfin...  
- Ah je vois, dit Harry gêné de devoir donner des conseil  
d'adulte, et bien il faut te rappeler Dobby que tu as eu la chance de  
rencontrer la personne qui partagera ta vie, non pas parce qu'elle  
sera toujours d'accord avec toi, ni même qu'elle te comprendra dans  
tous les cas mais malgré cela elle continuera quoi que tu fasses à  
t'aimer, et n'est ce pas la seul chose qu'on demande à celle qui va  
partager sa vie !  
- Harry Potter est sage monsieur, dit lentement l'elfe qui  
auparavant déblatérait, Wally n'apprécie pas tous mes choix, mais je  
pense qu 'elle ne m'en veut pas, je vois tous les jours dans ses yeux  
la foie qu'elle porte en moi et la seul réelle chose que Dobby craigne  
plus que tout est qu'un jour elle disparaisse de ses deux saphirs qui  
lui donne ce regard.  
- Tous les hommes ont cette peur un jour où l'autre, dit une voix  
féminine derrière eux, cela n'arrive que lorsque vous laissez cette  
peur vous envahire. Hermione était arrivé juste à leur côté, avec un sourire aux lèvres.  
- Hermione ? que fais tu ici ? demanda ébahi Harry, tes parents  
vont vraiment t'on vouloir.  
- Je ne pense pas, il parait que tu t'ai fait des relations haut  
placé, dit elle en sortant une chaîne à laquelle un sablier pendait,  
j'ai déjà réveillonné avec mes parents ainsi qu'ouvert ton cadeau que  
j'adore sincèrement. Mais toi Dobby ne devrais tu pas finir de  
t'habiller, comme faire ta cravate ?  
- Dobby sais faire les cravates, regardez.... Oh ! non Dobby ne l'a  
jamais fait dans se sens tout est à l'envers !! dit il dans un  
affolement.  
- Laisses moi faire ! reprit Hermione en tirant l'elfe vers un  
coin mieux éclairé. Harry quant à lui se dirigea vers Ron qui profita pour enfin cesser de placer les centaines de boules. Malgré qu'il entamèrent une partie d'échec fort difficile, Harry fut fatalement dérangé par l'idée qu'Hermione avait entendu sa discussion avec Dobby sur l'amour, heureusement juste après le coup de grâce donner pas Ron, Hagrid débarqua assez fatigué à la soirée. Le demi-géant avait en plus des recherches entamées dans les bois, dût répondre aux question de plusieurs enquêteurs voulant tout savoir de son demi-frère, la raison de sa présence et sa dangerosité (notion très différente de celle d'Hagrid), il leur conta en résumant ces quelques évènements, mais en tachant de ne pas éveiller leur curiosité maladive, selon lui.  
Il était à présent six heures de l'après-midi, Ils étaient tous réunis en silence attendant l'entrée de Wally, à la surprise d'Harry hormis Dobby, seul un autre elfe de maison était présent dans la salle, il ne montrait d'ailleurs pas la moindre joie de s'y trouver. La jeune elfe tant attendue entra enfin dans l'enceinte précédée de deux fées, portant une robe bleu pastel semblable à ses yeux, avec deux ou trois motifs de poires. Dobby qui tremblait avant son entrée était désormais calme et serin pendant qui la regardait marcher vers lui, au centre des trois cercles que formaient tous les témoins. Ils tenaient tous deux un paquet en tissu contenant un présent pour leur futur conjoint. Harry et Ron se tenaient dans le troisième face à leur ami et patientaient dans l'attente de la cérémonie.  
- Tu lui a dit quoi ? s'exclama Ron.  
- Je parlais à Dobby, reprit Harry, elle a juste entendu, de  
toutes façon elle va pas répéter ça à toutes les filles de l'école.  
- Pas sûr, et puis ce ne te ferais pas de mal.  
- T'insinues quoi ?  
- Attends...attends là, je crois qu'ils commencent, mais t'entends  
ce qu'il dit toi ? demanda Ron qui regardait à présent le centre du  
cercle, parce que pour moi c'est un film muet.  
- Non moi non plus je ne voie que ses lèvre bouger, répondit  
Harry, je pense qu'il s'adresse à Wally.  
- Il te regarde là.  
- Nous regarde ! souris fait semblant de l'entendre Ron ! dit il  
sans bouger son sourire.  
- Ça va il continue, reprit Ron en se tournant vers Harry, je te  
disais toutes les filles veulent savoir la conception que l'on se fait  
de l'amour, dit il comme s'il donné un cours, et tu en a fait une  
description tout droit tiré d'un roman à l'eau de rose.  
- Non, un épisode d'Amour, passion et trahison... euh ma tante le  
regarde tous les jours, pas moi bien sûr, termina Harry en baissant la  
voix comme les yeux.  
- Peut-être mais c'est mieux réussis que ma comparaison avec une  
pizza, dit Ron en perdant un moment son ton assuré, c'est d'ailleurs  
la raison pour laquelle Cathy n'a plus voulu me parler je crois, ou  
peut-être à cause d'une plaisanterie à cinq heure du matin, enfin bref  
les quelques mots que tu a dit pourraient charmer nombres de nos  
camarades féminines. Pourquoi il lui tient la main ainsi, rajouta t il  
en changeant d'intérêt.  
- Non, il frotte toujours sa propre main, je pense qu'il est  
anxieux. Mais pourquoi ?  
- S'il frottait ses mais, c'est qu'il a déjà donné le cadeau,  
lança Ron comme une évidence.  
- Tu fais une tête de plus ! tu peux tous voir toi !  
- Ça c'est toi qui le dit. Elle sort de paquet une superbe....oh  
!non il a tout gâché, quelle horreur !  
- Quoi ?  
- Une Robe blanche sur laquelle il a cousu des logos comme un  
panda avec écrit WWF.  
- Mais sa lui plait ? demanda Harry inquiet pour son ami.  
- Ils sont tous fous ces elfes, bien sûr qu'elle aime !  
- Et ? continu !  
- Ben rien, c'est elle qui parle maintenant.  
- Non ! pas Dobby dit Harry qui faisait face à Ron, toi et cette  
Cathy dont j'ai jamais entendu parler.  
- Qui ? ah oui....euh c'était durant l'été précédent, mais elle ne  
m'a pas supporté longtemps, maintenant que j'y pense la plaisanterie  
était tout de même une idée de George, la pauvre.  
- Et tu n'en parle pas ?  
- Mais je sais que tu est enfermé chaque vacances chez tes Moldus,  
rappèle toi cette année là, tu étais vraiment en colère en plus.  
- Oui, mais comme même... Il bouge plus !  
- Qui ? demanda Ron avant de regarder l'elfe, il est pas les seul  
à réagir aux paroles de sa copine, regarde les deux fille derrière lui  
sont en larme.  
- Et sur ta gauche notre hôte, Bernard en prit dans un hockey, on  
ma dit qu'il avait de la famille en France.  
- Elle lui tend le présent ! petit et mince !  
- Ah ! j'y vois rien !  
- Un instant, oui...oh ! des chaussettes, grise je crois !  
- Au moins on sait qu'il aime ça !  
- Ah ! il fait le tour pour les montrer. Le petit elfe fit deux fois le parcours que former les cercles, en courant et criant.  
- Elle a marqué notre histoire, elle a marqué notre histoire !  
- Il y a des motifs blanc sur noir sur la paire, la tête de Ron  
fut encore plus déçu en disant cela, personnellement j'espérais mieux  
d'un cadeau de mariage. Les deux petites personnes semblèrent se parler encore un instant avant que le troisième elfe s'avance vers eux et prenne leur empreinte sur un contrat ou autre formulaire officiel, mais dés que la musique sortant d'une dizaine de petits boites commença les invitèrent comprirent que le couple était enfin officiellement unis, et une petit fête s'entama, que les chansons folkloriques des lutins n'aidaient pas vraiment  
- Si tu veux appeler la communauté de Elfes même « civilisation »,  
fait le, mais soit gentille Hermione explique nous une dernière fois  
ce à quoi on a assister, demanda presque calme Ron qui tenait une main  
sur son front.  
- Bon je recommence, dit elle, les elfes se sont porté serment  
pendant des siècles avant que les sorciers ne les aient exploité, ils  
doivent lorsqu'ils jurent leur fidélité offrire un cadeau, a leur  
compagnon, qui le touche et les relie.  
- Et en quoi une paire de chaussettes noire avec des dessins  
blancs les relit ? demanda Harry ne voulant pas que Ron le fasse  
avant.  
- Mais vous n'avez rien suivis ? répondit Hermione.  
- Non, dit Harry, on n'a rien entendu...  
- Ni vue, rajouta Ron.  
- Bien, reprit elle en prenant son souffle, chaque chaussettes a  
une fresque cousu qui raconte les principaux évènements de chacun de  
leur vie, celle de gauche c'est Dobby et va de sa naissance, en  
passant de sa servitude chez les Malfoy, la manière dont tu l'a  
libéré, son poste à Podlard jusqu'à leur rencontre juste au dessus de  
la cheville. Wally a laissé de la place pour poursuivre l'illustration  
de leur foyer, identique sur les deux.  
- Woa ! c'est pas mal.  
- C'est ce qu'a dit ta sœur Ron après qu'elle est lâché un petit  
crie, dit Hermione  
- Non, ! dirent ils en cœur, mais pour la robe il y a aussi un  
sens profond ? demanda Harry.  
- Elle adore la nature, alors une pomme avec « j'aime New York »  
c'est tout un symbole, bien qu'un aurai suffit, enfin et lui est  
proche des mouvements alternatifs.  
- Des quoi ?  
- Oui ? ...euh, bon, il ne l'appellerait pas ainsi, mais bref...vous  
comprenez ? Comme moi et le S.A.L.E....  
- Ah oui, dit Harry peu convaincu.  
- C'est elle qui a gagné y a pas multiplette, lança Ron devant le  
regard noir d'Hermione. Il profitèrent du reste de la soirée dans une bonne ambiance, Harry put parler quelque minute avec Charlie, bien que son destin le forcer à combattre le mal, la perspectif hypothétique d'entreprendre une carrière professionnel de Quidditch n'était pas encore mort dans son esprit, mais les conseil du dompteur de dragon fut encore plus simple.  
- Suit toujours tes rêves et ce que tu veux profondément faire,  
dit il avec la voix la plus sérieuse qu'il n'est jamais utilisé,  
regardes moi je suis heureux même si je fait un travail atypique. Harry n'avait pas vu Remus avant cette soirée et même malgré qu'il soit tard, il ne voulez pas partir avant de lui dire un mot ou deux. Ce qui fut difficile vu qu'il semblait éviter tout le monde en restant dans les coin comme s'il craignait de ce transformer de nouveaux. Il ne tarda pas d'ailleurs à quitter ce joyeux réveillon, malgré les incitations de Nymphadora et sa mou forcé, il ne changea pas d'avis et ne serra la main qu'à Elphias Doge, qui ne le laissa pas sortir avant cela, Harry dût courir dans l'atrium pour le rattraper avant la cabine de téléphone.  
- Remus ! vous partez toujours sans dire au revoir ? cria Harry  
- Non, c'est une résolution que j'ai prit réçament, dit il avec un  
léger sourire.  
- Où allez vous ?demanda Harry comme pour le retenir.  
- Je rentre chez moi Harry, dit il la voix lasse.  
- Par la sortie moldu ?  
- Oui, reprit il en se frottent la tempe, il coûte moins cher  
d'habiter dans certains endroits de leur centre ville.  
- Ah je vois, mais où ? reprit il voyant le visage fatigué de  
l'homme, sans vouloir vous déranger, peut-être devrais-je venir avec  
vous ?  
- Et pour quelles, raison ? tu ne trouvera rien d'intéressent là  
où je loge !  
- D'abord j'ai passé toute mon enfance chez des moldus, si vous  
avez besoin d'un conseil. Et peut-être, mais vous seriez obliger de me  
raccompagner demain matin ici, dit il gaîment, Tonks ne viendra pas  
comme aujourd'hui vous tirer de force nous rejoindre.  
- Chose que je ne voulais pas faire et ne ferai pas demain,  
répondit il en changeant son regard, Harry, quoi que tu fasses, je  
n'oublierai pas cet incident, par ma faute vous avez risqué d'être  
blesser ou pire.  
- Vous ne pouviez pas prévoir que le médaillon de...  
- Si j'avais à prévoir ! Harry ! toujours, je dois sans relâche  
contrôler mes impulsions, je ne suis pas un loup-garou que les soirs  
de plein Lune, ce démon est toujours en moi, rode dans ma tête en  
permanence, me susurrant de idées horribles en permanence, faisant  
naître en moi des pulsions révoltante que je parvint difficilement à  
maîtriser vingt huit jours par mois. Je suis dangereux !  
- Mais Remus !  
- Il n'y a pas de mais ! je n'est pas anticipais les picotement  
dans la nuque, mes poiles qui se redressaient, les douleurs dans ma  
mâchoire. Il baissa de ton, j'ai toujours eu peur de ça Harry, mes  
aujourd'hui cette hantise est devenu réalité, je ne peux pas rester à  
tes côtés désormais.  
- Et ta promesse au début des vacances ? interrogea Harry.  
- Contrarié, par ma responsabilité et le fait que tu ne sois plus  
en sécurité à mes côtés.  
- Il n'est pas question que tu quitte l'ordre, disparaisse de la  
partie de mon monde magique qui ne soit pas engloutis par mes études.  
Lança Harry avec fougue, tu es le dernier des Maraudeurs qui soit dans  
mon camps, le derniers ami d'enfance de mon père qui puisse mon  
parler. Tu as su de toutes manière maîtriser ton instinct sauvage par  
le passé, en présence de deux animagus, en doit pouvoir en trouver...  
- Bien qu'ils se plaisaient à y croire, dit il retrouvant un  
nouveau sourire, un chien et cerf n'aurai jamais tenu tête à un loup-  
garou, même plus malin que les animaux sauvages. Je pense que seul  
leur présence me calmais réellement. Il comprenait mieux la situation de Remus, dépendre de ses amis pour trouver son équilibre mais sans cesse craindre de le rompre par sa faute, en les menaçant. Harry, avait ressentis successivement ses émotions l'an dernier, et ne parvenait pas à imaginait que l'on puisse supporter les deux en même temps.  
- Remus ne nous abandonnez pas !  
- Euh...j'ai besoin de temps, dit il devant la cabine rouge qui  
venait de s'ouvrir, j'ai besoin de temps.  
- Seul ?  
- Oui, et puis rassures-toi ma mère était moldu, professeur de  
littérature, bafouilla t il sur les bruits de l'élévateur, je ne vais  
pas me perdre. Le jeune homme vu la machine rouge disparaître, avant de retourner à la réception, les membres du conseil s'étaient finalement libéré enfin, mais pour ne faire qu'une rapide visite qui permit tout de même d'assister à une petit démonstration de musique entre la guitare rythmant de Rouscov, le violon de Fleur et les percussions de Moussou, l'heure était vite venu d'aller se coucher. Ce qui depuis de mois n'était plus la priorité d'Harry, raison pour laquelle il put voir quelques situations étranges, à moitié somnolent affalé sur un fauteuil, comme une discussion intrigante entre Hagrid, Charlie et Titus, une similaire entre Nymphadora, Emeline Vance et Hestia Jones. Avant que Damien l'ayant vu s'endormir, ne vienne le pousser dans sa chambre, il aurai juré voir un homme mince déposer un paquer parmi les cadeaux après s'être heurté au sapin.  
Son sommeil fut vite trouvé vu l'horaire et la fatigue qu'il avait accumulé. Ses premiers songes furent incompréhensibles pour un esprit rationnel, mais hélas trop vite il se retrouva dans des gradins familiers.  
- Harry... Harry...  
- Sirius ! c'est toi?  
- Harry... ici...  
- Sirius !, dit il en mentant sur le socle S'approchant trop près du voile il ne vu pas apparaître la douzaine d'autre arcades qui l'entouraient. Tous étaient semblable avec leur toile qui ondulaient au rythmes des respiration.  
- Harry... Harry..., dit un voix plus âgée  
- Qui est ce ? professeur Dumbledore ?  
- Harry...Harry...  
- Professeur...où ? Les treize voiles tombèrent au sole ne dévoilant pas une seul personne, où que ce soit. Seul un voix ocre et sifflent se fit entendre.  
- Personne, Harry, nul part, ils disparaissent un par un.  
- Qui êtes vous ? demanda Harry en cherchant l'origine des  
paroles, que voulez vous ?  
- Cesse dont de me poser les même questions, dit enfin l'ombre  
d'Harry qui prit du volume et fini par ouvrire ses yeux rouges,  
Sirius, Dumbledore et bientôt Remus, votre garde personnel se réduit  
il me semble.  
- Vous Tom !  
- Veuillez toujours craindre mon nom, dit il, en ma présence au  
moins si vous tenait ne serai ce qu'un peu en votre directeur.  
- Non, je ne vous crois pas cette fois ci, il est en sécurité à St  
Mangouste.  
- Il y a une nouvelle informations que vous n'avait pas encore  
compris M.Potter, prononça t il lentement, mes mon présent vous  
ouvrira peut-être les yeux.  
- Ouvrire les yeux sur quoi ? demanda t il en reculant face à la  
silhouette obscure et passant entre deux colonnes, vous ne pouvez pas  
avoir les moyens d'atteindre le professeur Dumbledore !  
- Mes forces sont bien plus puissantes que l'idée à laquelle tu  
tentes de croire, dit il en avançant de même, tu ne pourra pas être  
aveugle indéfiniment Harry ! Ne quittant toujours pas du regard les deux orbite flamboyants, il réglait lentement et sentait la marche du socle sur son talon. Mais dés qu'il tenta de fuir en courant il ne put s'empêcher de tomber dans le vide, socle était devenu un python rocheux d'une centaine de mètres du quel il venais de se lancer, et sa chute durant selon lui une bonne minute même s'il se réveilla presque instantanément, sur une house humide mais sans drap vu qu'il devaient depuis un bon moment être tombés au pied du lit.  
Il tenta de comprendre la signification de cette discussion quand il saisit qu'il accepté l'idée sans s'en apercevoir, que son interlocuteur nocturne n'était autre que le véritable seigneur des ténèbres. Bien que l'intrigue offert par le mage noir le traquasse, le fait d'admettre qu'un, lien mental le relis souvent à Voldemort le troubla bien plus pendant les trois heures, durant lesquelles il attendit le réveille des autres.  
- Tu ne mange pas Harry ? demanda Ron en scrutant les pains  
d'épices, tu devrai être contant aujourd'hui au moins, même si  
Hermione est partie.  
- Et que vous repartirez tout à l'heure, rajouta Harry la tête  
dans les mains.  
- Peu importe tu sera bien trop occupé pendant le resta de ton  
séjour, dit Damien qui semblait être comme apparu derrière eux.  
- Comme ça ?  
- Une surprise mon jeune amie ! répondit il, ne devriez vous pas  
aller ouvrir vos cadeaux. Ce qu'il firent juste après d'ailleurs, pour chacun le traditionnel paquet de noël, les vêtements chauds de Mrs Weasley, les farces des Jumeaux, les livres de tous genres. Ron était et de loin le plus rapide de tous pour ouvrir son petit tas, Harry ne demanda pas de qui était les quelques lettres qui s'y trouvaient, bien qu'une ai plus que les autre fait réagir son ami. Harry avait à l'esprit suffisamment remplit de mystère pour lui en soumettre un nouveau. De plus une autre surprise l'attendait dans son propre coin, entre le porte chaussette de Dobby et la scelle pour hippogriffe d'Hagrid, une minuscule boite bleu marine ficelée d'une ruban or attira son intention, elle n'y était pas hier et ne pouvait pas être l'un de ceux qu'il offrait. Soigneusement ouvert, Harry n'ayant pas oublié les menaces du mage noir, elle ne contenait qu'un chocogrenouille dans du coton, il ne tenta pas de manger la chocolat mais retira tout de même la carte, celle d'Albus Dumbledore et à sa grande surprise il ne vit pas son portrait apparaître. Bien qu'il sache que les personnage avait la fâcheuse habitudes de disparaître et de revenir plus tard, il avait au moins toujours aperçu ne serai ce qu'un instant, à l'ouverture de la carte. Un mot à l'encre rouge se trouvait au fond de la boite. « tu peux jeter maintenant, toutes tes cartes sembles, elles ne te distrairons plus ! V. » 


	17. Le seigneur des enfers

Comment aurais-je pu passer à côté de ce chapitre, je me serai mordu les doigts! car dieu et moi-même savons qu'il va en avoir besion!  
  
review if you want? (but in french please)  
  
Chap 17 : Le seigneur des enfers  
  
Harry fut très choqué par son dernier paquet mais ne voulut pas partager son contenu avec Ron qui pour sa part n'avait toujours pas lâché des mains ses paquets qu'il faisait semblant d'ouvrir pour la troisième fois. La carte de chocogrenouile fut vite cachée dans sa malle avant qu'il descende dire au revoir aux Weasley, d'ailleurs Harry dut attendre une bonne minute pour ne pas déranger Bill et Fleur en plein baiser avant de les saluer.  
Il s'apprêtait à passer une journée encore ennuyante quand Moussou le tira par le bras vers un escalier. Un immense escalier en béton sans décoration particulière à part des éclairages typiques des années soixante.  
- Mais où m'emmenez vous ? demanda Harry frustré.  
- Nous devons tenir notre promesse envers toi, répondit il.  
- Quel promesse et où allons nous ?  
- Au stadium de quidditch, il nous a été prêté pour nos  
entraînement. Ils arrivèrent en haut des gradins d'un stade aussi grand que celui qu'il avait vu durant la coupe du monde, la plupart des membres du conseil (hormis Titus) les attendaient au centre du terrain juste a droite d'un énorme tapis d'algue.  
- Il y a un stade au ministère ? s'interrogea Harry  
- Officiellement ceci n'est plus le ministère, répondit Quon Quin  
Jin, il a récemment était construit pour accueillir le tournoi  
britannique et servir de domicile aux Tornados.  
- Oui mais je vois le ciel là, il est vrai ?  
- Qui aurait pu croire, ne serait ce qu'il y a deux ans que nous  
pourrions réaliser un si grand sortilège de double place au centre de  
Londres, dit à intelligible voix Elisabeth, nous sommes au même  
endroit que le grand dôme de l'an 2000.  
- Dernière question, dit Harry, et les algues ? elles servent à  
quoi ?  
- Tous les Norvégiens à crête dorment dessus et Titus n'a pas  
intérêt à être loin de son dragon. Il n'avait aucune raison de ne pas prendre goût à cette perspective, il devait se changer les idées et s'entraîner avec des mages considérés comme parmi les meilleurs du monde était déjà par soi même attractif. L'échauffement physique dura une demi-heure, avant d'entreprendre des sorts simples.  
- Bien passons aux choses sérieuses ! cria Quon Quin Jin en  
claquant des doigts pour faire jaillir du sol une trentaine de statuts  
de sorciers, on forme un cercle pour traverser ! reprit il un épée à  
la main d'où il fit expulser des flammes un instant après pour  
détourner un tir d'une des sculptures.  
- Suivez la guide, cria Clara qui planait devant eux, sans qu'on  
puisse voir ses jambes, elle créait sans cesse des boucliers de glace  
qui se brisaient à chaque impact.  
- Attention Harry ! lança Rouscov juste à temps pour qu'il puisse  
l'éviter. A coté de son voisin qui utilisait deux baguettes aussi aisément que lui son éclair de feu dans s'autre cas, il se sentait un peu de trop. Quant à Elisabeth elle parvenait à repousser les tirs sans même tourner la tête comme si elle les entendait tous venir. Pas un seul hormis Harry ne prononçait les incantations, ce qui était loin de nuire à leur aisance. Il furent tous surpris un instant pourtant lorsqu'un des monolithes s'éleva en l'air et fondit en direction d'un autre qu'il détruisit, le petit Farguis apparut littéralement devant les yeux d'Harry levant les bras pour démembrer une autre statut. Une fois chaque bloc détruit le jeune homme se tourna vers le petit être.  
- Comment faites vous ceci sans baquette ? demanda étonné Harry.  
- Tous les Farguis ont ces dons.  
- Mais ne les utilisent jamais lors de combat, dit avec un léger  
rictus Clara.  
- Nous sommes pacifiques par nature, reprit Damien, mais je dois  
admettre qu'il est distrayant de jouer avec ces constructions de  
pierre.  
- Il joue lui ! lança épuisé Rouscov.  
- L'entraînement n'est pas fini ! cria Quon Quin Jin, désormais  
l'ennemi n'est pas visible et en mouvement. Il entendirent le bruit d'un portail suivi de vibrations graves.  
- Harry, au milieu de nous ! cria Moussou qui secouait maintenant  
une sorte de maracas avec des coquillages dans sa main gauche.  
- Quelque chose approche , lança Elisabeth. Le groupe se scinda en deux quand une faille traversa leur cercle, puis deux failles au sol, trois , quatre, en quelques instants chacun d'entre eux était à présent seul dans la plus grande incompréhension.  
- Mais c'est quoi votre surprise Patron ? demanda Rouscov avant de  
se jeter in extremis sur le coté, un serpent géant sortant la gueule  
la première de l'endroit où il posait ses pieds un instant plus tôt.  
- Mais ça va pas ? un serpent Hadès ici avec Harry ! crièrent  
plusieurs.  
- C'est un entraînement comme un autre ! Clara tenta de paralyser le corps de l'animal mais les cristaux se disloquèrent sur les pics de ses écailles, Rouscov se retrouva en quelques secondes de l'autre côté du stade sans qu'Harry ne sache comment, lui même fut projeté sûrement par Damien hors de porté de la queue du reptile. Le serpent replongea dans le sol et dut tourner plusieurs fois au tour d'eux, le terre s'effondra sous Quon Quin Jin, et tomba dans une des galerie de leur adversaire, les autres ne purent voir qu'une gerbe de flammes qui sortit du trou avant que leur chef ne s'en envole, il resta ainsi en l'air un moment pour apercevoir l'animal mais fut touché par celui-ci lorsqu'il sortit sa tête et cracha de ses narines du feu.  
- Quoi il sait faire ça ? demanda Harry.  
- Non, il a renvoyé le sort de Quon sur lui, cria Clara. La bête reprit sa ronde sous terre pendant que Quon Quin Jin était maintenant au sol, Moussou secouait toujours son espèce de maracas mais une auréole verte l'entourait là, après avoir entendu un son il le plaqua violemment au sol, ce qui créa un profond cratère. Espérant l'avoir assommé, il avança la baquette à la main vers le centre du trou, mais l'Hadès en jaillit si vite qu'il le propulsa à une vingtaine de mètres. Rouscov courut si vite vers le monstre, avec ses yeux d'un bleu lumineux et lui envoyant de ses mains des éclaires de même couleur, qu'il faillit éviter la queue de l'animal qui le lança dans le décor.  
Le serpent glissa malgré les sorts de Clara et d'Elisabeth, vers Harry.  
- Arrêtes-toi ! cria Harry A sa surpris le reptile obéit.  
- Arrêtes-toi ! et rentre dans ta cage si tu ne veux pas qu'il te  
transforme en sac à main géant !  
- Tu me parles ? prononça le serpent, tu me demande mon calme et  
ta vie par ailleurs pour que je garde la mienne, dit il avec ironie.  
- Si tu blesses quelqu'un de plus tu n'en sortira pas vivant !  
crois moi.  
- Je n'en sortirai pas quoi que je fasse ! ...attend j'ai bien une  
autre condition à te soumettre, dit dans un soufflement l'animal.  
- Je t'écoute ! Les autre membres étaient désormais tous autour des deux interlocuteurs, baguette à la main attendant un geste agressif.  
- Alors comme cela il lui parle en Fourche-langue ? demanda  
Rouscov, et depuis deux minutes c'est ainsi ?  
- Oui ! répondirent ensemble les deux femmes.  
- Et ils se disent quoi ?  
- Bonne question, dit avec un regard lourd Clara, on la retient  
parmi les autres qu'on lui posera. Harry se tourna vers la demi-douzaine de membres.  
- Bien j'ai trouvais un accord ! dit il calmement bien que son  
cœur battait toujours vite, on la renvoie chez elle avant qu'elle  
ponde et elle promet de se tenir tranquille.  
- Elle ? dit Rouscov  
- Peu importe, reprit Quon Quin Jin, nous ignorons où elle vivait  
avant qu'un marchant ne l'amène sur le territoire anglais.  
- A Madagascar, répondu Harry, l'extrême sud !  
- Félicitation petit, dit Damien avec ce qui semblait être un  
sourire sur le visage d'un Farguis, tu as affronté un Hadès sans le  
blesser, ce que peu de sorciers sauraient faire, n'est ce pas ?  
- Allez-y, moquez vous M. Noxe, dit Moussou en se frottant le dos,  
nous n'avons pas tous la chance d'être fourche-langue. Cette séance fut de loin la plus spectaculaire des quelques autres auxquelles il participa avant la fin des vacances, il apprit vite à utiliser le sort de glaciation (En Glacis), le Lolopas faisant apparaître des insectes volants d'artifices, le Dédal qui projette une flèche à toute vitesse.  
Mais la rentrée arriva vite et le temps de ranger ses affaires aussi, la salle de réception était devenue durant ces deux semaines un véritable salon, le sapin n'avait pas encore était enlevé, et en dessous quelques détritus se cachaient encore, Harry pour se redonner bonne conscience vis à vis de Bernard voulut sincèrement l'aider à la tache qui l'attendait. Mais l'homme était clair, Harry ne devait faire aucune action l'obligeant à se baisser, soit donc rien, cette consigne presque stupide, qu'il n'enfreignit que pour nouer ses lacets, lui permit heureusement de repérer sur le sapin un morceau de tissu déchiré, noir à poids verts, sur une des branches du sapin.  
- Je ne rêvais pas ! cria Harry.  
- Quand ? bredouilla Bernard. Mais Harry ne répondit pas, il courait vers l'accueil en espérant démasquer celui qui lui avait déposer le présent de Voldemort grâce à ce petit indice. Arrivé devant le garde de l'Atrium il dit le souffle court.  
- Pourriez vous me dire à qui appartient se bout de tissu ?  
- Pardon ?  
- Qui porte l'habit duquel à était déchiré ce morceau de tissu ?  
répéta Harry.  
- Nous n'enregistrons pas les robes, vestes, chapeau et autres  
costumes petit... , dit ironiquement le surveillant, mais seulement les  
baguettes.  
- Vous voyez tout le monde entrer tous les jours, reprit Harry  
dans un ton flatteur, vous devez bien avoir une idée.  
- Ah...attend un instant, dit il en mettant ses lunettes et  
examinant l'indice, j'ai bien quelques idées... mais n'as tu pas une  
indication pour m'aider ?  
- Cette personne était là, le jour du réveillon !  
- Plus que deux solution, dit avec aisance le vigile, soit Marta  
Wallas ou bien Percy Weasley !  
- Percy ? interrogea Harry  
- Ah oui, lui je l'ai vu ce jour là avec cette horrible costume à  
poids.  
- Merci ...dit déboussolé Harry. Il savait que depuis l'an dernier les rapports entre lui et le grand frère de Ron n'était pas chaleureux mais de là à le voir dans le camp du seigneur des ténèbres, il y avait un grand écart.  
Harry rejoignit Poudlard après un au revoir chaleureux aux membres du conseil, par un magicobus direct, escorté par Podmore et Emeline Vance. Le trajet fut d'un rare ennui, qui fut vite oublié lorsqu'il vit le château dans lequel une salle commune bien chauffée l'attendait. 


	18. Le troisième règne d'Athéna

Enfin de retour à Poudlard pour une seconde partie d'année encore plus mystérieuse ! (promis), Les titres sont décidemment tordu, hein?  
Bien bonne lecture!  
  
Chap 18 : Le troisième règne d'Athéna  
  
L'atmosphère paisible qui s'était installée avant l'attaque de Prés- au-Lard était loin d'être revenue, un malaise palpable planait dans les couloirs durant les premiers jours, malgré cela les cours poursuivirent les avancées forcées dans le programme grâce à la détermination de la plus part des professeurs dont celui de potions qui au grand déplaisir de tous se chargeait pour un mois de celui de défenses contre les forces du mal. Durant l'un des banquets la directrice intérimaire prit la parole le regard scrutant les quatre tables.  
- Les professeurs m'ont fait le rapport que j'ai moi même  
ressenti, d'un certain lâchement de l'attention durant les deux trois  
heures de leçons enchaînés. Ce n'est pas possible de continuer ainsi.  
Il y a un deuxième point dont je voudrais vous entretenir, pour des  
raisons qui vous seront facilement trouvables, j'ai le regret de vous  
informer que le tournoi de Quidditch a été annulé ainsi que toutes les  
prochaines sorties à Prés-au-Lard.  
- Quoi ? ...Non !...C'est pas possible, des exclamations se levèrent  
de l'ensembles de la salle.  
- Et pour la St Valentin ! cria Ron avant de se tourner vers ces  
deux amis, Quoi ? j'avais des achats à faire en février !  
- Bien sûr ! dit gaîment Harry.  
- Il faut qu'on annule cette déclaration ! cria Katie aux oreilles  
de Ron et Harry, vous avez déjà empêché que l'école ferme, vous n'avez  
cas remettre sur pied Dumbledore ! je suis sur que les matchs  
reprendraient.  
- Ah oui ! et on fait ça comment ? demanda Ron terrifié par sa  
capitaine.  
- Les médicomages ignorent eux même comment s'y prendre, ajouta  
Harry.  
- Je le ferai avec plaisir s'y j'en connaissais le moyen, termina  
Hermione, rien que pour voir la valentine de Ron au Trois Balais. Il étaient donc enfermé jusqu'à Pâque en théorie, bien que des rumeurs, insufflées par un élève de septième année difforme, indiquaient qu'il faudrait passer les vacances dans l'établissement pour terminer les travaux pratiques des ASPICs .  
La seconde semaine commença par de nouveaux chapitres dans toutes les matières, par indication de la directrice, par exemple en DCFM les différents sortilèges pour repousser, détourner, manipuler les sorts qui vous sont lancés. Le plus laborieux était de retenir ceux pour qui ces contre-sort agissaient et les nombreuses exceptions. Le plus surprenant cours de la semaine fut néanmoins pour la plus part des élèves celui de soins aux créatures magiques, où leur professeur aux Anges les amenèrent vers une clairière pour une surprise que chacun redoutait et pour cause derrière un homme assez massique se trouvait un dragon de taille moyenne en plein sommeil.  
- Permettez que je vous présente Titus Brafore, dit avec joie  
Hagrid, un ancien moldu qui a eu la chance de se faire lier par un  
profond sort à un dragon en Roumanie.  
- Rubeus ! mieux vaut ne pas approfondir les détails de ma vie !  
- Bien sûr Titus, répondit aussi souriant Hagrid, il est évident  
que la créature que nous étudions aujourd'hui est ce superbe Norvégien  
à crête, affectueusement nommé Norbert ! dit il en faisant un clin  
d'œil aux trois amis.  
- Norbert ! dirent ils,...euh non rien c'est un joli nom, finit  
Hermione. Il parlèrent plus d'une heure sur toutes les espèces et les points communs qu'elles avaient, Titus réveilla délicatement le mastodonte qui fit gentiment une démonstration de son gracieux envol comme le nomme leur professeur, et de ses tires d'un grande précision. Ils prirent même une demi-heure sur leur temps libre pour conclure les explications sur cette animal qui passionna la totalité des étudiants.  
- Tu le savais ? demanda Ron dans un couloir, pour Norbert !  
- Bien sûr que non ! répondit Harry j'ai passé une semaine avec  
Titus et tous ce que j'avais appris est qu'il était un Norvégien parmi  
d'autres.  
- Peu importe, reprit Hermione, nous n'avons pas à nous comporter  
différemment.  
- Il m'avait mordu ! lança Ron.  
- Et nous, fait envoyer dans la forêt interdite ! répliqua Harry Les cours suivant leur firent oublier cette petite discussion, en effet le professeur Flitwik se réjouissait de présenter l'un des plus difficiles sortilèges de l'année, celui d'illusion corporelle.  
- Grâce à ce fantastique enchantement vous pouvez être désormais à  
deux endroit en même temps, dit il de sa petite voix, bien entendu ce  
n'est qu'une illusion mais très utile et réaliste. Mais demandant une  
très grande concentration. Il bougea sa baguette en prononçant « Diplicus », un nuage gêna la vue durant un moment, mais laissa apparaître deux enseignants de sortilèges.  
- Je vous en pris M. Thomas, dit celui de droite, veuillez tenter  
de trouver lequel est le bon entre nous deux. Dean déchira un morceau de parchemin et le lança en boule vers celui de droite qui ne bougea même pas lorsqu'il le traversa.  
- Raté M.Thomas ! reprit celui de gauche, il est possible de  
rendre son double vraiment très crédible sans faire les même geste ni  
dire les même mots si l'on se concentre suffisamment. Néanmoins même  
pour de grands mages, au delà de trois illusions , les copies doivent  
épouser les mouvements du sorcier, sous peine de tressaillir et de se  
faire repérer ! La démonstration fut là encore plus extraordinaire que les exercices, où même Hermione ne parvint qu'a ne créer une image immobile et muette, bien meilleure que les ombres flottantes du reste des élèves.  
Harry avait voulu rester un moment seul dans le dortoir pendant que ses amis terminaient leur inspections de préfets. Imaginant pouvoir terminer son troisième devoir de DCFM, mais un reflet d'un des carreaux lui rappela une montre qu'il avait volé par négligence dans la chambre de Dumbledore. Il sortit l'objet qu'il eut placé précédemment dans une des poches de sa malle, l'ayant réouvert il recompta les huit aiguilles qui tournaient comme dans un manège sans qu'il puisse lire leur inscription, frustré de ne pas comprendre l'utilité de cet objet il l'examina dans tous les sens. Mais cette montre du siècle dernier avait également au cas ou, d'autre aiguilles accrochées à son couvercle, son verre était légèrement sale sur la gauche alors avec un geste naturel Harry frotta pour lui rendre sa netteté. Comme s'il avait déclenché un mécanisme les aiguilles cessèrent de tourbillonner dans tous les sens et se placèrent devant des heures, qui elles même disparurent, pour laisser place à des mots. Harry pouvait désormais lire sur une des petite lame son nom pointant une case où était inscrit près de cinq heure : « tour Grinffondore », l'aiguille de Minerva passa par-dessus la sienne et l'inscription comme dans un panneau de gare changea indiquant Poudlard, puis salle des professeurs. Les six autres aiguilles étaient nominatives également, Rubeus Hagrid (6 :forêt interdite), Remus lupin ( 10 :trop secret), Alberfort ( 3 :chez lui), Mélinda ( 4 :chemin de traverse ), Rogue ( 5 :cachots), G. ( 1 : cellule).  
- Fantastique, murmura t'il, comme l'horloge des Weasley. Il comprit vite que chaque branche annonçait où se trouvait les personnes nommées. Il examina attentivement les déplacements du professeur McGonagall et d'Hagrid. Puis il s'aperçut que celles qui étaient vissées sur le couvercle étaient chacune attribuée. Il retira les quelques morceaux de métal sur lesquels il lisait, dans cette ordre : Sirius, il essaya de le placer en retirant le verre mais après quelques tours il s'arrêta sur le douzième chiffre : « Mort ». Les prénoms de ses parents passèrent sans qu'il tente de les placer, puis lui arriva sous les yeux celui du traître qui avait causer leur mort : Peter. Après l'avoir placé sans savoir pourquoi, une rage peut-être au ventre, le petite aiguille tourna pendant une bonne minute avant qu'il réalisa qu'il aurait été trop facile pour l'ordre de l'arrêter s'il était aussi simple de le trouver. La suivante fut tout autant étonnante :Tom Elvis Jédusor, les doigts tremblant il tenta tout de même de maître en position la pointe, qui était loin de se laisser faire lorsqu'il lâcha finalement l'aiguille elle faillit lui crever l'œil en allant se planter dans le mur derrière son dos. Il eut besoin de ses deux mains pour la retirer, avant de regarder la dernière qui à sa surprise était, au contraire des autres, encore vierge.  
Il réfléchit un moment face à cette lamelle anonyme, avant de prendre la décision de l'utiliser pour surveiller quelqu'un qui lui était cher.  
Il dut s'appliqué pour parvenir à entrer sur le petit encadré le nom d'Albus Dumbledore à l'encre blanche, il écrasa d'ailleurs les quatre dernières lettres en espérant que cela na gâche pas le sort. Un moment après il réouvrit le verre pour rajouter cette neuvième aiguille, elle tourna un bon instant avant de ralentir devant la onzième heure où apparut « infirmerie ».  
- Quoi ? exclama Harry Il courut dés qu'il lut le nom de cette aille du château, après avoir ranger la montre dans le fond de sa poche. Passant comme un fou devant des dizaines d'élèves, pour arriver deux minutes plus tard devant Mrs Pomfresh .  
- Est il arrivé ? demanda avec énergie Harry.  
- Mais de qui parler vous ? répondit elle.  
- Le professeur Dumbledore bien sûr ! cria il  
- Et comment êtes vous au courant ? demanda t'elle vexée.  
- Puis-je le voir ?  
- Euh...un instant ! juste un instant ! Il resta à son chevet silencieux pendant près d'un quart d'heure, avant d'être expulsé par l'infirmière déjà hors d'elle à cause de l'arrivée de deux Serpentards et trois Poufsouffles blessés dans une bagarre.  
  
- Bien sûr qu'on sait pour ces cinq idiots ! lança Ron  
- Calme toi Ron, c'est tout de même la faute des Serpentards, dit  
Hermione.  
- Oui mais c'est ce débile d'Eric qui m'a cassé le nez ! répliqua  
t'il.  
- Et tu n'es pas allé à l'infirmerie ? demanda Harry,  
- Je ne suis plus un enfant, répondit Ron.  
- Vous auriez pu voir le professeur Dumbledore, rajouta il.  
- Quoi ? s'exclamèrent les deux préfets.  
- Silence ! rugit Mrs Chourave en regardant vers la table du fond.  
- Que fait il ici ? chuchota Hermione .  
- Les médicomages n'ont plus d'idées apparemment, répondit Harry,  
et tout le monde pense qu'il serait plus en sécurité à Poudlard.  
- Et pour cause, vous-savez-qui crains une seul ..., dit Ron avant  
de s'arrêter, ah ben non c'est Dumbledore qui est dans le coma,  
pourquoi l'école est encore sûr ?  
- Il y a d'autres professeurs Ron, reprit Hermione.  
- Si tu compte Rogue, insinua Harry.  
- Et Trelawney qui pourrait laisser mourir Harry rien que pour  
avoir raison une fois, rajouta Ron.  
- Vous exagérez les garçons, dit elle, et puis le fort en lui même  
est équipé des sorts les plus perfectionnés. Leur semaine fut conclue par un étonnant court magistral de potions, où pour parvenir à terminer le mélange dans le temps qui était imparti au cour, ils durent à chaque table préparer une partie différente de la solution, à assembler en fin d'heure. A la différence des manipulations de ces dernières années, les solutions à diluer , sécher, décanter étaient si compliquées que le professeur n'eut pas le luxe de pouvoir plaisanter des prouesses colorées de Neville, et ne lança pas un seul sarcasme au moindre élève, ce qui à la grande surprise permit un taux d'échec presque nul. Hormis l'erreur maladroite de Goyle, le travaux commun réussit tout de même à avoir l'aspect attendu et sans mettre sa main au feu, Harry jurait qu'elle produirait la mémostasie si difficilement atteinte ( empêche l'évolution d'un être vivant). Il n'était pas commun de voir pour une fois les Griffondores sortir d'un cours de potion le sourire aux lèvres, par ce qu'ils avaient fait, seul l'un d'entre eux n'en sortit pas sur le champs.  
- M. Potter, dit froidement Rogue cinq minutes avant la cloche,  
vous viendrez me voir à la fin de cette heure. Ne pouvant pas logiquement désobéir à cette requête, il dut avec une certaine appréhension entrer de nouveau dans le bureau de Rogue.  
- Il m'est venu aux oreilles, dit il avant de marquer une pause,  
que le seigneur des ténèbres entretenait une correspondance avec vous.  
- Ah, bon ? mais signe t'il Voldemort ? répondit Harry avec  
ironie, car je n'ai pas de souvenir de ce genre de lettres.  
- Cessez de plaisanter jeune insolant ! cria t'il en se frottant  
le bras, un lien mental alimente les rumeurs d'ici bas. Et nous savons  
bien qu'il a tenté à plusieurs reprises de s'introduire dans votre  
esprit, et bien sûr si tel était toujours le cas vous le diriez n'est  
ce pas ?  
- Mais certainement.  
- Dans ce cas, reprit il avec une ride de joie, vous ne vous  
opposerez pas à un test de légismentie ?  
- Euh ! non, dit peu certain Harry, voulez vous le faire  
maintenant ?  
- En effet, ce ne sera pas long ! Le professeur quitta sa chaise et fit le tour du bureau pour se mettre face au jeune homme, il le fixa dans le blanc des yeux pendant que les siens se dilataient. Harry n'eut que quelques secondes pour faire le vide dans son esprit en priant pour que ses exercices quotidiens d'occlumentie face au moins leurs effets contre l'intrusion de Rogue. Il sentit la force tentant d'entrer dans ses souvenirs, mais sa maîtrise était nettement meilleure et il réussit même à, tout d'abord, détourner l'attention vers les mauvais supplices que son cousin lui avait infligé, avant d'imaginer une scène où il fait, ce qui lui manque depuis un moment, un bon et simple rêve tout ce qu'il y a de plus surréaliste.  
Mais heureusement pour sa mauvaise dissimulation ; le professeur Rogue lâcha vite son emprise en se posant sur sa table et cramponnant autant son bras gauche que sa poitrine avec sa grande main.  
- Professeur ? demanda surpris Harry, allez vous bien ?  
- Oui, ce n'est qu'un souvenir de jeunesse ! dit il sur un ton qui  
n'appelait pas de réponse.  
- Vous devriez aller à l'infirmerie.  
- Non, reprit il avec un regard noir, veuillez sortir j'en ai vu  
suffisamment ! Après ces mots il se leva et écarta d'un claquement de doigts plusieurs flacons sur une des étagères, chercha parmi celles qui restaient, une petite fiole bleu qu'il but en totalité avant de la poser, et regarda de nouveau Harry avec des yeux encore plus sanguins qu'à l'ordinaire.  
- Je devrais peut-être appeler Mrs Pomfresh tout de même ?  
- Non ! sortez !  
  
- Du « grif de lacache » ? demanda Hermione étonné.  
- Oui, répondit Harry, j'ai lu l'étiquette du flacon avant de  
sortir.  
- Pourquoi Hermione ? interrogea Ron, à voir ton expression, tu  
sais déjà l'utilité de cette potion.  
- Euh...oui à peu près.  
- Et ? dirent ensemble les garçons.  
- Et ça na veut rien dire, dit dans sa barbe la jeune fille, Harry  
nous a bien dit qu'il se tenait le bras, c'est donc pour cette raison  
!  
- Tu peux détailler s'il te plait, dit calmement Ron, c'est pas  
qu'on soient stupides mais là...c'était...  
- Oui, oui..., prononça elle un moment avant de se décider, on sait  
que le professeur Rogue a était un mangemort, tout mangemort possède  
un de ces tatouages brûlants activés par Vol..., oui enfin bref. Hors le  
grif de lacache contient entre autre toutes sortes de calmants et  
d'analgésiques,c'est à dire des anti-douleurs.  
- Si tu dit « entre autres » ce n'est pas sans raison, dit  
profondément Harry, il y a des centaines de potions dans son bureau,  
pourquoi choisir celle-ci cachée derrière d'autres dizaines ? quel est  
son principal effet ?  
- Ah..., dit elle gênée, je ne pense pas qu'il faille prendre au  
pied du mot la définition du manuel, le grif de lacache est un  
composant essentiel dans tout élixir combattant une pulsion animal ou  
démoniaque. Par exemple on en trouve dans le remède « tue-loup ».  
- Il ne peut pas être un loup-garou . dit Ron en frottant un début  
de barbe, vu la façon dont il traitait Remus, plus dégoûté que lui tu  
deviens Ombrage.  
- Mais au fait que te voulait il au début ? demanda Hermione.  
- Ah euh rien, bafouilla Harry, une réprimande sur mon suivis  
durant ses cours. La remarque de Ron était loin d'être stupide, ainsi que l'explication d'Hermione néanmoins un doute persistait en Harry. Les pertes de contrôle de Rogue lui apparurent de plus en plus courantes et contre balancées par de rares cours avec un comportement stoïque de sa part. Quelque chose devait sûrement provoquer ces variations, quel qu'il soit.  
Ces pensés se mélangeaient avec les doutes que faisaient naître en lui la rangée de cartes chocagrenouilles. Seul ceux de Dumbledore, une dizaine appartenant à plusieurs élèves du dortoir, personne n'avait remarqué, avant qu'il leur demande, la mystérieuse disparition des personnages à l'image de leur directeur.  
- Mais comment tu t'en es rendu compte ? tenta intrigué Neville.  
- Un cadeau. Mais peu importe, dit Harry en regardant Ron pensant  
à son frère.  
- Mais j'ignorais qu'il y avait un lien entre ces jouets et le  
véritable mage. Lança Dean ébahis, vous croyez que c'est le seul  
sorcier a faire ça ?  
- Merlin ne risque pas de disparaître vu depuis quand date sa  
mort, dit avec légèreté Seamus.  
- Vous ne pensez pas qu'il aurai pu..., commença Neville, je veux  
dire, Dumbledore, entrer dans les cartes pour... enfin...  
- Ah non ! tous ce que j'ai pu dire, pu FAIRE ! protesta Ron.  
- Ce n'est pas la question ! reprit Harry, aujourd'hui le  
professeur Dumbledore est inconscient à l'infirmerie et nous nous  
avons des cartes vides. Quelle chance ! termina t'il avec une ironie  
amère avant de fermer le rideau de son baldaquin .  
- Bonne nuit quand même, tentèrent quelques élèves sans avoir de  
réponse.  
  
à suivre...  
  
review: voulez vous tous les chapitres d'un coups? soit encore quelques uns, avant la prochaine fic!  
  
PS: auriez vous une idée pour diffuser l'illustration de cette fic ( un montage qui ma prit trop de temps!) 


	19. Oedipe et le Bagdadi

Là, mon chapitre le plus phylosophique et surréaliste, j'espère que vous en apprendrez ce qu'il faut, il m'a était inspiré par "laPensine.com". Mais l'intérêt pour l'histoire n'est pas vain.  
Bonne lecture!  
  
Chap 19 : Œdipe et le Bagdadi  
  
Le mois de février avait déjà presque atteint son petit milieu, bien que la sortie de Près-au-Lard fut annulée, une journée de libre circulation dans l'ensemble du parc et la lisière de la forêt eut néanmoins lieu un certain 14 de ce mois. Pour le malheur de dizaines d'élèves le professeur Flitwik avait révélé aux premières années l'existence d'un sort permettant de savoir de qui quelqu'un était amoureux, en faisant naître du thorax de l'intéressé l'ombre d'un petit rongeur aux oreilles grandes comme les ailes d'un papillon géant, et volant autour de l'élu de son cœur comme seul un gyrophare pourrait mieux attirer l'attention. Mais vite cet enchantement devint un fléau pour tous ceux qui par un reste de timidité ne désirait pas annoncer leur flamme, on pouvait en voir plusieurs d'organiser en groupe pour ne pas laisser leur dos sans défense face à un joyeux farceur. Ron avait convaincu ses deux amis de faire de même sans trop de problèmes, heureusement pour eux la notoriété d'Harry faisait bien plus peur aux premières années, que tous les sorts qu'ils ont put apprendre en six ans.  
Le second match de quidditch aurait du se faire cette même semaine, mais au lieu de cela, Harry apprit par la bouche du Professeur McGonagall.  
- M.Potter je souhaiterais que vous passiez dans le... le bureau de  
la direction samedi après-midi, lui dit elle à part en début de cours,  
vers quatre heures.  
- Oui bien sûr, répondit il, pour quelle raison ?  
- Vous le demanderez samedi, il semble que Mrs Bones pense que  
c'est utile.  
- Madame la ministre veut discuter avec moi ? dit il avec une  
certaine hésitation.  
- Elle non, mais vraisemblablement un de ses proches  
administrateurs, dit elle avant de relever son regard. Bien maintenant  
commençons cette leçon ! Ce cours ne fut pas dénué d'intérêt, elle décrit les différents sorts de désillusion existant ; celui obligatoire que tout propriétaire d'un animal volant doit savoir faire ainsi que celui que Maugray avait si froidement utilisé la rentrée précédente sur Harry lui même. La quasi totalité de la classe parvenait à faire disparaître les quelques grenouilles mises à leur disposition, Ron réussit même à rendre son bureau à peine perceptible, ce qui valut dix points à Grinffondore. Il n'y avait aucun doute sur le fait que ce sort serait dans moins d'un mois parfaitement su par chaque élève.  
La semaine passa à la vitesse à laquelle court une licorne, le samedi matin Harry ne voulait manquer le club de duel pour rien au monde, il était présidé par Flitwik, debout sur l'une des longues tables de la grande salle. Depuis le dernier club de duel de sa deuxième année, sa connaissance des sorts avait nettement grandi, et les conseils du professeur n'était là que pour éviter d'être touché par l'adversaire, les postures préférables à adopter. Plusieurs autres enseignants venaient assister à ces entraînements, pour apprécier la maîtrise de leurs élèves, ils n'étaient pas les seuls. Harry vu également Rusard, une bonne paire de fantômes dont sir Nicolas (alias Nick-quasi-sans-tête), ainsi que quelques elfes qui s'étaient fait plus voyant depuis un certain temps et enfin la très contestée Druide noir toujours présente pour assurer la sécurité de l'école.  
Le duel, qui engageait Dean Thomas contre le Serpentard Théodore Nott, était loin d'être un affrontement amical, vu la façon énergique dont chacun criait leur incantation, évitant pour la plus part de se faire toucher, les murs pâtissaient de leurs forces. Mais malgré cet échange talentueux amenait par Dean, celui ci ne put détourner un charme envoyé par Théodore sans qu'il ne prononce un mot, il se retrouva projeté dans les airs une vingtaine de mètres en arrière. Il retomba dans les bras, que Phobia ouvrit par réflexe, pour amortir le choc de Dean. Mais son arrivée les plaqua tous les deux au sol maintenant ainsi le contact entre le disciple sorcier et la druide noir. On pouvait comme voir les veines de Phobia pomper du sang à Dean, leur visage tremblait comme électrifié, et une seconde plus tard le corps de Dean roulait à la droite de la jeune femme.  
- Emmenez le à l'infirmerie vite ! cria Phobia, et donnez lui du  
chocolat, beaucoup de chocolat.  
- Bien sûr !, dirent plusieurs élèves, dont Ron et Hermione,  
évitant de regarder la druide noire et soulevant leur camarade.  
- M. Nott il n'est pas permis de faire d'incantation silencieuse  
dans un duel à la régulière ! semblait hurler avec son ton aigu le  
professeur Flitwik. Une grande partie des condisciples suivirent le blessé vers l'infirmerie, les autres souhaitaient soit féliciter Théodore soit l'étrangler, qu'il aient un serpent ou un autre blason sur leur robe de Poudlard.  
- Quel vermine ce Nott ! grognait Ron, il ne vaut pas mieux que  
son père !  
- Garde ton sang froid Ron, répétait Hermione, s'il te plait. Ce  
n'est pas le moment de se lancer dans une campagne de vengeance.  
- Peut être mais si nous ne le faisons pas ! rétorqua Ron, qui le  
fera ? Rogue ? il ne lui a donné comme punition que de relire les  
règles de base de duel dans le manuel, trois PAGES à lire, JUSTE  
TROIS!  
- Il le paiera tôt ou tard. Dit calmement Harry en tournant son  
regard vers une cape noire qui sortait par la grande porte. Il décida de laisser Hermione calmer son ami et de partir à la poursuite de ce tissu sombre, vers le parc. Cela le conduisit près de l'enclot des hippogriffes où la jeune druide noire s'était assise.  
- Comment allez vous ? demanda profondément Harry.  
- Moi ? ce n'est pas douloureux pour ma part ! répondit elle avec  
ironie.  
- Je ne demandais pas forcément physiquement !  
- Ah, vous êtes marrant M.Potter, reprit Phobia en perdant son  
faux sourire, j'ai vu les regards de mépris et de dégoût de plusieurs  
élèves, drôle n'est ce pas, je voulais l'aider et j'ai oublié que je  
ne devais pas le toucher.  
- Ça s'est passé si vite ! dit il, vous ne pouviez pas vous en  
rendre compte, et puis le seul fautif est Théodore.  
- Il ne l'aurait jamais tué avec ce sort, laissa t'elle échapper,  
mais avec mon aide il n'était pas loin de le faire. Un silence se posa entre eux.  
- Que sais tu du père de Dean ? demanda Phobia avec le même ton.  
- Je crois qu'il est commerçant à Londres, pourquoi ?  
- Vous êtes sûr car il est seul à porter le nom de Thomas.  
- Ah ! oui bien sûr ! je vous parle comme il le fait souvent de  
son beau-père, reprit Harry en se tenant le front, il n'a jamais  
prononcé un mot sur son véritable père.  
- C'est pour cela qu'il a ce manque en lui ? dit elle dans sa  
barbe, il aime sa famille ne vous détrompez pas !  
- Mais vous..., tenta Harry, que suis-je bête, le lien mental lors  
d'un contact ! c'est donc vrai.  
- Oui et j'en suis le plus souvent navrée, avoua t'elle, mais  
j'aimerais sincèrement aider ce jeune homme. Il est rare que de  
simples moldus donnent naissance à un sorcier.  
- J'ai une amie pour qui c'est le cas, ajouta Harry.  
- Oui mais Dean qui n'a jamais connu son père biologique, dit elle  
doucement dans les yeux d'Harry.  
- Vous croyez que ... ? c'est bien possible, mais il se serait  
manifesté depuis son entrée à Poudlard.  
- Sauf s'il ne le pouvait pas, peut-être est il un bannit ou un  
mangemort.  
- Son fils ne l'est pas en tous cas, dit froidement Harry. A ces mots elle se leva, et tourna les talons vers la lisière des bois, il ne préféra pas la suivre de nouveau, ce qu'elle n'aurait pas apprécié .  
- Dean, un sang-mêlé ? se demanda Harry, c'est intéressent.  
  
L'après-midi fut marquée par un déjeuner particulièrement silencieux dans la grande salle, durant lequel Harry ne dit pas plus de mot, mais pensait au rendez-vous qui l'attendait dans quelques heures. Avant cela donc il prit comme résolution de faire ce qui jusqu'à aujourd'hui avait toujours remonté son moral, un tour en balais plus vite que tout autre, plus vite que les oiseaux eux même, plus vite que le vent qu'il caresse à rebrousse-poil. A quatre heure moins le quart, il était devant la fidèle gargouille gardant le bureau de Dumbledore, ayant épuisé ses sujets de réflexion dans les airs.  
- Es-tu sûr de vouloir rester enfermé dans ce bureau, dit une voix  
familière, le parc me semble un meilleur décor pour notre discussion ?  
- Amphissas ? balbutia Harry, c'est donc vous qui avait été  
envoyé.  
- Oui, dit il debout face à lui avec sa cane, Mrs. Bones et moi  
même avons pensé qu'il serait utile que nous tenions une conversation  
sur vous et votre avenir. Ils redescendirent vers les berges du lac où personne ne se baigne encore, au même endroit où eut lieu la seconde tache et y trouvèrent un banc placé comme par magie pour s'asseoir et déposer la belle cane au bois de vigne avec sphère en verre incrustée  
- Quelle belle journée n'est ce pas ? dit Amphissas.  
- Oui, vraiment belle.  
- Avez-vous toujours les talentueux présages météorologiques de  
Mrs Trelawney ?  
- Je ne suis plus les cours de divination, répondit Harry.  
- Ah c'est dommage, on peut prendre à la lettre l'inverse de ses  
prédictions dans ce domaine. Dit il avec un petit rire.  
- Oui ! ...si tous ce qu'elle pouvait dire était ainsi, finit Harry  
avec un sourire jaune.  
- Que sais tu de moi et de mon travail, Harry ? demanda Amphissas  
sur un ton chaleureux.  
- A part le fait que vous êtes un pan d'un grand âge et que vous  
avez vos entrées aux ministères, rien...  
- Je passe le plus claire de mon temps dans les plus profonds  
niveaux du ministère.  
- Le département des mystères ?  
- Oui, particulièrement la salle des prophéties, dit-il en  
souriant, là où tu as fait de gros dégâts il y a quelques mois.  
- Vous travaillez donc dans ces centaines de couloirs, répondit  
Harry repensant à la discussion qu'il avait surprise, votre rôle est-  
il de faire en sorte que les oracles aient toujours raison ?  
- Oh ! non ! répliqua t'il dans un nouveau rire étouffé, l'avenir  
n'a pas besoin de moi pour s'accomplir, ma tache est bien plus humble.  
Je n'accompagne que ceux qui semble devoir le faire.  
- Et il vous semble donc que je doive le faire, renvoya t'il  
froidement, faire la destiné qu'on m'a imposée.  
- Et quel est elle selon toi, cette destinée ?  
- Tuer Voldemort...  
- As tu parlé de cette prophétie à quelqu'un d'autre ? interrogea  
t'il Harry en se frottant le bouc.  
- Non ! c'est trop dangereux !  
- Tu as donc déduis seul des dires de cette prédiction, que tu  
tueras Voldemort ?  
- Me tromperais-je ? demanda avec intrigue Harry.  
- Peut-être,...peut-être pas, lança t'il au hasard, ce qui me gêne  
le plus est que vous preniez ces mots au seul sens que vous leur  
donnez et que cela vous contrarie de plus.  
- Je ne comprends pas, avoua Harry.  
- C'est tout de même le but de ma visite, dit le pan, longtemps  
les hommes ont cru pouvoir analyser les paroles des oracles en les  
prenant au pied du mot. Hors depuis des siècles de nombreux exemples  
nous apprennent qu'il ne nous faut pas nous fier aux premières  
impressions. Connais tu les malheurs d'Œdipe Harry ?  
- Oui, quoi qu'il ait tenté il assassinat son père et épousa sa  
mère, expliqua il, suis-je donc condamné à un combat à mort avec  
Voldemort ?  
- Heu !...un philosophe de l'antiquité que j'ai connu ma exposé sa  
théorie, comme quoi si nous pouvions connaître toutes les coordonnées  
de la vie d'un individu, il serait possible de prédire son avenir  
comme sa mort. Hors si nous lui révélions nos calculs, il serait  
normal qu'ils ne tiennent plus la route : nous introduirions une  
nouvelle coordonnée dans sa destinée.  
- Le fait que je sache la prophétie, pourrait la modifier ? lança  
Harry avec intérêt, comme l'a fait Godric Griffondore.  
- Tu connais cette histoire ? peu importe, elle n'a pas tant  
d'importance, du moins pas plus que celle du marchand de Bagdad. Ce  
marchand aperçut sur le marché un matin le spectre de la mort lui  
faisant signe, pris de peur il loua une monture et galopa durant tout  
le jour vers le nord sans faire de halte. Le soir venu il s'installa  
dans une auberge de Damas où il pensait être à milles lieux de sa  
grande peur. Mais quelqu'un vint frapper à sa porte avant qu'il aille  
se coucher, la mort elle même entrant avec sa belle faux, elle lui  
tint à peu près ce langage : « cela m'a étonné de vous voir ce matin à  
Bagdad, d'où le fait que je vous ai salué, je savais déjà que nous  
nous retrouverions dans cette chambre le soir même ! »  
- Ma destiné est donc bien écrite quelque part. dit froidement le  
jeune homme .  
- Toutes les destinées doivent être écrites dans un endroit qui  
m'est inconnu, reprit Amphissas, néanmoins note que ce n'est par ces  
écrits mystiques, sa destiné, ou bien une prophétie qui ont forcé ce  
commerçant à faire route vers le nord, il a fait son choix.  
- Et ?  
- Et il en est de même pour toi Harry, répondit le sage, ta  
prophétie ne te contraint en rien, tout ce que tu apprends s'est soit  
déjà passé, soit un fait incontestable, qui doute de la date de ta  
naissance, de la marque sur ton front, et de l'amour que tu portes en  
toi.  
- Mais, je dois...  
- Non, reprit il, tu peux, tu peux seulement, vaincre le seigneur  
des ténèbres, le choix t'est laisser de vouloir le faire où non, peut-  
être avec un peu de chance quand tu le souhaiteras. Détrompe-toi, je  
n'ai pas dit que le choix était compliqué, mais il t'ait tout de même  
laisser, Harry.  
- Et les paroles au sujet de nos morts, tenta t'il, pensez vous  
qu'il me laisse un choix ?  
- Un choix, oui ! simple j'espère pour vous. Cependant remarque  
qu'il n'y a aucun détail sur un possible pronostique. Une liberté est  
accordée aux mortels, bien que ceux-ci veulent sans s'en rendre compte  
rester les prisonniers de prophéties et croient en prédire l'avenir  
alors que celles ci ne font que la prévoire.  
- Il y a une différence ? demanda Harry.  
- Oui, une petite, ..., dit il en se levant, mais une leçon par  
cours, non ?  
- Dites le à mes professeurs ! ainsi que l'âge de cette école si  
vous avez bien connu les sorciers fondateurs.  
- Ah ! mais sachez que les historiens me poursuivent et me  
haïssent, pour la bonne raison que je n'ai jamais su retenir une date.  
Je calcule mon âge à chaque fois qu'on me le demande, c'est pour te  
dire; plus ou moins un siècle avant la guerre de Troie, soit...soit...  
- 3300 ans et des poussières, termina le jeune assis.  
- Je pense que nous nous reverrons, lança t'il gaîment, ce n'est  
qu'une prédiction. A cela au revoir mon garçon.  
- Monsieur. Le Pan passa avec son bâton derrière un arbre sans en réapparaître, Harry pensa qu'il devait avoir bien des types d'êtres capables de transplaner dans l'enceinte de Poudlard, hormis les elfes et les djinns.  
Il remonta les marches vers le château avec peut-être un poids moins lourd dans le ventre, ce qui lui permit de pouvoir se coucher vite et sans peur.  
Il marchait dans une grande salle entre de grandes estrades, une voix chaleureuse l'appelait.  
- Harry...Harry...  
- Sirius ?  
- Harry...par ici...  
- Sirius ? où es tu ? Il monta sur un socle en direction d'une arcade de pierre, un voile couvrait cette entrée vers un couloir obscur. Bien que la voûte soit au centre de la pièce, elle semblait être le point de départ d'un univers différent. La toile s'effondra aux pieds d'Harry le laissant apercevoir le long chemin, pavé de pierres blanches et rondes, qu'il prit un instant après. Plus il s'y enfonçait plus la lumière diminuait et le sentier entre les arbres difformes devenait tortueux, jusqu'à ce qu'il arrive dans une sorte de clairière plongée dans la nuit, où au bout du chemin les pavés se retournaient pour laisser montrer qu'il s'agissaient en réalité de cranes.  
- Je t'attendais, dit un homme dans une cape à la couleur de jais  
de ses cheveux, tu ne t'es pas perdu tout de même ?  
- Que faisons nous ici ? demanda déboussolé Harry comme s'il  
reprenait conscience.  
- Tes rêves sont vraiment ennuyeux à la longue, dit sèchement le  
mage, même dans la salle de mort, j'ai donc prit la liberté de  
t'inviter dans un de mes songes préférés.  
- La décoration est...., dit il en regardant cette prairie morte,  
...recherchée, mais si vous vous lassiez tellement nous pourrions cesser  
nos rencontres nocturnes ?  
- Certainement pas ! j'ai bien encore l'espoir de finir par vous  
convaincre de collaborer avec mes forces, reprit avec un sourire de  
vipère et sortant sa baguette, je ne manque pas d'arguments.  
- Je pense que nous courons vers un cul de sac, prononça t'il avec  
une grimace d'ironie qu'il utilisait pour la première fois face à  
Voldemort, j'ai bien comprit que vous pouvez me torturer dans mes  
rêves, que vous avez volé quelque chose à Dumbledore, que vous  
torturez autant Remus et que vous espérez des informations de ma part.  
Mais vous n'êtes pas prêt à m'affronter et tout ce que vous tentez n'a  
pour but que de me déstabiliser. Félicitation jusqu'à aujourd'hui cela  
marchait assez bien, mais désormais je ne vous laisserai pas faire. Harry chercha dans sa robe de sorcier sa baguette sans pouvoir la trouver.  
- As tu égaré quelque objet ? interrogea le magicien sans bouger  
les lèvres.  
- Non ! je l'ai trouvé, répondit il en levant sa main vide, vers  
le mage noir, où apparut entre ses doigts sa chère baguette.  
Experliamus ! L'ombre fut expulsée à une dizaine de mètres, Harry fit un grand geste des bras ce qui dissipa les nuages et fit naître un vaste champs d'herbes vertes sur l'étendu des squelettes. L'homme se releva aussi vite que le soleil fit son arrivée.  
- Je ne te permets pas dans mon rêve Harry !cria t'il. Endoloris !  
- Stupéfixe ! Les deux sorts se choquèrent dans les airs et formèrent un halo de lumières multicolores qui sur ce champs, où les fleurs étaient en pleine éclosion, créa une faille qui prit vite de l'importance. Harry n'eut pas le temps de revenir sur ses pas avant que le ravin l'englobe et le fasse tomber entre les cranes et les orchidées.  
- Haaaaaaaaaaa ! criait il.  
- Harry ! Harry! Lançait Ron en le secouant, ça va ?  
- Hein ? ...euh oui ! oh oui!  
  
à suivre...  
  
reviewer si cela vous tente, n'hesitez pas à faire la moindre remarque! 


	20. Avenir Prometteur

Hola! rebonjour, enfin, Pom pom pom pom pom (bethoveen! ) la destiné vient frapper à la porte d'Harry, et l'histoire prend encore un nouveau tournant, celui ci plus important qu'il n'y paraît !  
(Mais attention! pas de quiproquo!) l'avenir nous promet vraiment quelque chose de très gros! à long et court terme.  
  
Chap 20 : Avenir Prometteur  
  
Avril avait débuté dans une frénésie inhabituelle, les rumeurs couraient à propos d'épreuves particulières pour les élèves suivants les ASPICs. Ce qui les motiva pour suivre les cours en suspend, entre autre celui de DCFM, donné par Fliwick, qui enseignait aujourd'hui le sort Maquiavelus, qui créait une boule d'énergie de différentes tailles qui finissait par disparaître dans une petite explosion. La métamorphose était revenue sur un de ses sujets de prédilection ; comment transformer un objet en animal, bien plus dur que le processus inverse étudié durant les années précédentes. Les soins aux créatures magiques ne faisaient à présent plus rencontrer, comme monstre aux étudiant, que leur livre animé. Durant l'un de ces déjeuners où la moitié des élèves est en cours et l'autre sur le point d'y retourner, Harry était paisiblement assis entre ses deux meilleurs amis la tête dans une soupe dont il ne pourrait pas citer un seul de ses ingrédients. Une petite foule déboula dans la grande salle et se scinda en quatre vers les différentes tables.  
- les folles de divination sont déjà revenues, dit doucement Ron  
ce qui étouffa de rire Harry. Parvati Patil et Lavande Brown coururent sans avoir entendu la remarque tout droit vers eux comme surexcitées par une star de cinéma qui aurait pu se trouver face au trio. Accompagnées d'autres de leurs condisciples dans cette matière, elles encerclèrent les Grinffondores, les tenant par le bras pour qu'ils ne puissent pas échapper au discours qu'elles allaient donner.  
- Vous n'allez pas le croire ! cria Lavande, c'est Mrs Trelawney.  
- Elle est entrée en transe ! compléta Parvati, en fin de cours à  
la surprise de toute la classe.  
- Elle parlait d'une voix si grave ! reprit Lavande, j'ai cru  
qu'un homme était apparu.  
- Mais c'était bien elle ! dit Parvati, même si elle ne se  
souvenait pas du moindre mot qu'elle avait dit.  
- Pff ! Des histoires ! lança Ron, encore un des nouveaux coups de  
cette diseuse de mauvaise aventure.  
- Crétin ! rétorquèrent les deux filles les yeux noirs, elle ne  
joue jamais la comédie.  
- Ah ! oui ? répondit il.  
- Regardait elle dans le vide ? demanda Harry en troublant les  
deux oratrices.  
- Euh...oui..., bégaya lavande.  
- La prophétie... était..., distillait Parvati,...à ton...sujet...  
- Et ?  
- Tu vas pas l'écouter ? s'indigna Ron.  
- J'ai mes raisons ! dit Harry en attirant plus d'étudiants dans  
le silence d'un temple. S'il te plait, qu'a t'elle dit ?  
- Bien , dit Parvati avant de s'éclaircir la voix, ...plus ou moins  
ces mots là « Celui qui affrontera le seigneur des ténèbres, dans la  
forge de leur âme, quand le sinistros rencontrera le dieu de la  
guerre. L'élu affrontera le seigneur des ténèbres, il n'en sortira  
qu'un... »  
- C'est tout , dit Hermione voulant faire paraître la tranquillité  
d'esprit sur son visage mais avec un ton qui sonnait faux, cela ne  
signifie rien précisément !  
- Rien ?! répliquèrent les deux messagères, il doit affronter vous-  
savez-qui, c'est son destin !  
- Elle ne cite même pas Harry, reprit elle, cela peut tout autant  
être un aurore du ministère.  
- On ignore de plus quand il aura lieux ! lança Ron pour leur  
clouer le bec.  
- Ce n'est qu'une question de temps pour que nous décodions la  
prophétie, dit Lavande avant de se tourner vers Harry avec un sourire,  
je pense que dans une semaine nous pourrons te donner la date de ton  
combat ! Les élèves continuèrent à parler autour d'Harry mais il ne les entendait plus, son esprit avait décroché après ces quelques mots. Même les réclamations d'Hermione et de Ron lui passaient à milles lieux, seul un élément extérieur rappela sa conscience sur le planché des vaches. Deux yeux argentés qui le fixaient de loin comme s'ils lisaient dans son âme, ils appartenaient à une des filles de l'école qu'il considérait maintenant comme l'une de ses amis, la excentrique Luna Lovegood.  
Il quitta un instant après la grande salle mais s'aperçut que les prévisions de Trelawney parcouraient plus vite les couloirs que des balais ensorcelés. Il se dirigea directement vers sa tour tentant de ne pas faire remarquer qui portait de l'attention aux murmures devant son passages. Mais les tumultes dus à cette onde de choc était si bruyants qu'il se replia vers un lieux plus calme et désert ; les toilettes des filles ont toujours été d'un grand silence hormis les cries aigus de sa seule occupante, Mimi- geigniarde. Il y trouva plusieurs minutes de repos avant d'entendre des pas vers la cabine dans laquelle il était assis.  
- Harry ? dit une voix féminine et éthérée, es-tu là ?  
- Oui, Luna ?s'étonna t'il.  
- Je ne te dérange pas au moins ? demanda t'elle en rangeant dans  
sa poche un morceau de parchemin, j'ai eu une drôle d'impression en te  
regardant tout à l'heure.  
- Non, tu ne me gênes pas, dit il en regardant ses chaussures,  
mais de quoi veux tu parler ?  
- De ton expression lorsque ces deux filles t'ont raconté la  
nouvelle comme quoi il y aura un combat avec le mage noir, répondit  
tranquillement Luna, à moins qu'elles ne te l'aient pas révélé, tu le  
savais peut-être déjà ?  
- Tu veux me faire dire quoi ? reprit Harry en levant brusquement  
la tête, est-ce que je connais la prophétie soit-disant disparue au  
ministère ? et bien oui ! et celle-ci ne m'apprend rien de plus à part  
qu'un sinistros rencontrera un dieux du combat ou de la bataille !  
- De la guerre..., termina t'elle, qui t'en a parlé ?  
- Le directeur, dit il, mais s'il te plait, Voldemort a passé une  
année à tenter de se la procurer, crois-tu qu'il est sans risque de la  
connaître ?  
- ...  
- « celui qui pourra vaincre le seigneur des ténèbres naîtra à la  
mort du septième mois, il sera marqué par celui-ci comme son égal,  
mais possédera un pouvoir que le seigneur des ténèbres ignore, l'un  
mourra de la main de l'autre, car aucun d'eux ne peut vivre tant que  
l'autre survit.... » quelque chose dans ce genre ! avec des détailles  
oubliés.  
- ah !...c'est à peine léger sur les épaules, dit elle en allant  
s'assoire en face, mais la grosse tête ? ça va ?  
- quoi ?  
- non, ...je veux dire de toutes manières la parfaite Hermione doit  
sans cesse calmer tes ardeurs de gloire, reprit elle avec ironie.  
- Elle ne connaît pas la prédiction, pas plus que Ron.  
- Tu leur a caché ça ? demanda Luna, mais vous êtes ! enfin  
maintenant c'est une légende, le trio des Grinffondores.  
- ...je crois que depuis un moment, je ne me suis plus confié à  
personne sur plusieurs sujets. Prononça Harry en baissant la voix,  
mais il faut que...  
- Tu dois parler à quelqu'un ! lança Luna avec une fougue peu  
commune, à moi ou tes amis.  
- Ce n'est pas si simple...  
- Si, ça l'est ! cria t'elle avant de se lever et de repartir vers  
la sortie.  
- Luna ?  
- Quoi ? répondit elle étonnamment calme.  
- Merci, dit Harry en faisant naître les traits d'un sourire sur  
le visage lunatique, c'est toujours un plaisir. Il ne savait pas ce qu'il faisait encore dans les toilettes, mais entendit dés qu'il se leva, un reniflement typique de la maîtresse des lieux.  
- Mimi ?  
- Hmmm !..., ce son provenait d'une des portes closes avant que son  
visage grisâtre ne la traverse, oh ! Harry, tu es là ? dit elle  
innocemment.  
- Et depuis quand tu m'espionnais de nouveau ? demanda t'il.  
- A vrai dire j'étais là bien avant que tu arrives ! reprit vexée  
Mimi, mais crois moi je serai une tombe sur ton secret.  
- J'y compte bien ! dit sans joie Harry, c'est tout de même ton  
meurtrier. Le regard du spectre devint encore plus livide, elle ne remonta plus sa paire de lunette prête à tomber on ne sait où. Détournant ses yeux de la figure fantomatique pétrie de peur, il sortit dans un couloir désert et sans se poser de question partit pour son dortoir sur le champs.  
Harry était assis depuis des heures dans le même fauteuil face à la vieille cheminée de sa salle commune, des heures de cours qu'il avait raté, et avait passé tranquille sans qu'un seul de ces condisciples, sûrement déjà tous au courant de son funeste destin, ne vienne le sortir de sa rêverie et de sa tasse de chocolat chaud. Jusqu'au moment où débarqua comme une furie l'une des préfets de sa maison.  
- Harry ! qu'as-tu fait durant cette après-midi ? lança t'elle  
presque essoufflée.  
- Salut Hermione, ...j'ai regardé le feu durant ...houlà ! des heures  
au moins.  
- Les professeurs se sont posés des questions, dit mort de fatigue  
Ron venant d'arriver en courant, juste une question ! pourquoi on a  
couru Hermione ?  
- On ne couraient pas, on marchaient vite pour venir voir le  
fainéant que nous avons couvert une fois de plus ! dit elle sur un ton  
sarcastique, mais il n'y avait rien de pressé n'est ce pas Harry ?  
- Il est encore tôt..., répondit il d'une voix douce,...dans quelques  
heures !  
- Qu'y aura t'il ?, reprit elle sérieusement, un danger ?  
- On rattrapera le temps perdu, finit il avant de reprendre une  
gorgée de son chocolat. Les braises étaient sur le point de s'éteindre, l'horloge indiquait presque minuit, Ron et Hermione s'étaient assuré qu'ils ne puissent pas être dérangés. Les trois amis s'assirent sur leur canapé fétiche de ces nuits blanches, prêt à écouter Harry.  
- Pardon ? tu connais la prophétie ? s'interloqua Ron.  
- Depuis notre sortie du ministère, dit tranquillement Harry, elle  
est de Trelawney également et lui a valu son poste, elle l'avait  
prononcer face à Dumbledore lors de son entretien à la Tête de  
sanglier.  
- Et elle dit quoi ?demandèrent choqués les deux autres.  
- Que c'est bien moi l'élu, répondit il, mais je ne peux pas vous  
en dire plus, vous êtes trop près de moi.  
- Tu ne peux pas nous en dire plus ?! on te suivrait partout mais  
tu ne nous fais pas confiance ! s'insurgea Ron.  
- En cas d'attaque c'est vous qu'ils torturaient en premier,  
répondit il, mieux vaut éviter cela.  
- ... Mais, tu crois qu'il y a un vrai sens aux paroles de cette  
folle aujourd'hui, hésita Ron.  
- Bien sûr qu'il y a un sens ! coupa Hermione, et on le trouvera  
avant Vol...Voldemort...  
- Il faut d'abord qu'il apprenne ce message. Lança Harry avec  
légèreté.  
- Tu est resté trop longtemps dans cette tour, dit son ami, vu le  
boum de la nouvelle, elle fera sûrement un article demain.  
- Ah ! oui, réalisa t'il, peu importe ce n'est pas notre priorité  
ni la sienne, je pense qu'il veut s'en prendre à Dumbledore.  
- Pourquoi ? maintenant ? et comment le sais-tu ? demanda  
intriguée Hermione.  
- Et bien d'abord, commença Harry, j'ai passé toute l'après-midi à  
réfléchir sur les prophéties, mon entretient avec Amphissas, ce dont  
les autres attendent de moi, en bref maintenant je fais mes choix.  
Alors que ce matin je n'avais comme préoccupation que mon prochain  
contrôle, désormais je repense à toutes les questions sur les  
agissements de Voldemort qui ont bien pu traverser ma tête, il a un  
plan c'est évidant et je n'ai que jusqu'à la rencontre d'un sinistros  
et d'un dieux pour y répondre.  
- Se jeter dans une bataille sous l'effet d'une nouvelle n'est pas  
très recommandé, dit profondément une Hermione compréhensive.  
- Ce n'est pas cette nouvelle mais la révélation que j'ai eu dans  
les ... enfin peu importe. Quant à mes sources, rappelez vous que j'ai  
d'une part assisté à plusieurs réunions et d'une autre je suis quelque  
peu lié à Voldemort, rajouta t'il, de plus j'avais parlé avec le  
professeur Ruban quand j'étais au ministère, bien qu'il avait l'air  
bizarre, sa théorie sur un masque colle de plus en plus dans ma tête.  
- Un masque ? il est où le lien ? s'interrogea Ron.  
- Les possédés, on pensait qu'ils l'avaient été à distance ! hors  
ils se sont tous les trois enfuit avant de retrouver leur esprit,  
expliqua t'il, Ruban a d'ailleurs subit des effets secondaires  
notables.  
- Mais on n'a pas vu de masque ?  
- Hagrid a eu l'impression que quelque chose s'introduisait en lui  
! répondit-il, le masque disparaît peut-être quand il est porté, Ruban  
a dit qu'il pouvait se nommer Patchacha ou Patchaka...il faut vérifier  
dans tous les livres de la bibliothèque.  
- Je n'ai toujours pas compris pourquoi ce déclique maintenant ?  
répéta t'elle, ...maintenant de nous dire pour Ruban, Dumbledore....  
- Ce matin une oracle m'a rappelé que la seule personne pouvant  
vaincre le seigneur des ténèbres, c'était moi, de ma petite personne  
dépend des centaines de vies voir plus. Je ne perdrai plus de temps  
pour..., à commencer par..., dit il en sortant la montre à neuf aiguilles  
pour faire un tour de vu des différents noms, ...oh ! il est ici !  
- Qui ? quoi ? comment ? demanda affolé Ron.  
- Albertfort ! à l'infirmerie !  
- Son frère ! s'exclama Hermione.  
- Non mais c'est qui ? demanda avec une grimace Ron. Harry attira sa cape d'invisibilité et courut en compagnie de ses amis, aussi vite qu'ils pouvaient à trois sous un trop court drap, on aperçevait d'ailleurs trois paires de pantoufles galopant dans les couloirs du château. Arrivés devant la porte en verre de cette aille, Harry quitta la protection du tissu argenté, pour ouvrir et entrer dans la pièce suivi de ses compères invisibles.  
Un homme à la barbe grise et au nez aquilin mais à l'allure un peu rustre se tenait debout au chevet de leur directeur et regardait Harry d'un œil mauvais.  
- Qui es...dit il avant d'observer son front, ...ah le cher Harry.  
- Vous êtes Alberfort je présume, rétorqua Harry.  
- Les visites se font à une drôle d'heure dans votre école.  
- C'est ce que je vois, répondit il, je pense que c'est pour  
éviter l'infirmière. Un sourire apparut sur son vieux visage, une figure qu'il était sûr d'avoir déjà vu quelque part sans pouvoir se rappeler du lieux.  
- Que veniez vous faire ici ? demanda t'il.  
- Pour être sérieux, dit Harry, on souhaitait vous rencontrer.  
- Qui on ? interrogea t'il avant de sursauter à la vue brutale des  
deux autres.  
- Une cape fort utile !  
- Comment saviez vous ma présence ?  
- Grâce à ceci, dit le survivant en montrant la vieille montre de  
Dumbledore, elle est aussi très ingénieuse.  
- ...Notre Héritage paternel, laissa t'il échapper, garde là...  
- Vous êtes sûr ?  
- Bien sûr ! dit il en s'asseyant, ah ! Albus tu m'étonneras donc  
tous les jours !  
- Puis-je vous poser une question ? tenta Harry, je l'utilise...la  
montre, depuis un moment pour surveiller plusieurs personnes dont le  
professeur...  
- Albus !  
- Oui, mais il est normal que j'ignore qui est...la personne  
prénommé Mélinda, ...néanmoins il serait stupide que je sache qu'elle  
puise courir un danger sans que je puise la reconnaître.  
- Mélinda...oui en effet j'avais oublié son nom ! répondit il avec  
un petit rire, oui il l'a toujours aimé, même encore aujourd'hui.  
- Qui est elle ?  
- Son premier amour ! lança t'il avec évidence, rassure toi elle  
ne risque nul danger, bien trop puissante pour qu'un malotru ne tente  
la moindre chose.  
- Oui mais si les mangemorts tentaient, je ne sais pas...  
- Ils ignorent toutes les anciennes relations de mon frère, de  
plus elle est veuve d'un de leur plus fidèles et riches partisans,  
...même malgré leur vie, il ne l'a pas oubliée ! c'est digne de lui.  
- Et pourrais-je savoir également qui est ce G ? L'air enjoué du vieil homme fit place à un regard de marbre, qui laissait passer par son œil gauche un tremblement de peur.  
- Je l'ignore ! répondit il froidement.  
- Vous êtes sûr ? hésita encore Harry.  
- Oui, maintenant il est tard je dois rentrer chez moi et votre  
satané château m'empêche de le faire vite.  
- Oui c'est gênant ... dit Harry dans un sourire de malaise.  
- Si vous avez besoin de moi ! dit il en fixant les deux amis qui  
n'avait pas dit un mot. Vous savez où me trouver !  
- Vous ! s'exclama Ron,  
- Bien je vous quitte maintenant, prononça t'il en passant la  
porte.  
- Tu le connais ? demanda Hermione.  
- On le connaît ! répondit il, c'est le serveur de la Tête de  
sanglier !  
  
Le lendemain après un difficile réveil, ils découvrirent sans surprise durant leur petit déjeuner une gazette des sorciers ayant mis en première page la prophétie de Trelawney, dans un article signé Skeeter.  
- Elle n'est pas prêt de te lâcher, Harry !  
- Pourquoi ?  
- Comme beaucoup le comprendrons en lisant ces lignes, dit plongé  
dans le journal Hermione, elle pense dur comme fer que tu es l'élu.  
- Elle n'est pas journaliste pour rien ! clama Ron. Leur premier cours était aujourd'hui celui de soins aux créatures Magiques. Mais ils trouvèrent un professeur dans une tristesse semblable à celle qu'il avait surmontée lors de l'accusation contre Buck, et pour cause comme ce dernier leur expliqua, une commission allait bientôt se réunir pour se pencher sur le cas de son « petit » frère, qui n'avait pas encore réapparu. Leurs soins des Puffskeins étaient vite devenus excellents en moins d'une heure de cours, ce petit chat à la langue exceptionnellement longue, doux, patient, leur faisait la drôle de sensation de revivre une leçon ennuyeuse avec les véracrasses sans leur aspect gluants, ce qui signifiait qu'Hagrid était vraiment dans un état morose.  
Un cours de métamorphose marqua encore leur après-midi, bien que la leçon n'eut rien de remarquable, l'information que le professeur McGonagall dévoila en fin de cour l'était.  
- Peut-être certains de vos condisciples vous ont indiqué que lors  
de votre sixième année, il vous est demandé de préparer un projet  
pratique liant chacun de vos ASPICs, si de tels dire ont donc été  
prononcés, ils l'ont était dans la plus grande illégalité (les rires  
que suscita le dernier mot fut brisés dans leur élan par un regard  
meurtrier), ce n'était pas des rumeurs, comme quoi on peut presque  
garder un secret dans cette école ! Bref vous formerez des groupes de  
quatre ou cinq, vos productions n'ont pas de directives particulières  
mais doivent être particulièrement soignées.  
- D'elles dépendent notre passage ? demanda Parvati avant  
Hermione.  
- Non, absolument pas ! dit sèchement le professeur, pire  
mademoiselle, vos parents viendront eux-même les admirer. Bonne chance  
vous avez jusqu'à début juin, sur votre temps libre, cela va de soi!  
Maintenant veuillez bien tous signer ce formulaire comme quoi vous  
garderez secret cette information. Personne ne fut plus surpris qu'Hermione par cette annonce, non pas celle du formulaire, qui mieux qu'elle comprendrait le sort qui se cachait derrière, mais celle des travaux pratiques. Elle prit comme résolution d'aller par la suite dans la salle des professeurs pour demander bien plus d'informations autant sur ce qui était attendu que les moyens que ses parents moldus puisse rejoindre Poudlard sans subir l'effet des charmes protecteurs.  
Néanmoins ses deux amis ne la suivirent pas, bien plus préoccupés par un autre événement, la présence de Clara White et Moussou Ali assis dans le parc.  
- On ne te prend pas trop au dépourvu Harry, demanda de bonne  
humeur Moussou l'attendant, bonjour à vous aussi M. Weasley.  
- Pourquoi êtes vous venu ? interrogea étonné Harry.  
- Disons que nous venons compléter la garde, dit il en vasant un  
plus sincère sourire que les rictus de Clara vers une femme dans une  
cape noire de l'autre coté du parc, pour être franc nous prenons très  
au sérieux les allégation d'une certaine personne.  
- Et vous pensez que c'est lui ? rétorqua Ron.  
- Qui ne le pense pas ? lança Clara avec son typique accent  
d'Europe centrale, ce n'est pas ce que nous pensons qui compte, mais  
ce que va interpréter le Lord Noir.  
- Et puis il vous manque toujours un professeur de Défense contre  
les forces du mal, reprit Moussou, on s'y connaît un peu.  
- C'est vrai que ce serait tout de même intéressant de vous avoir  
ici, dit Harry avant d'apercevoir les silhouettes de quelques filles,  
...euh vous m'excusez un moment ? Il courut laissant Ron seul avec ses anciens colocataires, vers les arbres où s'engouffrèrent la bande qu'il soupçonnait d'être les dangereusement discrètes Chicaneuses. Tentant un moment de les rattraper sans tourner en rond, ce qu'il finit par faire tout de même, il ressortit environ par là où il était entré, les deux mages l'attendaient toujours en compagnie de Ron.  
- La forêt interdite n'est elle pas interdite par définition ?  
demanda bêtement Moussou.  
- Ah ! je n'en suis plus à ma première visite, répondit le jeune  
homme.  
  
Harry et Ron pensèrent qu'il serait plus sympathique d'aller néanmoins rejoindre Hermione devant la salle des professeurs, elle devait, même pour elle, avoir bientôt fini de parler. Arrivés près de la porte il n'attendirent pas longtemps avant que des bruits rapides de pas ne se fassent entendre, une Hermione apparemment troublée courut hors de la salle à toute allure, sans faire la moindre attention à ses deux amis.  
- Hermione ! qui a t'il ? s'écria Ron.  
- M. Weasley ! laissez la partir ! dit le professeur McGonagall  
avec une voix tremblante mais forte.  
- Que s'est il passé ? interrogea Harry.  
- Oui, ma chère Minerva, qu'est il arrivé à cette jeune fille, dit  
de sa voix éthérée Mrs. Trelawney.  
- Une affaire qui lui est strictement personnelle ! répondit elle,  
de toute façon en ce qui vous concerne mes garçons, j'ai une mission  
pour vous.  
- Nous ? répliqua étonné Ron, mais qu'est ce qu'on pourrait bien  
faire ?  
- Hagrid va avoir besoin de bras dés ce soir, pour une course de  
service à Près-au-Lard.  
- Fantastique ! s'exclama Harry, nous y allons sur le champs...  
- Non ! cria t'elle hésitante, avant !...veillez... bien... allez vous  
restaurer en cuisine auparavant, ...vous pourriez manqué le dîner.  
- Ah... répondirent ils sans comprendre vraiment où elle voulait en  
venir. 


	21. Les nouveaux secrets

Le titre est très explicite! mais ne vous laissez pas surprendre, ce chapitre pose plus de questions qu'il ne donne de réponses mais ça fait du bien!!!!!  
bonne lecture !  
  
Chap 21 : Les nouveaux secrets  
  
Les deux garçons ayant fini vite de se restaurer, sortirent vite des cuisines en remerciant les elfes de maison de leur copieuse assiette, et coururent vers la cabane d'Hagrid, en lisière de la forêt interdite.  
- Pourquoi se dépêche t'on ? Demanda Ron en regardant Harry.  
- Il est bien plus facile de faire parler Hagrid que le professeur  
McGonagall, dit il, rassures-toi je n'oublis pas Hermione. En traversant le parc vers le maison de leur ami, ils ne virent rien d'autre que la directrice en pleine discussion avec le garde de chasse. A leur approche leurs dires cessèrent sur l'instant.  
- ah ! les enfants !...enfin je veux dire jeunes hommes ! s'exclama  
Hagrid avec une voix plus grave sur les derniers mots.  
- Hagrid, comment allez-vous ? dirent ils.  
- Bien... bien, euh... nous allons faire...  
- Une course urgente pour l'école ! termina Mrs. Mcgonagall.  
- Oui ! c'est ça ! ...cela arrive souvent aux septi...sixième année,  
confirma le demi-géant.  
- Et que faisons nous ?  
- Et ben, ...nous allons à Près-au-Lard ! ...la-bas on improvisera !  
déclara t'il devant le visage sévère du professeur de métamorphose,  
bon ! on y va ?! Ils prirent une des calèches tirées par un sombral, et passèrent par le portail où Harry aurait juré voir une des ailes des sangliers de pierre bouger. Quelques minutes après, ils entrèrent dans la grande rue du village.  
- Bien , alors on va d'abord aller compter les provisions pour le  
château ! dit Hagrid en se frottant la barbe, C'est fou les erreurs  
que peuvent faire tous ces fournisseurs.  
- Et on est là pour ça ! s'indigna Ron.  
- Ah ! non, faudra les porter, après, reprit il, et puis nous  
avons plusieurs autres missions ici !  
  
- Etes-vous au courant des problèmes d'Hermione ? demanda Harry en  
marchant vers une écurie, nous n'avons pas eu le temps de lui parler.  
- Non, j'ignore tout ce qui a bien peut se passer dans la salle  
des professeurs, dit il entre deux sifflements, je n'y vais d'ailleurs  
moi-même presque jamais.  
- Ah, bien... vous savez donc que l'incident a eu lieu dans la salle  
des professeurs, dit Harry en souriant.  
- Je n'ai pas dis cela ! rétorqua Hagrid.  
- Si, mais cela n'a aucune importance, n'est-ce pas ?  
- Quand même ! c'était sa..., reprit il avant de s'arrêter aussi  
bien de parler que de marcher, vous croyez qu'il est aussi facile de  
me faire parler ! je ne trahirais pas la confiance de cette pauvre  
petite ! Ces quelques questions furent suivies de l'inventaire de tous les cagots stockés dans l'entrepôt, après avoir bien sûr retirés leur robe de sorcier pour un bon jean. Le compte fait il fallut remplir les différents chariots sous l'œil intrigué des marchants et des paysans.  
- Alors les elfes !  
- Ils ont grandis vos domestiques Hagrid ! s'écrièrent plusieurs hommes en passant. Hagrid fit semblant de ne rien entendre. Une fois la centaine de paquets rangée dans cinq charrettes. Le demi- géant les voyant épuisés par l'ouvrage, qui ne s'arrêta que vers huit heures, il les invita à aller prendre une bonne bierraubeure au Trois Balais. Assis à une table plutôt isolée, il commença à leur dire.  
- Euh ! pour dire vrai, je souhaitais que vous veniez avec moi  
pour une autre raison que la simple manutention.  
- Non !? lancèrent ils innocemment, à part le fait qu'à vous tout  
seul vous portiez les quatre cinquièmes des cartons, et qu'apparemment  
seul les elfes viennent faire cette course d'habitude...  
- Vous rappelez-vous de la commission sur Graup ? coupa t'il, elle  
se réunira la semaine prochaine, et je crains de ne pas réussir à  
défendre ma cause,... celle de mon frère.  
- Ah !... dit un Ron plus hésitant que jamais, ...on vous aidera !  
comme toujours !  
- Oui, mais le dossier est bien plus compliqué qu'une accusation  
contre un hippogriffe, soupira t'il, procès que j'ai perdu !  
- Mais on pourrait pas faire appel à quelqu'un de spécialisé ?  
demanda Harry.  
- Justement, il existe quelques avocats au barreau du ministère  
mais tous refusent de prendre ce cas, sauf pour une somme d'argent que  
je ne peux pas payer, expliqua Hagrid, mais heureusement j'ai un bon  
ami notaire, Antoine Cadastre qui n'est pas sensé proposer ses  
services comme conseillé, mais il accepte de faire une entorse au  
règlement pour moi.  
- C'est bien ça,...sauf si c'est découvert ! reprit Ron.  
- Oui, mais j'aimerais que vous veniez au rendez-vous avec moi,  
dit le grand barbu, bien sûr il n'y a aucun risque ! et vous pourriez  
m'aider en prenant de meilleurs notes que je ne le ferai.  
- Bien sûr ! répondirent ils, mais quand est-ce ?  
- Dans une heure, à la Tête de Sanglier.  
- Quoi ?! mais on devrait pas être dans notre tour ? interrogea  
Ron.  
- Je me suis arrangé, avec la directrice, pas aussi sévère que ça  
hein ? nous avons tout le temps que nous voulons.  
- D'accord...dit Harry avant de reprendre, ...mais nous aurions dû  
invité Hermione à cette rencontre, à moins qu'elle.... ?  
- Bien essayé Harry ! dit avec un léger sourire Hagrid. Ils quittèrent une auberge pour une autre, dans une rue plus sombre que la première, où seul un chien noir rodait, un écriteau qui tremblait laissant juste tomber de la gueule de son porc des gouttes de sang. L'intérieur était aussi peu attrayant que l'an dernier, hormis le fait que le regard du Barman était bien moins menaçant aujourd'hui.  
- Bonjour messieurs, dit Alberfort en leur faisant un clin d'œil,  
ici on se sert au comptoir !  
- Bien sûr chef ! répondit Hagrid dans sa grande voix avant de se  
tourner vers les deux élèves, asseyez-vous sur cette table au fond, je  
vais nous prendre encore trois chopes.  
- Non, glissa Harry dans l'oreille de son imposant ami, je  
voudrais le faire, pour pouvoir dire deux mots à Alberfort.  
- Alber...comment sais-tu...oh peu importe ! si tu le souhaite, conclu  
t'il en prenant par l'épaule Ron.  
  
- Barman ! vous reste t'il de quoi remplir trois verre de  
bièraubeure ? lança t'il avec une drôle de grimace.  
- Il me semble que je dois bien avoir quelques bouteilles dans la  
réserve, répondit il sans presque bouger les lèvres, voulez-vous les  
choisir ?  
- Mais certainement, reprit il avant de passer derrière le bar et  
d'entrer dans l'arrière salle suivant le vieil homme.  
- Je suppose que c'était un code, dit il dans un murmure.  
- Oui j'ai une autre question à vous soumettre, dit Harry dans le  
même chuchotement, j'ai reçu il y a un certain temps une sorte de  
cadeau de la part de Vol... vous-savez-qui, c'était une de ces cartes  
chocagrenouille.  
- Représentant mon frère ?  
- Oui, enfin devant le représenter, mais comme les miennes et  
d'autres, son image à disparu.  
- Je l'ai remarqué, cela correspond à peu près à son attaque.  
- Justement, je me demandais...  
- Ce n'était pas lui dans aucune carte d'ailleurs, coupa  
Alberfort, les personnages de ces machins sont peut-être moins  
sophistiqués que les portraits mais autant utiles pourtant, Albus  
devait surveiller quelques élèves de cette façon.  
- Alors pourquoi ont-ils tous disparus ?  
- Je suppose que le mage noir à trouver le moyen de détourner la  
protection que leur avait fourni mon frère.  
- Ah ! c'est donc juste un coup de bluff pour démoraliser  
l'adversaire ?  
- Oui... pour quelle raison ? tenta avec force l'homme aux cheveux  
blanc.  
- Des rumeurs , rien que des rumeurs,... Il retourna peu de temps après à leur table, avec les trois chopes. Ils n'attendirent pas longtemps avant de voir un grand Bonhomme sous un pardessus beige entrer dans le petit pub, qui alla directement vers eux.  
- Antoine, merci d'être venu. Dit Hagrid dans la voix la plus  
faible qu'il puisse faire.  
- C'est bien naturel, j'ai eu moi même un frère. Répondit il  
lentement, j'ai même amené ce que j'ai pu trouver sur ceux qu'il  
sortiront durant l'audience.  
- Fabuleux ! Il passèrent plus d'une heure à noter toutes les indications et les quelques recherches à encore faire de leur côté. Le mot témoin, utilisé par le notaire, fut un déclique dans la tête d'Harry.  
- Bien sûr ! Ruban était là ! peut-être qu'il pourra innocenter  
Graup. Lança Harry en se tapant la tête.  
- Mieux vaut d'abord lui parler, ces dires pourraient être au  
contraire néfastes, suggéra Antoine, ne pas donc dire qu'il y a un  
témoin perdu dans la nature aux enquêteurs, d'accord ?  
- Oui, je tenterai de le joindre néanmoins, conclut Harry.  
- Bien, voilà donc du travail conséquent, et vous n'êtes pas trop  
de trois ! rajouta t'il, ...alors messieurs ! j'ai été enchanté, au  
revoir ! j'en suis certain. La nuit étant bien tombé, Hagrid proposa assez naturellement de passer la nuit dans une des chambre de l'étage, selon lui cela ne coûtait rien, pour leur permettre d'éviter deux voyages fatiguant. En plus des cinq charrettes à remonter au château, un marchant spécial devait venir, le lendemain matin, apporter plusieurs appareils magiques forts rares, pour un usage scolaire encore secret. Harry et Ron qui partagèrent la même chambre comprirent vite pourquoi son prix n'était pas si élevé, ce qui ne les empêcha pas de dormir, épuiser par les dernières heures qu'ils avaient passé.  
Harry ne fut réveillé le matin, d'un sommeil sans rêve, que par les aboiements d'une petite bande chiens. Arrivé à la fenêtre pour observer ces bêtes, qu'il portait plus dans son cœur depuis quelques temps, il aperçu l'ombre d'une personne aux cheveux longs, puis une seconde, une troisième... les chicaneuses !  
- Mais quelle heure est il ? se demanda t'il en enfilant son jean. Il n'eut aucun mal à quitter l'auberge, regrettant tout de même de ne pas avoir pris sa cape dans le froid matinal, et rejoignit l'angle de rue où ces quatre chipies avaient tourné. Mais à sa grande surpris il ne les trouva pas seules mais en compagnie d'un homme d'un certain âge, avec qui elles semblaient faire un marché. Contre une petite bourse, l'étranger leur passa une petite boite avant de les quitter dans l'autre sens. Harry resta embusqué pour prendre, avec plus de panache les quatre filles, par surprise au tournant.  
- Hmmmm...ahahah ! fit Florence qui baillait avant d'émettre un crie  
étouffé.  
- Qu'est-ce que vous faites là ? interrogea Harry.  
- Harry ? tu nous a suivi ?! demanda fâchée Ginny alors que les  
trois autres paraissaient effrayées, quoi qu'on fasse ça ne te regarde  
pas.  
- Il faudrait être plus discrètes, je vous ai vu par la fenêtre de  
ma chambre, dit simplement Harry sans plus d'explication, les chiens  
ont trahi votre passage.  
- Mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? reprit Ginny moins sûr d'elle,  
ta chambre ? des chiens ?  
- Oui ! dans cette rue. Ron et moi avons passé la nuit à la Tête  
de sanglier avec Hagrid, dit souriant Harry, une certaine mission...  
enfin bref les chiens c'était ceux de Mopsy...  
- Non ce n'est pas possible ! coupa-t-elle en sortant sa baguette,  
je vous ai vu hier au château !  
- Quoi ?! on l'a quitté avant cinq heures ! sous l'ordre de Mrs.  
McGonagall, s'exclama t'il, vous avez dû vous tromper ! demandez à ...  
Hermione...d'ailleurs comment va t'elle ?  
- Hermione ? ...interrogea Ginny les yeux hors de ses orbites.  
- S'il te plait Ginny soit plus compréhensible, dit il  
profondément, tu n'aimerais pas qu'Hagrid finisse par vous trouver si  
nous ne terminons pas cette discussion au plus vite.  
- Hermione n'a rien... enfin elle n'a rien dit... rien de suspect,  
distilla t'elle en reculant lentement vers un second tournant, quant à  
vous je peux jurer vous avoir aperçu dans la tour Griffondore hier  
soir ! bien on doit rentrer nous... Harry n'y comprenait rien, une Hermione de bonne humeur, des doubles, rien qui n'éclaircisse les raisons de leur nuit à l'auberge d'Alberfort.  
Ron n'y vit pas plus clair, l'omission d'Harry sur les Chicaneuses y était pour beaucoup, néanmoins ils descendirent sans poser plus de questions à leur grand ami qui attendait en bas. Ils retournèrent à la seconde auberge, la seule qui fournissait ces magnifiques Chocomagos ! une tasse de chocolat chaud recouvert pas une couche Middgi, mousse brune avec des pépites multicolores, qui après s'être cassées sous la dent s'échappaient par le nez ou la bouche sous l'état d'une fumée qui prenait plusieurs formes à chaque fois, d'une calèche attelée à une caravelle pour Harry, flottant dans les airs avec les trois animaux aillées de vapeur.  
- Il va bientôt arrivé ! dit Hagrid en se grattant le poignet, ...je  
veux bien sûr parler du fameux marchand !  
- Celui pour qui on ne pouvait par retourner dormir dans nos lits  
? demanda Ron.  
- Pourquoi ? vous avez mal passé la nuit à la Tête de sanglier?  
Interrogea Hagrid.  
- Quoi ? s'indigna une femme derrière lui, tu as logé chez ce  
vieux fou, ce concurrent aux manières plus que discutables !  
- Rosmetta ?! reprit plus gêné que jamais le demi-géant maintenant  
nain, ce n'est pas ce que tu crois, ...j'étais là pour le compte de  
l'école, avec deux élèves, tu sais les économies ...tous ça !  
- Deux élèves dans cet endroit répugnant Hagrid ?! vous n'êtes pas  
sérieux ! s'écria-t-elle en renversant presque son plateau, je ne leur  
aurais pas fait payer, ou alors demi-tarif ! ...  
- Oh ! poussa d'une voix forte le garde-chasse vers l'entrée de  
l'établissement, désolé... sincèrement Rosmetta, mais là j'ai une  
affaire urgente.  
- Bien sûr !... marmonna t'elle en retournant vers son comptoir.  
- M. Beurk ! s'époumona inutilement Hagrid, vous voilà enfin, avez  
vous tout ce pour quoi nous nous sommes arrangé ?  
- Evidemment, dit d'une voix sombre et rugueuse l'homme d'une  
drôle d'allure.  
- C'était lui, murmura Harry à l'oreille de Ron, l'homme qui  
marchandait avec les... avec Ginny, le plus étonnant est que son nom me  
semble familier, pas à toi ?  
- Non...répondit Ron  
- Des médaillons de rechange, n'est-ce pas ? disait le commerçant  
en sortant ses pendentifs, j'ai également vos fioles de Guillius,  
faites bien attention, la dose mortelle est largement dépassée !  
- Ah ! ben oui ! répondait Hagrid à chaque mot.  
- Et sans oublier votre petit paquet personnel, dit enfin après  
une dizaine d'ingrédients le vieil homme. Mais le grand barbu prit la petite boite bien avant que le marchant ne puisse dire son contenu.  
- et ben, voilà comme dû, lança leur ami en tendant une bourse de  
cuivre, je vous remercie de vous être déplacé.  
- Ce n'est rien, dit sans expression l'homme aux cheveux gris.  
- Vous aviez peut-être d'autre contrats dans les environs ?  
proposa Harry d'une voix légère.  
- Non, pourquoi ? répondu t'il plus brutalement.  
- Simple supposition... Ils parvinrent à ramener les cinq charrettes en un seul voyage à Poudlard, il n'étaient pas sorcier pour rien ! les deux élèves furent fortement incités par leur grand ami à prendre une tasse de thé dans sa cabane pendant qu'il allait parler avec la nouvelle directrice. Ils durent rapidement prendre leur robe et les enfiler en quatrième vitesse dans les toilettes, pour ne pas rater le cours de DCFM.  
Ils durent s'asseoir à la table de Neville, puisqu'Hermione partageait la sienne, au premier rang, avec Parvati et Lavande. Les deux grands Mages captivaient littéralement les élèves, le déplacement de Clara dans les allées de la salle, comme un détraqueur, et les dizaines de tour de magie que Moussou faisait aussi au bureau pour simplement prendre un crayon ou fermer une fenêtre, une utilisation si banale de ses pouvoirs qui en étonna même Ron. Mais la leçon fut loin d'être superficielle pour autant, ils purent assister à une démonstration de combat entre leur deux nouveaux professeurs, leur aisance entre les différents sorts qui volaient dans la pièce était purement remarquable.  
Le déjeuner arriva plus vite qu'ils croyaient, Harry et Ron voulurent aller parler à Hermione pendant leur trajet vers la grande salle, mais elle ne leur laissa pas le temps de placer un mot.  
- Ah ! vous voilà ! s'exclama t'elle sans les regarder, on a perdu  
beaucoup trop de temps, j'ai donc pris la liberté de dire à Neville  
qu'il pourrait faire le projet avec nous, cela ne vous pose pas de  
problèmes ?  
- Euh...non...mais on voudrait savoir...  
- Bien dans ce cas, je suis déjà entrain de plancher sur un plan,  
coupa t'elle, je vous le soumettrai dés que je l'aurais fini, faites  
en de même, nous trancherons demain ! maintenant je suis pressé, j'ai  
encore cours de Rune antique ! Les deux garçons ne reconnaissaient plus leur amie, elle avait utilisé leur exercice pratique comme bouclier pour ne pas leur parler directement.  
- Ah ! les amis ! criait Neville derrière eux en courant pour les  
rejoindre, attendez moi ! vous ne m'avez pas dit hier si mon idée  
était bonne.  
- Hier ? mais on n'était pas à Poudlard ? répondit Ron.  
- Quoi ?  
- C'est pas grave, on ne comprend pas non plus, dit Harry en  
donnant un coup de coude à Ron, répète nous ton idée s'il te plait ?  
- On fabrique une tante de sécurité, transportable et remplie de  
sorts de protection, lança Neville avec un grand sourire, on la fait  
en figusfrubis, cette plante très résistante qui peut prendre  
n'importe quelle forme en moins de deux jours. Une sorte de bunker  
pliable, alors ?  
- Euh c'est pas bête... on va y réfléchir, dit désarçonné Harry. Lui et Ron allèrent avec leur quatrième membre au cours de botanique où il virent comme par hasard cette fameuse figusfrubis, ici en cône surmontée d'un carré.  
Harry retrouva à quatre heure Ron à une des tables de la bibliothèque.  
- Voilà, j'ai envoyé Hedwige porter un message à Ruban, murmura  
Harry, cela va lui faire du bien, ça fait bien longtemps qu'elle ne  
faisait que chasser, mais j'ignore si elle pourra le trouver.  
- En t'attendant, j'ai pris tous les livres sur les artéfacts  
précolombiens et les codes de justice des êtres magiques, dit Ron la  
tête plongée dans un pavé rouge, tu préfères t'occuper de quel  
problème ?  
- Il me semble logique qu'ayant un père au ministère tu te charges  
de l'affaire de Graup, et moi du masque, je pourrais peut-être  
reconnaître son nom.  
- D'accord ! et pour le projet de l'école ?  
- Ah oui... franchement espérons qu'Hermione aura une meilleur idée,  
dit Harry avec une grimace sur le visage, pour ma part je n'ai pas le  
temps de trouver un projet crédible. Ils épluchèrent plusieurs volumes et manuscrits, sans trouver de masque ou de précédent judiciaire, jusqu'au petit carnet de voyage d'un certain Gildroy Lockhart.  
- Il en parle ! oh désolé Mrs. Pince ! s'écria Harry avant de  
reprendre une petite voix, ce charlatan raconte qu'il a découvert un  
masque Inca pouvant prendre possession d'un hôte, il a été découvert  
au temple de Patchacama. C'est un masque en jade, il a bien été créé  
par le prêtre de ce temple selon Lockhart.  
- Et il ne dit rien de plus ?  
- Le masque possède sa propre conscience, qui se substitue à celle  
du possédé, mais il n'y a pas une ligne ou une indication sur comment  
le retirer et le combattre...  
- Et bien sûr la seule personne qui pourrait nous renseigner est  
amnésique grâce à nous !  
- Hey ! l'auteur originel l'est à cause de lui ! se défendit  
Harry, il a tenté de nous faire le même sort je te rappelle.  
- Oui..., tiens encore une condamnation, gémit Ron, plus je lis ces  
codes et ces archives, plus je pense que Graup ne devrait pas sortir  
de la forêt.  
- On ne peut tout de même pas laisser Hagrid le voir se faire  
condamner par cette commission d'imbéciles...  
- Hey doucement Harry! Tout ce que je vois, c'est peut-être un  
moyen de gagner du temps.  
- Comment ?  
- Il faut d'abord être sûr que le témoignage de Ruban sera  
déculpabilisant pour Graup, dit lentement Ron, si c'est le cas on  
posera un moratoire pour faire comparaître ce témoin, on peut  
facilement repousser d'un mois l'audience.  
- Pour vu qu'il réponde, souffla Harry, on ne pourra pas faire  
monter Graup sur un hippogriffe pour qu'il s'envole.  
- Oui... dit Ron avant de réagir, Buck ! bien sûr !  
- Mais oui, si j'ai pu faire acquitter Buck, ce doit être possible  
avec Graup ! lança Harry.  
- Euh, non, dit tristement son ami, Mrs. Bones l'a gracié, et elle  
a dû utiliser une excuse. Elle ne pourra rien faire pour lui. Je  
pensais à Buck pour notre projet pratique... finit-il gêné. Ils quittèrent la salle silencieuse de consultation, vers six heure pour prendre une pose dans le parc et faire leur rapport sur le dossier de Graup à Hagrid. Mais en traversant le tendre gazon, Ron aperçut quelque chose qui le stoppa net ; Hermione en pleine discussion avec Amphissas. Le Pan portant son poids vers sa canne qui avait toujours cette boule de verre incrustée, mais désormais plus brumeuse qu'auparavant. Quand la fille se rendit compte de la présence de ses deux amis elle prit vite congé de son interlocuteur.  
- Ron ! va soumettre ton idée à Hagrid, lança Harry marchant vers  
le Pan.  
- Mais..  
- C'est à moi de lui parler !  
  
- Harry ! comment vas-tu ? interrogea de sa voix chaleureuse  
Amphissas.  
- Bien, malgré le fait que je m'inquiète pour mon amie, celle avec  
qui vous discutiez à l'instant.  
- Hermione, c'est une charmante jeune fille, dit il, elle est très  
intelligente et tient vraiment à toi et M. Weasley.  
- Mais c'est réciproque, rétorqua Harry, mais il nous semble que  
nous ne pouvons rien faire pour elle en ce moment, tous nous y  
empêche, sauriez-vous quelque chose qui changerait cela ?  
- Tu as raison Harry, répondit le Pan, tu ne peux rien pour elle  
en ce moment, n'oublie pas Harry ce que tu aurais ressenti si elle  
avait tenter de découvrir ton secret. Maintenant je te pris de  
m'excuser je dois retourner travailler, votre professeur de divination  
ne me laisse que peu de répit ! Harry réalisa vite que la sphère de verre devait contenir la dernière prophétie de Trelawney, Amphissas jouait donc les archivistes également pour le ministère. Il rejoignit Ron dans la cabane et lui expliqua à part qu'ils devraient laisser tomber leur recherche d'explication.  
La soirée venue dans la salle commune de Griffondore, Hermione les attrapa par le col pour les faire assoire sur le grand canapé rigide, où les attendait Neville.  
- Bien je pense qu'il est tout compte fait inutile d'attendre  
demain pour choisir le projet que nous soumettrons, déclara Hermione  
devant les trois garçons, vous avez bien tous réfléchi à une idée ?  
- Ah ! oui ! s'exclama Neville pendant que les deux autres  
secouaient lentement la tête.  
- Bien, alors je vais vous exposer rapidement la mienne, dit elle  
ouvrant son cahier, je pensais que nous pourrions ensorceler un objet  
pour qu'il rende invisible tout ce qu'il touche, sans qu'on ai besoin  
de se cacher en dessous.  
- Intéressant ! fit remarquer Harry en essayant de lui faire  
rendre son sourire.  
- Oui, mais ce n'est pas assez compliqué, reprit elle, ce sort à  
lui tout seul nous fera passer pour des incapables. Neville expliqua de nouveau sa proposition, avec autant d'énergie et d'enthousiasme.  
- J'aime bien ton idée d'utiliser ces plantes, c'est même mieux  
réfléchi que mon idée, avoua Hermione, et vous ?  
- Euh... bien, j'ai bien réfléchi, tenta Ron, ...et vos deux idées  
sont vraiment bonne, mais il serait probablement plus judicieux de les  
mêler. Neville a dit que le figus...machin, prenait n'importe quelle  
forme avec une résistance étonnante pour une si grande flexibilité, on  
pourrait en faire une armure pour hippogriffe. Ton sort Hermione, nous  
donnerait un avantage tactique dés que nous le souhaiterions, quant à  
moi et Harry nous fournirions différents contre-sorts de protection.  
- Hey c'est une excellent idée ! cria Harry étonné que Ron en ait  
eu vraiment une.  
- Mais où trouverons nous un hippogriffe ? demanda Neville.  
- Buck est au terrier, il s'y ennuie depuis des mois, dit il avec  
les yeux qui brillaient, de plus ça fera du bien à Hagrid de s'occuper  
de lui pendant que nous aurons cours.  
- Si tous le monde est d'accord ? interrogea Hermione devant les  
trois mains levées comme la sienne, voilà dés demain après-midi nous  
commencerons, ce ne devrait pas être trop long. Néanmoins tu ferais  
bien d'écrire dés aujourd'hui à tes parents pour les prévenir, Ron.  
- J'y vais...  
- Attends ! coupa t'elle, j'ai autre chose à te dire avant d'aller  
me coucher.  
- Te coucher ? mais on n'a une ronde à faire ce soir !  
- C'est de ça dont je doit te parler ! dit elle plus timidement,  
il m'est venu à l'esprit, qu'il serait plus bénéfique pour nos  
relations avec nos homologues, de faire des tournées mixte, ...tu  
comprends ?... entre deux préfets de différentes maisons.  
- Comment ?!  
- Oui, ce soir tu feras l'inspection avec ..., dit elle calmement,  
ça tournera, mais rassures-toi les Serpentards ont refusé d'y  
participer.  
- On ne fait plus... les tournées ensemble...mais pourqu..., commença  
t'il en bafouillant avant de regarder le visage d'Harry lui faisant  
des signes pour qu'il ne pose pas sa question, ...bien ...alors bonne  
nuit...  
- Bonne nuit, répondit elle assez troublée également. Ron quitta la pièce pour la volière sans grande joie dans les yeux, il ne revint même pas avant qu'Harry soit allé se coucher.  
Le sommeil d'Harry fut d'ailleurs troublé par un rêve qui ne lui était pas inconnu. Il parcourait la salle de la mort vers l'arcade en pierre.  
- Harry...Harry...  
- Sirius ? où es-tu?  
- Harry...Harry...  
- Sirius ? Sirius! ..., criait Harry avant de secouer violemment la  
tête, non ! vous n'êtes pas lui !  
- Et tu le réalises enfin ! disait une voix sans son propriétaire,  
comment se passe cette fin d'année ?  
- De plus en plus mal à chaque fois que nous nous rencontrons.  
- Oh voyons, ce n'est pas parce que nous nous sommes quittés en  
mauvais terme la dernière fois ?  
- Vos visites ne sont jamais gratuites, lança froidement Harry  
tenant sans savoir comment sa baguette, qu'est-ce qui peut bien vous  
amener par là ! A ces mots le décor de la salle de la mort disparut pour laisser place à un désert aride particulièrement plat sur des kilomètres.  
- Sais-tu que représente ce désert Harry ?  
- Non, souffla t'il.  
- J'y ai passé plus d'une année après avoir tuer la famille de mon  
père, dit il d'une voix bien plus humaine en apparaissant d'une nuée  
de corbeaux, il se trouve en Amérique du sud et n'a pas vu la pluie  
depuis plus de six-cents ans, seul le vent pousse ces quelques pierres  
qui laissent leurs traces sur des dizaines de kilomètres. Harry regarda autour de lui et aperçut ces légers sillons qui menaient du regard vers quelques briques de terre glaise.  
- C'est donc durant ce voyage que vous vous êtes procuré le masque  
de Patchacama ? demanda Harry.  
- Ah ! tu as découvert son nom ! dit-il en riant avant de  
reprendre ce ton presque mélancolique, ah...non j'étais trop jeune pour  
me douter qu'un tel secret se cachait sur ce continent. Cette région  
m'a soumit aux pires conditions que j'ai bien pus vivre avant de te  
rencontrer Harry. J'avais peut-être trouvé mon nouveau nom avant, mais  
je ne l'étais pas encore devenu, je pense.  
- Et pour quelle raison me dites vous tout cela ? interrogea Harry  
encore plus étonné que dans la sombre clairière.  
- Tu comprendras ! dis bonjour à tes proches tant que tu peux le  
faire ! dit l'ombre avant de se scinder de nouveau en une multitude  
d'oiseaux noirs. Harry se réveilla dans l'instant et en plein milieu de la nuit dans un silence assez étonnant. Il regarda bien autour de lui pour être sûr d'avoir quitté son étrange songe. Mais la voix lui revint aux oreilles.  
- Maintenant que j'y repense, tu devrais peut-être leur dire  
adieu. Harry prit sa baguette sous son oreiller et fit en quelques secondes le tour du dortoir et ne fut surpris que par trois : Toc, Toc, Toc à la fenêtre. Les étincelles rouges et or de l'arme de son maître lui fit autant peur, que les légers coups de bec qu'elle venait de donner.  
Il ouvrit la vitre et prit la lettre à sa patte contre une caresse et le dernier morceau de chocolat qu'il avait. La lettre indiquait :  
  
Cher Harry  
J'ai bien reçu ton message, ainsi que la nouvelle de la prophétie, je te remercie de ne pas avoir ébruité dans quel état j'étais venu te voir au ministère. Néanmoins, bien que je pense avoir retrouvé mon comportement normal, d'autres raisons me maintiennent dans l'ombre.  
J'ignore également si mon concours pourra aider ce géant, je tacherai de rencontrer Hagrid sur ce sujet. Ma mémoire va avoir besoin d'une aide spéciale qui ne sera pas facile à se procurer, mais j'ai bon espoir d'y parvenir avant l'audience.  
Tache tout de même de faire attention à tous ceux qui t'entourent ! la menace sur Dumbledore n'était pas une simple crise de paranoïa.  
  
Sincèrement Ruban Krischnia 


	22. L'aigle de mauvaise augure

Vous savez cette journée à la fin de chaque tome, où tous l'essenciel passe! où l'action bat son plein, où Harry va chercher le danger et les réponses! Ces journée qui vous font oublier le début paisible de l'histoire ! où la mort cotoie l'aventure! et benh aujourd'hui ça commence !  
  
Chap 22 : L'aigle de mauvaise augure  
ou la bataille du train  
  
Des semaines étaient passées, Chalie était venu il y a de cela presque un mois amener Buck, ce qui réjouit légèrement Hagrid. Les quelques examens qu'ils devaient passer étaient très loin d'être de la même difficulté que ceux de l'an dernier ou de l'année prochaine, néanmoins ils durent tout de même cesser de travailler sur leur projet durant leurs révisions, des heures la tête dans les livres quand les septième année qu'ils côtoyaient, eux y passaient des journées avant le fameux test qui leur accorderait peut-être le diplôme tant attendu.  
Ceci passés, les jours qui restaient avant la fin des cours pouvaient se compter sur les doigts de la main, les uns apeurés par l'arrivée de leurs parents, les plus âgés par la déception qu'ils pourraient leur faire. En effet les parents des septième viendraient pendant le même voyage que ceux des sixième. Les deux niveaux d'ASPICs avaient reçu ce message avec la date où le fameux train arriverait à la gare de Près-au-Lard.  
Buck n'était pas seulement chouchouté par le professeur de soins aux créatures magiques, les quatre Griffondores se donnèrent du mal pour qu'il garde son calme dans l'enclos qu'ils avaient construit. L'hippogriffe n'appréciait franchement pas ni sa scelle, ni son armure dans ce drôle de bois, mais en moins de deux jours il s'était fait à cette couche qui protégeait son abdomen et à cette sorte de casque où deux grands trous laissaient à ses yeux un grand champ de vision. Harry eut l'honneur de faire le premier vol avec passager, juste avant qu'Hermione et Neville ajustent une pièce en métal sur le torse de l'animal, un trophée qui camouflera Buck au moindre danger. Une trentaine d'ouvrages furent pillés à la bibliothèque pour en extraire une petite douzaine de sorts imprégnant désormais le Figusfrubis.  
Le jeudi précédent la tant attendue arrivée du Poudlard express, Harry et Ron descendirent rendre visite à leur géant ami dans sa cabane ; il ne furent pas déçu de leur voyage.  
- Harry ?! s'exclama Hagrid, ...Ron, je ne pensais pas que vous  
viendrez, ...je suppose qu'il est inutile de vous présenter...  
- Professeur Ruban ? s'étonnèrent les deux garçons, vous avez pu  
enfin venir !  
- Hélas, ...oui, ayant perdu toute trace de actions du mage noir,  
avoua t'il dans sa barbe, il était stupide que je reste cacher plus  
longtemps, si de plus je peux innocenter ce pauvre...  
- Graup, il se nomme Graup..., reprit Hagrid,  
- Oui, et de plus ici je suis bien plus proche de votre  
inconscient directeur, rajouta t-il, ...sans vouloir faire de jeux de  
mots.  
- Vous reprenez votre poste ? demanda Harry.  
- Je ne pense pas, pour le temps qui reste cette année, je vous  
l'avais bien dit que nous n'aurions pas le temps de sympathiser, dit  
il souriant, je passerai mes nuits dans la demeure d'Hagrid, en  
attendant de pouvoir plaider la cause de son frère devant la ministre  
quand elle viendra dans votre école.  
- Mrs. Bones va venir à Poudlard ? interrogea Ron, mais pour  
quelle raison ?  
- Sa fille bien entendu ! lança le demi-géant, elle à de grandes  
chances de décrocher tous ses ASPICs.  
- Ah oui ! elle ! gémit Ron avec une de ses typiques grimaces, ...je  
me demande tout de même si mon père pourra venir, il est très occupé  
ces temps-ci, mais si sa patronne vient également.  
- Oui , il viendra , dit Harry en le regardant, et tu  
l'impressionneras en montant Buck lors de la démonstration !  
- Moi ?! mais enfin, je sais qu'on en n'a pas parlé, reprit Ron,  
mais il était sous-entendu que tu montes Buck, tu est le meilleur dans  
les airs !  
- Sur un balais seulement, un balais à qui je dois beaucoup! mais  
ce sont tes parents qui viennent !  
- Ah....poussa plus gêné que jamais Ron.  
- Euh...je voulais te parler de cela Harry, commença d'une voix  
d'ours en peluche Hagrid, je sais que ce doit être dure pour toi, tous  
ces élèves qui attendent leurs...leurs parents, mais tu sais déjà que je  
serai là ! n'est-ce pas ?  
- Oui, dit Harry faisant semblant de ne pas être touché par ces  
quelques mots.  
- J'ai également envoyé un mot à Tonks, pour qu'elle parvienne de  
nouveau à ramener Remus en notre compagnie le jour de l'exposition...  
c'est très loin d'une pleine lune... il ne peut pas refuser.  
- Merci...,souffla Harry.  
  
Le soir, durant sa toilette quotidienne il entendit des murmures qui disparaissaient dés qu'il se concentrait dessus, les seuls brins de mots qu'il put comprendre : « crains mon pouvoir ! Harry, crains mon pouvoir ! »  
  
Le matin d'un certain Samedi, les quatre Griffondores travaillant sur l'armure de Buck, planchaient sur un soupçon de décoration.  
- Des fleurs ?! cria Ron , et pourquoi pas des froufrous !  
- Ce serait magnifique, s'exclama Dean et Seamus passant à côté  
d'eux avec leur projet : une cage circulaire d'où sortaient plusieurs  
pics bruns, Buck est une femelle ?  
- Moquez-vous ! leur rétorqua Ron avant de reprendre sa discussion  
avec Hermione, cet hippogriffe n'aura ni fleur, ni ruban, ni rien de...  
- De ? coupa t'elle la colère sur son fisage.  
- De féminin ! lança une grande femme dans une cape obscure, je  
pense que c'est ce qu'il voulait dire !  
- Euh...et ben, répondit Ron effrayé ou pris de court, je...non...mais  
il est inutile selon moi... la décoration ne devrait pas être trop  
massive.  
- Mais ce sont les bourgeons de Figusfrutis que l'on veut faire  
éclore ! cria Hermione.  
- N'est-ce pas plus gênant pour l'aérodynamique ? demanda Phobia,  
enfin ce n'est qu'une question. Questions qui sema le doute en Hermione et fit naître la curiosité chez Ron.  
- L'aéro...quoi ?  
- Peu importe cette remarque n'est pas bête, dit presque calme  
Hermione.  
- Et puis les bourgeons verts c'est tout autant jolis ! relança  
Neville pour faire oublier que l'idée des fleurs venait de lui.  
- Et quelle raison vous fait marcher en plein milieu du parc ? dit  
Harry en regardant la druide noire pour détourner la conversation.  
- A vrai dire, j'ai plus de superficie à surveiller aujourd'hui,  
répondit elle gaiement, votre ami Hagrid est parti tôt ce matin à  
Londres pour escorter vos parents.  
- Ah ! dirent mal alaise les élèves.  
- Oui et puis votre bête attire le regard, reprit elle, c'est un  
splendide animal, il est parfais sans plus de décoration. Ou peut-être  
une crinière comme les casques romains. L'air idiot des quatre étudiants fit réagire la druide noire au quart de tour.  
- Oubliez ce que je viens de dire il est parfait ainsi !  
- Merci... L'atmosphère du déjeuner était surréaliste, les élèves de sixième et de septième année étaient stressés comme avant un oral, assis à côté d'élèves ne pouvant pas comprendre ce moment, qu'ils ne vivaient pas vraiment. Les ASPICs s'étaient plaçaient côte à côte, avalant ce qui pouvait passer dans leur gosier. Avant la fin du repas toute l'assemblée fut surprise pas l'arrivée brutale d'un aigle dans la grande salle, entrant par la trappe pour hiboux. Il vola jusqu'à la table des professeurs où il prit en vol forme humaine, la forme de Rouscov.  
- Le Poudlard express est attaqué par une horde d'assaillants !  
cria t'il, il nous faut de l'aide !  
- Man !....papa !.....ah...., des cries de ce genre s'élevèrent des  
différents groupes d'ASPICs  
- Que les préfets et préfets en chef ramènent les élèves dans leur  
salle commune ! lança la directrice McGonagall, les professeurs  
viennent avec moi sur le champs ! L'aigle repartit avant qu'elle put finir sa phrase, ainsi que nombre d'enseignants qui partirent en courant vers les grandes portes. En quelques instants seul restait dans la grande salle Rusart, des fantômes dont le professeur Binns et la discrète druide noire. Les préfets tentaient sans perdre leur sang froid de former les rangs. Harry sortit de sa poche la vieille montre de Dumbledore et vit avec un choc, l'aiguille de Lupin et d'Hagrid au onzième cadran, indiquant grand danger !  
- Accio éclaire de feu ! cria Harry.  
- Harry qu'est-ce que tu fais ? demanda Hermione avec colère. Il lui montra sans un mot les aiguilles, puis remit l'horloge dans sa poche.  
- Nous ne devons pas y aller ! dit avec douleur Ron.  
- Je ne resterai pas assis les bras croisés pendant qu'ils  
combattent l'armée de Voldemort, clama haut et fort Harry, je suis le  
seul qui puisse le vaincre.  
- Et on te suivra ! s'exclama Ginny, Armée de Dumbledore prêt au  
combat !  
- Prêt à rien du tout ! cria Ron, dans les dortoirs tout de suite  
!  
- Mais il y a nos parents n'est-ce pas ? demanda t'elle, tu ne va  
pas m'empêcher d'aller les sauver ?  
- Je ne veux pas te voir t'approcher du moindre balais ! suis-je  
claire ?! s'époumona Ron avec un ton d'autorité qu'il n'avait jamais  
utilisé.  
- Ron... , soupira Hermione.  
- Les première, commença Ron, seconde,...  
- Que fais tu ? l'interpella John Cravache le préfet en chef cet  
année, pour qui...  
- Tes parents ne sont pas dans le train ? coupa Ron, ils ne sont  
pas venu te voir ? les miens si...alors ! je répète les première année,  
les seconde, les troisième, les quatrième et les cinquièmes dans vos  
salle commune ! maintenant ! Un lourd silence venait de se poser dans le tumulte de la grande salle, au point qu'Harry ne réalisa pas à l'instant que son balais était déjà arrivé.  
- quant aux autres, reprit il, ils ne seront entravé par personne  
s'ils pense que leur devoir est d'aller aider leur parents.  
- Comment ça entravé par personne ? rugi Rusard. Mais il ne put pas dire un mot de plus, trois bons rayons l'avait projeté et ligoté au mur en moins d'une seconde.  
- J'ai dit que personne ne vous barrera le chemin !  
- Oui, mais s'ils y vont ils tomberont dans la pire des batailles  
sans la moindre information ! dit calmement Phobia, c'est loin d'être  
malin pour des élèves qui ont vécu des années dans une école.  
- J'y vais en éclaireur ! lança Harry, je suis le plus rapide avec  
mon éclaire !  
- Très bien on te suivra... dit plus doucement Ron avant de se  
tourner, alors les jeunes dans vos salles communes respectives ! toi  
aussi Ginny !  
- Ron je veux que tu montes Buck, dit Harry en descendant les  
escaliers de marbre, c'est la meilleure des montures de Poudlard ! Il se tourna ensuite vers ceux qui le suivait, ayant ou non déjà leur moyen de transport en main. Et scruta des yeux la troupe.  
- Ch...Cho ! dit il en hésitant sur son nom, tu vol en tête de  
peloton, tu es la plus brillante sur un balais. Hermione tu fermes la  
marche en escortant les maladroits vers les buissons !  
- Tu crois que l'on va te laisser commander l'expédition Potter !  
cria sur son ton acerbe Drago.  
- Qu'y a t'il Malfoy ? rétorqua Harry, tu crains que les amis de  
ton père s'en prennent à sa femme ?  
- Mon père n'a jamais était ami avec les détraqueurs ! répondit le  
jeune homme blond mais Harry ne lui avait pas laissé le temps. Il s'était déjà envolé à toute vitesse vers la voie ferrée, pour retrouver le Poudlard express.  
Après cinq minutes d'une course qui aurait épuisé tout joueur de Quidditch, il arriva enfin sur les lieux du drame. Le train était pris en embuscade, à un grand tournant, entre des bois et une rivière. Un géant semblait paralyser le convoie tentant de détruire la locomotive, un nuage d'Harpies volant au dessus, à la droite du trains des centaines d'éclaires lumineux partaient entre les arbres vers les wagons qui répondaient par autant de sorts. Mais un littéral bataillon de détraqueurs quittait la lisière de la forêt pour entamer une attaque directe et les quelques trop rare patronus ne les ralentissaient que peu. Des aurores étaient bien présents aux portes des compartiments, et aux fenêtres ainsi que de nombreux parents courageux, d'autres mages déjà sur le toit, en compagnie d'une bonne partie des professeurs de Poudlard, couvraient pour un bon tiers le train.  
Harry partit en arrière rejoindre la soixantaine d'élèves sur le chemin de cette bataille. Aussitôt à la hauteur des deux groupes, celui des balais avançant en rang et le troupeau monté d'hippogriffes et de sombrales les surplombant.  
- Je vous préviens il ont sorti la gros artillerie ! cria Harry,  
ceux qui veulent se retenir ne seront pas blâmés, mais faites le  
maintenant !  
- ...  
- Bien ! Cho tu diriges les balais au dessus de la rivière, vous  
restez au niveau du train il vous couvrira, les Harpies sont votre  
seule priorité ! Hermione tu suis Cho mais avec deux autres tu fais le  
tour des wagons pour vérifier que tout va bien à l'intérieur ! Ron tu  
guides les montures vers notre gauche pour prendre les mangemorts en  
ciseaux !  
- D'accord ! crièrent la plus part des étudiants.  
- Ceux qui savent faire un patronus me suivent, cria t'il de  
nouveau, attention ! on sera entre deux feux, mais c'est le plus  
urgent ! Le groupe se scinda en trois et finit par plonger dans la bataille et non sans dégâts. Une d'entre eux tomba de son sombrale, entre les anciens gardiens d'Azkaban, heureusement l'animal fit demi-tour et piétina tous ceux qui s'approchèrent de lui. Plusieurs élèves furent violemment griffés par les harpies qui tentaient de percer leur lignes, quelques hippogriffes furent également repoussés brutalement des cimes des arbres. Amélia Bones monta on ne sait comment sur le toit d'un Wagon et commença à défendre le train contre les rapaces tout d'abord puis se tourna vers les suceurs d'âmes, pour qui elle sortit un grand nombre de colombes lumineuses de sa baguette.  
Harry quitta sa position où il venait de repousser la première vague de détraqueurs grâce à notamment un, cerf, un tigre et d'autre nuages argentés.  
- Hippogriffes rabattez-vous vers les harpies ! rugit Harry, Ron  
tiens ta position ! Il passa ensuite de l'autre côté des rails en évitant de heurter M. Flitwik.  
- Les poursuiveurs avec moi ! lança t'il en repartant vers les  
bois, Maquiavélus ! Les joueurs de Quidditch s'échangèrent la boule d'énergie en la faisant grandir à chaque passe, le tire produisit une puissante explosion qui abattit un arbre et sonna les mangemorts qui le côtoyaient.  
- Continuez ! Devant le train se tenait Moussou qui semblait se concentrer pour produire un bouclier qui protégeait les élèves qui faisaient encore des patronus, quant à Clara elle planait entre les démons pour tantôt les geler tantôt envoyer une centaine de flèches en glace vers les bois.  
Harry se replia vers un grand homme qui maniait une trop petite baguette pour lui.  
- Hagrid ! si le train ne bouge pas bientôt on y passera tous !  
cria Harry.  
- Harry ramène les élèves au château !  
- Pas tant que leur parents ne nous suivront pas ! Hagrid regarda bien les yeux déterminés du jeune homme et prit la direction de la locomotive. Harry savait qu'il venait d'envoyer son ami combattre un ennemi deux fois plus grand que lui. Mais avant de reprendre le combat il aperçut un Serpentard aider une femme blonde à descendre du troisième compartiment et l'accompagner vers le ruisseau, dont il arrêta le cours de l'eau pour lui permettre de traverser.  
- Malfoy !  
- Tu ne me commandes pas Potter! Répliqua Drago en tenant par le  
bras la femme au ton dédeigneux, je ne suis venu ici que pour sortir  
ma mère de cet enfer !  
- Tu n'es pas le seul Serpentard dans ce conflit ! lança Harry.  
- Un Serpentard se débrouille seul, c'est notre devise ! Il renonça à convaincre ce fils de mangemorts, de retourner au combat, pour être franc il ne voyait aucune légitimité à ses ordres, ils lui venaient comme naturellement. Il retrouva Hermione sous le vol des congénères de Buck qui ne faisaient qu'une bouché des harpies qui avaient le malheur de toucher le toit des wagons.  
- Tonks et Kingsley sont en fin de convoie et auraient un grand  
besoin d'aide, suggéra Hermione.  
- Apporte leur alors, répondit Harry, j'ai une nouvelle vague de  
détraqueurs...  
- Rouscov s'en charge ! coupa t'elle. En effet le jeune sorcier avançait seul, dans cette petite clairière qui séparait le train des bois, une aura bleue s'échappant des mains où il tenait ses deux baguettes. Un gigantesque faisceau fit tomber comme mort la moitié des spectres sous leur tissu crépi.  
- D'accord on va aider les autres. Acquiesça t'il. Le renfort ne fut pas inutile, les aurores étaient à cinq contre un, désavantage qui disparut en moins d'un vol avec l'arrivé d'une douzaine d'apprentis sorciers et d'une séduisante jeune femme montant un balais aussi rapide que celui d'Harry ; Fleur repousser les mange morts et les détraqueurs autant avec les sorts qu'avec sa monture en bois.  
- Je na savais pas que le quidditch était si violent à Beauxbâton  
?  
- Mais j'ai appris ça en Angleterre ! rétorqua t'elle. Harry remonta vite vers l'avant où la tranquillité était loin d'être revenue, Hagrid avait entamé un combat perdu d'avance contre ce titan, qui le plaquait et l'étouffait sur la cheminée de la machine à vapeur. Encore une minute et il serait mort si du bois opposé n'était pas sorti à toute vitesse une Ford Angéla qui heurta de front la poitrine du géant et l'envoya à plus d'une dizaine de mètres. Le véhicule tituba avant de reprendre son vol de frêlon vers l'essaim d'harpies, des vitres sortirent les têtes de quatre filles avec leur baguette pointée sur les volatiles.  
- En marche ! hurla Mrs. Bones. Le train reprit enfin sont avancée, à un rythme encore trop faible néanmoins. Plusieurs mangemorts sortirent de l'ombre voyant que leur proie tentait de fuir, deux fois plus de détraqueurs prirent leur envole faire les wagons, une vingtaine de sorciers quittèrent le convoie pour repousser cet assaut, couvert par les tirs de ceux qui montaient les sombrales. Un des monstres parvint tout de même à passer entre les patronus et à sauter sur un des courageux mages, bien avant qu'une jeune fille aux cheveux noirs ne plonge avec son Comète, elle ne put qu'exploser une vitre pour projeter les éclats de verres vers la bêtes, qui perdant sa tête avait déjà retiré l'âme au pauvre magicien.  
- Non ! se lamenta Cho sur le corps débile du défunt homme.  
- Cho ! ne reste pas immobile ! lui cria Harry, remonte !  
- C'était mon père Harry! Rugit elle prenant sa baguette pour  
charger ces spectres. Harry créa, avant qu'elle ai quitté la dépouille vivante de son père, un mur de glace pour la raisonner en sécurité.  
- Il a subit le baissé c'est fini ! mais tu as encore une mère à  
défendre non ?  
- Mais ...  
- Les harpies vont finir par atteindre plus vite les voitures que  
ces créatures, reprit il, et puis tu ne maîtrises pas ton patronus !  
- Harry !  
- Remonte aider les autres ! hurla t'il. Elle finit par l'écouter, une ombre de haine dans les yeux pourtant, et remonta vers les autres étudiants qui repoussaient avec l'aide d'une Ford, les griffes des rapaces.  
Une mangemort se distinguait de son rang, ne portant pas la cagoule typique des autres, la non moins célèbre Bellatrix Lestrange. Elle levant du haut de son bras un puissant médaillon, rayonnant d'une lumière bleutée qui n'eut n'autre réaction que de faire bondir un loup-garou d'une des fenêtres, la bête prit un des suceurs d'âme comme première proie.  
- Remus..., souffla Harry avant de fondre vers le médaillon de  
cristal, Bellatrix ! Mais un crie sourd le retint dans son élan, Lupin s'était déjà détaché du détraqueur et commençait une course vers un des frères Weasley.  
- Chalie remonte ! criait Harry, ...Spéro Patronus ! Le cerf d'argent rattrapa le prédateur et le plaqua sur la paroi du train, puis se cabra face à l'animal enragé. Le loup parut effrayé ou calmé par la présence temporaire du spectre lumineux. Une fois celui-ci disparu, il s'engouffra sous le train et disparut entre les roues.  
Le convoie ralentit nettement après un choc qui semblait venir du dernier wagon, le géant avait repris des forces et s'agrippait solidement au cargo de queue. Harry ne pouvait pas s'approcher à moins de trois mètres, l'envergure des bras étant de cette échelle, il finit pas prendre la décision qu'il est toujours préférable de voyager léger. Il explosa donc les liens de ce wagon, ce qui entraîna de nombreux tonneaux pour cette voiture et le géant qui s'y trouvait. Mais cela ne le ralentit que peu de temps et lorsqu'il tenta de rattraper de nouveau le train, un invité surprise fit son entrée.  
Graup surgit d'entre les arbres et le plaqua au sol, dans une onde de choc que même les machinistes avaient dû ressentir. Mais leur combat fit basculer légèrement la voiture de queue, ce qui la fit dérailler en biais, même si elle suivait encore la progression du convoie.  
La Ford Angéla passa l'instant d'après devant Harry, recouvert d'au moins huit harpies, ce qui faisait piquait la voiture vers le sol, Harry plongea immédiatement pour chasser ces bêtes, mais il n'en retira pas autant que celui qui suivait le vol de cette automobile, Neville avait expulsé à lui seul plus de cinq de ces rapaces.  
- Ginny, ça va ? cria t'il à la conductrice. Mais le véhicule fut tout de même parfaitement nettoyé des dernières plus collantes, lors de son passage devant une des fenêtres, d'où sortaient plusieurs têtes rousses.  
Le train avait repris de la vitesse, mais l'avant dernier wagon commençait à dérailler également. Une marée de détraqueurs et de mangemorts allaient néanmoins regagner le dernier compartiment, malgré les puissants sorts de dizaines de mages, les différents plongeons de la Ford Angéla qui brillait d'un nuage d'argent sur son pare-chocs, et les nombreux sacrifices dont Harry n'avait pas encore vu les corps.  
Ron piqua près du dernier wagon, pour observer s'il était encore occupé, dans l'espoir de pouvoir le lâcher sur leur poursuiveurs.  
- Vide ! lança Ron, il est vide... Mais trois détraqueurs l'attrapèrent et le firent plonger avec eux, Buck n'attendit pas un moment avant de cabrer dans les airs et de fondre sur les ombres pour reprendre son cavalier, sans se soucier des tirs, des incantations et du maléfique pouvoir des détraqueurs. Il tira de ce tourbillon noir, le jeune rouquin, agrippant sa robe entre ses griffes, il l'emmena loin devant le dernier wagon qui fut décroché d'un mouvement de main de Flitwik.  
- Leviosa ! crièrent plusieurs, mage dont Amélia Bone, Clara,  
Moussou, Mrs. McGonagall. Entre ces grands sorcier se trouvait une petite créature à poils, qui levait les mains comme s'il portait un fauteuil.  
Harry aurait cru que la bataille touchait à sa fin si Hermione n'avait pas était défenestrée d'un des compartiments, il l'attrapa au vol et la jeta dans les bras d'Hagrid, pendant qu'elle lui criait.  
- Ils sont entrés ! attention Harry ! Mais le jeune homme n'attendit aucune aide pour foncer dans le couloir des wagons par la porte de celui de queue. Il créa un nouveau patronus qui dévasta toutes les lampes avec ses bois mais piétina et sembla comme brûler le détraqueur qui arpentait cette allée. Il posa enfin les pieds à terre, et remonta le convoie, wagon par wagon et vérifiant l'allure des passagers, arrivé au troisième il entendit un crie provenir d'une pièce dont il ouvrit la porte, la baguette la première. Un homme afro-américain venait de retirer sa cagoule devant une dame, et était surpris de la présence d'Harry. La femme lui donna un violent coup de poing et répondit au regard interrogateur d'Harry par :  
- Merci jeune homme, c'était une belle diversion, maintenant je le  
tiens ! débita t'elle, ...il y en a sûrement d'autres, non ?  
- Euh...oui ! restez là et attachez le ! dit enfin Harry.  
  
Vu l'affolement qu'il entendait sur le toit, les détraqueurs devaient être de nouveau à l'attaque. Mais Harry préférait finir d'inspecter le train sa baguette dans une main, son balais dans l'autre.  
Des grognements qu'il avait déjà entendu hélas lui fit bien plus peur que le précédent crie, ces bruits de loup-garou sortaient du prochain compartiment, il regarda dans l'entrebâillement de la porte, et vit un dangereux molosse face à une Nymphadora aux cheveux et aux ongles longs et noirs.  
- Remus ! criait elle, Remus ! Remus ! ressaisis-toi ! Elle regardait la bête droit dans les yeux sans ciller, ce qui n'était pas la cas du loup qui trembla vite, et d'un sursaut d'hésitation finit par sauter par la fenêtre.  
- Non ! Remus !  
- Tonks ! lança Harry dans la voix trahissait son inquiétude.  
- Harry ?!... reprit elle, rassure-toi les loup-garous sont très  
résistants.  
- Ce n'est pas Lupin qui me préoccupe maintenant ! avoua Harry.  
- Je dois rejoindre les autres ! dit elle en se défilant et  
reprenant des cheveux de couleur rose bonbon, reste ici ce n'est pas  
sûr dehors ! Harry allait presque suivre ce conseil si un bruit ne l'avait pas attiré vers un prochain wagon. Des pas faits par une paire de talon attiraient le jeune sorcier, jusqu'à un couloir où toutes les portes de compartiments se verrouillèrent comme par magie.  
- Harry, Harrrry, susura une voix féminine mais sans la moindre  
chaleur, rappelle-toi, nous n'avons pas fini notre cours sur les  
sortilèges impardonnables.  
- Bellatrix ?! sortit Harry sans toujours voir la plus petite  
silhouette, montrez-vous !  
- Mais avec plaisir ! dit elle en quittant l'ombre d'un angle et  
s'avançant vers lui tout en tapotant aux vitres des compartiment où  
les parents se cramponnaient soit à leur baguette, soit à leur  
conjoint, qu'il sont pathétiques, si réjouis d'aller voir leurs  
enfants, maintenant qu'ils pourraient faire quelque chose en famille  
ils s'enferment dans leur petit salon.  
- Je croyais que vous aviez fermé les portes ? interrogea Harry.  
- C'est un détail, reprit elle avec un sourire aux lèvres, ...mon  
maître veux te tuer lui même, respecter les prophéties est son nouveau  
passe-temps, mais aucun de ses ordres m'empêche de te torturer un peu,  
voir de te blesser gravement.  
- On se bat et on se dit au revoir après ? s'indigna innocemment  
Harry.  
- Harry, voyons ! saches que je suis toujours la meilleure en  
humour de mauvais goût, s'exclama t'elle, Endoloris !  
- Stupéfix ! Les sorts fusèrent de chaque côté , chacun détournait celui de l'adversaire, vers les murs en bois en les vitres qui explosaient, jusqu'à :  
- Expan... ! lançèrent ils. Leur baguette respective quittèrent leurs mains et tombèrent à mi-chemin entre eux. Mais Harry ne put pas reprendre la sienne avant de recevoir le coup de pied de Bellatrix.  
- Tu croyais quoi Potter ? beugla t'elle en perdant le peu de  
carrure qu'elle avait, que nous faisions un combat loyal.  
- Vous ne pouvez pas me tuer ! rugit Harry  
- Non, non, non, non, trotta t'elle, tu n'auras pas l'honneur de  
ton parrain, mais je peux te torturer ! aussi longtemps que je veux. Cette perspective était à milles lieux de ravire Harry, il avait déjà dû subir une petite séance de torture, mais pas de comparable avec les supplices qui faisaient la légende de Bellatrix.  
- Endoloris ! s'écria une voix qui n'avait plus rien de féminine  
et laissant transparaître un tremblement mêlant peur et haine. Neville Longdubat se tenait debout la baguette dans la main derrière une Bellatrix recroquevillée sur le sol, se convulsant sous la douleur. Les yeux si rayonnant ce matin avaient laisser place à un regard mort qu'Harry n'avait vu que chez sa mère l'an dernier.  
- Neville...souffla Harry.  
- Elle a....elle allait...  
- Je sais, Neville, reprit il, mais il faut que tu arrêtes sinon...  
- Sinon quoi ?! elle deviendra folle ? encore plus qu'aujourd'hui  
!  
- Neville Longdu..., commença sa grand mère en entrant dans le  
couloir, ...oh Neville !...arrête ne t'abaisse pas à leur niveau, pense à  
tes parents ! Il décrocha son emprise, pendant qu'Harry prenait l'arme de la mangemort.  
- Pourquoi attaquer le train des invités ? demanda Harry serrant  
la main de Bellatrix pour la maintenir consciente, que cherchiez-vous  
?  
- Pourquoi...attaquer les...invités... ? répéta t'elle, pour faire fuir  
les Hôtes bien sûr ! Harry eut comme un déclique, un éclaire lui foudroyant le front. Il sortit la vieille montre et chercha du regard l'aiguille qu'il avait nommé, Albus Dumbledore. Elle n'indiquait plus infirmerie, mais « couloire gauche » puis « hall » .  
- On enlève le professeur Dumbledore. Prononça t'il d'une voix  
d'aphone.  
  
(à suivre dans les prochaines chapitres, de plus en plus...) Patience. 


	23. Black car

Un de mes chapitre préféré, Ou des découvertes éclaire sur toutes la saga que j'interprête, fortement inspiré (mais je sais plus par quoi!), y a pas a dire, peu d'action mais que de rebomdissement.  
sans conteste un de mes préférés!  
  
Chap 23 : Black Car  
  
Il fut pris d'un léger vertige à la vue du cadran, qui ne dura qu'une petite seconde. Il releva son regard vers les trois personnes devant lui, la mangemort, la vieille femme et son petit fils, ce dernier était encore pris du haine profonde envers la larve qui rampait à ses pieds.  
D'où il se trouvait, il était encore facile de ressentir la nouvelle avancée des détraqueurs, une horde qui demanderait l'énergie de tous les mages présents sur le convoie. Le jeune homme se résolut à enfreindre toutes les règles élémentaires de prudence une fois de plus, en partant seul secourir son directeur.  
- Il faut que j'y aille ! dit il d'un ton grave, c'est urgent, le  
professeur Dumbledore !  
- Mais il reste des gardes au collège, tenta Neville, Rusard,  
Trelawney, Rogue..., non ?  
- Rogue ?! lui n'est pas venu ? s'étonna Harry.  
- Je ne l'ai pas vu en tous cas, reprit l'élève rondouillard.  
- On s'occupe d'elle ! rassura la sage sorcière en sortant sa  
propre baguette  
- Je peux appeler d'autres élèves ? reprit Harry.  
- Vous savez que non !  
- Faites attention ! elle est... très...  
- Je sais ! coupa Neville le bras encore tremblant. Harry enfourcha son éclaire de feu et traversa le première fenêtre, et un patronus d'une taille remarquable en forme de dragon, qui plongeait vers la foule de suceurs d'âmes que lui quittait à toute vitesse.  
Comme porté par une tornade, il atteignit son école en quelques instants, et fusa dans les vitraux qui illustraient l'aile de l'infirmerie, seul le corps inconscient mais vivant de Mrs. Pomfresh. Il parcourut les couloirs jusqu'au Hall, d'où il quitta les murs du château par la grande porte. En courant dans le parc il fut frapper d'une vision, qui le paralysa comme si le sol se dérober sous ses pieds.  
Le lit sur lequel était allongé son directeur, était porté par deux djinns, escorté par une femme à l'allure très sombre vers une vieille voiture noire. Phobia leur ouvrit la porte et sans tenter le moindre geste pour les retenir. Harry se trouvait face à un dilemme de taille, il était loin d'être de taille contre une druide noire et deux djinns, mais ne pouvait pas courir chercher des renforts sans risquer de perdre la trace d'Albus, en effet Voldemort disposait apparemment d'un enchantement qui neutralisait l'effet de la montre.  
Il n'eut pas d'autre choix que de suivre l'obscure automobile, qui commença par sortir par le portail Nord, jamais utilisé par notre jeune apprenti, avant de prendre un petit chemin qui menait à une route déserte toujours en direction du nord. Le vent glacial s'était levé à la tombée de la nuit, au même moment où le véhicule et le sorcier longèrent pour la première fois les côtes d'une mer colérique et d'un noir pétrole, cela devait faire plus de deux heures que le jeune garçon essayait de suivre, à une certain distance, les quatre roues qui transportaient l'ancienne peur du seigneur des ténèbres. Après avoir passé des cols entre des collines de moins en moins verdoyantes, contourné les ruines de trois villages, croisé un champ de menhirs décapités et parcouru plusieurs kilomètres, il fut pétrifié comme un oiseau figé dans les airs, à la vue d'une gigantesque étendue de glace qui reliait le rivage à un imposant rocher au large, sur lequel était posait une sorte de forteresse, couvrant presque toute l'île. La voiture abandonna la piste à ce niveau et traversa cette petite banquise, droit vers la bâtisse de pierre. Le terrain était le plus à découvert possible, heureusement ses capacités en magie ne grandissait pas sans conséquence, il sut rapidement refaire le sort de désillusion sur lui et son éclair de compétition. A l'approche du fort, un drôle de sentiment montait en lui, comme si au fond de lui il connaissait déjà cet endroit. Arrivé devant l'immense porte de métal, à une dizaine de mètres de l'automobile, il put lire l'inscription gravée au dessus de l'entrée : Azkaban, le panneau de bois en dessous complétait : prison pour mages et sorciers. La porte finit par être ouverte par un homme dans un costume blanc et bleu du début du siècle dernier, portant de petite lunette de soleil ronde et tenant dans chacune des mains un archet et un violon.  
- Phobia nous ne t'attendions plus ! lança t'il d'une voix  
mielleuse, prend donc tes aises et gare toi dans le parking !... je veux  
dire le bureau du directeur ! finit il dans un rire hystérique. Harry voulut la suivre mais le mage aux gants blancs et aux manières très dandy ne rentra pas à l'intérieur, mais se dirigea vers la droite du bâtiment, là ou semblait se tenir un misérable cimetière et fut hélas suivi de deux détraqueurs qui auraient senti sa présence à la moindre approche.  
- Je vous en pris mes amis, reprenez votre demeure ! dit il encore  
en levant son archet pour projeté de celui-ci un rayon vert qui vint  
abattre la pancarte en bois. Sous celle-ci d'autres mots gravée apparurent : Siège de nos corps et condamnation de nos âmes.  
Il repoussa ensuite un vieux chien, qui gardait l'enclot des sépultures, d'un seul claquement de doigt. Il monta ensuite sur la seule tombe munie d'une véritable pierre, et après avoir réajusté ses gants d'une blancheur visible dans le plus profond de cette nuit sans lune et tapoté son instrument comme pour le régler, il commença une légère valse. A cette musique les deux spectres de l'ombre tournèrent avec lenteur autour de lui, mais plus la mélodie se répétait, plus elle allait vite, ainsi que les toiles squelettiques. Une fois entrés dans un tournoiement hypnotique, les détraqueurs émirent une sorte de crie, rappelant le chant de certaines baleines, s'accordant avec le rythme effréné du violon, et planèrent encore plus vite au dessus de la quarantaine d'ensevelis, renversant un grand nombre de planches. Au bout d'une petite minute, une main poisseuse aux grands doigts jaillit de terre, puis sa tête cachée par son linceul noir sortit également de terre, deux autres firent pareil le moment d'après puis six, quinze et enfin plus d'une trentaine. Ils prirent tous leur envole et planèrent avec leur deux grands frères. Harry avait vu comment on pouvait passer de deux de ces monstres à presque une quarantaine.  
Harry n'aurait aucune chance d'échapper à ces bêtes s'il n'entrait pas vite se mettre à l'abris de l'autre côté des épais murs, bien que les mangemorts soient tout autant malveillants, ceci ne vous font pas tomber au sol par leur seule présence se disait il. Sans attendre un signe, il prit la première occasion que lui offrait la sortie d'une douzaine de prisonniers tirant les cadavres de plusieurs gardiens, vers l'enclot encore occupé par les suceurs d'âmes. En franchissant la titanesque porte, son esprit calculait les différentes manières dont il pouvait mourir dans cet asile, des plus sensées au plus stupides. Il arriva dans une cour intérieure dont on pouvait voir le balcon qui longeait le corridor de l'étage supérieur, la vieille voiture était stationnée devant un mur effondré donnant sur une pièce plus chaleureuse que les cellules qu'il voyait d'où il était, mais à l'approche de chaque groupe de prisonniers, il devait allé se cacher derrière les piliers qui entouraient cette place et supportaient les balcons. Ainsi en position sûre, il déposa son balais, et regarda sa montre qui l'informait que Dumbledore était sur le cadran d'une heure, près de G, descendant des escaliers vers une cellule. Une nouvelle demi-douzaine de prisonniers arrivèrent par une allée dans la grande cour, celui les dirigeant n'était autre qu'un Lucius Malfoy avec une légère barbe et un visage encore plus cerné que les autre, il les guidait en direction d'un escalier à l'angle de la cour. Harry décida de profiter de la visite, et s'engouffra dans les marches en colimaçon qui devaient eux même s'enfoncer à plusieurs dizaines de mètres sous les eaux. Ils débouchèrent dans une grande salle en dôme, où se trouvaient des dizaine d'entre eux, autour de quelques personnages atypiques et d'un trou béant dans le sol. Entre autre la druide noire et le corps endormi de son directeur, au côté d'un grand homme sous un pardessus et de son pitoyable laquais. Laissant les mécréants retourner près des leurs, Harry se glissa sous la rampe des marches pour se maintenir hors de vue de cette assemblée.  
- Malfoy ! clama le grand mage avant qu'il retire sa capuche, qui  
est ton maître ?  
- Seigneur... répondit le mangemort en baissant la tête.  
- Je ne te demande pas des politesses, reprit la voix serpentine,  
j'attends une réponse.  
- Il est inutile de me poser cette question seigneur ! dit  
doucement Lucius, vous savez déjà que ma loyauté vous est entièrement  
dévouée.  
- Les Malfoy n'ont jamais offert entièrement leur loyauté à  
quiconque ! lança le mage noir, cela vous a plus qu'arrangé que je  
disparaisse durant près de treize ans...  
- Lord ! non ! je me permets de vous signaler que j'ai passé plus  
d'une année à Azkaban pour vous plaire, répliqua le prisonnier, et  
j'ai pour votre plan organiser la révolte des prisonniers, pendant ce  
misérable emprisonnement.  
- Je n'ignore pas cela ! acquiesça le mage aux yeux rouge, et tu  
seras récompensé pour cela malgré la sournoiserie qui se cache en toi.  
- Merci lord...dit il, puis-je vous faire part des préoccupations  
des autres.  
- Qui a t'il pour que je ne puisse pas commencer la cérémonie  
maintenant ?  
- Ils craignent que les représailles ne tardent pas, expliqua  
Lucius, et apprécieraient de retrouver une baguette pour y faire face...  
- Bien sûr ! s'exclama le maître des ombres en faisant apparaître  
un sot rempli d'entre elle, distribue les !  
- Lord... soupira t'il avec révérence en prenant une baguette et en  
passant le sot à un de ses voisins pour qu'il exécute l'ordre du  
seigneur ténébreux. Le prisonnier remontant croisa selon ce que pouvait entendre Harry, une autre personne rejoignant le comité au pied du grand puit.  
- Lenny, mon cher Lenny..., susurra Voldemort, de retour enfin ! Harry n'y crut pas ses yeux, c'était le même mangemort qu'il avait vu se faire mettre au sol par une femme dans le train, l'afro-américain s'avança avec aisance vers le sorcier aux pupilles de sang .  
- Mon seigneur ! lança t'il, je reviens du front pour vous porter  
les nouvelles de la bataille.  
- Et bien ? quelles sont elles ? et où se trouve ma fidèle  
Bellatrix ?  
- Mon rapport est mitigé quant à elle..., commença t'il, je crains  
qu'elle soit morte.  
- Comment ? demanda le grand magicien.  
- Je crois que c'était une ancienne rancœur...  
- Non ! cria de nouveau froidement l'ombre d'humanité, je veux des  
informations sur l'attaque.  
- Ah...et bien, le premier objectif était, comme a pu vous le dire  
Phobia, un succès inespéré ; toute la ligne de défense de Poudlard  
s'est déplacée au front, même les dernières année !  
- Très bien, une diversion plus que réussie ! ces gens sont si  
prévisibles, courir tous au danger pour les proches !...et ?  
- La première phase étant plus que réussie, la seconde est devenue  
d'autant plus dure..., dit assez gêné l'homme aux cheveux courts, ...leur  
perte sont moins grande que les notres, mais cela leur vaut tout de  
même quelques dix morts et nombreux blessés.  
- Ce sera suffisant pour reforger la peur dans leur conscience, se  
contenta de dire le Dark Lord avant de reporter son regard vers le  
haut de l'escalier, ...Pyrite ! qu'attendiez vous pour nous rejoindre ?  
- Je terminais les sortilèges de Nécromancie, répondit une voix  
mielleuse hors de vue d'Harry, tous les gardes abattus ont été  
transformés !  
- Vous passerez à nos morts cette cérémonie finie, clama devant  
l'étonnement général, le seigneur des ténèbres.  
- Pardon sir, tenta l'un d'entre eux, mais ce sont ...ce sont les  
notres.  
- Non ! non, ils sont mort, ils ont perdu, ils étaient faibles,  
grogna le mage noir, nous n'acceptons pas les morts car la mort nous  
retire tout pouvoir, même celui de choisir...  
- Bien maître..., dit ce Pyrite aux manières si soutenues, je  
tacherai de le faire. Le cercle autour d'eux s'étant élargi, Harry pouvait maintenant mieux voir Dumbledore, mais lorsque le crasseux Queudver s'agenouilla pour ouvrir une boite en ébène, le seigneur incontesté l'arrêta par une main sur l'épaule.  
- Attends ! je crois qu'un des notres voudrait dire un au revoir  
au vieux professeur ! s'écria t'il en frottant dans sa main une croie  
tordue, viens ici Rogue !  
- ..., ce son de respiration se faisait plus intense et venu aux  
oreilles d'Harry encore étonné d'entendre le nom de son enseignant de  
potions, ...je ne...suis pas des...votres !  
- Voyons ! nous savons tous que tu fusses mangemort depuis la  
première heure, et tes talents naturels t'y pousse. Vient ici !  
- Non...je ...ne veux..., tentait d'articuler une silhouette accroupie  
près de la paroi, ...je vous ...ai...quitté...  
- Faux ! hurla le maître en brandissant la croix, je t'ordonne de  
venir ici !  
- Aaaaaaaaah, rugit Severus avant de planer comme dans un essaim  
de chauve-souries.  
- Regarde ! criait il en le prenant par les cheveux pour le  
maintenir au dessus du corps inerte, regarde ! ce vieil homme, ce  
magicien pour qui tu m'a trahis, ce cadavre en puissance, c'est bien  
d'ailleurs la seule puissance qui lui reste ! cette barbe grise est le  
symbole d'un monde qui touche à sa fin, moi celui d'un renouveau,  
d'une renaissance ! regarde ton feu grand maître me rendre le mien ! Après ces quelques mots il jeta de l'autre côté de la salle, le morbide Rogue encore plus décrépi que n'auraient été dix loup-garous.  
- Queudver ! commence donc maintenant !  
  
à suivre  
  
(ne sont il pas beau mes dementors, suçant ce qui leur manque le plus  
une âme et des sentiments. le prochain chapitre introduit une des clefs  
principal de la prochaine fic! attention!) 


	24. Il était une fois l'éternité

Mais que contient se gouffre? Qu'arrivera t'il au Professeur Dumbledore? et bien d'autre découverte... Mais surtout de l'action ! on ne visite pas Azkaban sans en garder un mauvais souvenire....  
  
lisez!  
  
Chap 24 : Il était une fois l'éternité  
  
L'homme à la main d'argent se mit donc à genou et ouvrit cette boite en ébène, d'où il sortit un masque en pierre d'un vert opaque et pure, dont les yeux étaient recouverts de cristaux jaunes. Le misérable serviteur se pencha sur le corps de l'illustre sorcier et posa délicatement l'objet sur son visage. Les pierres de jade disparurent comme englouties, seuls des yeux jaunes brillaient encore sur une figure se crispant pour prendre une profonde inspiration. Le vieil homme se releva sans l'aide de personne, comme s'il avait retrouvé sa forme juvénile.  
- Suis les indications de Queudver !lança Voldemort. Le professeur et le fidèle serviteur se placèrent chacun d'un côté du gouffre, levant les bras pour commencer une incantation, enchantement qu'ils ne tardèrent pas à dire simultanément. Harry ne reconnaissait pas la langue qu'ils utilisaient, un dialecte disparut soupçonna t'il, ces paroles raisonnaient à certains mots comme si la profondeur de cette fosse variait. Une lumière en jaillit un moment plus tard, accompagnée d'un bruit sourd semblable à celui d'un moteur dans une pièce éloignée.  
Quand ces deux sensations furent plus fortes que supportables, le cercle s'élargit de nouveau, ne laissant près du puit de lumière, que les grands mage et leur subalterne. Une sphère d' une aura blanchâtre sortit du trou, qui se referma sur le champs d'ailleurs comme s'il n'avait jamais existé. Cette boule posée sur le sol laissa enfin voir son intimité, elle contenait un grand homme d'un certain âge, sorcier puissant vu su robe d'une élégance funéraire, ayant une barbe noire parsemée de blanc, tenant dans une main sa baguette dans l'autre un sceptre en forme de serpents enlacés. Le mage donnait l'impression d'être figé dans une posture fluide mais qu'il aurait gardé pendant une éternité, il était loin de toucher le sol, tel un tour de lévitation, il restait suspendu au centre de la sphère entre des éclats de rochers, tout autant piégés que lui dans cette drôle de cellule.  
Seule la voix plus grave qu'à l'accoutumée du directeur de Poudlard, persistait à clamer des formules de plus en plus vite, il ne s'arrêta pas même quand les pierres entourant le prisonnier du temps commencèrent à tomber, l'une après l'autre, dans un bruit à briser des miroirs, les flammes d'un vert morose se consumant, on ne sait comment, sur le sceptre reprirent petit à petit les ondulations qui leur sont naturelles. Le vieux sorcier finit par remettre pied à terre, et faillit s'effondrer au même moment, si le seigneur des ténèbres ne le l'avait pas rattrapé par les épaule.  
- Maître Grindelwald..., murmura Voldemort, ...votre peine va être  
écourtée.  
- Tom ...? Est-ce toi ? interrogea l'homme à genoux, ...où ?quand  
sommes nous ?  
- Je pense que la réponse ne vous plaise pas, maître ! mais  
rassurez vous je ne suis pas venu vous libérer pour rien...  
- Que veux tu dire... ? demanda Grindelwald avec les yeux qu'aurait  
une personne qui n'aurait pas dormit depuis un demi-siècle.  
- Je vous ai amené celui qui vous a jadis enfermé dans cet  
endroit, expliqua t'il lançant un regard rouge vers le possédé, il est  
encore l'un des derniers remparts de ce monde !  
- Que veux tu dire ? Je ne comprend rien, bafouillait l'ancien  
maître d'un air gâteux Le sinistre magicien tendit la main vers la druide noire pour que celle-ci lui passe le poignard qu'elle portait à sa ceinture, avant qu'il reprenne d'une voix plus humaine.  
- Je suis désolé, mais je dois prendre mon héritage, pouvoir et  
sceptre  
- Non...chuchota le patriarche avant de recevoir la lame dans le  
ventre.  
- Phobia , vous ferez le transfert au dernier moment, je veux  
qu'il profite des derniers moments de sa vie sans trop souffrire...  
- Bien sir... Harry ne put pas se retenir, au moment où le couteau entra, et que le dure visage à la barbe noir, se crispa encore plus, il laissa échapper un léger souffle sonore. Il aurait juré que Pyrite aurait pu l'entendre mais son apparente inaction lui offrit la perspective de pouvoir quitter sans éveiller les soupçons, l'enceinte de cette prison. Harry remonta donc sans tarder les escaliers, mais le fit avec une certaine précaution. De retour dans la tour, il dut plonger derrière un pilier pour que sa silhouette ne soit pas vu par une horde de prisonniers, qui lâchaient des cadavres qu'ils transportaient, sur le passage, en courant vers la grand porte et des bruits de combat venant de l'extérieur. Harry voulut dés qu'il vit dans le ciel l'ombre d'un dragon, courir prendre son balais et détaller loin d'ici, mais quelques chose apparut à ses yeux entre les ruines du mur près du véhicule. Le corps de Maugrey gisait par terre dans ce qui avait été son bureau de directeur, il ne put que se calmer en observant que ses jours ne devaient pas être comptés, avant que les mangemorts se trouvant dans le salle circulaire sous Azkaban, un instant auparavant, coururent menés par Lucius Malfoy dans la même direction que les précédents. Harry pensa au premier abord que dés lors où ils auraient quitté la prison, il pourrait enfin reprendre son balais pour avertir les aurores qui devaient déjà se battre dehors. Mais un obstacle inattendu s'était placé devant la grande porte, face au centre du grand patio, le dandy violoniste commença une mélodie aux premières notes assez réjouissantes. Le jeune homme pouvait le voir à travers les vitres de l'automobile, il longea donc la carrosserie vers une colonne voisine et planifia d'aller de pilier en pilier vers une position parfaite de tire. Se laissant guider par la musique qui lui indiquait la position du sorcier, il avança imitant la posture du chasseur qu'utilisait souvent Pattenrond. Une fois arrivé au plus prés où i pouvait se rendre sans être vu, il prit une profonde inspiration et brandit sa baguette vers... Vers un violon qui jouait sans musicien, le bras d'Harry ainsi que son cou furent attrapés par deux mains gantés, d'une force presque mécanique. Il ne respirait que très mal, quasiment étranglé par le mangemort avant que celui- ci lui fasse tomber sa baguette et le jette de l'autre côté de la cour.  
- M. Potter...je présume, lança d'une même voix douce Pyrite  
reprenant son archet et son instrument, votre visite est vraiment  
formidable !  
- Oui, je me disais...je passais par là...avait de la lumière,  
bégayait Harry en fixant l'extrémité de l'archer.  
- De l'humour ? je trouve cela fascinant dans cette situation,  
surtout...  
- Pyrite ! à quoi joues-tu ? demanda Lenny en finissant de grimper  
les marches.  
- Je vous en pris M. Thomas, appelez moi M. Pennec lorsque nous  
avons la joie d'accueillir un invité de marque, reprit mielleusement  
Pyrite.  
- M. Thomas...murmura dans sa barbe Harry.  
- Ce jeune homme nous honore en venant nous rejoindre en ce jour  
de victoire, s'exclama le fou aux petites lunettes. Lenny regarda un moment le jeune garçon assis au sol, face à un psychopathe en costume cravate et se grata la nuque avant de dire.  
- Il t'honore peut-être, mais moi il me met dans une difficile  
posture ! lança t'il avant de propulser le dandy sur un pilier, désolé  
M. Pennec, ...Harry sauves toi vite !  
- Mais ...pourquoi ?... et puis il y a Dumbledore , Maugrey...répondit  
Harry.  
- Je m'en charge !, mais Pyrite risque d'attirer les dernières  
personnes en bas, répliqua Lenny, ...Phobia, Queudver, Rogue...  
- Je ne peux pas vous laisser seul après ce que vous venez de  
faire ! rugit Harry.  
- Moins fort petit, dit il, ...c'est mon boulot de prendre des  
risques et de faire des sacrifices...ah ! Pyrite venait de le blesser au bras en lui infligeant une profonde coupure à l'aide de son archet, d'où il tira une baguette et qu'il transforma totalement en métal, pour rendre une meilleure lame.  
- Alerte ! cria t'il avant que Lenny ne le repousse et que les  
deux hommes entre dans un duel sans pitié.  
- Harry sauve-toi ! maintenant! Hurla M. Thomas. Il tenta d'obéir et alla au plus vite chercher son éclaire, mais une nuée de chauve-souris et un spectre, pensa t'il, en son sein, l'en empêcha. Le professeur Rogue, le visage creusé dans un blanc grisâtre, ses yeux baignés de sang comme les rebords de sa bouche, se tenait sans le savoir entre lui et sa clef de sortie.  
- Votre enthousiasme à enfreindre les règles vous sera fatal !  
lança t'il Bien que planant parmi ces animaux, il ne se mouvait pas avec grande aisance, une douleur semblait le prendre au cœur. Harry ne resta pas planté sur place un siècle, dés qu'il comprit que ses chances en vol étaient perdues, il se replia sur le champs vers la grande porte métallique encore entrouverte, mais malgré sa forme physique irréprochable il ne put atteindre le seuil avant que son ancien pire professeur vienne le plaquer au sol. Harry aurait pu voir les dents du redouté Severus, si une moto passant à quelques centimètres de lui n'avait pas repoussé l'assaillant jusque dans ce qui restait de la voiture quand la moto lui entra dedans.  
Un grand homme portant un turban et une cane avait quitté l'engin avant le crash, observa brièvement la lutte entre Pyrite et Lenny puis s'était tourné vers le jeune sorcier.  
- Ca va bien Harry ? interrogea Ruban.  
- Oui, professeur...c'était juste à temps...  
- Sortez d'ici ! cria t'il  
- Certainement pas ! rugit une sombre femme qui courait déchirer  
une bourse, placée sur un cristal, d'où sortaient des tiges de plante,  
tout le monde reste où il est, surtout toi amour ! Le cristal retrouva un éclat plus radieux qu'auparavant, l'immense portail se referma dans un son qui rappelait les gongs d'une cloche.  
- Mais chérie je n'avais pas oublié les mots « jusqu'à ce que la  
mort vous sépare. », répondit Ruban avec un faux sourire dans sa  
courte barbe.  
- Pardon ? demanda Harry, vous êtes...  
- Nous ne sommes que peu de chose maintenant ! coupa Phobia en  
sortant sa faux, ...une dernière danse tout de même ? Ruban fit tournoyé son bâton dans les airs avant qu'il entre en contact avec l'arme de la druide noire, ils entamèrent un combat qui dépassa de loin tous ceux auxquels il avait put assister. Ruban projetait des faisceaux de lumière violet si puissant que lorsqu'ils rataient la druide noire, ils abattaient un ou plusieurs piliers, quant à Phobia elle maniait si vite sa lame qu'Harry avait cru à de nombreuses reprises qu'elle était parvenue à toucher le professeur de défense contre les forces du mal. Les différentes longues armes ne cessaient pas de faire au moins tomber l'adversaire, celui-ci se relevait à chaque fois par un geste qui défiait les lois de la physique. Le mage prenait bien soin que tous ses mouvements ne l'amène pas au contact direct avec la peau de la femme dont le teint si pâle d'habitude était désormais presque rosé.  
Harry se décida enfin à tenter de nouveau de s'échapper d'Azkaban, ce ne devait pas être si dure, il parvint à enfourcher son éclaire et prit la direction des étoiles, mais quel ne fut pas sa surprise lorsqu'il fut arrêté par un plafond élastique et invisible qui le renvoya droit au sol entre les deux duels.  
- Comment ça va Lenny ? cria entre deux coups Ruban.  
- Bien merci ! et toi vieux fou ? répondit il.  
- Comme-ci comme-ça, dit entre les dents l'indou bloquant une  
attaque, et ton infiltration, ça avance ?  
- Très drôle mon Krischnia ! hurla Lenny envoyant un rayon vert,  
tu peux parler autant que moi de tes réussite... ton mariage pète le  
feu, non ?  
- Je sais pas demande à ma femme, reprit Ruban en projetant une  
dizaine de boules machiavelus vers elle.  
- Il bat un peu de l'aile ! hurla t'elle ayant maintenant deux  
morceaux de bois au lieu d'un, c'est la preuve qu'il vit encore !  
- Voyons mes chers ennemis gardons un peu notre sérieux, ce n'est  
pas un club de discussion, s'indigna innocemment Pyrite. Harry retenta une sortie mais sans succès, il se replia sur un des balcons de l'étage d'où il pouvait voir la bataille qui faisait rage hors de ces murs. Des nuage de détraqueurs entre lesquels des lignes de sorciers décrépis ripostaient à des aurores et des grands mages. Il reconnut de loin l'épée faisant naître des flammes aussi grandes que celle du dragon Norbert ne cessant de bombarder la forteresse, Quon Quin Jin et Titus étaient déjà là, mais il ne tarda pas à voir les murs de glace typique de Clara, à entendre les bruits perçant des maracas de Moussou, à être aveuglé par les rayons bleu de Rouscov. Il vit même apparaître Elisabeth et Damien au cœur des lignes ennemies, elle paralysait plus vite qu'il ne disaient un mot, quant au Farguis il brisait la nuque des dementors avant même qu'ils soit à leur portée. Les tremblements de cette petite guerre se faisaient de plus en plus ressentir. De ce point de vue il ne regrettait pas de n'être pas sorti, l'entraînement au ministère semblait désuet face à ce champs de glace recouvert de sang.  
Harry s'intéressa de nouveau aux combattants de son arène poussé par les cries de Voldemort rappelant Phobia pour la cérémonie, Pyrite avait perdu ses lunettes mais avait gagné une cicatrice sur le nez, Ruban maniait sa baguette en « Eméris » et son bâton face à son épouse toujours aussi farouche. Lenny tenait peut-être encore droit sa baguette mais avait un bras qui saignait encore trop. Le corps d'un vénérable sorcier sortit de l'escalier en colimaçon, sa barbe grise et ses yeux jaunes, amena en Harry une émotion de peine et de peur. Ce magicien dirigea son arme vers Ruban avant que.  
- Non ! hurla Harry Le tir détruit tout compte fait le garde-corps du balcon, le jeune imprudent plongea avec son balais pour détourner le masque de sa mission. Il volait en zigzagant entre les colonnes de pierre que son poursuivant faisait tomber un par un, il reprit donc ses quartiers à l'étage en espérant qu'il le suive, ce qui fut le cas, un Dumbledore aux allures de somnambule volait sans l'aide de quoi que ce soit, entre les balcons du première étage. Harry était coincé sans plan pour l'instant et ne voyait que les échanges violents entre Ruban et Phobia, brutalité qui s'intensifiait, le mage avait été effleuré durant plusieurs manœuvres et les traces des coups portés au visage de la druide noire avec le cristal mauve du bâton étaient plus que visibles, elle paraissait sortir d'un match de boxe. La macabre voix du seigneur des ténèbres retentit une seconde fois, alors que les deux époux étaient pris dans une lutte qui allait arriver aux mains. Ruban n'eut pas le choix, il produisit une expulsion, sa baguette repoussa la druide de trois mètres seulement, alors que son bâton, pointé vers le mur ouest, le détruisit envoyant de nombreux blocs sur lui qui l'assommèrent.  
Phobia se jeta sur lui pour l'achever, et Lenny ne devait sûrement pas être en position de l'aider. Harry n'eut qu'une fraction de seconde pour envisager que faire et à peu près autant pour le réaliser. Il se lança droit vers Dumbledore et tourna si vite autour de lui que celui-ci ne put rien faire, un fois déboussolé, Harry projeta le possédé en direction de la druide noire qui se nourrissait de l'énergie de Ruban depuis trop de temps déjà. Elle tomba du corps de son conjoint écrasé par le corps du puissant sorcier, elle le repoussa vite, mais pas assez pour qu'il n'est pas perdu masque et connaissance.  
Harry voulut appeler à l'aide Lenny Thomas, mais lui et son adversaire avait du poursuivre leur combat ailleurs en passant par le passage qu'avait créé Ruban. La druide noire se releva sans la moindre blessure et avec un nouvel adversaire, notre héros sur son balais. Balais qui tomba des airs dés qu'elle le tint par son extrémité, Harry au sol face à une femme sur qui la magie n'a pas de prise, les quelques stupéfix qu'il fit la déçue plus que tout.  
- Voyons Harry, mon tendre mari ne t'a donc rien appris ? demanda  
t'elle.  
- Si, il y a bien un tour que je connais ! accio baguette !  
répliqua Harry en prenant celle de son ancien professeur, Extracto  
Eméris ! Harry parvint à bloquer les deux attaques de Phobia grâce aux lames de feu jaillissant des baguettes, les coups suivant furent aussi facilement évités, il réussit même à la toucher à la jambe gauche.  
- J'avais oublié que tu maniais de façon respectable les armes  
blanche ! décocha t'elle en même temps qu'elle faisait pareil avec une  
pierre qui frôla la tempe d'Harry.  
- Ah non ! réclama t'il avec un sourire de vainqueur, ce sont des  
armes à feu celle-ci ! Mais cette réplique lui valut de perdre sa concentration et de trébucher sur le bâton de Ruban. Elle saisit l'occasion et se jeta sur lui, il ne put que...  
- Avis ! cria t'il pour faire sortir de ses baguettes une centaine  
d'oiseaux qui purent la repousser et la sonner un moment. Harry passa près de Dumbledore espérant au fond de lui qu'il pourrait se réveiller et le sauver, au mieux lui donner un conseil, il se cacha de nouveau derrière le plus proche pilier du sage inconscient et priait son esprit de bien vouloir lui donner une nouvelle idée pour tenir encore cinq minutes. Pour lui le reste du temps se comptait en minutes, les minutes qui le séparait du moment où le grand cristal cédera et laissera entrer les aurores.  
Phobia n'entendait plus les cries de Voldemorts pour qu'elle revienne, Grindelwald ayant probablement déjà rendu l'âme, mais elle préférait se préoccuper de capturer le fameux Harry Potter, celui qui durant des années à déjoué une grande partie des plans de son seigneur. Ce qui expliqua pourquoi lorsqu'elle vit sortir de l'ombre le jeune homme, sans attendre une seconde, sans lancer une réplique acerbe, elle bondit à son cou comme l'aurait fait toute lionne.  
Elle n'eut pas le temps de comprendre quoi que ce soit lorsqu'elle traversa l'illusion, et n'eut pas la moindre chance de se retourner avant qu' Harry lui plaça sur la figure, le masque de Patchacama, dans la perspective de voir se passer quelque chose de déconseillé à faire en situation normale. Il ne fut pas déçu du spectacle, selon ce qu'il pouvait encore voir, le masque tentait de s'enfoncer dans le visage de la druide noire, alors qu'elle lui retirait tout pouvoir, en moins de dix secondes elle était par terre inconsciente, le masque gisant à côté d'elle.  
Harry était maintenant la seule personne encore debout dans la cours entre les corps de ses cinq anciens où actuels professeurs, il préféra garder sa baguette en main et se mettre en embuscade derrière l'automobile. Là assis à quelques centimètres du directeur d'Azkaban, sachant que celui qui a tué ses parents n'était ailleurs qu'à une vingtaine de mètres sous lui, les clics de la vieille horloge lui rappelèrent sa présence dans sa poche intérieure. Il la sortit soigneusement, telle une bombe où une alarme, et l'ouvrit sans savoir ce qu'il allait apprendre.  
Il put lire qu'Hagrid et Mrs. McGonagall était sain et sauf à Poudlard, que Lupin n'airait pas dans les bois mais se trouvait dans la cabane hurlante, néanmoins l'aiguille qui le piqua le plus sans vraiment le surprendre était celle du mystérieux G qui n'indiquait plus cellule, mais la mort à la douzième heure.  
- Félicitation Harry, c'est presque le pire échec que tu m'ais  
fait subir ! scandait une voix qu'Harry connaissait mais dont il ne  
parvenait pas à trouver l'origine.  
  
(à suivre: cette soiré à montré déjà beaucoup! mais n'est pas encore terminé !) N'hésitez pas commentez! et donner votre avis sur la tournur des événement avant la fin fatitique de la fanfic. 


	25. Pacte avec le Diable

Et oui! enfin l'avant dernier chapitre! si c'est vrai! mais quelle aventure! Notre Harry va encore en apprendre là où personne d'autre ne serai allé, Une menace dangereusement calme..............  
  
Lisez avec le plus de plaisir je l'espère.  
  
Chap 25 : Pacte avec le Diable  
  
Harry scrutait toute la cours, il était le seul encore debout en son sein, la voix devait venir d'ailleurs, là où il l'avait laissée. Le jeune hésita un long moment avant de descendre lentement et accroupi les marches menant à la salle souterraine, il ne se risqua pas à lever la tête pour regarder ce qui s'y passait, jusqu'à ce qu'il soit arrivé en bas. Après une dernière pensée, il se leva, comme bondissant d'un paquet cadeau, la baguette pointée droit vers la silhouette d'un grand sorcier observant le corps sans vie d'un vieil homme.  
- Crois-tu qu'il est aussi facile de me détruire ? demanda la voix  
rude qui était devenue presque aphone, beaucoup de personnes bien  
attentionnées mais plutôt stupides s'y sont tentés ! Harry ne parvenait pas à maintenir son bras et sa baguette droits, trop perturbé par la douleur brûlante partant de sa cicatrice et gagnant toute sa tête comme une affreuse migraine, ne voyant presque plus rien et maintenant sa main gauche sur son front.  
- Le grand seigneur des ténèbres, contraint de se réfugier dans  
les catacombes, tenta-t-il avec ironie, cerné par les forces du  
ministère.  
- Veux-tu cesser de plaisanter ! hurla t'il, je viens de perdre  
mon maître...  
- Hey ! c'est vous qui l'avez poignardé, tout de même ! répliqua  
Harry qui commençait à mieux supporter son mal.  
- Oui, oui, quelle bêtise ça t'il de son ton si rarement  
humain, je pensais pouvoir saluer sa mémoire en accomplissant ses  
desseins, ce qui est juste mais il m'est toujours apparu dans mon  
esprit que j'aurais besoin tôt où tard de son pouvoir...ironie du destin  
! à courir derrière des pouvoirs, on en oublie qu'on en possède déjà !  
je suis parvenu depuis un long moment à devenir le maître incontesté  
des ténèbres, mais il était toujours resté pour moi le tout puissant,  
l'invincible ! pourquoi le piéger dans le temps s'il pouvait mourir ?  
c'était une évidence à mes yeux, ...oui à mes yeux...j'aurais du m'en  
douter aux paroles d'Albus l'an dernier... « il y a pire que la mort »  
disait-il...aucun sens il y a encore moins d'une heure...avant que son  
regard...son regard si fatigué ...son regard...oui ! son regard a tressailli  
en sentant la lame...à ce moment j'ai compris ! La seule chose valable  
que je faisais ici...la seule...c'était venir prendre ce sceptre ! vois-tu  
cet objet majestueux n'est pour beaucoup que le symbole de mon mentor  
et pourtant ...de lui dépendra le sort de notre combat.  
- Notre...quoi ?! lâcha un Harry encore affaibli par sa migraine.  
- Qui sait Harry ? reprit le mage noir toujours de dos avec une  
voix plus dure, peut-être qu'un chien noir rencontre la statut d'un  
dieu en ce moment, ou un dieu celle d'un chien en basalte, pourquoi  
pas un dieu chien qui rentre dans sa divine niche, placé dans le  
jardin du protecteur des combattants ?  
- Mais ...non ? maintenant !...bafouillait il n'ayant pas récupéré une  
vision claire, mais...la forge de nos âmes ?  
- En effet, bonne remarque, moi même je n'étais jamais venu dans  
cette prison, mais n'a t-on pas appris beaucoup sur nous même  
aujourd'hui ? demanda-t-il en se tournant petit à petit jusqu'à ce  
qu'Harry comprenne qu'il ne remuait plus les lèvres, ...beaucoup sur  
nous deux aussi !  
- Non ! vous ne pouvez pas vous introduire dans mon esprit ! tenta  
de crier Harry avant de voir qu'il parlait dans sa tête tout comme  
Voldemort.  
- Ce n'est qu'une discussion. Ton pur esprit n'a pas encore été  
violé, pensa t'il avant de se tourner vers sa gauche et de vraiment  
dire, ...Queudver ! viens ici ! Un petit rat se transforma sur le champ en un rondouillard et sal serviteur, qui courut vers son maître tout en prenant ses gardes du jeune apprenti.  
- Seigneur...soupira t'il.  
- Occupe-toi de mon maître ! met le prudemment dans un linceul  
propre et nettoie ses plaies, et rend lui honneur ! veille à ce qu'il  
soit englouti par l'arche !  
- Mais ...maître...  
- Il haïssait les fantômes !  
- Ce n'est pas ça maître...piétinait Queudver, l'arche est au  
ministère...il est difficile ...  
- Ne crains rien ! je me charge de ces détails, coupa t'il,  
maintenant prépare le, je n'ai pas fini ma discussion avec notre cher  
ami. Il quitta donc la proximité du trou pour se rapprocher du jeune homme, avec un sourire qui ressemblait plus à un tique.  
- Veux-tu mourir, Harry ? interrogea t'il.  
- Euh...non.  
- Moi non plus, nous avons donc un problème commun ! relança t'il,  
mais j'en ai un autre dont tu pourrais me soulager.  
- Comment ?...que croyez vous ? s'indigna Harry, ...vous ne pensez  
tout de même pas que je vais vous aider ?  
- Voyons ne soit pas si butté ! rappelle-toi que tu est le seul  
de ton camp entre ces murs, glissa t'il subtilement, et tu perdrais  
bien sûr toutes chances de sauver ton maître... A ces mots, Harry entendit des bruits de pas, descendant de l'escalier, un Lenny épuisé apparut devant les yeux réjouis du garçon. Mais ce ne fut que de courte durée, au lieu de courir s'interposer entre le jeune et l'ennemi publique, il s'affala au sol, tête la première. Harry courut, oubliant tout danger, vers l'espion dont il pouvait voir le dos ensanglanté par un couteau sous l'omoplate.  
- Harry, je suis désolé...soufflait dans sa voix faible Lenny, ...je  
voulais...  
- Ce n'est pas grave, on va sortir d'ici et vous irez mieux c'est  
juste une petite blessure ...  
- Non, écoute, coupa t'il en tremblant, ...je veux que tu restes en  
vie...j'aurais voulu t'y aidé...si ...si tu peux dit lui...que je suis  
désolé...dit lui... que...je suis...si fiers...de...lui...  
- Lenny vous lui direz vous même ! clamait Harry en tentant de  
maintenir ses yeux ouverts.  
- Dit... lui...fiers...  
- Lenny ! Lenny ! Lenny...cessa de crier Harry en voyant les yeux de  
son sauveur se refermer pour toujours. A ce même instant, il aperçut Pyrite assis sur une des marches, tel un spectateur dans une salle de théâtre. Ses gants était devenu plus rouge et son visage d'aliéné ne collait plus avec son costume élégant.  
- Meurtrier ! hurla Harry en brandissant sa baguette vers le  
mangemort avant qu'elle soit éjectée d'entre ses doigts, ...vous n'êtes  
que des monstres...  
- Du calme petit ! M. Pennec pourrait te faire subir le même  
châtiment ! reprit la voix serpentine, ce qui serait dommage notre  
entrevue n'est pas finie...Pyrite soit gentil, va me chercher notre  
fameux masque. La respiration d'Harry était frénétique, alternant d'immenses aspirations et des semi-étouffements. Il se retourna vers le mage aux yeux rouges, qui était plus près de lui , plus qu'il ne l'avait été depuis leur première rencontre.  
- Tuez-moi ! qu'attendez vous ? s'exclama Harry.  
- Oui...oui...ça viendra... répondit-il d'un ton lent et mystérieux, dis-  
moi comment le faire, livre-moi les secrets qui entoure ta survie au  
sort infaillible ! donne-moi les indications dont j'ai besoin !  
- Quoi ?!  
- Cesse de jouer à l'enfant, Harry, dit il, je vois à ton  
expression que tu sais bien de quoi je parle, Dumbledore t'a sûrement  
révélée nombre de ses secrets, ta survie, ton avenir, l'existence de  
l'ordre du phœnix et bien d'autres.  
- Je...non..., bégaya t'il en réfléchissant à la moindre idée pour  
gagner du temps, ...et puis si le professeur Dumbledore connaissait tous  
ça ce fait il que vous l'ignoriez ? ...vous avez bien réussi à  
contourner le sort de Fidélitas !  
- Seule Phobia y est parvenue ! elle avait malheureusement touchée  
le professeur lors du guète à pan à Près-au-Lard, ce géant imbécile a  
fichu en l'air des mois de préparation, il nous a laissé prendre  
quelques informations mais hélas certaines pensées ne devaient pas  
être en lui, ce n'était que partie remise car nous avions  
l'essentiel...nous avions le masque !  
- Le masque ?! mais ce n'est...qu'un...  
- Je l'ai ! cria Pyrite en courant , mais sir il faut que vous  
sachiez ! la bataille à l'extérieur tourne en notre désavantage et  
beaucoup des notres se sont repliés, ils bombardent maintenant la  
forteresse et je ne pense pas que le cristal tienne bien longtemps...la  
prison va bientôt s'ouvrir !  
- Alors descends le ici! nous aurons au moins l'effet de surprise  
! répondit Voldemort assez serein, quant à toi Queudver , remet le  
masque dans sa boîte ! ...excuse moi Harry mais comme tu peux le voir je  
suis demandé de tous côtés. Ah ! oui nous en étions au masque, en  
effet simple objet muni d'une conscience, capable de supplanter celle  
d'un hôte, mais d'une manière fort étonnante. Le masque capture l'âme  
de l'humain et le place dans ses cristaux, or si le masque est retiré  
brutalement, disons par l'intervention d'une druide noire... l'âme est  
hélas maintenu dans l'artéfact.  
- Vous...vous détenez l'âme de Dumbledore ? laissa échapper Harry.  
- Bravo! Et tu ne l'avais pas compris depuis tout ce temps ! mais  
je suis bien décidé à la rendre à son propriétaire, si...  
- Si ?  
- Les secrets de l'ordre, Harry ! je les veux ! claqua la voix  
froide  
- Jamais ! Je ne les ai pas !  
- Tu en trouveras ! on restera en contact, lança t'il en tapant  
son index sur sa tempe et puis tu changeras d'avis avant deux  
semaines, ...sinon je livrerai le masque à un détraqueur, il paraît que  
les âmes sont comme les bons vins, plus c'est vieux...alors cent  
cinquante ans ! ils vont sauter dessus !  
- Non ! vous ne pouvez pas...  
- Mais si Harry, c'est d'ailleurs ce que je cherche à pouvoir, les  
pouvoirs ! alors réfléchis y ! ton maître ou mes informations ? note  
que par gage de bonne fois aucun de mes mangemorts ne s'acharne sur  
toi !  
- C'est pas faute de ne pas avoir essayer ! rétorqua t'il.  
- Maître ! cria Pyrite en portant dans ses bras le lourd cristal  
jaune, nous devrions...  
- Je sais ! Queudver, as tu finis ?  
- Oui mon seigneur ! répondit le sous-fifre.  
- Bien ! Harry n'oublie pas qu'aujourd'hui je te laisse la vie !  
et que bientôt je te proposerai une collaboration équitable ! ne sois  
pas un roquet et un ingrat envers ton directeur en allant pleurer et  
parler de notre compromis dans les jupes du ministère ! au revoir et à  
bientôt ! dit il tout haut face à Harry avant de pointer sa baguette  
vers le cristal qui explosa au même instant. Une onde de choc cloua Harry au sol, et dès qu'il se fut relevé, plus la moindre trace des trois mages malveillants. Une douzaine de « pop » sonores retentirent laissant apparaître autant, voir plus, d'aurores et de sorciers du ministère.  
- Harry ?! que fais-tu ici ? ça va bien ? demanda Kingsley qui  
s'accroupit à son chevet, ...Harry tu m'entends ?...  
- Hein ? oui, oui ça va...dit il enfin devant les regards  
interrogateurs de différent mages, ...j'avais suivi le professeur  
Dumbledore !...d'ailleurs il est en mauvaise état en haut, comme  
Maugrey, Ruban, ..., il faut qu'on y aille ...  
- Calme toi, Harry il y a déjà du monde en haut ! coupa t'il, je  
préfère m'assurer que tu vas bien. Dis-moi, que s'est il passé ?  
...Harry ?  
- Heu ! il ...il était là ! et il...a utilisé le professeur, ...pour  
libérer Grindelwald ...  
- Quoi ?! il est libre !...  
- Non...non...il est mort maintenant...balbutia Harry, ...mais il a son  
sceptre, ...je veux dire Vol...vous-savez-qui , il a le sceptre de  
Grindelwald !  
- Ah...souffla Kingsley dont le visage était sans expression, et  
donc il t'a torturé, ou...ou... L'aurore tel un disque raillé répéta cinq fois ce mot les yeux rivés sur le corps de Lenny qu'il venait de voir seulement à l'instant.  
- Lenny ?...non..., bon sang ! ... rugit il en perdant son calme  
légendaire.  
- Kingsley ...je veux dire chef ! lança Tonks ayant toujours une  
tête sombre, ...il savait ce qu'il faisait ! on a eu beaucoup de perte  
aujourd'hui, ...il aura les même honneurs !  
- Oui, oui...dit il avec des traits de tristesse qui avaient  
remplacé ceux de colère.  
- Il m'a sauvé la vie, introduisit Harry reprenant sa baguette,  
c'est grâce à lui que je suis encore là. Ils montèrent l'escalier d'un pas hésitant à chaque marche, jusqu'à ce qu'ils ressortent dans une cours aussi noire de monde que l'atrium du ministère. Harry lança comme par réflexe un coup d'œil aux portes, qu'il ne vit pas tout de suite, puisqu'elles se trouvaient une centaine de mètres plus loin à moitié enfoncées dans la banquise brisée. Dans cette même direction il remarqua les quelques mangemorts capturés par les aurores, dont faisaient partie l'hystérique Lucius Malfoy qui lui lançant un regard incendiaire dès qu'il le vit.  
Les brancards faisaient naître un bruit de fond, collant parfaitement avec l'émotion qui montait en lui, ils transportaient d'autre part les corps de tous ces même professeurs qu'il avait laissé ici pour descendre affronter Voldemort. Hormis la druide noire pour qui cinq personnes formaient un cordon de sécurité. Dans toute cette agitation, une voix familière parvint à attirer son attention, celle de quelqu'un qui forçait son accent comme par habitude, et qui s'était assis sur un des piliers gisant au sol.  
- Mais faites attention voyons ! je suis le plus respectable des  
marabouts d'Afrique et ce sera votre faute si je ne peux plus jamais  
exercer ! ...aie ! ...je vous ai dit doucement, non ?...criait Moussou sur  
un jeune médicomage tentant de soigner son bras droit ensanglanté  
avant de voir Harry s'approcher de lui, ...Harry ?! mais je...OUILLE !  
laissez ça tranquille ! fichez le camp, je me recoudrai comme les  
moldus s'il le faut ! allez oust ! ...Harry mais que fais-tu là ? il y a  
eu une...à moins que tu l'ai vécu ? ...ne me dis pas que...  
- De l'intérieur , avoua le jeune homme, j'avais suivi le  
professeur...  
- Oui , je vois mais je croyais que notre cher ennemi était à  
l'intérieur du fort ! reprit il en tenant maintenant seul son bras.  
- Il y était ! ...hélas...  
- Mais, tu t'es caché, n'est ce pas ? interrogea Moussou comme  
s'il suivait le récit d'un feu de camp, Voldemort ne t'a pas vu ?  
- Vous êtes malheureusement assis sur la preuve que ma discrétion  
a failli, dit peiné Harry, et que tout ceci s'est embrasé à cause de  
moi !  
- Ce sont les mangemorts qui ont commis ces crimes ! plaça  
subtilement Quon Quin Jin arrivant par derrière, ...néanmoins nous  
aimerions savoir si tu as rencontré le mage noir  
- Heu...oui, laissa échapper Harry sachant que des soupçons  
pèseraient sur lui à la suite de ce petit mot.  
- Et vous êtes en vie...vous n'aviez pas votre baguette, je crois ?  
demanda encore le mage asiatique.  
- Ben ...je crois, balbutia Harry, ...qu'en effet quand vous êtes  
arrivés...non, je ne l'avais pas...  
- Intéressant...souffla Quon Quin Jin avec une expression songeuse,  
...intéressant... Les blessés en vie dans la prison d'Azkaban, ceux qui concernait aussi certains gardiens et prisonniers n'ayant pas voulu suivre la mutinerie, furent transportés en premier à St Mangouste. Ceci laissa le temps à Harry de voir arriver un cortège de voitures noires empruntant la même route que celle de Phobia. De ces véhicules sortirent une dizaine d'hommes et de femmes en pardessus noirs, portant presque tous des armes à feu, qui se dirigèrent droit vers la forteresse.  
- Quon Quin Jin ! je préside le conseil de l'ordre de Merlin !  
lança t'il en direction de celui qui sortait de la masse noire.  
- Ethane Nocto, chef de cette section, la fraternité m'a dit que  
vous aviez un colis pour moi, répondit l'homme.  
- Oui, c'est juste votre superstar est passée du côté... disons,  
obscure de la force...  
- Très drôle ! j'adore cet humour c'est très fin ! dit il  
froidement, ...mais rassurez vous, elle ne vous posera plus d'ennuis, on  
a nos propres prisons.  
- Mais c'est un super programme ! rétorqua ironiquement Quon Quin  
Jin.  
- Oh ! mais notre pénitencier est très sûr ! et nous n'utilisons  
pas ces espèces de monstres qui , dites vous..., dit il avant  
de lever les yeux vers la façade,...ah oui ! ...ceux qui condamnent vos  
âmes ! On peut la prendre ?  
- Mais elle est toute à vous, répondit il calmement. Harry vit cinq de ces hommes aller prendre le corps inanimé de Phobia avant qu'elle ouvre les yeux pendant qu'ils la traînaient, elle ne dit que ces quelques mots.  
- Il t'a mentis, Harry ! rugit elle, il t'a menti! il ne voyait  
pas de chaussettes dans le miroir ! il t'a mentis, Harry ! Le jeune homme ne comprit pas sur le moment ce que signifiait ces paroles, mais n'y attacha pas plus d'importance qu'à l'amerrissage de l'hydravion venu chercher la bandes de druide noirs. L'important était d'aller rejoindre ses amis et les blessés à St Mangouste. Il débarqua d'ailleurs en plein milieu du hall de l'hôpital, avec Kingsley sur la moto de Sirius, utilisée comme portoloin, plus classe selon l'aurore. Il fut tout de même pris d'une poussée d'angoisse lorsqu'il vit presque toute la famille Weasley dans une des salles d'attente, il ne put pas sur le champ calculer qui d'entre eux manquait ni qui devait être soigné en ce moment. A son arrivée, Hermione et Mrs Weasley se jetèrent sur lui.  
- Mais où étais-tu passé ? hurla folle de joie la mère de Ron.  
- Tu nous as quitté en plein combat ! cria à son tour Hermione, on  
a cru que...avant que Neville nous prévienne on pensait que tu... Les autres ne semblèrent pas vouloir en rajouter, et lui indiquèrent que seul Charlie avait sérieusement été touché par un mangemort. Il essaya de raconter ce qu'il avait bien pu vivre, mais il fut vite arrêté par les hauts le cœur de Molly et promit à ses deux amis de terminer son récit avec tous les détails.  
- Mais comment va Dumbledore maintenant ? interrogea quand même  
Ron.  
- Ah...et ben , retour au point de départ, même s'ils font des test  
en ce moment, je doute que cela ait changé la moindre chose,  
expliquait lentement Harry en repensant aux paroles du seigneur des  
ténèbres,  
- ...mais dites moi, qui a t'on perdu ? je veux dire ceux qui ont... Mais aucun des deux ne répondit à cette question, comme s'ils l'ignoraient, mais leur visage laissaient penser que ce n'était pas le cas.  
  
( à suivre le dernier chapitre, une conclution qui passe comme un train dans la george.......) 


	26. La fin d'une époque

Milles excuses! milles excuse c'était une erreur impardonnable, me tromper sur le dernier chapitre! et ne pas vous offrire une conclution digne de se nom, encore milles excuses ! ....elle vaut pourtant (je l'espère) le coup d'être lu! encore milles excuse et reprennez maintenant ou avant Le sept ce chapitre charnier!  
  
"...The last chapitre of this fic celle qui vous indroduira l'entrée prochaine de la fic suivante "titre en exclus". Elle vous dévoilera les dernier secret qui n'auront pas de grande incidence sur le prochain tome, (quoi que...)  
  
Qu'elle régale d'écrire cette histoire, j'ose espère qu'elle vous plait ne serai-ce qu'un sixième... n'hésitez pas, Laissez un commentaire( détaillé, furtif, disgracieux, élogieux...) peu importe. Un auteur même en herbe a besoin de connaître ce que faut son récits, les bons comme les mauvais points.  
  
lisez lentement........"  
  
Chap 26 : La fin d'une époque  
  
Les couloirs de St Mangouste accueillaient plusieurs familles d'élèves de Poudlard, mais seulement ceux qui attendaient les quelques blessés graves. Il ne cessait d'affluer de nouveaux médicomages arrivant pour l'urgence.  
Il ne fallut qu'une minute pour que l'infirmière lui donne une bonne tape sur l'épaule en lui disant qu'il n'avait absolument rien, il le savais déjà d'ailleurs.  
Kingsley ne se fit pas prier pour confier Harry aux Weasley, hormis les jumeaux restés pour veiller sur Charlie, tous ceux présents en compagnie d'Hermione reprirent le superbe portoloin à deux roues, ils arrivèrent dans un tourbillon dans le parc en face de la majestueuse porte de chêne, où Rusard essayait de crier sur les élèves pour les pousser à courir vers leur salle commune, mais Molly, plus qu'Arthur, Bill et Fleur réunis, calma ses ardeurs d'un seul regard à méduser le vent. Ils traversèrent les corridors parsemés d'étudiants de dernière année, qui flânaient comme des spectres, certain d'eux s'étaient assis sur des marches, scrutant soit les plafonds soit l'horizon des murs tapissés avec pour la plupart des habits déchirés et les écorchures allant avec.  
- Comment t'appelles-tu ? interrogea Mrs. Weasley en se penchant  
sur un des adolescents, tu saignes trop idiot ! viens avec moi à  
l'infirmerie !  
- Vous aussi les deux zigotos ! lança M. Weasley en tirant deux  
jeunes garçons. Harry faillit s'asseoir au côté des quelques qui restaient, ne trouvant pas l'ambition d'atteindre le prochain étage, mais une voix venant du haut des rampes de marbre le figea sur place tel que l'aurait fait un fouet.  
- M. Potter ! M. Weasley junior ! Miss Granger ! dans mon bureau  
maintenant !  
- Mais madame, répondit en un éclaire Hermione, j'aimerais  
rassurer mes parents avant de vous rejoindre...  
- Ils attendront ! coupa net le professeur McGonagall, je suis  
sûrs que M. Weasley senior, les fera patienter dans une certaine  
sérénité. Bill promit d'aller prévenir les parents de la jeune fille, avant qu'elle aille suivre ses deux amis dans la direction de la mystérieuse gargouille, les escaliers magiques les attendaient déjà. Le souffle court, ils tapèrent tout de même sur la porte, qui s'ouvrit seule à l'instant, tous les préfets étaient réunis devant la stature stoïque de la directrice.  
- Nous sommes donc au complet désormais ! commença t'elle,  
j'espère qu'il n'y pas d'autres protagonistes de l'incident  
d'aujourd'hui qui n'ont pas été invités.  
- Euh...excusez-moi, madame...tenta une d'entre eux.  
- Non ! je ne vous excuse pas ! rugit elle de rage perdant  
l'immobilisme de son visage, comment pourrais-je vous pardonner  
d'avoir fait ceci ! Ces quelques mots résonnèrent dans toute la pièce devant des visages aux yeux exorbités, le silence qui s'en suivit leur permis même d'entendre le fou rire de Peeves deux niveaux plus bas.  
- Etes-vous tous ici irresponsables ? nous nous sommes sûrement  
trompés en début d'année en vous accordant ces badges, ...non en vous  
accordant de passer cette année scolaire ici ! reprit elle avec la  
même voix suraiguë, avez-vous perdu la tête en laissant partir plus  
d'une cinquantaine d'élèves vers des dangers auxquels ils ne sont pas  
préparés ! ce qui veux dire vers une mort certaine pour plusieurs  
d'entre eux !... mais qu'est-ce qui a bien pu passer par ce qui vous  
sert de cerveau en courant comme des trolls dans ce piège? ...qui a-eut  
cette brillante idée ? Ron et Harry levèrent la main pendant que la femme, dont le chapeau était déjà tombé, hurlait vers le Serdaigle John Cravache.  
- M. Weasley, aurais-je oublié que vous avez été nommé préfet-en-  
chef ? où vous êtes vous usurpé ce rôle ? rôle que n'a pas défendu M.  
Cravache ! terminant pour quelques seconde avant de reprendre vers  
Harry, quant à vous M. Potter ! je suis sincèrement très déçue de  
votre comportement, jusqu'à aujourd'hui vous n'aviez jamais entraîné  
d'inconscients avec vous dans vos mésaventures !  
- Je n'ai invité personne à me suivre ! rétorqua le jeune homme.  
- Oui, bien entendu ! dit elle d'un ton acide, vous n'avez fait  
que jouer le général au grand cœur, ... savez vous au moins combien de  
vos soldats sont morts ?  
- Trop ...finit il par murmurer.  
- En effet, trop... trois pour être précis..., prononça t'elle d'un  
ton plus las, ...trois...trois...pour qui j'irai parler à leurs parents dés  
le levé du jour pour leur expliquer que...que...qu'ils ne verront pas  
leurs diplômes, qu'ils n'entendront plus leur voix... Ces yeux plus troubles que jamais donnaient un aire si vieux au visage du professeur McGonagall qu'elle paraissait leur parler d'outre-tombe. Ne pouvant plus déglutir, sourire, grimacer, dire un mot chaque étudiant attendait la damnation que leur donnerait la directrice.  
- Vous avez sacrifié ces enfants, même à cet âge ce sont encore  
des enfants !, vous les avez sacrifiés pour sauver leurs parents et  
ceux de nombre d'autres... sifflait elle délicatement en fixant un  
tableau d'un noir intense sans personnage, ... vous avez tous, vous  
réunis ici, fait ce choix en désobéissant librement à mes  
instructions... que votre âme puisse supporter ce choix... car il est très  
lourd ! je peux vous le jurer ! Elle termina ces mots en s'asseyant sur son fauteuil et froissant un morceau de parchemin vierge.  
- Madame..., entreprit courageusement John, ...pourrions nous  
également participer aux recherches... pour le corps de... de...je veux  
dire, Daril était mon ami... Elle sembla réfléchir un moment, puis acquiesça de la tête avant de reprendre la parole.  
- Cet entretient est maintenant fini, mais pour sortir d'ici il  
faudra au préalable déposer vos badges, énonça clairement d'une voix  
brisée l'enseignante de métamorphose, ...je ne suis plus sûre que vous  
les méritiez encore. Néanmoins veuillez tout de même avertir vos  
camarades que le départ est annoncé pour demain, il faudra bien une  
journée pour remettre en état les wagons et la locomotive. Ah ! Miss  
Granger voici les dossiers que vous souhaitiez, et soyez chanceuse  
qu'ils furent prêt avant ce fâcheux incident ...  
- Merci, bafouilla de honte Hermione.  
- Oh pas vous M. Potter ! non, je n'en ai pas fini avec vous ! Malgré les regards d'encouragement que lançait Ron, Harry ne fut pas plus motivé de rester seul dans l'office de Mrs McGonagall, que d'entrer dans l'enclot du Magyare à pointes. Pourtant l'air triste de la vieille femme prit le pas sur ses rides sévères, et un souffle de fatigue brisa le pesant silence.  
- Je me rappelle parfaitement le jour où vous avez attrapé en vol  
ce minuscule rappèle-tout, glissa t'elle dans une ombre de sourire,  
...aucune idée du risque mais un sacré talent. Aujourd'hui il n'a pas  
disparu, mais l'insouciance qui l'accompagnait non plus.  
- Je pense qu'elle s'est quelque peu dissipée depuis quelques  
temps, reprit Harry.  
- Pas autant que ça ! mais je ne vous en veux pas vraiment, sans  
l'insouciance de quatre jeunes cinquième année nous serions sûrement  
mort... mort tous...  
- On leur avait interdit de venir ! coupa t'il.  
- Et elles vous ont désobéis ? comme c'est étonnant ! répliqua  
t'elle avec une expression de malice, ... oui, ces quatre petites pestes  
tiennent bien de Fred et George... non en réalité elles me font plus  
penser à une bande de chenapans qui ont foulé le carrelage de cette  
école il y a de cela des années... vous tenez d'eux également M. Potter  
!  
- Tel père... souffla t'il.  
- Ah ! oui, je me souviens maintenant que vous aviez un parrain  
trop bavard ! lança t'elle avec mélancolie avant de perdre sa légère  
jovialité, ... aujourd'hui, j'ai vu sous mes yeux... ,comme je vous vois à  
présent, ...j'ai vu mourir une de mes élèves...  
- ...  
- ...c'est toujours horrible d'assister à la mort de quelqu'un, mais  
sans être injuste c'est cent fois plus dure lorsque c'est une personne  
à qui vous avez enseigné pendant sept années... une fille pleine  
d'espoir et ayant un don de la nature pour ... elle m'avez rendu si  
fière d'elle ... fière comme je le suis de tous mes Griffondores... Cinq  
détraqueurs ont eu raison d'elle... raison de notre ...remarquable  
capitaine...  
- ...Katie ?! interrogea Harry abattu par ces derniers mots,  
...elle...non !  
- Elle en avait repoussé des dizaines, plus que plusieurs élèves  
réunis...mais à terre et encerclée... et elle n'était pas la plus fragile.  
- Je sais, ...j'avais demandé à Hermione... , commença t'il.  
- Oui, ...on me la dit, ... « de mettre de côté ceux qui ...qui n'était  
pas en forme... » , quel lourd fardeau pour elle, que pouvait elle dire  
à la capitaine de notre équipe de Quidditch.  
- Je tacherai de ne pas en parler, dit tristement Harry.  
- Vous n'en aurez pas l'occasion je l'espère, déclara t'elle en  
reprenant son chapeau, mais je voudrais maintenant discuter d'un autre  
sujet, j'ai reçu un message de quelqu'un d'important, ce trouvant à  
Azkaban. Je vous demande de répondre sincèrement à trois questions.  
D'abord, comment ? saviez vous ? Le jeune homme sortit lentement la montre à neuf aiguilles, l'ouvrit et la posa sur la table.  
- Ingénieux ce nouveau nom ! notez que j'apprécie que vous aillez  
pu m'espionner depuis...  
- Des mois, mais...  
- Peu importe, Pourquoi ? ...pourquoi prendre une décision aussi  
stupide ?  
- Pour être franc, je pense que je n'aurais pas pris tant de  
risque pour n'importe qui, avoua t'il, ... je... nous n'étions pas en  
grande entente avant qu'il... mais je dois reconnaître qu'il était le  
seul à pouvoir... à pouvoir...  
- Nous sommes tous là pour vous aider M. Potter, dit calmement le  
professeur McGonagall.  
- ...à pouvoir être mon allié dans mon combat, et puis je pense  
aussi avoir un peu de ces faiblesses qui nous rendent humain.  
- Je comprend, bien maintenant pourquoi ? ... pourquoi êtes vous  
encore en vie ?  
- Pardon ?! répondu étonné Harry.  
- Le seigneur des ténèbres a tenté à chacune de vos rencontres de  
vous tuer, et par plusieurs coups de chance il a jusqu'ici échoué, je  
ne vais tout de même pas les énumérer ! clama t'elle avec une voix  
plus forte, aujourd'hui, face à vous, sans que vous aillez une  
baguette, seul au côté de ses mangemorts et loin d'être à court de  
temps puisqu'il a lui-même fait exploser le cristal qu'avait installé  
Maugray ! Pourquoi diable n'en a t'il pas profité ?  
- ...il a commis une erreur, une erreur qui lui sera fatale, dit il  
hésitant.  
- Peut-être, ou n'a t'il que suivi un de ses plans, qui lui donne  
le luxe de pouvoir vous épargner pour le moment, un projet dont il est  
si sûr qu'il parie votre vie dessus, qu'en pensez- vous ? demanda  
t'elle en faisant réagir tous les tableaux restés impassibles  
auparavant. Harry dévisagea plusieurs anciens directeurs de Poudlard, avant que son attention soit attirée par une bassine en pierre, d'où sortait de la lumière, et l'évidence lui apparut, si Phobia n'avait pas découvert toutes les énigmes de Dumbledore, c'était pour la simple raison que ces pensées les plus précieuses étaient restées en sécurité dans les murs du château.  
- M. Potter ? répéta t'elle.  
- Hein ?...oui, c'est très préoccupant...  
- A t'il besoin de vous, M. Potter ?  
- Je l'ignore, il ne me l'aurait pas dit, rétorqua t'il.  
- Dans le cas contraire, vous vous seriez confié à moi, n'est-ce  
pas ? l'interrogea t'elle en plongeant dans son regard.  
- Heu, ...bien sûr !  
- Bien, bien, dit elle sans grande certitude, vous pouvez  
disposer. Faites tout de même attention, M. Potter.  
  
Harry descendit directement dans la grande salle, les premiers rayons de soleil traversaient les vitres, perçant de mille faisceaux les couloirs. Il n'y trouva que quelques jeunes étudiants, et se mit à l'écart, préférant plonger sa tête dans un bol. Il ne la ressortit que plus d'une heure après, et découvrit en face de lui la figure blafarde de Neville.  
- Neville ?! ça va ?  
- Oui, oui, répondit-il perdu dans ses pensées.  
- J'ai appris pour Bellatrix...  
- Elle a tenté de m'agresser, ma grand-mère n'a fait que me  
protéger ! répliqua t'il immédiatement comme un automate, ...elle a  
essayé de me blesser, ma grand-mère a du agir.  
- Heu... oui, c'est normal, reprit Harry quelque peu surpris par  
l'attitude du jeune homme. Il sortit d'ailleurs un instant plus tard, dans le parc et se dirigea vers l'une des nappes de pique-nique, celle autour de laquelle plusieurs têtes rousse tournaient. M. Weasley était à part en pleine discussion avec sa fille, encore petite pour lui, Mrs. Weasley au centre chouchoutait un Charlie recouvert de bandage devant les allusions moqueuses des deux jumeaux, ravis de revenir au château sans leur uniforme, Bill était quant à lui assis plus à l'ombre au côté de son frère cadet. Bien qu'il ait donné de faux sourires à Harry en sortant du bureau principal, il semblait avoir plus que quiconque été touché par les mots du professeur, et ce n'était pas tache facile pour l'ancien préfet en chef de convaincre son frère que sa conduite n'était pas directement responsable des morts. Harry s'assit un certain temps sur ce tissu écossais, ressemblant plus à un patchwork qu'à une nappe, il prit des nouvelles de Charlie, qui ne pourrait pas voler sur un balais avant des mois, mais ne paraissait pas garder d'autres graves séquelles. Quand la famille se rassembla enfin, Molly sortit d'un sac une petite casserole en apparence, mais sa profondeur aurait permit d'y placer un veau, heureusement pour leur estomac contracté, seule une délicate soupe s'y trouvée. Pendant que chacun en prenait une louche, Arthur voulut féliciter Ron et Harry pour leur projet avant de se restreindre, Ron ne ronchonnait plus que sur l'absence d'Hermione.  
Harry tenta de prendre plaisir à ce déjeuner dans l'herbe, mais fut vite distrait par une femme se levant d'un autre tapis plus en contre-bas. Cette même personne avait frappé Lenny la veille dans un des compartiments du train, et faisait maintenant un signe de la main à un de ses amis, Dean en pleine manœuvre avec Seamus pour refermer cette fichue cage détenant leur travaux pratiques. Harry bondit pour rattraper la femme marchant tranquillement vers le lac, il hésita longuement à dire quelque chose.  
- Heu, ...excusez moi madame, vous êtes bien la mère de Dean ?  
commença t'il.  
- Oui, Mélanie Grimm, pourquoi ? répondit elle avant de  
reconnaître, ah... Harry Potter, si je ne me trompe pas, Dean vous a  
assez bien décrit.  
- Oui, ...c'est bien moi, dit il gêné, pour hier ...  
- Il y avait beaucoup de monde, des démons et dans cette agitation  
il a réussi à s'enfuir ! coupa nerveusement Mrs Grimm, ...je n'ai rien  
pu faire. Harry écoutait sans vraiment saisir le sens de ces paroles, il réfléchissait en se grattant de la façon la plus appropriée pour annoncer ce qui le tracassait.  
- Ecoutez, ...il voulait s'excuser... il savait qu'il aurait du être  
plus présent... il aurait voulu... enfin il désirait que vous... et lui...  
sachiez qu'il était fier... plus fier que... enfin, il... c'était ses  
derniers mots. Pendant que le jeune homme tentait d'imbriquer ses brides de phrases, le visage maternel changeait à chaque mot qui sonnait, son masque de joie se décomposa pour laisser apparaître quelques larmes au dessus de ses joues.  
- Je suis désolé..., continua Harry, ...j'étais là, ... à Azkaban  
lorsqu'il... il est mort, ...il ne m'avait pas dit clairement qui il  
était...  
- Dean ne le connaît pas ! coupa de nouveau la femme dont la voix  
tremblait par l'émotion maintenant, ...pas même son prénom ! je voulais  
lui parler de lui ces vacances... après qu'il ait essayé de me cacher,  
dans le train bien sûr... maintenant que Dean est plus âgé et que nous  
vivons si loin du monde magique, je m'étais enfin décidé... il aurait pu  
au moins le voir une fois par an... en secret évidemment...  
- Encore une fois, je suis désolé... je voulais... je devais..., essaya  
encore Harry sans trouver les mots qu'il cherchait. Il resta à ce même endroit, où les ondulations de l'eau venaient lécher la semelle de ses chaussures, tandis que Mrs. Grimm encore la main sur la bouche retournait vers son repas, autour duquel son fils et le clan Flinigan discutaient presque joyeux. Il ne put pas, pendant un certain temps, tourner la tête vers cette nappe, mais quand il le fit, il ne vit que le visage tour à tour surpris, choqué, puis colérique de Dean Thomas. Comment aurait il pu prendre bien la nouvelle, et ce ne fut en tous cas pas le cas, après quelques échanges apparemment violents, il courut vers la lisière de la forêt et disparut à travers les arbres, ni les cries, ni un Seamus essoufflé avant les bois ne put le retenir.  
Assis sur le sable noir, il se laissa bercé par le rythme de métronome des petites vagues, jusqu'à ce qu'un bruit de porte ne le sorte de son songe. La cabane d'Hagrid s'était ouverte, et il en sortit de là les trois membres de la famille Granger, accompagnés de Fleur et bien sûr du propriétaire des lieux. Harry fit de grands gestes pour attirer ce beau monde vers le pique-nique des Weasley, mais Hermione n'y prêta pas la moindre attention quant à Hagrid il fit une sorte de grimace à la vue d'Harry, du moins selon la petite partie de sa figure non recouverte par sa barbe. Le demi-géant semblait les escorter vers un de ses enclos, probablement celui des Sombrales.  
Harry se leva et tenta de les rattraper, ne comprenant pas leur comportement, mais il tomba sur le pire quatro qu'il aurait pu croiser sur le chemin, Drago Malfoy, ses acolytes et un souriant Théodore Nott.  
- Potter ! que fais-tu par ici ? interrogea gaiement Drago,  
toujours à courir derrière les ennuis ?  
- Ça ne te regarde pas Malfoy ! répliqua froidement Harry.  
- Non, en effet cela ne nous regarde pas ! lança aussi  
sournoisement Théodore, ...il serait d'autant plus dommage de  
s'intéresser à un pauvre orphelin, qui n'a comme famille qu'un géant.  
- Et une bande de belettes ! rajouta Drago, mais si un jour tu  
veux voir ce qu'est une vraie, grande et puissante famille passe à  
notre manoir, mon père t'accueillera chaleureusement.  
- A t'il appris la nouvelle d'Azkaban ? demanda Théodore, ...oh !  
que suis-je bête il y était ! Un rire se dessinait devant les quatre Serpentards, plus étonnés qu'agacés.  
- Ton père ?! s'exclama Harry, ...ah ! Drago toujours des  
raisonnements et jamais la bonne déduction !  
- Que veux tu dire Potter ? reprit énervé le jeune Malfoy.  
- Il a du s'y plaire durant cette année, loin de toi ! car il n'a  
pas voulu quitter les lieux hier, il y est toujours je suppose !  
répondit-il avec le sourire. Malfoy faillit lancer un sort au jeune homme, qui s'y était préparé, mais il fut arrêté par la main de Théodore.  
- Ce n'est pas comme cela que nous faisons ! dit il en maintenant  
dans sa main la baguette de Drago...on prendra notre temps... Harry fut tout de même quelque peu inquiété par ces paroles, mais ne resta pas près d'eux pour chercher à entendre ce qu'ils mijotaient et préféra poursuivre la mystérieuse fuite de ses amis. Arrivé dans une clairière, quelle ne fut pas sa surprise en tombant nez à nez face à deux de ses anciens professeurs de défense contre les forces du mal, ensemble sur un banc, ayant chacun une mine effroyable.  
- Professeurs ! lança Harry content de les voir dans un état  
relativement bien.  
- Harry... combien de fois devrons nous te répéter que nous ne  
sommes plus tes professeurs... dit Ruban dans un clin d'œil en tenant sa  
canne, toujours à chercher des problèmes ?  
- Ah...il tient de son père... soupira Remus dont l'humeur semblait  
plus douce.  
- Pourquoi tout le monde me pose la même question ? s'indigna  
faussement Harry, non... je voulais parler d'un sujet particulier avec  
Hermione, je pense qu'elle est passait par ici.  
- Hermione ? demanda Ruban en interrogeant du regard Lupin, pas vu  
!  
- Moi non plus ! ajouta son complice.  
- Vous êtes de pitoyables menteurs ! s'exclama abattu et souriant  
Harry.  
- Menteur ?! je suis vexé ! réclama le professeur Indou pendant  
que Remus utilisait enfin certain zygomatiques rouillés.  
- Je ne les trouverais pas, c'est ça ? déclara Harry en allant  
s'assoire à leur côté, ce n'est pas grave, il y a encore le grand  
banquet ce soir ! ( puis dévisageant les deux adultes) heu, vous allez  
bien tous les deux ? ...je sais ce n'est pas mes affaires, mais...  
- Qui commence ? coupa Remus.  
- D'abord ! reprit Harry, vous vous connaissez ?  
- Crois-tu que ce soit un hasard que nous ayons tous deux été tes  
professeurs de défense ? interrogea Ruban pour réponse.  
- Non...bien sûr, ...en fait si ! la moitié était bien des incapables,  
relança Harry.  
- C'est juste ! disons alors que c'est une trop longue histoire,  
plaça-t-il d'une voix éthérée.  
- Sans vouloir être indiscret, comment avez vous pu épouser une  
druide noire ? tenta Harry, enfin je veux dire... et ne pas en avoir  
parlé.  
- Ah... je n'ai tout simplement rien dit car je n'ai jamais épousé  
une druide noire ! répondit il, non, Phobia alias Eugénie, était la  
moldue la plus dégantée que je n'avais jamais vu. On s'est fiancer en  
moins d'un mois ! et le fait que je sois sorcier n'était en rien un  
problème, son frère en était un. Nous voyagions de pays en pays, de  
projet de recherche en projet de recherche, peu de gens peuvent se  
vanter d'avoir fait réellement le tour du monde. Cette vie qui l'avait  
attirée, lui est devenue fade, de plus au même moment elle était  
tombée enceinte ! Il tremblait d'un sourire à ces anecdotes, ses mains frottant son bâton, pendant que ses yeux semblaient fixer les diaporamas de son récit.  
- ... je l'avais appris à Bali ! continuait il, et comme depuis peu  
elle ne vivait plus qu'à Londres, j'ai donc échangé mon site de  
fouille. Le seul de libre de près était en Bretagne ; un vieux village  
gaulois ! ce fut les sept mois les plus intenses de ma vie, un futur  
bébé et la chance de retrouver les rites de la cérémonie des druides,  
et oui... sept mois ...seulement sept mois ! l'accouchement est arrivé  
trop tôt... je n'ai même pas était prévenu, ce qui n'aurait rien changé... Sa voix se faisait de plus en plus lourde et fragile, tandis que sa mâchoire était secouée de quelques tremblement amortis par sa main gauche.  
- ...les ...les prématurés ont, même chez les sorciers, un fort... trop  
fort taux de mortalité...  
- Ruban...  
- Non, ça va, ...elle devait s'appelé Lucia... bah ! on peut dire que  
je l'avais mal pris, tellement que je n'ai pas pu aider ma femme.  
C'est là qu'elle a commencé à me haïre... avec une bonne raison  
d'ailleurs ; le « grand mage du conseil de l'ordre » ne supportant  
plus sa peine, ne rentrant plus chez lui et se jetant à corps perdu  
dans son travail. Ah... mon travail , oui , il allait me damner ! ...je  
l'avais enfin trouvé ce secret qui rendait possible la cérémonie,  
...fantastique non ? je le pensais ...avant... avant même que je ne mette à  
jour mes notes, elle la réalisait... dans notre salon ! avec le brasier  
nécessaire, c'était notre canapé et notre lit qui brûlaient, ... brûlait  
comme mon mariage ! et en moins de cinq minutes mon épouse névrosée  
s'était transformé en une druide noire psychopathe... Il partit dans un fou rire hystérique, entre la folie et les larmes.  
- ...ah ! c'est con, mais on ne s'était jamais demandé pourquoi les  
magiciens n'avaient rien tenté contre les premiers druides noires,  
c'est que les moldus ont du s'en occuper avant ! ...oui ! les druides  
noires sortant d'une cérémonie sont contrairement à leur descendant,  
de véritables fous ! ...  
- Mais... Phobia...  
- Phobia, oui Phobia ...me haïsait plus que tout, par dessus de la  
folie, au delà des alliance contre-nature ! désormais et ferait tout  
pour me faire payer... cette petite vengeance est devenue une quête,  
...une très longue quête, dit il avant de se lever en s'appuyant sur son  
bâton, messieurs, je pense que vous devez comprendre qu'il y a  
certains secrets que l'on préfère cacher, je pense que c'est poussé  
par une certaine culpabilité. Bien je pense devoir vous laisser  
maintenant, mais avant vous devriez me passer ce pendentif, Remus. Le second homme fatigué sortit de sa poche une chaîne à laquelle était sertie un cristal aux teintes bleuté, qu'il mit dans la main de Ruban.  
- Bien au revoir messieurs ! reprit il avec un nouveau visage  
plein de vie, ...et pendant que j'y pense, Harry, excuse moi pour la  
moto de ton parrain, mais il fallait que je te sauve la vie ! Malgré son état, il quitta vite cette clairière, dans la direction de la forêt interdite et sans un bruit glissa dans l'ombre des arbres.  
- Part hasard, reprit Harry, il n'aurait pas trouvé la potion Tue-  
loup ?  
- Oui, touché, répondit dans un rire Remus, pour être précis, il  
l'a retrouvé, c'est notre Indiana Johns !...  
- Comment ça s'est passé hier ? demanda t'il à mi-voix.  
- Mieux que la dernière fois... bien mieux grâce à un certain ami,  
prononça lentement Lupin en laissant apparaître une légère expression  
de satisfaction, ...la potion est très reposante, elle calme la bête qui  
rode dans ma tête à ma place, c'est même son but ! mais depuis toutes  
ces années, je craignais ne plus pouvoir maîtriser mon démon dans un  
cas... un cas comme celui de la cabane hurlante ...ou de noël dernier.  
Mais hier ! il n'y avait que le loup et moi et quand un cerf assez  
familier m'a pris entre ses bois... j'ai sentis un courage remonter en  
moi, je pense avoir fait, sans vouloir me lancer des éloges, pas mal  
de dégâts dans les rangs de Voldemort, je me suis presque contrôlé  
pendant la bataille. Je devais être uni avec le monstre, le désir de  
déchiqueter les détraqueurs vient de lui, fit il remarquer avec un  
sourire.  
- Puis Tonks... proposa Harry.  
- Heu... oui, admit il presque gêné, oui, ...si ton cerf m'a réveillé,  
c'est bien elle qui m'a dompté et ma poussé à me réfugier dans la  
vieille cabane hurlante! quel cran quand même !  
- Tenir tête, sans baguette à un loup-garou ! s'exclama Harry,  
c'est plus que du cran.  
- C'est de... de...  
- C'est la bonne question, réfléchissez-y ! dit il implicitement  
en quittant sa place, je suis content que l'on ait tout de même reprit  
ce maudi cristal ! dommage qu'il ai encore la croix de Genève, elle  
est bien tordue, n'est-ce pas ?  
- Ho ! subtile ! très subtile, Harry ! répliqua Remus, je sais  
que tu l'a rencontré hier, mais non, Severus n'est pas un Vampire, du  
moins pas proprement dit ! mais il est vrai qu'elle a un certain  
pouvoir sur lui.  
- Un contrôle qui va jusqu'à ?  
- Normalement, pas jusqu'à la mort s'il y met du sien, mais il ne  
t'aime franchement pas Harry, dit il presque amusé avec ses cernes  
noirs, il n'a pourtant pas tué Maugrey, alors qu'il était envoyé pour  
le faire, sûrement, et déclencher leur petit cheval de Troie ! il  
était d'ailleurs le seul à pouvoir faire un mélange capable d'inhiber  
l'énergie des protections qu'avait installé Fol'œil.  
- Il peut donc perdre son contrôle à n'importe quel moment ?  
demanda Harry.  
- Possible, mais il est comme moi dans ce cas, si tu me laisses  
une chance, fait de même pour lui, nous devons tous deux refouler des  
pulsions.  
- J'essaierai, mais il est loin d'être aussi sympathique que vous.  
- Aucune comparaison n'est possible ! s'écria Remus en rendant sa  
jeunesse à son visage.  
  
Le fameux repas de clôture fut, s'il était possible, plus bizarre que tous ceux auxquels il avait assister. Bien entendu toutes les banderoles étaient noires pour porter le deuil des dix morts durant l'attaque du train, leur noms furent ainsi cités, suivis de petit discours ou embryon d'éloge funèbre. Mais ces déclarations ne parvinrent pas à atteindre la conscience d'Harry déjà emprise dans des pensées aussi sombre que la décoration. Les identités des trois élèves, six parents et de l'aurore, raisonnèrent longuement. La grande salle était plus déséquilibrée que jamais, les parents, dont la présence n'était plus secrète depuis la tragédie, s'étaient joins aux tables de leur enfants sous l'invitation de la directrice, tandis que la table des professeurs n'était on ne peut plus parsemée de chaise vide, en effet hormis le trône libre au côté de McGonagall, les places de professeur de défense contre les forces du mal, de potions et de soins aux créatures magiques étaient tout autant inoccupées.  
Mais une autre absence marqua l'esprit d'Harry et de Ron, celle d'Hermione, qu'il ne parvenaient pas à s'expliquer, comme son attitude le matin même. Questionnement que ne semblait pas encourager le reste de la famille Weasley, qui prenait à elle seul, un cinquième de la table des Griffondores, trouvant comme simple réponse qu'il pouvait y avoir une centaine de bonnes raisons, ce qui ne fit pas critiquer Harry qui n'avait lui-même pas assisté à celle de l'an passé. Il semblait qu'il était de plus en plus dure de quitter Poudlard chaque année, mais cela était peut-être du aux événements toujours aussi dramatiques qui touchaient l'entourage du jeune homme, et ce ne fut pas sans une petite douleur dans sa poitrine qu'il referma sa grande malle pour retrouver plus bas ses condisciples, toujours dans l'attente des calèches, dites « sans-chevaux ». Attente d'ailleurs bien longue qui se conclut par l'arrivée d'un Hagrid somnolant tirant derrière lui la file de véhicules. Grâce à l'acharnement de certains parents pour vérifier l'état de la locomotive, Harry eut suffisamment de temps pour prendre à part son géant ami.  
- Non vraiment ?! s'écria Harry, mais c'est magnifique !  
- Ah ! oui, oui, c'est Mrs. Bones qui me l'a dit elle même, «  
rugit doucement » Hagrid, je pense que l'aide spontané qu'il nous a  
donné face à cet autre géant a été le plus influent ! mais je remercie  
tout de même Ruban qui a démoli le procès à charge des enquêteurs en  
deux-trois explications.  
- Et maintenant ? je veux dire que va t'il devenir ? interrogea  
t'il.  
- Après tous ces mois de fuite dans la forêt, commença t'il avec  
une large bouche, je pensais qu'il voudrait retourner dans les  
collines d'Europe centrale... je lui ai même proposé ! mais il a refusé...  
je crois qu'il s'est attaché à moi et à sa nouvelle maison.  
- Et le ministère n'a rien contre ? s'étonna Harry.  
- Qu'elle grande femme cette Amélia Bones ! elle protège Graup de  
toute expulsion du territoire Britannique et de représailles  
injustifiées.  
- Magnifique ! encore une fois magnifique, je suis heureux pour  
vous ! s'exclama Harry, je suppose que c'est pour cette affaire que  
vous avez manqué le banquet d'hier.  
- Non, bien sûr, je reconduisais..., ah ! Harry ! tu recommences à  
trop me faire parler, dit il presque vexé.  
- Non, ne me dites pas que..., reprit il choqué en épiant la foule,  
...elle n'est plus là ?!  
- Disons que certains élèves ont eu l'autorisation de partir plus  
tôt, essaya sans peu de conviction Hagrid, le train n'est pas  
infiniment grand... et puis ses parents s'étaient gravement inquiétés...  
enfin bref...  
- Et elle n'est pas venu nous le dire ?! s'interloqua t'il.  
- Elle n'a pas du avoir le temps... proposa t'il avec une grimace.  
- Le temps ? on parle d'une fille qui a suivi plusieurs cours aux  
même heures ! le temps elle sait le prendre si elle le veut ! ... Harry reprit la direction des wagons, encore plus énervé, et ne prêta aucune attention aux gens qu'il bouscula sur son passage.  
- Harry, hurla de nouveau Hagrid, prends soin de toi ! et reste  
sur tes gardes, beaucoup de choses ont changé ! plus que tu ne le  
pense.  
- Je sais...je sais..., répondit-il avec plus de mélancolie que de  
colère dans la voix. Il chercha un moment le compartiment où avait bien pu se poser les amis qui lui restés, Harry ouvrit un compartiment archicomble de têtes rousse, où seul Ron était encore inscrit officiellement à Poudlard.  
- Tu ne devrais pas aller surveiller les plus jeunes ? lança  
Harry.  
- Seuls les cinquième année ont gardé leur badge, qu'ils se  
chargent seuls des premières ! clama un Ron boudeur devant l'air  
attristé de sa mère, ...alors tu vois je reste ici, ...euh je pense qu'on  
va réussir à te faire une petite place...  
- Non, coupa t'il, je crois entendre les Chi... les quatre chipies  
dans le compartiment d'à côté, ce sera aussi chaleureux !  
- Je pense venir vous rendre visite à toi et à Hermione après,  
reprit il sous les regards gêné de son ami. Harry ouvrit enfin l'autre pièce où Ginny était en plein récit des éloges que son père avait fait sur leur « remarquable » restauration de la Ford Angéla, bien qu'il n'ai pas était surpris qu'elles aient du acheter à Barjow et Beurk le générateur d'apesanteur. Les filles furent à peine dérangé par l'intrusion du jeune homme, qui fut vite suivi par celle de Seamus et de Neville. L'un souriant l'autre toujours troublé par sa dernière expérience ferroviaire, il demanda plusieurs fois, à chaque tronçon en fait, si la voie avait bien été re-sécurisée, mais ses mots les plus récurants furent sans conteste les brefs descriptions de sa sage, vaillante, honorable,... grand-mère le sauvant lui de l'ingérable Bellatrix. Ses six camarades avaient entamé depuis peu une bataille explosive sous son regard rêveur, pendant qu'il occupait son temps à flâner entre les pages de son album photos. Les visages défilaient dans des situations plus ou moins cocasses, quand un portrait plus sérieux de ses parents lui inspira une certaine mélancolie, ils se tenaient face à l'objectif lui faisant un signe de la main, dans la même posture q'ils lui étaient apparus dans le miroir de Riséd. Dumbledore ! Que se sentait-il bête ! C'était lui qui lui avait avoué voir dans cette mystérieuse glace une simple paire de chaussettes en laine, mais Phobia avait apparemment vu en lui autre chose, un désir plus profond qu'un cadeau de Noël.  
Après de longues heures, plusieurs parties et des questions incessamment répétées, Ron entra avec une certaine fougue dans le compartiment, dû à un enthousiasme dégagé par on ne sait quoi, mais cette poussé d'énergie disparut lorsque qu'il semblait scruter plus en détails les occupants.  
- Elle n'est pas là Hermione ? interrogea étonné Ron.  
- Ben, non elle est partie ! lança légèrement Seamus avant de  
recevoir un coup de coude de la part de Ginny si fort qu'il se plia  
presque en deux.  
- Quoi ?!  
- Oui, elle est partit hier, en calèche ou ...à vrai dire je ne sais  
pas comment...  
- Sans rien dire ? reprit abattu Ron.  
- Elle n'aime peut-être pas les adieux, et puis si elle voulait  
profiter de ses vacances... parce que les autres écoles commencent bien  
plus tôt... Aïe ! rugit Seamus venant de prendre un second coup de  
coude.  
- Comment ? dirent d'une voix Harry et Ron. Mais Seamus ne dit rien et regarda quelque peu effrayé la jeune Weasley, mais elle ne put rien faire lorsque les deux autres le prirent par les épaules pour l'entraîner dans le couloir.  
- Qu'est-ce que tu sais ? formula Ron.  
- Ben, tout ce que j'ai appris, c'était en écoutant, ...je veux dire  
entendant, une discussion de Parvati et de Lavande, répondit-il, elle  
parlait des tableaux mises en place à son arrivée qu'elle décrochait  
pour la première fois, de plusieurs formulaires qu'elle avait fait  
signer à des professeurs, et des hiboux envoyés pour une inscription...  
- Il n'y a donc aucune preuve sérieuse ! s'exclama Harry, ce peut  
tout aussi bien être une simple colonie de vacances, ou un club...  
- Mais que suis-je bête ! coupa Seamus, c'était pourtant évident,  
une colonie ! moi qui y envoyait toujours mes bulletins de notes !  
...non sérieusement.  
- Et à quelle école ? demanda avec intérêt Ron.  
- Justement c'était le parie que faisait les filles, reprit il  
normalement, elles ont toutes misé sur Durmstrang, pour ...la proximité  
d'un certain Viktor ! ...personnellement je penche pour l'institut de  
sorcellerie de Salem, je n'ai rien contre la Bulgarie mais les  
Américains parlent notre langue. Pendant qu'Harry n'en croyait pas ses oreilles, Ron était devenu semblable à un zombi et retourna dans son compartiment initial comme l'aurait fait un somnambule. Seamus passa devant un Harry immobile pour tenter, à ses risques et périls, de reprendre ses affaires entre les griffes d'une Ginny clairement fâchée.  
Dans cet état de choc, l'arrivée à la gare de King's cross ne tarda guère, et avec elle le moment tant redouté de devoir revenir entre les mains toujours moins charmantes des Dursley. Les au revoir se firent dans une grande rapidité, pour le plus grand plaisir de l'oncle Vernon, qui poussa les bagages d'Harry plus soigneusement que lui dans l'automobile. Sans faire un vrai dîner digne de ce nom, notre cher sorcier monta vite se coucher sur le matelas qui serait selon les plan de McGonagall et d'Amélia Bones, son lit pour les deux prochains mois.  
  
Il marchait dans un long couloir sombre, traversant, une pièce circulaire éclairée pas des bougies bleutées, une salle immense longée par des étagères et des armoires en verre, pour atteindre le haut d'un escalier, le menant au bas de gradins face à un socle sur lequel une imposante arche en pierre où un voile noir ondulait au rythme d'un cœur. Il resta un long moment sans faire un pas de plus, laissant venir à lui les souffles de voix transcendant le rideau, avant d'enfin s'en rapprocher. Les murmures étaient, même l'oreille tendue, trop faibles et indissociables. Fatigué de cette attente Harry prit un peu de recule avant de crier.  
- Voldemort ! ... Voldemort ! ... Voldemort ! Mais un silence de mort ne fit que suivre à ces échos.  
- Voldemort !... Voldemort ! ... je sais que vous m'entendez ! ...  
Voldemort ! Un brouillard noir et fin apparut dans la salle, et le noya dans l'obscurité pendant qu'un bruit sourd naissait dans le coin le plus éloigné.  
- Voldemort ! persistait Harry, Voldemort ! ...  
- Assez ! assez, ma patience à des limites ! hurla une ombre  
grande comme trois hommes en tenant un semblant de masque, mon nom  
n'est pas digne de sortir de ta bouche rappelle toi, Harry ! je  
n'apprécierais pas de devoir te le faire comprendre par un moyen  
extrême !  
- Cessez vos menaces ! répliqua le jeune homme, ce n'est ni dans  
votre intérêt ni dans le mien.  
- As-tu donc réfléchis à ma proposition ? demanda sournoisement le  
serpent de brume tournant autour d'Harry, je ne pensais pas que ce  
serait si tôt !  
- Ne rêvez pas ! reprit il, je ne trahirai jamais l'Ordre ni qui  
que ce soit dans un songe.  
- Pourquoi m'appeler ? interrogea la nuée noire.  
- Je... je veux négocier un échange, quelque chose qui ne regarde  
que nous deux, répondit il devant les yeux rouges réjouis, l'âme  
d'Albus Dumbledore contre ce que vous désirez le plus, ....la prophétie,  
la seule et l'unique !  
  
Fin  
  
Mille excuses! encore mille excuses ! je uis un gouja !!! pardonnez moi ( Review comme même ) Promi ! une suite, (si l'attente se fait trop forte), d'ailleurs l'histoire ne fait que s'étauffer, et semble se diriger vers une conclusion en apogée (c'est bien mon plan!). Pour vous maintenir aux aguets j'offre dés maintenant le titre de la prochaine fic. Je pense rajouter d'ici peu un bonus, où je repondrai à chacun de mes reviewers personnellement ainsi qu'aux quelques questions qui peuvent vous traquacer, ex: pourquoi ce titre de chapitre? ...qui est-ce? ...etc.. Alors posez vos interrogations, en même temps que vos commentaires sur l'intégralité du Masque de Jade!  
  
A suivre dans le prochain Tome : Harry Potter et le sceptre de Grindelwald 


	27. Bonus

Bonus !

En attendant l'arrivé sous peu du sceptre de Grindelwald, voilà quelques broutille pour vous faire encore patienté ( j'avoue, je préfère avoir toujours quelques chapitres d'avance au cas d'un oubli, même minime, éventuel, vive ! les détailles ! ?img=./uploads/u52xzzbu.jpg

Je tiens, un peu tard il est vrai, à déclamer qu'un grand nombre de personnages principaux, l'univers dans lequel ils évoluent, sont la propriété intellectuelle de JKRowling ( et peut-être à contre-cœur de la Warner...)

Enfin je rentre dans les règles .

: remerciement à mes cher reviewers :

les sœurs Patil : merci très chers consœurs ! pour avoir fait ce que peu de lecteur ont osé faire, me commenter, vos reviews mon toujours encouragé à poursuivre l'écriture de cette mini saga parallèle. Ces ce genre de messages qui oblige à se surpasser pour faire encore mieux que dans le chapitre précédent ( ce qui pour certain chapitre est facile). Heureux de voir également dérrière vos remarque l'ombre des indice que je tente de semer négligeament dans cette médiocre fic ! Encore merci

p.s. : Ne malmenaient pas trop cette pauvre Fleur de la Cour (et surveillez son langage, quel dévergondé cette jeune fille !)

Potter-68 : une petite remarque, certes ! mais ne rien dédaigner est ma devise! Elle m'a d'ailleurs poussé à faire des titre de chapitre toujours plus décalé quand je le pouvais. Mais une explication rapide se trouve un peu plus bas !

Morwan : Vos reviews mon vraiment étonné, étant bien trop élogieuse pour moi et histoire encore bancale ! mais je vous mentirai si je vous disais que vos commentaires ne m'ont pas fait plaisir ! tout comme les filles vous me forcez à mieux préparer la suite.

( pour votre question sur Dumbledore, nous connaîtrons bien la réponse... mais patience)

: L'explication de certains titres de chapitre

Je suis désolé de ne pas pouvoir expliquer l'origine de Noms des nouveaux personnages, mais il vaut bien que je garde des mystères que seul moi puisse résoudre, pour prouver que je suis bien l'auteur aux yeux des hérétiques ... (un peu parano sur les bord !)

Néanmoins je vais tenter de vous offrir une

explication sur les titres qui pourraient paraître tordu

1 : trop simple suffis de comprendre qui est dans sa tête d'Harry

2 : la vie est un long fleuve ( tranquille ? mais bon sauré été flag )

3 : face à la mort de son parrain/ (épisode de stargate.)

4 : trop simple

5 : trop simple

6 : trop simple

7 : l'héritage est plus spirituel, ce n'est pas un lien de sang, l'important est ceux qui ont compté pour nous !

8 : l'hybris est l'orgueil déplacé ! qu'Harry vite perd face à Gynni

9 : les lions et les aigles sont menacer lors de leur match ( bizarre c'est des prédateurs)

10 : trop simple

11 : (quoi j'aime bien le film)

12 : trop simple ( c'est noël !)

13 : trop trop simple

14 : pour ceux qui l'ignorait l'ascenseur va du –9 au –1 soit huit étage ! quand même pour un première étage express, c'est long non ?

15 : (également un joli nom de série télé)

16 : (quoi j'aime bien la chanson, puis ça colle !)

17 : Hadès , voyons !

18 : Minerva est l'équivalent d'Athéna chez les grecs (je sais je suis très helléniste mais je me soigne)

19 : trop simple (mais ça a de la gueule)

20 : trop simple

21 : trop simple

22 : trop simple(je sait c'est un détail, mais Rouscov en animagus ! je l'imaginais bien !)

23 : trop simple (pourquoi l'englais ? bah ça sonne mieux ici, non ?)

24 : il était tout de même piégé dans le temps pour toujours ! une éternité qui a une fin !

25 : simple ( épisode stargate)

26 : c'est claire comme même...

aussi tordu pour le prochain promis !

: quelques origines du scénario !

Je dois avouer que ce scénario est originalement sorti de mon cerveau, mais les pièce qui le compose, pas seulement l'univers Rowlingien , certaine perception de ce monde également, perception que j'ai eu en lisant toutes les remarquables analyses et théories de ainsi que du Grimoire d'Harry Potter, plus une théorie du repaire d'Harry Potter (idée dont je n'est pas trouver l'auteur pour le citer) celle qui fait du voile le cimetière des sorciers et la métamorphose de la mort elle-même.

Celle concernant l'idée des Détraqueurs nécromancien, qui cherche à récupérer ce qu'il ont perdu, c'est la mienne ainsi que d'autre...

En tous cas les théorie de ces trois sites n'ont pas fini de m'inspirer ! et j'y retourne souvent en espérant découvrir encore une nouvelle facette des romans de JKRowling.

Certain auront peut-être également remarquer que j'ai dérober certains idées et personnages à l'auteur original, miettes dénigrées par son cerveau de génie, subtilement ( je l'espère) recyclés dans mes fics.

Néanmoins, et je tiens à le préciser, toute ressemblance avec une autre fanfiction, quel qu'elle soit est purement fortuite, le hasard fait parfois mal les choses !

: excuse pour les lecteurs passant par « le grimoire »

Je m'excuse envers les lecteur qui sont passé par la section fanfic du grimoire, pour m'être trompé de page web pour mettre sur mon lien. Encore pardon !

: les clins d'œil

je reconnais tout clin d'œil, explicite ou implicite, à de nombreuse œuvres cinématographiques. Et alors !

: les rares questions reçu!

Que voit vraiment Albus Dumbledore dans le miroir de Rised ?

sans me prendre pour joanne je ne peut pas vous le dire, ça casserai tout l'effet !

Que sont les badges que remettes les préfets à McGonagall ?

tout simplement leur insigne de préfet qu'il reçoive avec leur lettre en début d'année (voir tome 5)

Il me semble familier ce chef du conseil, non ?

Ne pas convondre Quin Quon Jin et Quon Quin Jin, c'est une référence et non un plagia ! ( vive George Lucas !)

Pas d'autre question pour l'instant ? alors à très bien tôt ! Je tente la promesse que ma version du tome sept sera plus long que le masque, le Sceptre promet d'être un peu plus profond, social, mystérieux et noir !

Chiche ! patient bien, mais pas trop longtemps j'espère ! voici d'hors et déjà la couverture de

Harry Potter et sceptre de ?img=./uploads/wghvy48q.jpg


End file.
